


Ripples

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Light Dark, Summer Winter [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dresden Files Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 146,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: At long last Ozpin and Ruby have returned to Beacon, armed with the knowledge to defeat Cinder. If only that was the only thing on their plate, with the media breathing down their necks as to what happened to them, struggling to keep their relationship a secret and Ozpin's Winter magic flaring up with his emotions. How can they keep so many secrets, with so many eyes on them?





	1. Home

Remnant's shattered moon illuminated the courtyard of Beacon, all the students were in their beds and only Glynda Goodwitch patrolled in this cloudless night. She was just going to the foot of Ozpin’s Tower when a emerald green flash at the foot stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes widened as two figures appeared before her. One she recognized easily as the graduating Huntress Ruby Rose, the young adult had her limbs wrapped tight around a tall man with shaggy silver hair. Both were wearing strange black leather armour, and both carried a sword clearly custom made. There sudden appearance stunned Glynda into stillness and silence.

Ruby removed her face from Oz’s neck, she could feel his cold breath on her check and knew he was still in his Fae shape. She looked up and saw the cracked moon she had dreamed off, her chest swelled. “We’re home love.”

Oz cracked his eyes open, he found he could see easily in the night as if it was day. He saw the foot of his tower and found his neck craning back to see the rest. He smiled and purred, tightening his grip on Ruby and kissing her cheek.

The Silver eyed maiden giggled and turned to kiss him properly. Her thumbs petting his shoulders as she let him lead the kiss, she could feel his claws receding as the adrenaline of fleeing Wonderland faded.

“Ozpin?!” Glynda said the word slipping from her mouth as she stared in complete shock at the pair.

The kiss broke with an audible wet sound and the pair’s gaze snapped to Glynda in unison. Ruby felt Oz’s claws return as he started to tense up under her, his skin paled again with frost. Oz’s heart hammered in his chest as he put Ruby down, though he wanted to run away with her again. He swallowed and took a step towards Glynda extending his hands for a moment. “Glynda! Uh, I can explain.” Blush dusted his snow white cheeks.

Glynda stared at the white blue claws of ice from his finger tips, saw the frost drift off his body her eyes tracked upwards to his alien feline eyes, a bright gold with green. She took a step away from him raising her riding crop. “Who are you?” Her brain refused to see this creature before her as Ozpin.

“Glynda please, you know who I am.” Oz glanced down at his hands and saw the claws, he quickly tucked them behind his back.

This was not going well, Ruby walked up and looped an arm through Oz’s it came so easily to her now and pulled him to face her. His brows flew up and she stood on her toes and pressed her body against his, running her hands over his chest up to his shoulders. “You need to calm down, you’re scaring her.”

“Ruby!” Oz’s hands came up and he fought against the urge to hug her for a moment before giving in.

“She already knows, so you might as well take the opportunity we have.” She leaned up and kissed his neck, the frost disappearing under her lips. “Soo shhh,” She cooed just as she had when he was growling at the Red Queen. “We’re safe, calm down, you’re magic will stop acting up when you do. Focus on me.”

Oz couldn’t help but obey dipping his head to rest his cheek against hers and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply of her scent, so calming and familiar he kissed her cheek and Ruby turned her head to kiss him again.

Glynda watched in silence as the two embraced, she couldn’t help but notice as the ice claws retracted oh so slowly, the ice faded from his skin it returning to its normal colour. Finally when they parted on their own this time, she couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as the copper eyes of her friend were back. She approached as quietly as her heels allowed and Oz looked over to her, his grip tightening on his partner. He stared her down, his eyes flicking over to feline for one moment before returning to normal as Ruby nuzzled his neck.

The fact that it was Ruby was calming Oz was not lost on the elder woman. It was far from appropriate or acceptable, but she wanted the full story before she passed judgement. “I think we should head up to your office.” Glynda said she had a feeling anyone else catching these two would not be near so forgiving.

Ruby drew away and Oz very reluctantly let her go but had to smile when she wove their fingers together standing beside him. As they walked into the tower Oz’s mind was going into overdrive, would Glynda try to take Ruby from him? Winter rose up in him and frost started to creep over his skin, that was  _ never _ happening. He’s sooner drop everything and run with her then let that happen. Well he’d rip Cinder’s heart out first.  _ Wow, what the heck?  _ He shook his head trying to banish that thought, where had that come from?! Yeah he was going to kill her but that was a bit savage, he could do it much more cleanly.

As they got into the elevator Ruby could feel the cold coming from Oz but it didn’t not bother her. Glynda on the other hand stood as far away as she could to avoid the dipping air temperature. She watched as Ruby pulled Oz to her and into another kiss, again the cold dwindled but didn’t fade away entirely.

The door dinged open and Ozpin was out of the cramped space instantly, he worried what Glynda was going to say or do? What had happened to his school while he had been gone, how long had it been? At least his office was the same, though found he couldn’t sit still. Didn’t want to sit still, he started pacing back and forth before the windows. His eyes turned gold and to a cat’s again, he looked through his glasses and got a headache almost instantly. He yanked them off and put them on his desk as Ruby and Glynda walked into the room.

Glynda stayed back as the temperature started to dip through the whole room. She could see fog when she exhaled, just what had happened to Ozpin? Watching him was very worrying. What had happened to her calm collected Headmaster? The man before her felt wild and dangerous, she hugged herself trying to keep warm. 

Ruby walked straight up to Oz and grabbed his hands. “You need to calm down, or you’re gonna turn Professor Goodwitch into Prof-si-cle.”

Ozpin laughed a smile blooming over his face and his cheeks heating. “Sorry.” The magic calmed slightly, Ruby pulled him over to his chair pushed him into it which caused another chuckle then sat across his lap resting her head on his chest.

“Where have you been what happened? It’s been a month.” Glynda chose not to comment on Ruby’s position, the temperature in the room was crawling upward again, she’d take that as a good sign.

“Would you believe me if I said a neighboring dimension filled with magic? That I learned my father was from there, that my mother journeyed there?” Oz let out a sigh of relief, only a month for them, that was good. He couldn’t help but smile thinking back over his time in the Library. “I learned I have a full name.”

“It’s not Ozpin?” Glynda asked, come to think of it he had never given them more in the past. Had he just not known?

“Ozpin Blackstone Valen.” Ozpin liked how the syllables rolled off his tongue. He lifted his hand and whispered.  _ “Flickum bicus.” _ A small orange fire leaping to life in his palm before it turned white and blue. Oz frowned feeling his magic twist in him, he did not like this new magic of Winter. It did whatever it liked with him the unwitting conduit. “I learned there that I have magic from both sides of my family and that Ruby has it as well. She is Summer Court Fae while I am Winter Court Fae.”

Glynda’s mind was spinning with all the new information, she gestured at the two of them. “So it’s Ruby’s magic that keeps you from… changing.”

Oz shoved his bangs back with a hand, he really needed to get a cut. “After a fashion, this whole cold thing is new as of around five minutes, I don’t know what’s going on. It’s been two months for us.” He bit his lip, he wasn’t sure what to say or how to explain what he had with Ruby. There was the obvious truth, but it probably wouldn’t be so obvious to Glynda.

Ruby piped up. “Magic is tied to and powered by a person's physical stamina and emotions. You freaked him out, so he started to panic hence the magic running amok. We just came from running from our lives so we were both full of adrenaline. More magic rising as a response, we’ve been together long enough that I can calm him down.” She leaned up and kissed his jaw, reaching up to trace along his jaw.

Glynda found herself taking in the details of Ozpin more, his hair was longer but it was his skin that caught her attention. Not one worry or age line, it glowed with youth in a strange way. His hair shined silver rather than a muted grey, she reflected on how fast he moved getting out of the elevator how he paced, coiled and the sharp powerful movements in the simplest of actions. He had yet to even mention his cane, he sure didn’t need it. She shivered, yes her Ozpin had not come home, now she had to learn a new young, wild one with next to no control over his magic.

She turned her attention to Ruby, the changes within her were not so obvious, again her hair was longer falling past her shoulders how rather than at them with a little more curl in her red waves. Her cheeks were sharper as if she hadn’t been getting enough to eat, whatever had happened to her had removed the last remnants of baby fat from her cheeks. She looked like she’d fit in upon her peers at her gradation now, something had hardened her. Though Glynda mused, not in a bad way, like Ozpin Ruby moved different, more grace, more power though it was much better hidden. Clearly her magic wasn’t turning her inside out the same way Ozpin’s was. Glynda rubbed her eyes, she still had so many questions so many terms she hadn’t understood even if the truth to their words was staring her in the face. “I take it you two are… engaged?” It was the nicest word she could think of for an affair with a student.

“Not yet, but as soon as I can figure out a way to get a ring without the whole city knowing we will be.” Oz said casually dipping his head so he could kiss Ruby’s forehead.

Ruby pulled away from him her jaw dropping. “You didn’t mention wanting that to me!”

Ozpin’s eyebrows rose then he blushed brightly. “Oops.” He had not thought before speaking, he just took Glynda’s word choice and jumped on it. He bit his lip worrying it, looking into her eyes then down at the floor then back up again. His bangs falling forward to hide his eyes as his cheeks turned crimson. “Uh, will you?” He asked softly, feeling very nervous and rather happy he could hide behind his bangs as he peered out from under them.

Ruby covered her mouth with both hands not completely able to muffle her happy squeak. Her eyes wide as she stared at him, she wasn’t sure they would be able to keep it up in Remnant but that he was asking her this at all. Set all her fears to rest, they’d make it work, they’d find a way. Her heart swelled with joy and she pounced on him with a chorus of. “Yes, yes, yes!” Weaving her hands into his hair and kissing him for all her worth.

Oz let out a barely audible, “Ooof.” as Ruby clobbered him, his hands going instinctively to her waist. Parting his lips and letting her command the kiss, his brain was still trying to catch up with the fact she said yes. It had just kinda slipped out, not that he regretted that, no siree. They both forgot about Glynda for a long minute, but when Oz pulled her down straddling his crotch and flexed upwards. Ruby only just managed to abort the moan when Glynda coughed. They broke apart and blushed in unison when it occurred to them they were making out like a pair of very randy teenagers. Well they were a pair of astoundingly horney engaged young adults, so it still fit.

A smile pulled at Glynda’s lips, she would have never guessed it but they were cute together. “Why don’t you two start from the beginning.” With a flick of her riding crop she summoned a chair from the corner of the room.


	2. A growing problem

Glynda left to set up for the press release about Ozpin and Ruby’s return. Thankfully her bandit's story would work alright with their return. It would just be a matter of Oz keeping it together when the reporters came a knockin. Ruby and Oz stood at the bottom of Oz’s tower watching the Professor go.

Ruby snuggled into Oz’s side,  _ my fiance  _ she purred at the thought and hugged him tightly. Glancing up at the cracked moon, listening to the purr rumble up from Oz’s chest. She was getting used to the more cat like sounds, though he was happy right now so she wondered why he was shifted over. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

Winter was battering Oz’s self control, it told him to say yes take her home and make up for the months of not touching her how he really wished too. His sane mind said that he didn’t have any condoms and with these new strange urges he would not be able to keep his hands to himself. He had almost taken her in the Hall of Mirrors, with Winter consuming his mind. His grip tightened around her, he so ached to take her home and make her his. Ozpin let out a shaky breath struggling to rein in the urges. “I don’t think that would be wise, whatever’s happening to me makes it very hard not to just shove you up against the tower and have my way with you. You best return to your friends, if you come home with me you won’t be getting any sleep and I don’t have any protection.”

Ruby pouted she was not looking forward to a cold bed, even if she did miss her friends. “Well I will work on getting the birth control on my side, as soon as possible. Then we don’t have to endure latex and don’t have to worry about getting caught at a store regularly.”

Ozpin chuckled and reluctantly forced his arms down letting her go. “You should get going.” He nodded toward her dorm, Winter said that letting her go was bad that he should take her home and make use of every minute they had.

Ruby leaned up and kissed him, resting her hands on his shoulder the kiss quick and chaste. She pulled away with a giggle as his arms went up to grab her again. “See you tomorrow.” She walked back smiling at him, with her arms tucked behind her back.

“Goodnight.” He said forcing himself to stay still as she turned her back on him and walked away. He let out a long sigh watching till she slipped away into the night. He turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction. He had a flat on campus, it wasn’t far from the students quarters. All the teachers were in the same building and his flat was at the top. He stopped outside the white and green building and realised he didn’t have his key. “Crap.” He muttered he had completely forgotten to ask Glynda for it.

Ozpin closed his eyes and visualized his living room, with a green flash of light and a  _ Wooosh _ he was gone from the street. He opened his eyes to his dark living room, someone had drawn the curtains but he had no trouble seeing the basic shapes of furniture. He walked over and opened the curtains, a light dusting rained down and moonlight filtered through the room. He frowned at the room, his dark green sofa covered in a white sheet, the table had been cleaned off but everything was covered in dust.

He peered into his kitchen as he walked by, clean but dusty again lastly his room was of the same condition. The bed had been covered in a white dust proof sheet, so he guessed it was still made. He was glad someone had taken the time to wrap his furniture up, but it did give him the feeling they hadn’t expected him to come back. Oz opened the curtains, then walked over to the bed and opened the bedside drawer, reaching in he pulled out his collapsed cane. He sat on the edge of the bed and clicked the guard of the cane, it extended to its full length.

The familiar clicks it made while extending were comforting, he smiled at it and pulled his sword from its place on his hip. He held them together side by side pointed at the floor. His mentor had told him about the Relics, Salem, the Maiden’s everything he knew then gave Oz the cane when he retired. Letting Oz step into his shoes as head of the little order and Headmaster of Beacon. He had never really needed a cane, but it was part of the image that he had needed to project. He tightened his grip on his new sword the steel felt more comfortable in his hand. Something made for him rather then passed down to him.

This was a problem for the morning, he collapsed the cane and put it back in the drawer, setting his sword against the bedside table. Oz got up and removed the bed cover folding it back carefully so the dust didn’t fly. Setting it aside he saw that his bedding had been changed and fresh, so it was perfect to use. He set about removing his armour piece by piece, it already felt like a second skin, he put the pieces on his dresser then had a shower before crawling into bed. It was so strange to have a shower again, his toothbrush and paste, to be able to shave with his own knife. At least the bed was familiar huge and green, but cold oh so cold.

 

* * *

The dorm hallways were silent as Ruby padded over the soft floor towards the room she shared with her teammates. It was getting on for around three in the morning and her eyes drooped a little as she stopped in front of the plain wooden door with the nameplate ‘RWBY’. For a moment her breath hitched thinking about her friends and sister, just beyond the thin wooden panel. It had been so long since she had seen them and she had missed all of them, the door opened quietly and Ruby stepped into the darkened room. 

The curtains were half drawn, the moon illuminating the room just enough for the Team leader to see. All three of her teammates slept soundly as Ruby pulled out some pajamas and crept over into the bathroom to change. She must have grown a little during her stay in Wonderland, the material of her top raised up leaving her tummy exposed to the cool air. Ruby wondered for a moment what else may she have outgrown? Then shook it off, there would be time for that later for now she was tired and Ruby had a feeling she was going to need strength for the conversation that awaited her in the morning. 

Padding silently through the room the maiden grinned when she noticed Yang’s arm had  dropped from the bed and was almost stretching out in her direction her fingers curled in sleep. She was going to have to be careful what she told her boisterous sister, the last thing she wanted was for Yang to go after Ozpin. With the ease of many years of practice she carefully got up onto her bunk above Weiss and snuggled down under the blankets. 

Normally the scent of the rose coloured sheets was enough to send her to sleep but for a few minutes Ruby warred with the cold of a lonely bed. Spoiled from sleeping with Oz, cuddled up in his arms the single bed seemed rather uncomfortable now. Still the exhaustion caught up with her before long and even if it wasn’t a peaceful slumber she did finally drift off to sleep, comforted to be home. 

 

* * *

Lilac eyes sprung open the moment dawn hit, the first rays of sunlight rousing her from her sleep. At least she had slept last night, ever since Ruby had disappeared the blonde bruiser hardly rested. The first few days she and her teammates had scoured over Beacon and the surrounding area. After the first week they made time after classes to search through Vale, with team JNPR, Sun and Neptune they had split into groups and hunted for the missing Team Leader. By the third week Professor Goodwitch had called a halt to their after school expeditions.

Yang clucked her tongue, oh yeah ‘The police will handle it’ ‘Tai will look’ ‘Qrow will search’ and what, nothing! It wasn’t long after Ruby disappeared that news spread round the school that Professor Ozpin had also vanished. Some said he had gone looking for her and got himself in trouble, Yang wasn’t sure. 

She wasn’t even remotely quiet as her bare feet landed on the floor, jumping from the top bunk. The sound was enough for the Heiress to wake, her thin form all but jumping from the bed and almost racing into the bathroom ahead of Yang. Everyone knew Yang took the longest to get ready and Weiss prefered being ready before her. Blake would wake up sometime soon but the sister didn’t care right now. All she wanted for to have Ruby back safe and sound, already there were plans forming in her brain about where to go next. She hadn’t given up searching for her sister and it didn’t matter to her what the teachers said, she ‘would’ find Ruby.

As she looked up at the precariously made bunk, her eye twitched. Had Weiss put more of her clothes on Ruby’s bunk? Grinning Yang reached up for the blanket with the intention of dumping the Heiress’s stuff on her own bed she pulled back the crimson blanket. At first she thought she was still asleep, the sight of her little sister's face sleeping peacefully stared back at her. Her heart quickened as a warm hand reached over to stroke the feather soft bangs away from where they had fallen over her pale face. Eyes watered when she felt the smooth skin, she was here? Yang felt her breath hitch, her heart pounding,  _ How?  _

The door to the bathroom reopened and Weiss graced the room again, fully dressed in her school uniform and pulling her long hair into its signature side ponytail. Normally Yang would have made for the bathroom by this point, the fact that she was staring at her sister bed put a damper on the heiress’s mood. Yang had not been taking Ruby’s disappearance well at all although who could blame her. “Yang, come on.”

“Weiss” The blonde bruiser turned back to her, a look of fear in her eyes. “Am I dreaming?” 

“Don’t be silly Yang!” Stalking over to the bunk where Yang was pointing the heiress found herself face to face with a sleeping Ruby. “Ru-by? But when? How?”

The commotion was enough to wake the sleeping faunus on the other side of the room, her eyes fluttered straight to the huddled form on the bed her eyes widening. Yang lifted herself up onto the bed and started shaking Ruby’s shoulders “RUBY! Wake up!”

There was a quiet moan as the Team leader woke, clearing sleepy eyes with her fist. Memories of Wonderland and Oz swirled around her head for a moment as she locked eyes with the lilac ones of her sisters. Yang had streams of tears tracking down her face, her mouth was quivering and she hiccuped every few seconds. In fact looking around, she could see Weiss and Blake in similar conditions. Weiss had puffy eyes and was sniffling quietly and Blake was rubbing away stray tears as they left her eyes, her shoulder shuddering just a small bit. 

Ruby smiled widely before jumping off the bed with her arms outstretched towards her team. “Hey guys, I’m back. Did you miss me? Ack!” Sudden warmth exploded behind her as she was dragged into Yang’s strong arms and held tightly. The other two members of Team RWBY rushed to surround her with their arms as the sound of crying echoed through the room, yep she was home.

 

* * *

“So. How many bandits were there?” Nora asked loudly, slurping up spaghetti, a little sauce smearing her cheek. Ren the ever caring mother hen quickly swiped the sauce away with a nearby napkin while he listened to Ruby recount the events of her kidnapping. The members of team RWBY, JNPR and Sun and Neptune were all attentively listening to the youngest Huntress as she spoke, ate and tried to work on projects and assignments she had missed. Ruby hadn’t been exempt from them and had a very limited time in which to complete all her outstanding work. Weiss, Blake and Ren were all helping her, filling in on gaps and going over lessons she had missed they were truly Godsends at the moment. 

Ruby was suppose to be graduating in a few short months but that wouldn’t be happening if she didn’t finish this work on time. Thankfully the professors had given her an extension and she was using every spare moment to get them done. It wasn’t even so she could graduate, no that was false it had everything to do with graduating. Once she was a fully fledged Huntress she would no longer need to hide her relationship with Oz. They would be free from the demands of society and be able to come out about their engagement. Even now the word itself sent shivers down her spine.

Yang mistook those shivers for fear and placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder glaring at the hammer wielder. Ruby just patted the hand and put her pen down. “Well I’m not sure, I suppose all that matters is that I’m safe and home now.”

Pyrrha pushed her plate to the side slightly. “That’s true Ruby, your safety is the most important thing in this case and I’m sure we are all relieved to see you safe and sound.”

After receiving a subtle elbow from the amazonian woman Nora nodded, her mouth full of meatballs and gulped them down with gusto. “Oh yeh, safe and all that sure.” Nora stood, leaning over the table with a gleeful smile. “But really how many?” 

“Nora.” Ever the calming presence Ren placed a hand on the ginger head and Nora immediately sat back down. “There will be time for that when Ruby is up to it, for now she needs to focus on this work if she is to be graduating with us this year.”

“I’m just glad to have my baby sister back and NO ONE is ever going to take you again.” Yang stood from the table, placing one hand in front of Ruby while standing one leg on the ground and the other on the bench. Nora, Sun, Jaune and Pyrrha all clapped at the sight of the knightly pose from the brawler.

The white head of Weiss leaned over the table. “If you don’t mind, some of us are trying to help your dolt of a sister so she can graduate. I will not have us be the team who didn’t all graduate. Now be quiet so we can work.” 

“You know Snow Angel, you could tutor me anytime.” Jaune gave the heiress what he thought was a charming smile only to have her eyes slit with a frosty look.

Yang picked up on the cold look and grinned at the incompetent fighter. “Oh O Jaune, looks like you're getting the Weissy eyes.”

“Goddamn it Yang!” Ruby said exasperated, sure she had missed her friends but right now she missed the quiet of Oz’s company. She rapidly put her homework into her bag and looked at her Scroll. “Class with Port is next, we should get going.” She turned on her heel and headed off, her friends scrambling to follow her, Yang, Blake and Weiss all traded a long look.

 

* * *

Oz paced back and forth in his office, he felt like a caged lion, back and forth, back and forth. He wondered how Ruby was doing, how had her friends taken her return? Had they bought the lie Glynda had told them to repeat? Winter was loud inside of him, urging him to go for a walk, to hunt down his woman. He couldn’t help it, he turned on his heel and did as Winter demanded. He didn’t have any way to know where she was, but hunt he did, prowled through the halls what students that he did run into cleared out of his way.

Beacon could be a bit of a maze at times and it was between classes so Ruby wouldn’t be particularly easy to track that way. With each turn and hall devoid of Ruby, Winter coiled tighter and tighter. His eyes flicked over to feline and his skin pale, this was how Glynda found him. Prowling through his school, cold rolling off of him.

Glynda raced over to him grabbed him by an arm and pulled him into an empty staff room. “What has gotten into you?” She looked up at the Fae, her Oz was nowhere to be found.

Ozpin pulled his arm from her grasp with ease and snarled at her wordlessly. Glynda backed up sudden very afraid of the man standing before her. He shook his head Winter beckoning him to return to his search.

Glynda couldn’t let him in the halls like this. “You want Ruby right? I’ll go find her stay here.”

Winter did not like to be given orders but Glynda raced from the room he took that confirmation she would be quick. So back to pacing it was, back and forth, frost falling from his skin, the temperature.

 

* * *

Ruby was surprised when a disheveled Glynda appeared near running towards them. The was a look of alarm in her eyes and Ruby imminently stood straighter. “I need to borrow Miss Rose. Please excuse us.” Glynda beckoned Ruby to come quickly and she didn’t wait for her friends to respond quickly walking back the way she came. Ruby did a quick bow of her head apologising to her team before hurrying off behind professor Goodwitch. She let Glynda lead her through the halls before she yanked open a door and all but shoved her through it. “Take your time, I’ll let Port know you’ll be late.”

Oz’s gaze snapped over to Ruby as Glynda closed the door behind her. Winter stormed up with glee and he crossed the empty space, Ruby barely had time to squeak before his hands were on her hips he lifted her up and forced her back against the wall. His lips on her’s were cold, she moaned as his tongue slipped between her lips. She parted her lips quickly surrendering to Winter, her own magic rose but it was quiet in comparison, keeping him from freezing her. Ruby rested her hands on his forearms, letting out a little meep when he ground his crotch against hers. She knew he wouldn’t do anything here, but she could feel his desire.

The silver eyed warrior opened her eyes partly, she was willing to bet his eyes were feline. He broke the kiss and nipped down her jaw and neck, finally stopping there and nuzzled his face to her neck. Ruby felt him relax then and snuggled up to her. Winter finally calming down slightly a howling storm rather than a roaring gale. Winter still coiling around them in a small storm, Oz purred scenting her again. He kissed her neck with just his lips, then parted them and scrapped his sharp canines over the slender column. She whimpered as they left two long red lines down her neck but did not break the skin. She heard him growl and rock his hips against hers in response to the sound of his prey.

Ruby reached up and wove her into his hair and pulled him away from her neck. Forcing him back enough that she could see his eyes, sure enough gold and slited. With a shake of his head he pulled his hair free of her hands and kissed her again, nipping her lip making her gasp. He took that and dominated the kiss again, Ruby was left trying to grab her wits enough to figure out how to calm Winter enough to get Oz back. Not this cold Fae creature who’s control was hanging by a very weak thread. She wondered what to do? Surrender? Would that make things better or worse? Or fight?

Oz took her stillness as permission, his hands moving from her hips to her butt and squeezing. Ruby’s eyes widened and she pulled away. “No, shhh, but no.” She heard Oz whine liked a pained wolf but the grip lessened, she turned her head up giving him her neck. Reached up and pulled him by the back of the head to it, heard him purr and kiss her skin, then go still slowly breathing her scent.

Ozpin’s eyes fell slowly closed relaxing bit by bit, oh so slowly. Holding her up required next to no effort on his part, he still longed for her to take her. Winter demanded that he did, angry that they had been forced to part with her, but she said no, even in this feral mental state. She he would obey and only her, whatever she wished would be hers.

Ruby stroked a hand through his hair, slowly petting him listening as growls turned into purrs. Eventually he moved her off the wall, picked a dark corner of the room behind a long forgotten desk hiding them from view of the door. He never let go of Ruby, didn’t speak, his eyes glowed when they caught the light. Sometimes he just nuzzled her neck, or kissed it, other times Ruby was made painfully aware that his teeth could cut her neck open now if he wished them to. Half an hour into their cuddle her neck was a criss cross of red raised lines, but he didn’t bite her didn’t break the skin. She had to work to relax as he nibbled on her neck, be willing and calm in his arms, deep breaths to keep her heart rate steady. She could tell just letting him snuggled her as he wished was helping, the room was a few degrees warmer.

Winter was happy, thus Oz was slowly regaining his mind. The need to have her became more manageable, her surrender pleased Winter, let him have yet more of himself back. By an hour in, Ruby was on her back petting his hair as he kissed her breasts her shirt open. She closed her eyes and took in the temperature of room had again risen over this next half hour. His claws still pushed against her skin, her breasts were starting to look as red as her neck but the frost was finally gone. She felt him push a bit of a shirt out of the way, the cup of her bra pulled down. She bit her lip as the tip of his cool tongue teased over the hard nipple.

Gold cat eyes watched her as he felt her tease under him, heard the little moan she tried to hidden. He licked lovely pink nipple, tracing over the areola then the nipple again. He smiled feeling her tremble, Winter loved it, loved having her under him. He moved up slightly biting down on the slope of her breast, stopping just short of breaking the skin. Then moved up and did it again, ten minutes later both her breasts were covered red and purple crescents. Winter thought it very beautiful and snuggled down, Oz resting his head between her breasts.

Half and hour after that, Ruby had her Ozpin back his breath warm against her chest purring softly. Ruby continued her pets, her neck hurt, her chest hurt but he was finally calm and not about to turn students into ice cubes just by walking by. She wondered what had brought this on, but she had a sneaking feeling she was going to get very good sneaking out of her room soon.

 

* * *

The Hatter skipped up the last hill leading to Dragonstone castle. It was a shame he had missed so much, walking could really suck at times. As he stepped through the main gates his eyes grew a little wild. Arach the Jabberwocky was snoozing in the Courtyard, to avoid the dragons wrath he comically tiptoed around the edge of the black stone walks. Unfortunately of him Arach was aware of the new presence and slit one glowing red eye open tracking the Hatters movement as he crossed the courtyard. Hatter found William in his lab working at the desk, seemingly lost in thought. Arach watched through a window as Terrence approached the wizard. The room was filled with potion apparatus, candles, sand, salt, metals, everything a wizard needed to work his magic. “Good day Count William, how are you?”

“I don't have time to humor you today Hatter, I need to . . .” William trailed off, near lost in thought as he collected herbs and rune pages. 

Terrace wade behind the wizard and tapped his broad shoulder. When he finally had William’s attention he pulled a red piece of string out of his pocket. “Loss something?”

William had already heard that Ozpin had fled Wonderland, he was still trying to figure out how. “The boy doesn’t matter anymore, the girl is what I need.”

Terrence Hatter presented the small dark red string to the Wizard, the blood red string… “Is that?” William’s hand snatched the piece of string blood, it was saturated with dried blood.

“I figured you could work a tracking spell, you won’t lose this son too.” Hatter smiled and crossed his arms.

William could find Oz, force him home to Wonderland and better yet find Ruby through him. “My son is just a wizard, this will be more than enough to bring him into line.”

Arach listened silently, if William hadn't yet learned the truth about his son then there was still hope for the young Changeling yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *evil cackle* I doth do sneaky early update!  
> Cheshire: You know she gets emails right?  
> Ardy: Shhh don't spoil my fun, you're just sour because your competition gets introduced in the next chapter.  
> Cheshire: Bloody perverted skull. Poor Oz, he just don't have Harry's understanding.  
> Ardy: Thank you too: darkvampirekisses, Effenay, pinkusako, Sky_99, ClockRose, DinosaurCupcake, Nathalorial, Kaetiyce, sinningislife, MythGirl95, Al3x_Fa1r. For all your comments, it was an amazing turn out on the last chapter, thanks a million!


	3. Storming.

Ruby sneaked into Port’s class fortunately it was the end of the day. Professor Port thankfully had his back to the door, the Silver eyed warrior winced at the empty classroom. She needed to figure out a way to calm Oz down faster, or why he was so wound up in the first place. She closed the door behind her and crept down the stairs.

“Glynda said you’d late Miss Rose, not absent.” Professor Port turned from his writing boards.

“I’m sorry Professor the, uh problem took longer to solve then Glynda thought.” She wrung her hands trying to figure out what to say.

“Problem Miss Rose?” Port lifted one bushy eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”

Ruby worried her lip stopping to stand beside the last desk and leaning her hip on it. “I am afraid I am not allowed to speak of it, you’ll have to ask Professor Ozpin for further details.” Unconsciously she answered as if she was still in Wonderland, formal while making the suggestion that he controlled her. That had been a survival strategy in Wonderland, making people believe that she was his, that his will was her own. She did it automatically now, but wrung her hands as well, a weakens she could not have shown in Wonderland.

That made Professor Port pause, he studied her for a moment she looked nervous. Over the last four years he liked to think he knew Miss Rose rather well. She had grown out of her nervous phase or the wish for ‘normal knees’ at around sixteen. Then over the last three years she had relaxed a great deal and grown into her role as leader of team RWBY very well. Nervous was no longer a word he would typically use to describe her, whatever had delayed her must be significant. “Does this have something to do with your extended absence from Beacon?”

The Silver Eyed woman nodded, “Yes Sir.” She wrung her hands again and shifted on the spot, her neck and chest still ached. She reached up and covered the right side of her neck, it still felt hot from the scrapes of Ozpin’s teeth. He had not broken the skin but it was a very close thing and the lines still stung. Her Aura had not yet kicked in enough to start healing the marks.

Professor Port frowned and walked over reached out pulling her hand away from her neck and brushing her hair back from her neck. Ruby flinched as his brows shot upward, stepped back away and fixed her hair. “Miss Rose, who did that?”

“The bandits.” Ruby lied and not very convincingly, her arms crossing protectively over her chest. Then dropped her arms as her shirt rubbed against the bruises.

“Miss Ro- Ruby, those are very new, a goodnight’s sleep would mend then. The truth please.” Port pressed her but gently, if someone was hurting her he would put a stop to it.

Ruby swallowed thickly and forced a smile onto her face. “It’s nothing Sir, really as you said a night’s rest will mend them.”

Port’s eyes flicked down to her chest, her hunch posture trying to keep her shirt from pressing on her chest. He had a feeling that the marks on her neck where the least of the injuries. “Ruby please you don’t lie very well.”

“Please Sir, just my homework please.” Ruby backed away, grabbing her bag. “I can handle it, just please leave it alone Sir.”

Port frowned but didn’t push any further, he could see that she was retreating and that he’d get no more out of her tonight. “Alright Miss Rose, lets get you caught up.”

A very long hour later filled with Port trying to pry for more information and giving her a detention when he didn’t get it. Though he said it was for ‘missing class entirely’ Ruby made tracks back to her dorm, she skipped dinner with her chest hurting she didn’t feel like it. On top of that she was worried that someone would notice, or notice that she had her Aura active. She set her things on her bunk then hit the shower.

The hot water hurt her throat she reached up to cover the marks again. What had gotten into Ozpin? He would never ever hurt her, yet her chest and neck were a battleground of barely controlled bites and scrapes. He’d also been cold and well feral for most of it, was something wrong in his magic? Making him act like this? Ruby pondered as she washed her hair, she already missed the baths of the Library. There he had been so careful and gentle. As she finished washing, she came to the conclusion that something was very wrong with Ozpin and she needed to figure out what. As she dried, dressed and crawled into bed pulling the blankets up around her jaw. Ruby thought that she needed to figure it out before someone else got seriously hurt.

 

***

 

Glynda managed for two days, to keep Ozpin from going on another ‘walk about’ like that again, all but locking him in his office. Ruby threw herself into her studies, but grew more worried for Oz before long he stopped appearing around the school at all. Retiring to his apartment, hiding rather effectively.

Unfortunately she was near constantly swarmed by her friends and couldn’t go to him. Leaving him alone for so long made her uneasy, her chest and neck healed quickly but she was getting more worried about the person that was either too stupid or unfortunate enough to cross him next.

Glynda was walking down the hall to Oz’s flat, finishing her key from her pocket, she had set up a press conference in Beacon’s auditorium. Now she need to collect him, reached out get the key in the lock she felt the cold that had saturated it.

 

***

 

The lights were out the ice having long since damaged the wiring beyond repair. The ground was covered in ice thick and black, patterns of it over the walls. Oz paced back and forth, back and forth, wearing nothing but black trousers. His couch was shoved against a wall so he had more to pace, his growls reverberated through the room. Glynda had put him under house arrest more or less, he could leave of course but with Winter ever raging through his thoughts he knew that was a bad idea.

It wasn’t just Ruby anymore and that bothered him, since becoming Headmaster he had gotten rather good at ignoring all the Huntresses. Now every tight pair of jeans or skirt that was just a little too short he noticed. He hated it, it was unprofessional at best, hated that his first thought was about flipping those too short skirts and shoving his-.

Ozpin’s growled all the louder and shook his head, he wanted to go hunting, to go kill something. His thoughts rotated through, being hungry, sleepy, angry, with the ever present drive to fight and fuck, he craved violence in as many different forms as he could get. Thankfully thinking of Ruby sometimes helped, or at least stopped him thinking about fucking the first Huntress that got a little bit to close and more just on fucking her. Thinking about her like that did not cause the same shame as lusting after the rest of his students.

He hadn’t seen her in two days, which was likely why his apartment was suffering. Winter was steadily become harder to feel as a separate, it leaked into his thoughts and steadily consumed them. Fight, fuck, hunt, fuck, find something soft and warm to sink his claws and teeth into. So often he imagined it was Ruby, how he’d pin her down, sink his teeth in her shoulder as he fucked her. How his hands would slide over her fluttering stomach, how his claws would play over her fragile skin. He ached for her, just having her in the room would help, to feel her just in his arms. To know that she was okay, with Winter growing stronger by the minute, the second in his thoughts he had a harder and harder time remembering why he was in his apartment at all. Oz heard the tumblers lift in the lock and the turn of the doorknob, Glynda walked into the room and he snarled long and loud. He couldn’t smell Ruby with her, so she wasn’t there.

Glynda froze first seeing the ruined apartment then the angry animal in the middle. Sun was filling the room it reflected off the ice and Oz’s claws. She could see the intricate patterns of frost on his pale skin, she barely had time to see anything else before he sprung. Even as a Huntress she didn’t see him move, in one instant his hand was around her throat and she was lifted clear off the ground. “Please Ozpin, get a hold of yourself.” She gasped as the cold hand closed around her throat.

Oz snarled leaning forward and exhaled pure cold, the little invader flinched as her cheek turned red. He didn’t hear her, Winter didn’t hear her, he was thinking about how warm she was, how nice it would be to rip into her. She had invaded after all, this was his domain if she had brought Ruby then perhaps it would have been alright but without his love this trespasser was moments away from having her guts ripped out.

Glynda dropped her riding crop and went limp, she closed her eyes and pretended that there was a vicious wolf at her throat. Which wasn’t far from the truth, if she fought that would only encourage him, if she was very very very still and very very lucky, he’d at least let her go. She thought that she should have brought Ruby, but she couldn’t pull the young woman from her classes again. “Please Oz, you need to calm down. I need you to be calm, I need you’re help. You’re disappearance was all over the news, your sudden reappearance just as much. You need to give a statement, the one I made for you do you remember?” 

Golden feline eyes blinked twice, hearing someone else talk, not being alone… Oz slowly let her down and released her throat. He backed away in slow measured steps, then turned on his heel and without Aura or magic, raced away so rapidly that Glynda’s eyes couldn’t track him.

Oz ripped open a drawer of his clothes chest and yanked out a long green cowled shirt. He paused and stared at his hands, those white blue ice claws that hadn’t recided in days.  _ What happened? I don’t remember, just…  _ he did remember, he remembered every moment of his solitude. How his thoughts had slowly faded away as Winter crept in and took over. It had taken Glynda’s pleading to have him thinking as himself again, mostly. He thought that this was a chance to be free from this place, to hunt for Ruby.

Ozpin slowly put on the shirt being careful of his claws, he pulled up his cowl so it hid as much of his frosty skin as possible. He got dressed the rest of the way, carefully in his suit, his armour as the Headmaster of Beacon. He returned to Glynda still oozing frost, she had picked up her riding crop but otherwise not moved. “I’m sorry.” The silver haired man said softly and put his hands in his pockets so she wouldn’t see the claws.

“Can you hide the eyes and frost?” Glynda asked as she shivered, it was very cold in the room.

“Can we go outside?” Oz asked rather than answering her question, he wanted to be out of here.

Glynda nodded and led the way outside, once he felt the wind on his cheeks he relaxed. Oz lifted his nose and breathed deeply, free, finally out of that place. His eyes returned to normal, his skin warmed and the claws faded, neither of them noticed he had forgotten his glasses in his tower. Oz scanned the courtyard with sight as keen and sharp as a hawks, students were trickling towards the auditorium, reporters as well.

They walked through a back route, Glynda was pushed to keep up with him. She noticed that while he looked normal his posture was still tight, still predatory. They came to the auditorium, the noise was so irritating Oz fell back a step and took a deep breath.

Glynda pulled out her Scroll and brought up the speech. “Just read this and keep calm, Ruby will be here just try to keep calm.” She near pleaded, the last thing they needed was him going all ice on her again, especially in front of so many people.

“Right.” Oz took the scroll read it over again quickly committing it to memory. He sighed with relief Glynda had put some of their adventure in Wonderland into it. It would make it easier to speak this lie, another deep breath and he put on his Headmaster smile and walked out.

He had to fight not to wince at the light pointing at the stage, he walked over to the mic and smiled. Camera’s flashed, reporters and what students and teachers weren’t in classes packed the room. Everyone wanting to know what happened while he had been gone. He took another deep breath. “While I am sure you all have questions, let me give an overview of what happened first. A little over a month ago a bandit raid kidnapped Miss Rose from from the Emerald Forest while she was practicing her studies. I was in the area and gave chase, but was vastly outnumbered with several huntsmen within this raiding party. Overwhelmed I was wounded and taken with Miss Rose, over the next month we remained in the bandits custody our weapons seized. When I was healed, Miss Rose and I made our escape and returned to Beacon. That is what took the majority of the month, we managed to inform Professor Goodwitch of our escape and she prepared for our return. Miss Rose and I have completely recovered and both of us have returned to our respective positions.” Oz’s scanned the crowd looking for his fiancee, he longed to see her, Winter demanded that he find her.

The space before him opened up into a cacophony of shouted questions that made his ears hurt. He felt his lips pull back to snarl and only just managed to turn it into a smile. Oz kept scanning the crowd for Ruby, even as he had to fight to keep his shoulders down. “One question at a time please.”

“How was it such a powerful Huntsmen such as yourself was defeated by some bandits? Your apartment was searched upon your disappearance and your cane was found within. Why would you go after Miss Rose without a weapon?” One reporter asked.

Oz grit his teeth but put on a smile. “I said I was in the area, not that I was there to fight.”  _ Where was Ruby? _ So many tiny little ants he wished he could just freeze into silence, where was his love? He felt his claws start to return and the temperature in the room started to drop. Oz tucked his hands behind his back and took deep but subtle breaths.

“Will Miss Rose be speaking here today?”

“She will not be, Miss Rose has been devoting her time to catching up in her studies and does not have time to speak to reporters at anytime.”  _ You won’t like what I will do to you if I hear you have been bothering her. _ “As a student of Beacon I expect that she shall be able to continue her studies without pressure from the press.” His voice lowered to a near growl, Winter pushing into his words.

Several people shivered at his tone and at the dropping room temperature. Glynda’s gut fell when she felt the temperature fall, it was subtle right now but would not remain that way. She raced from the backstage and ran straight into Ruby, who had just manage to sneak away from her friends. “Oh thank the gods.” Glynda grabbed her hand and pulled her into the wings of the stage.

Ruby bit her lip as Oz answered the questions with little half truths, she could see his eyes scanning the crowd, undoubtedly for her. She could see him flexing his hand behind his back the sharp icen claws tapping against each other.  _ Not good, not good. _ She needed to figure out how to get him to look over here for her.

“Where were you held?” Another reporter asked.

Cold eyes fell on the woman, gold creeping into them then Oz smiled, a sharp half smile that made the woman gulp. “Irrelevant, you won’t find it now.” He heard someone scuff their feet to his right, it was a very familiar scuff. His gaze snapped over inhumanly fast and then the smile was much warmer. It faltered a moment later as Winter rose up to a screaming gale inside of him. It ROARED for him to go to her, to touch and hold, to kiss and… take. He shook his head vigorously but it was much too late, his skin started to visibly pale, frost started to weave out from his hairline. His eyes flicked over instantly and the stage suddenly got to bright. He took a step back from the mic out of the direct light and said clearly. “Enough questions, good day to you all.”

He near fled the stage ignoring the flashes of camera’s, his stride as a near prowl. Ruby backed away into the wings in little steps so they wouldn’t be visible from the stage. Ozpin barely got beyond the wings before he pounced, picking her up and kissing her soundly. The muffled yelp from Ruby only encouraging him.

“Ozpin!” Glynda exclaimed lifting her riding crop to separate them on the off chance someone could see them.

Ruby grabbed him tight and the next thing she knew they weren’t in the school anymore and her back was hitting a soft bed. She gasped as he attacked her neck, kisses, honest to goodness bites, his teeth sinking into her neck only just not breaking the skin. His clawed hands hands already moving to push her skirt up as he settled between her legs. He was cold to the touch, and when she looked into his eyes all she could see was gold and feline. However she remembered what had started a few days ago and said in her best ‘Zwei you have been bad voice.’. “No.” She shoved him away with all of her strength, he stumbled back and she kicked him back further in the chest with both legs.

Winter rose with glee, the prey was fighting back! A snarl rumbled up from Oz chest and he coiled again, she smelled a little odd but he didn’t pay it any mind. It was probably because she was back in her dorm with her friends, he’d just have to fix that, make her smell like him again. He lowered his body preparing to leap again.

Ruby saw it, rapidly got up from the bed and said again in her sternest voice, the one she saved for Zwei. “No Oz, I get you’re having issues with your magic right now. But No, I am on my period, you can wait a few more days same as me.” She stood up quickly, making herself seem less vulnerable.

Whether it was the tone, because it was Ruby or because as soon as she said it clicked why she smelled odd. Oz blinked slowly his cat eyes gleaming, she looked well for the most part. She stood tall and strong but she had dark circles under her eyes, like she wasn’t sleeping. It slowly computed that he probably looked the same, Oz struggled to shove Winter out of his thoughts. For some reason knowing that she wasn’t fertile right now, helped calm it down.

Ozpin fell to his knees with a growl and wove his clawed fingers into his hair. “Argh! What is wrong with me?!” He pulled at his hair till it hurt, “I’m sorry!” he moved to get up but Ruby raced over and pulled him to her chest. She pulled his hands away from his hair and wove hers into it.

“Shh.” Ruby cooed as it had worked before, she tried to focus on keeping her breath even and heart rate slow. Not the easiest thing when he had just jumped on her a moment ago. She stroked through his hair and felt his hands brush her legs, the claws over her skin. “You can take my shirt off if you like.” She offered softly, she missed touching him without the clothes and was willing to bet he did as well.

Oz pulled away and purred softly at the permission given and very carefully undid the buttons of her vest. She helped casting it aside, her cloak, shirt and bra quickly hit the floor. He nuzzled his face between her full breasts and let out a sigh of relief, as he wrapped his arms tight around her. “I don’t know why I keep acting like that.” He whispered to her chest, he didn’t at all like it, that his mind kept falling away to that new cold force inside of him. “I’m sorry, you deserve better than this.”

Ruby hugged him tight, his breath as still cold against her skin. “I don’t blame you, we’ll figure this out.” She was worried the longer she was gone the worse he seemed to get. “What sets it off?”

“Just about anything, loneliness, frustration, anger, lust, even joy at times. Like now I was so incredibly happy to see you, but my self control is shot. I have never once lusted over a student, now I notice every female that walks by. It’s why I’ve been hiding, avoiding temptation, before I do something really stupid.” His arms wrapped tight around her, the thump thump thump of her heart was so calming, her scent, his lovely little Ruby Rose and her smell of sweet roses. “Anything other than calm, which seems to escape me when you are not around. I don’t know why, I don’t know what it is. I feel it as my magic but it gets into my head, my thoughts and takes them over.” He kissed her breast, it was so good to hold her but his clothing was annoying him. He pulled away and pulled off his coat, vest and shirt tossing them to the floor. Ohhh skin to skin that was SO much better, he purred long and loud, she was so warm too.

“So whatever is wrong is responding to your emotions? Defiantly magic then?” Ruby asked and he nodded, though his mind was already turning to moving her to the bed. Winter was encouraging to wrap himself tight around her and keep her for some much needed snuggles. “Have you thought about going back to maybe the Library? Maybe Emily will have some ideas about what is going on.” She gasped as his grip suddenly tightened painfully.

“No.” He growled lowly, picking her up and putting her back on the bed. Even with his claws and the sudden surge of anger, he managed to remove the rest of her clothes save her panties without ripping or cutting anything. He watched his woman back up onto the bed settling into the middle, moving the pillows where she liked them. Winter greatly enjoyed the view, her near nudity, the smooth expanse of creamy white skin, to how natural she looked in his bed. Oz yanked the rest of his clothes off kicking them away and crawled in beside her before his thoughts could undo to much of her calming effect.

Ruby shifted so he could put his head back on her chest, resting her arm under his neck then over his back while the other petted his jaw. He pressed tight to her sliding an arm under the pillow and the other into her hair, while trapping her legs under one of his. They were as close as they could get given their size difference, Ruby ignored the erection pressed against her hip. She was mostly nude and that was a very natural reaction, he wasn’t acting on it and that was the important thing. “Why?” She asked softly tracing over the frost patterns on his back. He felt cold to her but it wasn’t unpleasant, as she watched the patterns melt under her touch then reform when she moved on.  She figured it had something to do with her magic, why his touch didn’t bother her. He seemed to revel in her warmth, the spots they touched each other turned to normal.

“What if the Red Queen locks away my ability to teleport again? I will not bring you with me and I won’t go alone and risk getting trapped there.” Oz said Winter finally calming down, thump, thump, thump he listened to Ruby’s heart. Enjoyed every millimeter where their skin touched, having her under him was also immensely pleasing. He let out a long sigh the frost finally stopped collecting on his skin as his claws withdrew and his eyes turned to normal. 

“I see your point.” Ruby said softly lowering her voice as his breaths got deeper and deeper, maybe on top of everything else that was going on with him. He was also sleep deprived, she hadn’t been sleeping every well without him and it seemed he was the same way.

“Mmhmm.” Oz purred and kissed the curve of her breast, before giving a little full body wiggling stretch and setting down again.

The Silver eyed woman giggled at that and rested her hand over his back, setting herself. “Sleep you, you clearly need it.”

“As you wish.” Ozpin’s reference did not go unnoticed and Ruby giggled again trying to keep her chest from shaking. She could feel him smile and let herself drift off with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry “Hmmm”  
> Ardy “. . .”  
> Kry “He’s not here yet, do you think something happened?”  
> Ardy “He’ll be here soon… when can I post chapter 4? Pretty please!”  
> Kry “No! Much too early. . . maybe Monday?”  
> Ardy “But but but, it’s like my best work in all my stories! It’s got all the good stuff! Fighting, angst, fluff, Fucking Kalen!! And Bob!”  
> Kry “I do love the Fluff and such . . . Nope! It will still be there, just give it a day or two.”  
> *Ardy pouts.*  
> Cheshire “What’s the matter ladies?”  
> *Ardy whines* “Kry’s not letting me get to the good stuff! I think I’ve finally gotten the hang of RWBY fights.”  
> Kry “And its not going to disappear overnight, Cheshire tell her.”  
> Cheshire “Well personally I would ever much like to hear more about who this ‘Bob’ is.”  
> Kry “Not you too!”  
> Ardy “On that note thank you to, ClockRose, Sinningislife, Effenay, Nathalorial and WorldsWanderer for your comments! I actually did use what you lot said in them, otherwise I might have forgotten about a few things.”


	4. Well that's one cat out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a doozy, hope you have plenty of time to get through it :3 Enjoy

    Ozpin’s quick retreat at the press conference had sparked something, the following day Glynda arrived at his apartment and angrily threw his clothes at him. “Get dressed, James is on his way.” She didn’t wait for him to dress, simply stormed outside leaving the door wide open. Confused and annoyed he dressed quickly, racing through his morning routine. Ruby had left last night saying she would come by and see him after classes today. After he had walked out on the media circus there were floods of reports that Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy was traumatized over his month long imprisonment.

Whatever James had to say to him today would no doubt have something to do with the mess being made right before the Vytal Festival. Pausing at a mirror Oz sighed happily, Winter was a little calmer today, he couldn’t detect any frost and his hands remained clawless. There was a noticeable paleness to his skin and the air around him was cooler than it should have been but he hoped it would be enough to pass off.

Glynda stood outside, her eyes had bags under them and Oz frowned. “I’m sorry Glynda, my change has been difficult on you and the rest of the school I imagine.”

The frown she wore tightened a little. “We really need to find a way for you to learn how to control this.” She waved at the air between them. “Magic you have, the people of Remnant would grow frightened if it came out.”

“I’m trying Glynda, but you're right, perhaps I can reach out to some others who may have knowledge about this. I don't want to go on being unable to control myself and attack someone.” He wouldn’t admit it but the idea of possibly harming anyone over his lack of control frightened him to no end.

His hand frosted a little more and Glynda shivered despite the warm sunlight streaming around them. “Ozpin!” She reprimanded him sharply, knowing it was him and not the wind.

Taking a deep breath didn’t seem to help calm him down so as they walked to the school so he stood a little further away from the other teacher. He tried not to notice the stares and whispers but it was hard, especially when a passerby pulled out their scroll and took a picture. Hoping Winter wasn’t too visible he lengthened his stride forcing Glynda to quicken her pace to keep up.

Thankfully classes were still going on and the number of students littering the courtyard were too busy with themselves to notice their Headmaster walk past. Oz looked up at his tower and could just make out the figure of General Ironwood standing in the window watching them approach. This was not going to go down well.

 

* * *

 

Classes had just ended and Ruby was already trying to come up with excuses to ditch the rest of her team and go to Ozpin. She had promised so she needed to find a reason fast or Yang would be all over her. Ever since they came back, the brawling firecracker had been uncommonly clingy. Yang probably thought that she needed to be able to see her sister to know she was safe. Unfortunately that made sneaking away more difficult, she was just thinking of excusing herself to self study when Weiss’s scroll beeped.

The heiress stopped in her tracks and read the message, her face breaking out into a wide smile. It was almost scary how ecstatic she looked. “I have to go, my sister is here.” She hardly waited for a response before jogging on, her heeled boots tapping down the path.

This could be her chance, it would be easier to slip away from Weiss then Yang, waving to her sister and Blake she set off after the white haired woman. “I’ll go with her.”

Ruby put a bit of speed into her movements, racing to catch up with her partner as she headed outside to where an airship was landing at the edge of the strip.

 

* * *

 

Twigs crunched under black shoes as a man in a tattered cape stumbled from the Emerald forest. It was late in the afternoon and already he swayed with drunken steps. People got out of his way, some going so far as giving him a wide berth so as to not have any such contact with him. Qrow observed through squinted red eyes a gaudy ship land at the edge of Beacon, _heh, time for some fun._

 

* * *

 

After introducing herself to Weiss’s older sister Winter, Ruby had been able to slip away from the Schnee sisters as they walked back to Beacon. She had intended on going to Oz’s apartment but as she wandered around she realized that she had no idea where it was. Things always seemed so much different in the daylight and following signs back to Beacon had been a simple matter. However finding the right apartment was not.

Giving up she pulled her scroll out and texted Oz, choosing to lean against a signpost while she waited for a reply. Thankfully it didn’t take long, the scroll vibrated in her pocket and she checked the message.

:Glynda’s had me return to my office, General Ironwood is here for a meeting.:

Wonderful, just what they needed, Ruby texted worried for him. :Are you okay?:

:Yes, I will try to finish this as soon as possible . . . Ruby, would you come up to my office when they are gone?:

The Scythe wielder smiled, :Of course, I will wait in the courtyard, send me a message when you’re free.:

There were no other responses after that, so Ruby retrace her steps and returned to Beacon to wait for her love.

 

* * *

 

People milled around the courtyard outside Beacon Academy and as they walked no one noticed the wisps of shadows start to form under their feet. Within moments a tear formed seemingly out of nowhere and a tall figure stepped out. Almost immediately the figure veiled himself with his magic from the eyes of the people and closed the portal behind him. The tip of the Vorpal sword tapped against the concrete stones beneath him and William got his first real look of Remnant.

It was crowded with people that was for sure, but as his cold copper eyes drifted over the masses he couldn’t detect the trace of magic he had been searching for. In fact Remnants magic felt more like flies around him rather then the raw power he was use to. “Weak.”

So many people he grimaced, what atrocious revealing clothes they wore with their skirts ending mid thigh some women even wearing men’s clothing. Normally he would have treated his eyes to the sight of such exposed flesh but they all paled in comparison to Ruby’s. She was who he searched for, her and Ozpin. He had to move quickly, time in Remnant would be slower and who knew what the Jabberwocky might do during his absence.

A man stumbled past him, his tattered cape lifted in the slight wind to reveal a huge sword with gears. Ozpin was the headmaster of a school training people with such weapons, perhaps he should follow this man. He was obviously trained, as soon as William fell in behind the stumbling man he turned. Something there, the red eyes gazed around him, searching the space, almost as if he could sense him.

Two figures in white walked into their view and the man he had started following turned back and strolled off with determination towards the two females. Strange. Still he needed to find his runaway son and thus he followed.

Qrow walked behind a pair of Atlesian Knights and crushed them together before the machines even turned round. Pulling the head from one robotic form he chucked it so it rolled towards a taller woman with snow white hair. “Hey!” When Winter turned round and Qrow could see those steely blue eyes he carried on. “Yeah I’m talking to you, Ice Queen.”

Winter watched as the drunken man threw the robot or rather scrap metal now to the side. As another Knight tried to move forward she stopped it. “Halt!”

Weiss couldn’t believe the nerve of this dirty older man and stormed up to him “Do you have any idea who you are talking to?”

 _Great, an Ice princess._ Qrow pushed back the snow white head, speaking softly as though she were a small child “Shhhh sh sh, Not you.” After pushing Weiss away he straightened and nodded towards the older Schnee. “You.” William watched the interaction, his attention only partial on the growing interaction. “Saw that gaudry ship of yours in town, guess you're here too.”

Winter didn’t take the distasteful comment lying down. “I’m standing right before you.”

Red eyes squinted a moment in amusement “So it would seem.”

“You realise you just destroyed Atlas military property.” This man had only been here a few minutes and already he was grating on her nerves.

Qrow wanted to laugh, the whiskey in his body demanded such so instead he spoke in the most derogatory way he could imagine. “Ooooh I’m sorry, see I mistook this for some sentient garbage.”

It had the desired effect, causing Winter to step forward and address him in an annoyed tone. “I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow.”

William watched the man called Qrow and ‘Ice Queen’ go at it. She was ‘military’ such a shame to let a body like that enter the fight. Still the drunkard ‘Qrow’ showed her up, he could feel the female become more irritated and annoyed with the sarcasm and veiled dislike. It wasn’t long though before the people who had been going about themselves notice the argument. As he looked around the faces of barely young adults he searched out for the ones he was looking for. Nothing yet, perhaps he was at the wrong place. The potion he had drank to find Ozpin had already faded, there hadn’t been enough blood to make it more potent and he had next to no idea where to start looking.

As he had been lost in thought the two arguing in the courtyard had accumulated quite the crowd. ‘Ice Queen’ pulled out a sword on the drunken man and threatened him. William was quite intrigued on how a fight between the two would go. Perhaps he could learn more about these fighting styles to better combat anyone stupid enough to fight him.

Qrow slicked back his bangs with a grin and baited the older Schnee. “Come take it.”

 

* * *

 

Glynda again put herself as far away from Oz as possible in the elevator. Oz was tapping his fingers against one pant leg, he was not looking forward to speaking with James. His mind was still thankfully much clearer than yesterday, the messages he quickly swapped with Ruby helped as well. Knowing she wasn’t far and all he had to do was get through this without showing James to much.

The doors dinged open and James Ironwood was waiting for him. The look on his face was singularity unimpressed. “What happened yesterday? You’ve done dozens of press conferences, never once have you lost your cool like that. The council called me this morning and asked if you were fit to be Headmaster.”

Oz winced and put some distance between himself and the other two. Partly so he’d stop chilling Glynda and so hopefully James wouldn’t notice. He did not fancy explaining to the man what had happened and that it was getting increasingly difficult to appear human. “It’s nothing James just… extenuating circumstances.”

Ironwood scoffed and gestured to Ozpin with a hand. “Care to explain? The council is not going to accept ‘extenuating circumstances’ even from you.”

“No.” Oz said flatly his eyes narrowing, he shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the frost that grew with his annoyance. He looked out the window so he could see his reflection, he could see flecks of gold creeping into his eyes. _Not good, really not good._ The blooming Fae took a few deep breaths trying to calm down, slow his heart before he showed his hand to the one person that could kick him out of Beacon if he saw Oz as a threat.

James’s brows rose with disbelief. “No, that’s your answer. I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation, if I don’t give the council my approval they will remove you.”

On the tip of Ozpin’s tongue was that he would be fine with that as he didn’t plan on staying on past Ruby’s graduation anyway. Instead he bit on his tongue tasting blood as his canines extended slightly as he fought and failed to stay in control. He could be a field operative same as Qrow and free to be with his hopefully wife by that point. “I’d rather resign,” He clenched his fists then released as he felt his claws start to form. “but give me till the end of the year.”

The jaws of both his companions fell, he had not mentioned this to Glynda but she instantly knew why. This year Ruby would graduate, it clicked in her mind he intended to leave with her. Gods what a scandal that would be, the Headmaster and the youngest student running off to elope.

“Are. You. Serious! You would resign from this position, a position let me remind you that took years of hard work and determination to achieve.”  James was furious, how dare he. “I need an explanation for yesterday's screw up and I need it now. Forget the end of the year the council will have you out before the end of the week!”

Oz stared out the window hardly paying attention as James raged on. The sound was grating on his nerves and he wanted to be anywhere else. His mind naturally turned to thoughts of Ruby, she said she would wait in the courtyard. Eyes tampered with gold and green flittered to the location, up this high he could see all of Beacon. He was serious when he said to give him to the end of the year, he would happily resign as Headmaster if it meant being with Ruby. It surprised him at how calm he felt thinking of leaving Beacon even when his body grew colder and Winter started become louder.

He wanted to see Ruby, to hold her, more he wanted to finally be with her but James and Gylnda were standing in his way. He looked over at James coldly, frost peaking out from under his bangs. He considered showing just why he had to fled the press conference, that he couldn’t show his magic. He needed to hide, he frankly did not what to know what would happen if magic became common knowledge. “What do you think of magic James?”

That was a question that felt rather left field to the General. “Your predecessor had some, he gave Qrow and Raven the power to turn into birds. That cane of yours is magic, what of it?”

“What do you think would have happened if it very suddenly and very publicly came out that magic is real.” He grit his teeth and removed his hands from his pockets. “And much more powerful and potent than giving two people the power to turn into birds?” He let Winter out, let it pour free of his skin and roll out into the room.

Glynda shivered and backed away as fog curled around her calves. James on the other hand stood firm clenching his fists, his jaw set he didn’t know what was going on. Ozpin wasn’t magic, he had just been very skilled, a prodigy during training, what’s why he was picked to apprentice under the last Headmaster of Beacon.

Ozpin turned away from the glass and walked over to James, letting his claws extend and his eyes transform, he stopped right up in James face exhaling frost into it. “What do you think would have happened if _this_ happened live on Tv?”

James stared into those gold feline eyes, he could feel the cold settling into his prosthetics. Oz turned away and walked back to the window his eyes seeking out the red and black that would be Ruby. He found her and let out a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes and braced a hand against the window. _Just a little bit longer, pretend you can control this._ The silver haired man thought back to that night, to Ruby, to her scent, how she felt. The ice slowly receded, as did the claws and finally his eyes flicked back over. He pushed Winter out of his mind, but it didn’t go far. When he opened his eyes Ruby was not where she had been before, he looked out and saw flashes of red and white. “We’re needed in the courtyard.”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin walked into the courtyard with James and Glynda flanking him. Beside him James shouted, “SCHEE!” stopping Winter an instant away from slicing Qrow’s throat open.

    Winter turned on her heel and saluted. “General Ironwood sir!”

“What in the world do you think you're doing?” James Ironwood said looking between the two of them.

 **“** He started the altercation, sir!” Winter said quickly.

Qrow put his hands behind his hand and relaxed. “That’s actually not true. She attacked first.”

“Is that right?” He watched Winter struggle for words then looked down in shame. “And you? What are you doing here?”

“I could be asking you the same thing.” Qrow said with a smirk.

“I-.” James started as Ozpin cut in. “Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats… and popcorn.”

William had seen enough and his son had finally shown his face. He let his veil drop walked out of the crowd and out into the street and took far too much satisfaction watching Oz’s eyes widen. “So this is what you do for a living? Herd these children pretending to be adults around.” He wave a hand out gesturing at the crowd as well as Qrow, Winter, James and Glynda. He smirked as he caught sight of Ruby, watching her as she dove behind Weiss. “Hello Ruby, miss me?”

    Winter roared up inside of Oz and without thinking he moved forward putting himself between Ruby and William. “What do you want William?” He took deep breaths trying to Winter from showing on his skin.

    The elder Wizard laughed and smirked, the crowd could see the resemblance between the pair. “Is that really how you say hello to your father?” He placed a hand on his chest in mock injury. “Especially after I've come all this way to see you. You wound me.”

    Oz winced as he heard the crowd suck in a breath, saw Qrow’s jaw drop out of the corner of his eye. “You haven’t answered my question.” He clenched his fists, Winter was demanding that he rip into the threat to Ruby, bathe his fists in its blood.

    William watched Oz, he need to test the boy again that little display of power at Dragonstone had been on his mind. The boy shouldn’t have had that kind of access to Winter, yet he could feel it now as Oz struggled to keep a lid on it. He looked around Oz to Ruby. “Come out come out little Silver Eyes, I have need of you yet.”

    Oz couldn’t help it, frost started to collect on his skin. “You will leave her alone.” He snarled unable to keep from baring sharp canines.

    “Why?” William smiled, “You can’t stop me and her kind are so dreadfully rare. The Jabberwocky refuses to be bound again but he is going to decay. I need your little maiden,” he grinned tapping the edge of his belt buckle. “Oh right, she isn’t yours, is she? You should have seen the Red Queen when I told her that. You already pissed her off, imagine a creature of Winter at the heart of her own castle. Now she knows of the farce between the two of you. Better be very careful next time you come visit.”

    “We are not going back.” Ozpin hissed, he felt his claws starting to form and took a deep breath, catching a few bystanders pull Scrolls out of their pockets. Now was not the time to lose it!

    “You, I don’t care about, the little maiden on the other hand… well I am looking forward to having her at Dragonstone. Not like you can stop me.” William grinned and licked his lip, he readied a shield if his hunch was right that would about do it.

    It did, Oz’s eyes widened at the implication, and fell deep into Winter with a snarl he lashed out with his right hand a snarl of “ _Forzare!”_ ripping from his lips. He pulled his cane from his pocket his Aura crackling to life as he extended the cane and attacked blasting forth with such force that the pavement broke under his feet.

    William raised a shield around him in a clean clear orb as Oz’s spell hit him, then the young Fae blurred out of sight raining a storm of blows down on the shield. The shield flashing blue with each blunt stroke. Another flick of William’s fingers yanked the cane from Oz’s hands and blasted him down the courtyard. It flew into his hands and he turned the item over, “That’s interesting.” he collapsed and pocketed it.

    Qrow, James, Winter and Glynda moved to intercept William to help, another flick of his fingers had them in golden chains, so heavy they fell to their feet. “Please, I kept a dragon imprisoned for centuries, you’re only human.” He drew a circle in the air with a finger and spoke, “ _Udún amlug o dath cae tri nin rod plural rodyn a gar hi fen edr na cin. Tul dago nin glorth.”_  a orange elaborate rune circle spiraled open.

    People scrambled back as a wolf like demon crawled free of the gate, it burned with fire radiating heat. Lava fell from its slobbering maw, the ground blistered from its heat. Oz picked himself up just in time for the wolf to race for him impossibly fast and leaped upon him. “ _Defendarius!”_ Oz stretched out his left hand his shield bracelet coming into view as the blue wall stopped the demon from tearing him to bits. Ruby watched with wide eyes from behind Weiss the other girl was equally frozen in place. She wanted to help, but her fear of William kept her fixed.

    The wolf crawled at the shield, Oz franticly tried to keep it in place, its claws tearing it to ribbons. Winter told him to let it OUT, his woman was in danger if he lost. Desperation caused Winter to gather and gather, the shield failed and Oz had to grabbed the hell hound by the neck to keep it from tearing his throat out. His clothes caught fire and he was burning… Oz saw white.

    Winter EXPLODED forth blasting the hellhound back in the same instant it froze and shattered when it hit the ground. William’s took a step back in shock as the courtyard was covered in ice, the temperature dropped as frost ran rampant. Fog rolled forth from Oz and bits of snow fell from the sky, everyone in the courtyard was covered in frost. Oz lept to his feet nimble as a amur leopard a wordless snarl rumbling up from his chest, his hands spread and clawed.

This was not right, William drew the Vorpol blade, Oz shouldn’t have this much Winter, shouldn’t be so much Fae. He stared into those cat eyes, as it occurred to him. Lily, she must have had Winter Court blood and not Mabs, this much power couldn’t be Wizard blood and it was much too diluted with human for this.

    Oz prowled forth unthinking, Winter said to prowl so he prowled, his feline eyes slits. Narrowed on his father, William summoned another hell hound and set it forth testing his son again.

    Oz blasted forth his Aura had be broken by the first one, but he still felt strong with Winter humming through his bones. As this wolf leaped for him, Ozpin swept his hand out and a wall of white ice blasted forth freezing it mid flight. His hand closed around the creature's neck shattering it. He turned his attention to his father and teleported in a flash of emerald green, blurring through the space between them before disappearing.

    William spun raising his sword just in time to block Oz’s claws aimed for his throat. They scraped down the blade with a horrible SCREECH and William barely had time to take in Oz’s snarl before his son teleported again. Oz’s claws ripped open his thigh, again he teleported creating a path of green where he had been.

    Ruby watched as Ozpin teleported freely, listened to the Wooshing cracks as the air around William blurred green. She wondered when he had figured that out but as she saw his eyes she didn’t think her Oz was home. She watched William grow frustrated as Oz blitzed around him in a wave of green light.

    “ENOUGH!” William roared throwing his magic out around him in a wave of force. Oz tumbled back, falling on his back. William raised his hand and flicked his fingers gold chains bound Oz in place two around his legs and arms. He walked over as Oz struggled and snarled, his features twisted in rage!

    _Out out out, rip, tear! Fight, KILL!_ Winter roared inside of him, Oz pulled with all his strength against the chains, but they didn’t budge. He panted and called on more Winter, let it fill every fibre of his body. William walked over and looked down at his son, he could barely believe something so inhuman came from his loins. Whatever Winter Lily had in her blood must have been very potent still less than ten generations. Then another source had been introduced into her line with her love for him, thus giving Oz a double dose of something that was not meant to be contained in a human body. He sighed sadly at the boy, out of his mind with Winter, he probably wasn’t even capable of forming a rational thought.

    William pushed the Vorpol blade’s tip against Oz’s chest, the younger man’s Aura breaking with a crackled again. He then sheathed the blade and knelt, his hand hovering just above his son’s chest. As he stretched out his magic, sure enough he felt a raging Winter, much more Winter then he had himself. Mab and… the Winter Knight, his eyes widened, why hadn’t Lily said something? He looked deeper and found… Elder Blood, Lily had been of Elder Blood. “Shit.” He hissed, damn that woman and her secrets! Well that explained the teleporting, somewhere in Lily’s bloodline a Lady of Space and Time had visited Remnant.

    Oz snarled at his father, his muscles bulging as he strained against the chains. _Rip, tear, kill, kill, KILL!_ William ran a hand through Oz’s hair gently petting his son, sinking his fingers into and enjoying the one touch. It was softer than his own with a little curl in it, he wondered where the curl came from. Both he and Lily had perfectly straight hair. He knew Ozpin was stubborn and if left alone now ran the dangerous possibility of turning into a Wylde Fae. William shuddered, he did not fancy being held in Demon’s Reach for his part in creating such a creature. “I can’t let you go.” He said mournfully, another son lost only this one he had to kill himself.

        Curse Lily and her secrets, with the Elder Blood in Oz’s veins no force would be able to hold him, William had no choice. Nor did he want to start a war between Summer and Winter when it got out that the source of Oz’s teleport was not Remnant magic, but Elder Blood. He had half a mind to take a few samples for spells later, maybe a bargaining chip for the Crones. William sighed even more deeply, Oz was the combination of too many things. It was either him or Ozpin and Mab may kill Oz just for the danger he posed. He stroked through Ozpin’s hair again, he hated how the boy snarled at him, though he had earned that several times over. “This is what happens when you marry for love. I promise to be good to her.” Oz snapped forward trying to bite the hand that petted him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Cold Iron railway spike about twenty centimeters long. Oz hissed, Winter already telling him what it was, he struggled even harder the chains moving as his muscles bulged and strained, pulling slightly bare millimeters up from the ground. William’s eyes widened in shock at that, he aimed and plunged the spike down. Then quickly weaved another spell over it so no one could remove it, for all this faults he was thorough.

Oz SCREAMED an inhuman agonizing sound, everyone that could covered their ears. Ruby couldn't stand it any longer and she raced out shouted. “Leave him alone!” Ozpin’s eyes focused on her Winter clearing from them for a second. “NO! RUN!” He roared, the Cold Iron caused his skin to burn and blister, it seeped into his flesh. His heart pounded as his head fell back his breaths growing rapid and shallow.

William turned and threw another spell of chains around her. Leaving Oz’s side and catching her before she could fall. He tossed her over his shoulder as she screamed. “Oz!” She tried to use her Semblance but the chains glowed in response halting the action.

“No, no, no!” Oz lifted his chest writhing the spike cutting him up over and over, it had gone straight through into the ground keeping him pinned in place. He focused on just the one side, pouring Winter into his muscles he pulled as the gold chains slowly moved. Millimeter by millimeter he won against a spell made to contain a dragon. “NO! RRA!!” He roared, pulled his arm lifting as he writhed, blood pooling around him, his vision starting to be dotted in black spots.

Ruby struggled trying to get out of the body bind while William said. “He’s got two minutes at most, less if he’s as much a Fae as I fear he is. Forget him, he’s too dangerous to let live, he should never have been born to begin with.” He raised his free hand and spoke softly. “ _Aparturum.”_ He opened a way into the Nevernever and stepped through, it closed behind him stealing them both from sight.

The ‘Way’ shut behind William and the body binds failed, Qrow raced to Oz’s side Glynda hot his heels. Oz clawed at the head of the railway spike, cutting up his chest without thought. Whenever his fingers gripped it for a moment the iron blistered his fingers. Qrow reached for it spike but each time his fingers closed around it they slipped off. He couldn’t help but watch as black lines spread from the spike, Oz coughed blood flying from his lips. William had missed his heart but got a lung instead, said lung was filling with blood but with each wet hack he jerked on the spike.

“Hang in there Oz.” Qrow grabbed the corner of his cloak and tried to use it get a better grip on the spike but it didn’t work.

Winter started to quiet as Oz’s sight clouded over with darkness, he clawed at the spike once more before his hand fell limply to his side.

 

* * *

 

    “Don’t look.” William said as they passed into the Nevernever, she didn’t need to see this face of the Nevernever. Each part was different and there were many layers to it. Ruby caught sight of a black human skull and did as he instructed. She felt them walk through two more dimensions before William spoke again. “We are home now.”

Ruby cracked her eyes open and saw that they were standing in the courtyard of Dragonstone. **“William what have you done?”** She couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the dragon’s voice, she opened her mouth to and managed to shout. “Arach he-!”

William snapped his fingers and stole Ruby’s voice. “Quiet.”

Arach bristled at William’s treatment of Ruby, it had not be a week since she left. **“Release her!”** The Dragon boomed coiling and exhaling hot air over the pair.

“You do not scare me dragon, you can’t do anything without the risk of hurting her.” William said smugly.

“But I can.” A coarse but rumbling voice sounded from beside them. Ruby struggled to look over her eyes popping out of her skull, the man if he could be called that was huge. At least seven and a half feet tall, but thin all muscle with very little fat, his skin pale like Oz’s when he was struggling with Winter. He had silver hair just a bit longer then Ozpin but with more black in it, a thin black scruffy beard over his jaw. His eyes were feline shaped and a light brown, more silver within them. An impossible colour, but one that spoke of power. His nose was hawk shaped, his cheeks high but thin like he had been starved at one point and had never quite recovered. He wore huge black combat boots, dark blue jeans and a white shirt that said in black all caps with shiny silver outlining. ‘I kill Grimm and I’m a sexy breast between the sheets’, Over that he wore a long black leather duster well loved but very high quality. Lastly a black oak staff that he held in his right hand, runes carved into the upper half. He pointed it straight at William’s back. “Drop her.” He growled his voice turning even to harsher tones, oddly it didn’t frighten Ruby.

“Kalen?!” William’s eyes shot up and he turned around his jaw dropped to the floor his gut filling with dread. Kalen Dresden stood behind him, he had a different name long ago but had changed it a few centuries ago to something he felt was a little nobler. Or he had gotten tired of the ‘Harry’ jokes. William’s eyes fell to the silver pentacle amulet around Kalen’s neck, a red ruby jewel in the middle. Jealousy rose up in him, that ruby was the only map of the Nevernever in existence. Every “Way’, every dimension, Kalen travelled wherever he pleased.

“Drop her.” Kalen repeated gathering up his power and will, when William did not obey he snarled. _“Forzare!”_ The force was about the width of his fist but that was still a substantial diameter fired from the end of his staff. Unlike Oz it was perfectly controlled blast straight into William’s chest just as he dropped Ruby and tumbled back head over heels. Before William came to a stop Kalen snarled again. _“Arctis servitas!”_ Ice blasted forth from the end of the staff in a perfect cyclone and encompassed William and when the spell ended a moment later.

William was frozen in a perfectly square block of ice, upside down legs and arms splayed. Ruby could see his eyes moving around then settling to glare on Kalen. She couldn’t help it, Ruby Rose laughed silently at William Vorpal.

The corner of Kalen’s lip pulled upward but he didn’t quite smile, he walked over to Ruby and snapped his fingers. William’s chains broke around her and her voice returned, he helped Ruby to her feet. “Thank you.” Ruby said having to lean back and titling her head completely back to look him in the eye.

“I’ve a soft spot for damsel’s in distress.” Now he did smile, Ruby liked that smile there was a kindness to it.

“I am not a damsel!” Ruby said leaned up on her toes and tucking her hands behind her back.

“Sure you’re not.” Kalen smirked playfully and turned to Arach, “As much as I’d love to stay and chat we’ve got to get going.” he nodded at William. “Thaw him out for me will you.” He pause as he turned away to open another ‘Way’, then turned back and as an afterthought he said. “Feel free to do it at your leisure.”

Ruby giggled at that thought, then remembered. “OZ!”

“I know Damsel.” Kalen raised his staff touching one finger to the tip and pulled the space between dimensions apart. “ _Aparturum!”_ He turned and offered his hand to Ruby. “You won’t be wanting to look at where we’ve got to go.”

The Silver eyed woman hesitated, but took it, remembering the Silver eyed journal. His hands were just as coarse as his voice and huge around hers. She looked over at Arach and the dragon gave a little nod, Kalen was ‘safe’ or as safe as a Fae ever could be. “I’ll come visit later.”

 **“Thank you. Go.”** The Dragon pushed the ice cube that was William a few meters to left and curled up glowing red eyes glimmering with humour.

“Quickly now.” Kalen pulled Ruby towards him bending and picking her up, Ruby parted her legs and wrapped them around the one hip of his like a child as she couldn’t easily reach the other. “Now don’t look.”

Ruby tucked her face into his chest and closed her eyes tight, she felt them travel through the ‘Ways’ but quicker then William had past she felt the cold space that Oz had created as he lost control. She looked up and saw Beacon, saw Oz’s strength fail, saw Qrow kneeling beside her love. Her eyes shined bright silver and she leaped off of Kalen and ran for Oz.

She was barely visible as she raced through the courtyard and Kalen kept easy pace with her. He snapped as Qrow, “Move mortal.” and knelt beside Oz, reached into a pocket and pulled out a white human skull that was carved with runes. “Bob I need you’re help.”

“What’s up Boss? Ohh~ That’s not good.” The eyes of the skull lit up orange.

Qrow scrambled to get out of the way, Oz had been getting colder and colder starting to crystallize. Kalen quickly glanced over Oz, his stomach turning, then settling on the spike. “Get that out first right?” He waved his hand over it and William’s spell dissolved.

“Yes Boss, then seal it with ice, a good shock should bring him back. You’ll have to get the girl to thaw him out so we can start pouring potions into him.” Bob’s voice was high and almost playful.

“Have some respect Bob.” Kalen pulled on a black glove from a pocket, then braced his knee on Oz’s chest and grabbed the railway spike. “Sorry kiddo.” He ripped the spike out, Oz’s body jerking with the force Kalen had to use, the Fae set the spike down beside him then pushed two fingers into the wound. He concentrated his will through his fingers, ice bloomed out from them. “Not like you can get frostbite.” He pulled his fingers out of the wound and pressed his hand to Oz’s chest, then paused thinking it over. “Damsel put his head in your lap, he’s gonna jerk I’d rather he not crack his skull open.”

Ruby did as she was told instantly, she was trying to keep the tears at bay. His skin was cold, his chest didn’t move, no air, no heart beat. She stroked through his hair, looked up to Kalen and nodded.

Kalen moved his knee and uttered softly. _“Electra.”_

Oz jerked his eyes flying open, he hacked a horrible wet action as blood flew from his lips some splattering Ruby’s face. Her eyes glowed brighter as her tears fell on his forehead.

“Turn him to the side Boss, that lung needs clearing.” Bob pitched in.

Kalen turned Oz on his side with ease, Ruby helping turning Oz’s head up as he coughed blood splattering the ground as his body did the best to clear the lung of blood. He moved his free hand up to Oz’s lips and whispered again. _“Sang vento.”_ Ozpin jerked and hacked all the harder but Kalen helped pulling the blood from his lung.

“Boss, I’m thinking you should use a blood rune to get that cold iron poisoning out. Cylia’s transfer rune should do the trick.” Bob hmmed as he spoke clearly still thinking it over.

“That is the last thing he needs!” Kalen snarled at the skull.

“Do you have a better idea boss?” Bob asked cockly.

Kalen grumbled but didn’t contradict the skull, he ripped the remains of Oz’s shirt, vest and coat off, pulling his glove off as well. Then cut his index finger of his right hand up with the ice claw of his left thumb, he pulled Oz back onto his back and started to paint on his chest. First a pentagram, then a circle then runes that Ruby couldn’t describe. Oz had finally come around enough to reach up and grab her forearm with his left hand.

Their eyes met, Ruby’s filled with shining silver tears dripping down onto him, but now she was trying to smile. Kalen was fixing him up, he wasn’t still in her hands anymore, shaking shivers or breathless gasps. He was still cold her hands only removing the frost under them and no further. The life in his eyes didn’t make it any easier when Kalen finished drawing his runes. Oz arched in a silent scream of pain as Kalen’s blood seeped into him as his own infected blood oozed out through his pours. Unlike the runes it welled up out through where they were then fell completely out of shape.

Ruby petted and stroked his head trying to give him something other than the pain to focus on. “Shhh shhh, Kalen’s fixing you up. Shh you’re okay.” Her tears fell as his hand tightened around her arm painfully, she knew it would bruise but she didn’t care. “Shhh it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, we’re okay.”

Qrow noticed when ‘you’re okay’, turned into ‘we’re okay’ he also noticed that Oz’s grip relaxed. Kalen poured a potion over the wound turned it into ice and forced it into the wound. “Damsel thaw him, I can’t have this other potion freezing and the one in his chest needs to melt.

“Uhh, I can’t, not all of him.” Ruby said while move her hands over Oz’s face down to his chest heat melting what little frost she touched.

“Hells Bells, right you’ve never met a proper Fae have you? Crap, right you’re a Silver Eyes not a wizard so your magic flows a bit different. The tears are a good start but try pushing all the power in your eyes through your hands, uhhh _Lothron im energui im gobennas on- na nin n- menna o nin na hon, lothron ho n- leith o gurth._ I’ve a feeling you’ll feel it in your very bones, what you need to do.” Kalen moved her hands over bloody chest to his heart. “Relax into it Damsel, the reason Silver Eyes Warriors don’t use spells is because they are more physical creatures. Do what feels right.”

Ruby didn’t really get it, Emily hadn’t said anything about it but then Emily wasn’t higher Fae but lower. Kalen was the first real High Fae she had any lengthy contact with and if it was the same Kalen as in the journal. She had a feeling it was, he was at least seven hundred years old, probably a hell of a lot more. Feel it, he had said she looked into Oz’s eyes and said slowly making sure to get her pronunciation perfect. “ _Lothron im energui im gobennas on- na nin n- menna o nin na hon, lothron ho n- leith o gurth.”_ Nothing happened her power stayed behind her eyes, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she leaned forward and said it again more relaxed. “ _Lothron im energui im gobennas on- na nin n- menna o nin na hon, lothron ho n- leith o gurth.”_ Her eyes started to hurt to burn, she bowed forward and let out a soft sigh the words were pretty, they made her feel strange. “ _Lothron im energui im gobennas,”_ She leaned forward her back arching and sang out her magic burning through her. “ _on- na nin n- menna o nin na hon, lothron ho n- leith o gurth.”_

Her magic started to flow, she rocking her body pushing and pulling like she was dancing. Heat started to radiate from her, Oz closed his eyes and turned his head breathing deeply of her scent. _“Lothron im energui,”_ She almost moaned out the words, _“im gobennas, on- na nin n- menna,”_ the Silver Eyed Fae’s eyes fell open a fraction pure silver light radiating them so bright her eyes were solid silver. _“O nin na hon, lothron ho n- leith o gurth.”_

Instead of cold giving Qrow frostbite he had to back away from his niece as she turned the air around them into a sauna, steam rising up into the air. Ruby continued to sway almost erotically, Kalen careful not to disturb her gently took ahold of Oz’s head and turned it back up. He poured a potion into Oz’s mouth and the MUCH younger man obediently swallowed it. With Ruby heating his body the potion that Kalen had put in his chest wound melted and the flesh started to throbb as the heat dilated the it.

Blood oozed forth but the potion was doing its job, slowing the blood flow. Kalen worked fast muttering under his breath, encouraging the Cold Iron kissed flesh to move back to where it was supposed to be. To join veins and muscles, bone started to regrow but the blistering from the Cold Iron remained.

Ruby sang out once more, giving and giving to Oz helping in the healing for that was what the spell really was for. Not to heat the air, to heat Oz, but to give of her body’s energy to fuel the healing Kalen was directing. “ _Lothron im energui im gobennas on- na nin n- menna o nin na hon, lothron ho n- leith o gurth~”_ Unlike Oz she hadn’t truly used her magic like this, charms and potions were more passive magics the actions she did making them leaked her magic into the otherwise normal items. Unused to the drain as she sung out the last syllable, she crumpled as she had no more to give. Qrow lurched forward catching her, his Aura flaring to protect him from the heat she was projecting.

Oz subconsciously reached for her, he ignored the pain in his chest and took her hand. Kalen counted to work though without Ruby’s energy what he could do was becoming quite limited. He could give of himself, but that was unwise on apocalyptic levels transfusing his blood with Oz’s tainted blood had been dangerous. Winter already had too much of a hold on the untrained, ignorant child of a Fae. Winter was feral, dangerous, lustful with a mind and feeling alien to what Ozpin had grown up with. Taking him to Arctis Tor would be the wise thing to do, it would give him a few centuries to learn how to deal with the new instincts and magic. However Kalen was not William, Titania the Summer Queen or worse Maeve the Winter Lady or the even more horrifying idea of Mab the Winter Queen. He’d always done more the right thing, rather than the smart thing.

“Can you stand kiddo?” Kalen Dresden asked Ozpin, grabbing the tattered remains of Oz's shirt to clean up the blood as best he could. Then wrapped the railway spike up in it and pocketed it with his glove. Unlike normal Ruby’s magic did not ease his Fae features away, instead the tips of his ears had tapered back. Kalen was already regretting giving Oz his blood. Gold cat eyes blinked up at Kalen then he nodded, reluctantly letting go of Ruby’s hand and pushed himself up with both arms. Pain lit up in his chest and Kalen wrapped an arm around Ozpin’s back and helped him to stand.

Ruby came around much quicker than normal and got up on her own for the most part. Qrow wasn’t about to let her go for a moment. She watched as Oz pushed a hand to his chest, blood oozing in time with his pulse. “You need to get that bandaged up.” She said, leaning on Qrow, cleaning his blood from her face with her sleeve.

Ozpin’s attention snapped back to her, Winter snarled at Qrow holding his girl. His shoulders rose and a snarl started to form on his lips. Kalen grabbed him by his good shoulder and snapped his fingers in front of Oz’s face. “Focus kiddo, she’s fine. Don’t listen to it, don’t let it control you. You’re no better than a freaken Red Cap if you give in.”

Oz tried to listen to him, Kalen oozed calm he was Winter but not the same Winter that stormed, roared, snarled and demanded that Oz give in to all the most basic instincts. Ozpin wanted Kalen’s Winter, or to learn how he controlled Winter. Ozpin was already getting tired of the urge to fuck any woman that looked pretty and sturdy enough to take it. He took a deep through his nose and let it out through his mouth, even as he calmed down his Fae features didn’t fade.

“That’s it Grasshopper,” Kalen rubbed Ozpin’s back in a comforting gesture, he felt it help Oz relax despite the pain in his chest. “that’s it little Changling, deep breaths.”

The whole process of putting Oz together had taken less than three minutes. Glynda, Ironwood and Winter had been stunned into stillness, so many things changing so fast. Ozpin had died before anyone could call for an ambulance and come back again before anyone could react.

“Hey Boss, I get you’ll all happy to meet the new kid on the block but don’t forget about me!” Bob yelled from the ground.

Kalen rolled his eyes and turned sweeping down, grabbing the skull pocketing it and his staff. He returned to Oz again resting his hand between Oz’s shoulders. “Medical wing Grasshopper, I don’t have anything to bind that with.”

“I’m coming too.” Ruby jumped on that, she wasn’t letting Oz out of her sight, though she was also completely oblivious to the fact that her ears like Oz had tapered ever so slightly, less than Oz’s by a large margin.

“Good plan.” Kalen said and pushed gently between Oz’s shoulders getting the young man to move with a bit of a lurch.

Ruby pulled away from Qrow and fell into step beside Ozpin.

“Now wait one minute! Who are you!?” James Ironwood finally moved out of his stunned stillness.

Kalen turned and looked down at the man, shorter than himself but near two feet. “Kalen Dresden, Winter Knight of the Winter Court, Warden of Demon’s Reach. You’re history would better know me as the Last King of Vale. Mab has granted me leave to stay for as long as it takes to… educate Ozpin about his… bloodline.” As a Fae Kalen picked his words carefully, the Fae made the inhabitants of Wonderland look like fluffy puppies when it came to the importance of words and courtesy. “Come or do not, I frankly don’t care. I am not going to stay here and explain to you while my last descendant bleeds out undoing all my hard work.” He turned on his heel, returned his hand to Oz’s back and coaxed the struggling man forward again.

James Ironwood had never been so casually dismissed in his life. Later he’d be pissed about it, right now he was too stunned to be. Instead he fell into step behind Kalen with Glynda and Winter following suit. They all ended up staring at Oz's back the long red scars from the first Grimm attack standing out against his pale skin.

A few of bystanders had caught the whole thing on video, others however were only now grabbing enough of their brains to take pictures. Weiss ran across the courtyard to walk beside her sister, neither saying a word.

Ruby turned the last few minutes over in her head, her hands were still sticky with Oz's blood, it was not a pleasant feeling. “How’d did you know to come and save my butt?” She asked, thinking it over she had no idea how he had known to intervene.

“Walking through the Nevernever leaves an echo, William was less than quiet and you two made quite a mess in Wonderland. Rumours of you two had long since reached Arctis Tor, then Grasshopper here pissed off the Red Queen in a rather spectacular fashion. I’ve got eyes and ears just about everywhere, I hoped you two would be fine once you got home but I was already getting curious and then William…  Well, I decided it was time to intervene.” Kalen knew exactly where to go, he still remembered the lay out of his schools.

He didn’t blink at the scrolls taking pictures of them, that said given what his shirt said it was safe to say he was up to date with the current technology. He shoved the doors of the medical wing, nurses scrambled away from a tv that had Oz’s encounter with William on a loop. “Bandages.” Kalen ordered in a tone that had the nurses scrambling, he coaxed Oz to sit on a bed.

Oz let himself be guided around, Winter just wouldn’t shut up. No matter how he tried to calm down, he was still in pain his eyes always seeking Ruby. He didn’t like how Qrow approached her or even Weiss, he bared his teeth at both. Winter demanded that he grab Ruby, protect her from all these other men around. His rational side told him he was being stupid, the rest of him was back in raaa raa protect female from everyone mode. It was damn annoying, he hadn’t felt like this since his teens. Then again maybe that went with the whole wanting to fuck anything that looked nice and strudy. Ruby was really damn sturdy… he shook his head and grabbed it between his hands. “Gods fuck it!” He yelled, two minutes without thinking about fucking, TWO that’s all he asked for, one would think with the hole in his chest his thoughts would tend to that!

Everyone jumped at his sudden exclamation. Kalen looked over at him, his eyes roaming up and down, then he burst out laughing. He patted Oz’s shoulder bending over holding his gut. “Aww to be new to this, be thankful you haven’t meet Maeve. She can fuck your mind and your body at the same time while playing all your senses like a violin. A school of huntress’s is nothing compared to that.”

“That is not making me feel any better.” Ozpin said with a groan, more out of frustration then pain.

Ruby quickly walked to the back of the hall and washed her hands, then returned and took the bandages from a nurse who was staring at Oz with her jaw on the floor. She walked over and started on Oz’s chest binding it up giggling inside, having long since figured out what was going on in Oz’s head. Then he started to purr, honest to the gods purring more than loud enough for everyone to hear. “Oh quiet you.” She said fondly, finishing with the bandages and scratching behind an ear of Oz’s. He leaned into it, purring louder and titling his head his eyes sliding shut his tongue slipped from between his teeth sticking out, peeking from between his lips. His whole body leaned toward Ruby, Winter finally calming down. His thoughts cleared after a fashion more to the lines of instead ‘Pretty, fuck, fuck, fuck’ too ‘Touch good, mate is touching, mate is fine, life is good’.

Kalen couldn’t keep his chuckles in, Oz tipped over more and more the pain forgotten. Ruby moved over curious and sure enough as she lightened her touch Oz pressed to her fingers. TIMBER, Oz tipped over his head landing into Ruby’s awaiting lap. She giggled and processed to pet his head thoroughly, playing his hair, running her hands over all the pleasure points on his skull. Purr, purrr, Ruby’s fingers rubbed in circles on a temple PURRRR, she felt that one all the way up through her thighs and fingers up to her heart.

The White Knight finally managed to get a hold of his laughter. Young Fae could be so adorable, no control over their bodies, so easily giving in to the littlest touch. “Alright, everyone not important get out.” That got a few grumbles but the nurses cleared out, while Weiss settled on the bed across from Ruby, her sister beside her. Qrow picked his way over to stand beside Oz’s bed while Kalen sat down beside Oz, stretching out his incredibly long legs, his staff leaning against his shoulder. James and Glynda remained standing between either bed at the end.

Kalen pulled Bob out and let the skull in his lap. “Well Bob what do you see? I don’t fancy opening my third eye with so many people around.”

Bob’s eye lights lit up a warm orange, Ruby could see them scanning over between her and Oz. “Well Boss, I was totally right when I said you should have brought your kids back to Arctis Tor. Not only did William fuck one of your great, great, great, granddaughters. One of your grandsons fucked a Elder Blood girl, I think so anyway. Recent too, the kids got it bad. He’s both yours and Mab’s, that poor mortal body is gonna give away soon if he doesn’t get a lid on Winter. Seventh son of seventh’s son, born on the Day of the Dead, Elder blood. Hells bells Boss please tell me you’re taking this powerhouse home with you. Or at least hide him, we don’t want a war when Mab and Titania find out you’re bloodline didn’t die out and now got a heaping load of Elder Blood in it.”

Kalen rubbed his temples, yeah Hell’s bells this was bad. “Elder Blood as in Lady of Space and Time Elder Blood? As in free dimensional travel whenever he bloody well wants?”

“Yup, he could raid Hades's vault without batting an eye. Jump between Courts whenever it pleases him, heck he could go to the _Outside_ if he wanted. Take whatever he wants from where and whenever he wants.” Bob said cheerily.

The Winter Knight ran his hands through his hair. “Well that explains why William tried to kill him, Mab is gonna skin him alive for this. Lily’s dead so she can’t be drawn and quartered for this mess up.”

“To be fair, you started this when you fucked up pretty big, bedding that Silver Eyed Princess all those centuries ago. Mab didn’t kill you for that.” Bob offered almost sympathetically.

“Only because my screw up wasn’t mixed in with Elder Blood and unlike this fuck up. We were balanced.” Kalen looked over to Ozpin, Ruby’s hard work just about had Oz asleep the purr had softened but was constant with each breath. “You listening Grasshopper?”

“Mhh hmm.” Oz purred, Ruby’s touches felt too good for him to summon up the fear at what was being said. He relaxed for the first time in ages, Ruby oozed calm, Winter was happy with her close by. Safe with him, his chest still hurt his muscles ached but he didn’t revert to human again.

A corner of Kalen’s lip turned up, gods these kids were cute. He sighed and leaned on his staff, he decided to explain as everyone was staring at the sleepy purring Oz. “Fae aren’t like you humans, we live damn near eternally but when it comes to children. Well it’s a bit of a mad dash to maturity just to lessen the period of weakness, after we slow almost entirely. Oz the unlucky kiddo, was born human enough to have what magic he possessed be dormant. All magic comes from the Nevernever, but it reflects differently through each dimension manifesting in different ways. Remnant's magic is a… quiet thing most of the time, centred on individuals rather than saturating the land. Basically not enough to stir dormant magic in a person. Oz is Elder Blood, which is what started this mess, it gives him the ability to teleport to well, wherever and whenever he pleases. With some training.” He addressed everyone but the pair of little young Fae. “Which is how he ended up in Wonderland, between the Red Queen calling him in and William looking for him. Well blood calls to blood, so he teleported to Wonderland without any real understanding of it. It’s been what a month here? Well that’s two in Wonderland a world much closer to the Nevernever then Remnant, then add in a lot of emotional stress.” Kalen dodged talking about William’s manner of pushing Oz. “Well Bob’s your uncle, you’ve got one young Changling with no control and more magic then he even knows about.” Bob chuckled at that, he couldn’t be anyone’s uncle.

Glynda spoke up knowing the rest of the story. “So that’s why he changed? Why he’s reverted to being so young?”

“He’s what thirty seven? Young, just barely matured by Fae standards, so he’s matching the mindset of a Fae of that age. Damsel is significantly less Fae than Grasshopper and younger so Wonderland didn’t affect her near so much. She’ll probably stay as she is for a few centuries, maybe more, but won’t revert to a matching age of a Fae.” Kalen explained, rubbing a hand over his stubbled jaw, thinking this whole mess through. “Best they both stay here, Titania was already getting uppity at the sighting of a Silver Eyes. Remnants magic does have some perks over straight up Nevernever magic, Aura and Semblance for a start. I’ll have a word or two with Thomas, see about getting those videos purged from the internet.” He reached over and waved his hand over Oz’s face the Fae features of the younger man disappearing, as he applied a glamour. “So long as Grasshopper stops teleporting he might be able to hide in plain sight again. At least from other Fae.”

Ozpin sat up and rubbed his eyes, magical and physical exhaustion creeping up on him. “I can do that.”

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.” Bob said cheekily his orange eye lights glowing bright.

That gave Kalen an idea, he couldn’t stay he could already feel his time limit closing in on him. He picked up Bob and put the skull in Ozpin’s lap. “Bob you get to stay with Grasshopper, I need to borrow a Scroll and make a few calls but then I have to go back to Mab. You will stay and teach Ozzy here so he doesn’t lose control again.”

“WHAT?! Come on Boss! You’re gonna leave me with the new kid?” Bob shouted indignantly, though the jaw of the skull didn’t move.

“Yup!” Kalen got up and extended his hand, Glynda handed over her Scroll without a fuss. He walked away from them punching in a number and putting it to his ear.

Bob’s eye lights went out as soon as Kalen left, evidently pouting at his new assignment. Oz turned the white rune covered skull over in his hands, choosing to look at it rather than his peers. Tracing over the carvings for a minute then addressing the skull asked his friends. “So did I miss anything?”

“No.” Qrow said and looked over at Winter.

“Go enjoy the festival Schnees.” Ironwood order, they both opened their mouths to argue but a stern glare shut them up and they left.

“We still haven’t found who tried to kill Amber, only that they are here.” Qrow looked over at Ruby, wondering why Oz hadn’t sent her away.

“Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.” Ruby said resisting the urge to snuggle up to Oz.

“And there is already a bug in the CCT, we need to purge the whole system.” Ozpin set the skull on his lap and looked up seeing the jaws drop. “What?” He asked glancing between them. “I didn’t get my back clawed open, my family history shoved in my face and turned into some magic creature for nothing. The Red Queen wanted us to clean up a Grimm problem in exchange she let Ruby and I view some futures of Beacon. I’ll take care of Cinder while you,” he addressed Ironwood. “will subtly clean up the CCT.”

“You have a plan for Cinder then?” Ironwood asked, something in the back of his mind told him he didn’t want to know.

“Yes.” Ozpin said clipply and offered no clarification.

Kalen hung up on the Scroll and returned handing it back to Glynda. “While I doubt that will clean it all of it up. But with a little luck that will keep any Fae from seeing any of that footage. I have to go, Mab wants me on the Outer Gate, I can feel it.”

That jogged something in Oz’s noggin, “Thou shall not open the Outer Gate?” he looked up at Kalen his voice full of questions.

The Winter Knight nodded reaching out and squeezing Oz’s shoulder. “I’ll come visit when I am able, you’ve got lots to learn. For now let’s just say Summer and Winter Courts have jobs, you don’t need to worry about it. You’re too young, ignorant and untrained to even think about it. Bob can teach you and help with any questions, give you a way to contact me.”

Ozpin nodded then his eyes flashed open wide. “My cane!?”

“Way ahead of you, Tootoo.” He snapped his fingers.

A blue athletically built tiny humanoid with dragonfly wings appeared out of thin air, Ozpin’s cane in hand. “I has the weapon, my Lordzs! Arach was more than understanding!” His voice was high and squeaky, he tossed it at Oz who snatched it out of the air. “Though why’s a cane a good weapon? it’s not sharp or anything useful!”

Kalen smirked at the cane and said just to plant the idea in Oz’s head. He had a feeling the kiddo would thrive if given a puzzle. “You can reshape it you know, something that suits you better.”

“I’m sorry what?!” Oz asked getting up as Kalen stepped away and opened a ‘Way’ out. “Wait?!”

Kalen waved over his shoulder as he walked out, Tootoo the pixie zipped over to the Winter Knight and landed on his shoulder. “Have fun with Bob!” He stepped into the ‘Way’ and turned to face Ozpin with a smile that made the much younger male Fae’s heart beat at a rapid tattoo. Not fear, not lust, hope, Kalen played on something that in Oz’s head equated to what he thought feeling a father’s pride might be. Not that he knew what that felt like, William defiantly didn’t inspire that feeling. Kalen shut the ‘Way’ and Oz looked down at the cane, he wanted to know how to change it shape to make Kalen proud of him. It was a strange and confusing feeling, that said over the last few days Oz was getting used to strange new feelings.

There was silence in the room as everyone thought long and hard about the information they just received. Qrow was the first to speak up, coughing slightly. “Wonderland heh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheshire “Well that was unexpected.”  
> Bob “Ha! If you think that was crazy, you should have seen Kalen’s face when he found out one of his children was still alive. He was like ‘Bob we have to save him!’ threw me in his pocket and hightailed it out of the Nevernever faster then Toots can eat a pizza”  
> Cheshire “I assume that means fast.”  
> Bob “Almost impossibly so.”  
> Cheshire “What about this ‘Lady of Time and Space’?”  
> Bob “Oh, you mean Ciri? Now she was a fine bit of ass. *makes a wolf whistle despite having no lips* She can teleport at will, to any location, whenever she feels like it. Kinda annoying to track her down. Not too sure if she knows what happened to her daughter Lily yet.”  
> Cheshire “Remnant is not a world too kind to those with magic”  
> Ardy “For those wondering who the heck Ciri is http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Ciri. Not my creation, neither is Bob, he's Jim Butcher's.”  
> Kry “And a big thank you for all those comments sinningislife, darkvampirekisses, MythGirl95, ClockRose, Effenay, pinkusako, WorldsWanderer and Kaetiyce.  
> Ardy *Big smile*  
> Kry “Somebody’s happy.”  
> Bob “Of course she is, you finally posted chapter 4 and ME!”  
> Kry “Dont be getting any ideas Bob,”  
> Ardy “Quick Bob porn or panties!?”  
> Bob “Porn my dear, always porn.”  
> Cheshire “Thus the perverts begin their crusade.”


	5. Half Truths, Hidden Secrets

    While Ozpin talked about Wonderland to those not informed, Ruby pulled Glynda aside and wrung her hands as the older woman stared at her. “What do you need Miss Rose?” Glynda asked as softly, it was only the other day when she had raced to find the young woman to help Oz regain control. Now it seemed that the lid wasn’t going back on, whatever Kalen had done to Ozpin hadn’t forced Oz human, just hidden the Fae features.

    Ruby took a deep breath and let it out. “Can you help me get birth control? After what happened in the courtyard I don’t think I’ll be able to get it without someone noticing. Winter is… well you’ve seen him, how … predatory he can be now. We haven’t actually…” she wove her fingers together. “You know. But I think it would help, give him a place to direct what Winter makes him feel. A way to cope.”

    The fact that Ruby just admitted that Ozpin hadn’t taken advantage of her, despite having more than ample opportunities to do so. Wasn't lost on Glynda and she slowly nodded her head. “At least you two have been responsible about this, I’d rather insure your safety then hinder you. Come on, we’ve got some here.” While she didn’t support this, she knew they would end up there eventually and it wouldn’t be hard for the casual individual to figure it out if Ruby sought out birth control on her own. She hadn’t been dating before she left, then as soon as she gets back after spending a great deal of time with Ozpin without escort… Glynda did not want anyone to figure out the connection between the two any sooner than necessary. The Professor lead her over a cupboard and pulled out six blue and white boxes. “Do you know how to use these properly?”

    Ruby nodded, “Yeah and I’ll read the instructions just to be sure.” she stored them away in a pocket. “Thank you.”

    “Just help him to hide this, people are going to rebel against the idea of magic. We need him human, help him and you’ll have my complete support.” Glynda said softly and looked over, then reached into her pocket. “Here is his spare house key. When can you start on the course?”

    The silver eyes made a face and took the key. “One more day, then I can.”

* * *

 

    Ozpin rubbed the back of his head, fluffing his hair only then did he notice while his hands looked normal his claws were still out. “So yeah, that’s a quick version of what really happened. But I am better now.”

    Bob’s eye sockets lit up orange and he laughed. “No you’re not, Kalen just glamoured you, that will be gone by the end of the day.” Ruby started walking towards them, Bob practically peering up her skirt. “Why didn’t you fuck that fine piece of ass again? I mean it’s really quite lovely.”

    Oz crossed his arms over his chest and a leg over the other. “Through extreme self control and some creativity.” He mumbled and bit his tongue hoping no one caught that last word.

    “Creativity, that makes the world go round.” Ruby walked by as Bob spoke the spirit of intellect peering up her skirt and letting out a long loving sigh. Ruby turned to look the spirit sitting between her and Oz, it took a minute to click was Bob was doing.

“Hey!” She yelped and pushed the front of her skirt down univerdently lifting the back, thus Oz was very obviously distracted for a moment.

    “Ozpin!” Glynda put her hands on her hips catching him in the act.

    “What?!” Ozpin jumped ripping his eyes away from Ruby’s lovely, pert, gropable behind… he shook his head before that line of thought could get out of hand.

    Ruby looked over to him and giggled at his alert ‘caught in the act’ face. Then her face fell as she thought about her team. “Uh, I should go and talk to my friends.” She reached out and squeezed Oz’s shoulder, it seemed an innocent enough gesture.

    Oz reached up and squeezed her hand for a moment. “Right, I’ll talk to you later.” He watched her walk away, Winter did not like letting her go, even if it meant he got to watch her walk away.

The silence dragged on as Oz’s gaze followed Ruby out, till Qrow punched him in the shoulder. “Ow!” Oz shifted away from the red eyed man, holding his shoulder gently. “What was that for?!”

“Stop ogling my niece!” Qrow snapped glaring at Ozpin, he hadn’t missed what William had said in the courtyard.

Oz paled and this time not due to Winter, he jumped up far faster than Qrow could move. “I wasn’t!”

“Like hell you weren’t!” Qrow snapped advancing on Oz, backing the larger man up to the wall.

“I was not!” Oz’s shoulders raised defensive like a wolves hackles, Winter wanted him to announce to the whole world that she was his. The rational side of him said that was a very bad idea. He wished he could strangle William, this had brought so much unwanted attention down on their heads. As he let out a soft growl the temperature in the room dipped.

“Ah ah! Kalen only gave you a Glamour pipsqueak! I might be used to the cold but these other mortals are not, rein it in.” Bob’s orange eyelights narrowed as he watched Oz drawn in and tighten like a wolf getting ready to pounce. “You mister crow man, leave him alone unless you want to be turned into a icicle.”

The Glamour wasn’t flawless and Ozpin’s body language spoke volumes. Qrow was used to obeying the man, but it only now occurred to him that Oz was dangerous. The light reflected off the Glamoured hidden icen claws and whenever Oz exhaled fog curled through the air and the air around him grew colder. Reluctantly Qrow backed away his eyes not leaving Oz, promoting a deeper growl from the taller man.

“Ozzy boy, I get you’re riled but rein it in, Summer calmed you down and it just walked out of the room. Think, don’t act, I don’t think miss snow skin would appreciate you ripping into her uncle.” Bob spoke calmly but firmly, Gods he wished Oz would release him into a physical body.

 _He’s keeping me from her._ Winter thought as Oz’s fingers stretched and flexed clawing at the air. _Why does he get to have any say at all? She’s mine! Why do any of them? I should just take her and leave! Let them burn, let Cinder have her way, she doesn’t matter._ Oz blinked at his own thoughts, his head tilting to look at the exit, he inhaled deeply through his nose he could still smell her in the air, finding Ruby would be easy.

Glynda’s hand tightened around her riding crop, she readied her Semblance they could NOT let Oz out of their sight while he was like this. James looked at her from the corner of his eye and raised his hand slowly to rest on the handle of his gun. He didn’t understand this at all but like Qrow he saw the light glinting off hidden claws. He had no doubt that Ozpin was very dangerous right now and more of a loose cannon then Qrow, Gods that was a horrifying thought.

    Bob looked over to the other three and let out a long sigh. “Pretend it’s a starved wolf you have backed into a corner? What do you do?”

    Glynda the rational one of the lot, took a few slow steps back and lowered her riding crop. She saw those copper eyes flick to her as she sat slowly down on a bed, lifted a leg to cross it over the other, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

    The Winter Fae focused on her, she was the good one that was keeping their secret. He tried to lower his shoulders and relax, but the pain in his chest only heightened his state and the other two were still on high alert. _They don’t know, I should just rip through them, they are only human, so what if there is two of them._ Oz tightened sinking slowly into a crouch, baring his teeth at Qrow his gaze flitting over to James assessing the threat level of the man.

    “Great Merdia’s balls, sit down you two stupid huntsmen before he rips your throats out!” Bob yelled at Qrow and James. “Now is not a time to be measuring your dicks!”

    Winter growled at the shout and near sprung forward to tackle Qrow to the ground, the instant before he did Qrow let his gaze drop and sat beside Bob on the end of the bed. Glynda pulled James down beside her.

    _Now they are in their places, I should go look for Ruby. There is no reas-_ Oz stopped and blinked twice, these were not his thoughts and yet they were. Everyone could see the tension drop from Oz as he dropped his shoulders and pressed his palms to his temples. “Arg! I hate this!”

    “You’ll get a hold of it eventually kiddo.” Bob said almost sympathetically, his eye lights dimming. He couldn’t sympathize with the young Fae but he could get how it sucked to feel like you weren’t in control.

    Oz’s back hit the wall behind him and he slid to the floor, bringing his legs up and hugging himself. Winter was still in his thoughts, he couldn’t shut it off! Hunt down his woman, kill anything that got in his way, leave this busy human filled place! _They are staring._ Oz’s gaze snapped up and he growled at the four, he blinked a moment later realizing what he did yanked his gaze away from them to the floor.

    James Ironwood was very confused, his calm collected Ozpin was nowhere to be found. One minute he was oozing power and danger, the next he saw flickers of his friend Oz, then back to starved wolf in the span of a few seconds. “Oz?” He asked softly as the now physically younger man strank away from him.

    “Go away.” Oz hissed under his breath, his thoughts weren’t his, he didn’t want them to see him like this. Maybe he’d let them back when he had some semblance of control back. He pressed a hand to his chest, all the movement had made his wound bleed freely. The pain did not help him keep Winter from taking over, _fight fight fight_ it whispered, followed by run. Go home away from all these threats, find Ruby hide and lick his wounds in peace with her. Even Oz had to admit as ideas stemming from Winter that one sounded pretty damn appealing. His gaze moved back over to the door, he could just teleport out of here, but then Kalen had told him not to do that. Winter twisted at that thought but rather then fighting the idea it told him to obey Kalen.. He frowned looking at the door, normally he wouldn’t have really cared who said what but the fact that Kalen said it made him want to obey and for once Winter agreed with him.

    “That’s weird.” Oz whispered and looked over to Bob, the wheels in his head turning. If Glynda had told him not to teleport, he wouldn’t have cared. Winter would have told her to fuck off, but with the words coming from Kalen he got the urge to do exactly as the man had said. “Bob, Kalen mentioned the Winter Queen and Lady, I take it there is some sort of hierarchy within the Winter Court?”

    “Mother Winter, Winter Queen, Winter Lady, the Winter Knight then the Leanansidhe. You’re right under Kalen, even though you have Mab in your blood you are many eons younger than Kalen and he is your great grandfather of several generations. You were thinking of teleporting out I bet, but Kalen’s suggestion not to is bugging you isn’t it. Winter is telling you to obey your superior.” Everyone could hear Bob’s smirk.

    Oz nodded and thought on that, he didn’t like the idea of people being able to control him with a few suggested words. “Wait, Ruby can do it too.”

    “What?” Qrow asked, wondering in what situation Ruby would have given Oz an order.

    “Well that is interesting, Winter must really like her. Though seeing as you turned into a purring puddle when she was petting you that’s not a surprise. Hmm, she is Summer which explains why you calm, but not why Winter would obey.” Bob mused, on that thought, he already had several ideas, none of which he thought Oz would appreciate him voicing right now.

    Oz thought that her calming him had very little to do with her magic and all the more to do with that he loved her. Though if Bob was going to lead their audience into thinking it was Ruby’s magic and not something else there was no way he was going to correct them.

    Glynda having seen this first hand pursed her lips. “Then if it is Ruby’s mere presence that calms your magic, then why don’t we make time in your schedule. An hour after her classes or something, or two that way we can say it’s an additional lesson for her.”

    “Hold up.” Qrow said with a grumble. “Ruby shouldn’t have to take time out of her day so Oz can keep it under wraps! She has school to catch up on! Friends to hang out with, this is her last year! She has better things to do with her time.”

    “Ruby won’t mind,” Oz said softly, she’d love it and it would make finding time to be together so much easier. “I can help her with her homework, not like I will have much else to do.”

    “You can’t know that.” Qrow crossed his arms and glared at Oz.

    “I spent two months almost constantly in her company, I think I have a pretty good idea of her likes and dislikes by now.” Oz got up and sat on the bed again, pressing a hand to his bandaged wound. “For example she is one of the only people who will play literary games with me. That she likes dried strawberries over any other fruit, she hates full body dresses and loves swords bigger than she is. She prefers to sleep on her right side and gravaties to the nearest source of warmth. She likes my hair and I had to fight to keep her from braiding it a few times. In the few rare times she thought I was busy I learned she has a wonderful singing voice, but only ever does when she thinks no one is around. She can barely ride a horse and prefers to ride with me sitting in front of me. Ruby likes feather duvets over wool and dislikes pillow’s as a general rule.” Ozpin resisted saying that she liked warm pillows that rose and fell instead, which was to say she was a snuggle monster and took every chance for them she got. His lap was her property and he was _totally_ okay with that. “That’s just the short list, I could go on all day.”

    Qrow stared at him shocked, he hadn’t expected Ozpin to actually know stuff about Ruby. “Near constant company?”

    Oz shrugged slightly and smiling. “Safest.”

    James wasn’t sure what to make of that, he sighed deeply and pinched his nose this was going to be a PR nightmare. “Oz, stay out of sight. I’m sure Glynda can arrange for time to slot in Ruby’s timetable to visit you in. Attactional training or some form of magic training, we’ll think of a name later. I’ll talk with the council and try to get this mess cleared up.”

    “Sounds like an excellent plan.” Glynda said leaping aboard that train.

    Ozpin stifled a growl, he did not like being shoved under the rug like some dirty secret. However this would keep him out of trouble and give him lots of time to study and work with Bob. Plus they were giving him a time to be with Ruby without them having to sneak around. “Alright.” He grumbled crossing his arms. “But my flat needs restocking, I’ve nothing to eat right now.” Maybe he could make Ruby dinners, he loved showing off his culinary skills.

    “Then it’s settled.” James got up and brushed down his coat, “I’ll go deal with the press and once they are out of the way you will get out of sight. Think of it as a vacation, time away from your duties while you ‘recover’ from your traumatic experience.” He headed out the doors not looking back.

    Oz bared his teeth and growled, he was not ashamed of this, as annoying as it was. He did not like being cast aside and everything decided for him like he was some unruly child! Qrow watched Oz snarl and pursed his lips, he was most definitely sure that Oz was not giving them the whole story were Ruby was concerned and resolved to ask his other niece about it later.

 

* * *

 

    Ruby saw a collection of reporters and activated her Semblance and blasted down the corridors, only stopping when her dorm came into view. She blasted through the door and shut and locked it behind her before she let a long sigh. Oh this was going to be so bad, Weiss, Blake and Yang were already in the room.

    “Ugh, hi guys.” She uttered softly, leaning against the door and looking at the floor. This was going to be so much harder than talking to Port. She rubbed a hand through her long hair pushing it out of her face. “Where do I even start?”

    “How about with the truth! What the heck is going on!” Yang held up her scroll it had Oz’s fight and the fallout on loop.

    “Magic Yang, obviously.”  Ruby almost glared at her sister, her mind going into overdrive trying to figure out how to handle this. “Oz’s magic mostly.”

    “The Headmaster has magic?” Weiss asked her eyes going wide.

    “OZ?!” Yang asked with an outraged shout.

    “Oh cool it Yang, the truth is I went into a different dimension, one thankfully Ozpin was already in. His magic lets him travel been dimensions, time flowed faster there. I was with him for two months, that is why he is Oz to me. Can you imagine two months of, Professor Ozpin this and Professor Ozpin that? I am not calling him Professor when we are running for our lives. Where we ended up had no Aura or Semblance, we couldn’t fight back so yeah we became more familiar with each other.” Ruby walked over to Weiss’s bunk and sat down, weaving her hands together. Her friends and sister didn’t hold a candle to how scary the Red Queen or William could be when they wanted to talk, she could do this.

“I thought you’re hair looked oddly longer and when you came back and smelled really strongly of Professor Ozpin.” Blake said sitting down on her bunk across from Ruby, Weiss sat because her as Yang paced back and forth.

Blushed dusted Ruby’s cheeks but she managed to control herself. “Well to get back to Remnant Oz had to teleport us out and that require lots of skin contact. I don’t really want to think about what could have happened if he dropped me.” She tried to redirect the conversation away from Oz and her. “This other world we ended up in is where Oz’s father is from, the man in the courtyard. It’s got a lot of magic and it woke up Oz’s magic and mine, but uhh hmm. Well that man has a very important job in that other world and it needs one of his bloodline to do it after him and Oz is the only one of his children left. So William wanted Oz to come back and stay with him in Wonderland, but while there we learned that my Silver Eyes magic can… heal the source of the job. That’s why William came here looking for Ozpin and myself.”

“But he tried to kill Oz,” Weiss shuddered, she could still hear the inhuman scream Oz had left loose when the other man had staked him, it echoed around her skull.

“I’m not sure about that, but Kalen was worried about Oz’s bloodlines. It probably has something to do with that.” Ruby took several deep breaths, focusing on the memories of Oz purring in her lap to remind herself that he was fine.

Yang made a face looking at her Scroll, it had looped back to the beginning. “He made some pretty disgusting suggestions.”

The Silver eyed maiden pursed her lips. “William is old fashioned by Remnant standards and a colossal ass.”

“Not that.” She held up the scroll on it played William speaking to Oz, she could just make out the words, the camera being somewhat far away from the scene playing out. :“Oh right, she isn’t yours, is she? You should have seen the Red Queen when I told her that. You already pissed her off, imagine a creature of Winter at the heart of her own castle. Now she knows of the farce between the two of you. Better be very careful next time you come visit.: “Care to explain that sis?”

Blushed burned Ruby’s cheeks and she worried her lip, how best to phrase this. She was silently very glad for her etiquette lessons in Wonderland, it made it much harder for Yang to ruffle her feathers. She let out a deep breath and calmly explained. “As I said before, Oz’s bloodline has value, particularly in Wonderland as I understand it. But then so does mine.” The red head paused and very slowly said weighing each word, trying to be comprehensive. “When we learned about this, that Professor Ozpin’s bloodlines would bring unwanted attention upon him and that the same would happen to me. We mutually decided that it would be safest for both of us, to play at being in a relationship with each other. Therefore we could protect each other, with Oz protecting me, I didn’t have to worry about anyone being too forward.” _Except William, how did he even get here?_ “And I kept Wonderlands ladies from pursuing him, we did have to visit a city in Wonderland and we both noticed unwanted attentions.”

Silence burned Ruby’s ears as she looked between her friends her gaze settling on Yang again as Blake spoke. “You… were with the Headmaster? Isn’t he kinda old?”

“You all saw William, he’s at least a few centuries old and I doubt you’ve had a chance to noticed but Oz is … much younger then he was two months ago. Coming into his magic has changed him a great deal, he’s not human, not like you guys. He’s mostly Fae from my understand at least in terms of magic, his human attributes have decreased with his growing magical ability. As aging goes, he is functionally immortal.” Ruby got up and paced before the bed a little and let out another deep breath. “And so am I, I’m Fae like Oz, just less so Wonderland didn’t affect me as much but Kalen said I’ll be as I am now for centuries. So no age wasn’t an issue for either of us, eventually it took a little while to get used to the idea.”

“WHAT?!” Yang asked, there was a lot in those statements, more than Yang could wrap her head around. Ruby closed her eyes and concentrated, remembering how it felt, seeing Oz dead, holding him lifeless in her hands. When she opened them a second later they glowed solid silver, she felt her ears shift this time and she pushed her hair back showing them off. “Not human Yang, well not completely.” She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, Oz was alive, he was healing, everything was going to be okay. The silver eyed woman opened her eyes again felt her magic subdue itself. “Before you think it, he never did anything inappropriate or unwelcome. As I said, we played at being in a relationship, it was not real.” Ruby sat back down and put her hands in her lap.

“So you’re what?” Weiss asked, this all sounded crazy to her.

“Summer Court Fae, Ozpin is Winter Court, we kinda balance each other out. It’s why he gravitated towards me in the courtyard, Oz doesn’t have a lot of control right now and I help. My power being opposite to his, kinda uhh cancels it out. Like when he’s gonna all Higher Winter Court Fae and frosting everywhere, my touch makes him be normal again. Helps him find human again and calms him down. Magic is very entwined with emotions, the more intense the emotion the more powerful the magic can be called on.” Ruby twirled her forefingers around each other as she thought about it.

“So when he exploded in the courtyard….?” Blake asked, starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

“An emotional high, probably panic and desperation. You saw how he changed after that, that’s Winter. A form of magic he can’t control yet and it affects his mind as you saw he comes more…” Rudy searched for a word her cheeks reddening as she remembered how many times he had almost took pleasure from her because of Winter.

“Feral?” Blake offered, she had known some faunus that struggled with their more animal aspects. From the view she had of Yangs scroll, Professor Ozpin seemed to be going through something of a similar nature.

“We’ll go with that yeah.” Ruby smiled mentally thanking Blake for finding a word for it. Coming from the faunus it sounded calm and logical. “He comes to me when he’s like that because I calm him down.”

“So that time you missed Port’s class, you were helping Ozpin?” Yang asked, she wasn’t sure how she felt about Ozpin being like that and alone with her sister. There was no telling what he would do.

“Yes, it was a bad day, that’s why it took so long.” Ruby said and rubbed her chest in memory the bruising and scrapes had long since healed but she really hoped she didn’t have another encounter like that with Winter again. That was probably to much to hope, but she was a strong sturdy woman she was confident she could take anything Winter dished out. Didn’t mean she wanted too, but she was getting used to the idea. If she wanted Oz she would have to accept and help him with Winter and maybe it would get better when they could actually have sex. Maybe there’d be a little less of marking up his territory, she really hoped so.

“He hasn’t hurt you when he’s like that?” Weiss found that hard to believe.

“He’s still Oz under it, hurting me is something he’d never do.” Ruby meant it, she didn’t count a few bites and scratches as hurting, she’d gotten worse when training and he did get better with time. He even obeyed her when she told him no, which was an interesting point all of its own not that she was going to tell her team that.

Yang sat beside Ruby with a flop turning her scroll off. “I still don’t like it.”

Ruby sighed and rubbed at the corners of her eyes, she was a bit tired after the days events. “I know Yang, but I have got it handled.”

 

* * *

 

While all this was happening, somewhere in Beacon, located in one of the dorms housing students from Haven a plan was being formed. Cinder took the thread in one slender hand, listening absently as Mercury recounted his observations on the fight between Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee earlier today. Emerald was scouring over her scroll, searching for information on Cinders behalf as the ring leader sewed fire dust into her dress.

The young man had just finished his report when Emerald made a small squeaking sound. Annoyed with the noise she glared ember eyes, flames flickering in their depths at the mint haired girl. “What is it?”

Emerald, eyes wide stood from her seat and wordlessly passed the scroll over to her superior, head lowered. Cinder watched as a video of the headmaster played before her. Now this was intriguing, Ozpin's opponent looked much too like an older and taller version of himself and the way they were fighting. . .  Cinder had never seen anything like it. Particles of ice littered the courtyard as the hand recording the scene shook with cold and she suspected, fear.

Her attention trained on the movements, the quality was abysmal and the sound crackled between her ears. Whoever had taken this video should be killed for their incompetence, strung up and left to die. Suddenly the older Ozpin sent the headmaster rolling away and as the General, Schnee, Goodwitch and Branwen tried to intervene they were all brought down by glittering gold chains. Unable to move or help the older man walked towards Ozpin and after a few moments and breaking his aura pierced him with a stake through the chest.

There was a strong sense of giddiness in her at the prospect of Ozpin’s death but before she could watch the life leave his body the person recording lost their bottle, screeched and runaway. The last few moments were of them running to an airship before she flicked the scroll off and threw it back in Emeralds face. “Is. He. Dead?”

The mint haired girls stuttered, trying to come up with something, when she was unable to form anything more then a squeak Mercury who had been looking through his own scroll spoke up. “Unfortunately not, according this report, which I just received after hacking the medical bay Ozpin is alive and well. Apparently someone had intervened and saved the beloved Headmaster and he is on the road to recovery.” He smirked as Emerald scowled at him, Cinder resumed her sewing.

“What are we going to do? I mean what is your plan Cinder?” Emerald sat back on the floor, looking up at her saviour with eyes of adoration and fear.

Nimble hands pulled the thread tight the Partial Maiden didn’t even take her eyes from her task as she spoke. “The plan stays the same, there is no need to change it.”

Emerald tilted her head to the side worrying her lip. “But Ozpin’s fighting style and power-”

“Is nothing compared to the power of the Maidens. You see Emerald, you young and naive fool, once I have controlled of the fall maidens full power, nothing will stop me. Not Ozpin, not this power of his. Nothing!” Cinder growled. The two subordinates were silent for a few moments, Cinder seemed to think for a bit and sewing needle held in front of her eyes she chuckled. “However I wouldn't mind finding out more about this man who beat Ozpin, he has . . . Such arrogance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheshire “So Bob, tell me something. Why are you part of the Author Notes now?”  
> Bob “Your going to have to ask the ladies that. Speaking of, where are they?”  
> Ardy *pops up from behind rock* “-We’re.”  
> Kry *Jumps out of tree* “-Here.”  
> Cheshire “Welcome back ladies, so to answer my question?”  
> Ardy “Ohhh that. . . Do you want to answer Kry”  
> Kry “Errrr yeh sure, *crouches by cheshire* The reason why Bob has been introduced to the A.N’s is because very soon he will be taking charge of it.”  
> Ardy “Coming from Wonderland when your not in this story every time we write a chapter is draining you.”  
> Kry “We’re sorry Cheshire but there are people waiting for you to return to Wonderland, you have a duty to fulfill right?”  
> Cheshire “. . . I understand, thank you Ardy, Kry for having me but your right. I belong to Wonderland, not Remnant, may I thank the commenters one last time?”  
> Ardy & Kry “Of course!”  
> Cheshire “There were a lot of comments on the last chapter and I am honoured to have known how much you’ve all enjoyed the story. A big thankyou to Darkvampirekisses, Sinningislife, Phteven_Skate, Me, Kaetiyce, MythGirl95, DinosaurCupcake, Maiden-of-the-Moon, WorldsWanderer, ClockRose, Sportsfangirl815 and finally Al3x_Fa1r.”  
> Bob “Cheers Cheshire, for showing me the ropes.”  
> Cheshire “You're all welcome *bows head* If someone would be kind enough to open a way home, I’m sure Absolom has been wondering where I got to.”  
> *Kalen shows up* I'll take you home on my way back to my post.”  
> All “Goodbye Cheshire!”  
> Cheshire “Goodbye Ardy, Kry and goodbye to you dear readers.” *vanishes with Kalen*  
> Bob “Now that the fur balls gone. Lets Party!"  
> Kry “Thank you for all the continued support through the series and we hope everyone has an enjoyable Christmas time and if you don’t celebrate Christmas, enjoy yourself all the same.”  
> Ardy “Happy Holidays!’


	6. About Time!

Oz paced the length of his room, the Glamour Kalen had shrouded him with had faded away this morning and now he was starting to feel Winter visibly crawl over his skin again. Even after explaining everything yesterday James had ‘requested’ Oz take some time away from the school while he thought of something to tell the council without the Headmaster having to resign. The fact that Glynda agreed so readily with the General had him nearly growling. It went unnoticed when his steps started to leave a clear print of frost over the carpet and the way the room temperature dipped with every minute.

As the tall man stood at the window and placed a single hand on the frosted glass he wondered where Ruby was at the moment, was she still with her team? Classes should be over for the day and the sun had long since started its descent, now colouring the sky is orange and red hues. He couldn’t wait to see her, Winter urge him to leave his apartment and search out his woman, it was all he could do to stop following those unfamiliar instincts.

“You know I am getting really sick of this babysitting gig Boss sicced me on too. But when I’m trying to explain things it's generally the best policy to LISTEN TO THE TALKING SKULL!” Bob’s voice came from the mantle as the white skull sat on cold marble, his eye sockets glowed with a burning orange.

Oz flashed an apologetic smile, silently thankful the spirit inside the skull for distracting him from Winter and wandered back over to him. “Sorry Bob, continue.”

“No. You’re obviously not with it enough. Ha! Even I can see you’ve got only one thing on your mind.” If it was possible for the skull to grin then Bob would rival one of Cheshire’s smirks, his voice lowered with a sneer. “The question is, what are you doing about it?”

Not comfortable with this line of inquiry with someone he had met just Oz looked away. “I don't think that is any of your business.”

“Hmmm maybe not but if I’m stuck here I might as well find something to entertain myself with but really, all that time in Wonderland and you didn’t even TRY anything!” Bob must’ve noticed the way Oz’s cheeks flushed for a minute because he let out a loud laugh. “You did! Come on Ozzy, tell Uncle Bob what all that pale toned flesh felt like.”

Oz was certainly not telling the spirit any such thing and tried to change the subject “Your not one of my relatives as well are you?

Those orange eyes seemed to burn a bit brighter as Bob howled in laughter. “Not a chance Ozzy, I’m a spirit of intellect. I can't be ‘anyone's’ uncle.”

Voices at the base of his apartment although muffled could be heard. Oz immediately perked up and walked over set on checking if one of those voices belong to the crimson maiden he was waiting for. His eyes had never been so great without his glasses but now his vision was perfect. In fact he could see further and clearer then he realised was probably human.  

Bob watched the young changeling’s shoulders sag with disappointment, sighing when he couldn’t detect mane of dark hair below him. Bob himself was fairly annoyed too, first Kalen leaves him in the hands of his clumsy descendant. Then he expects him to teach the young powerhouse the necessary skills and spells to not only hide away from any fae but to control an enormous amount of power. Power that the silver haired lad had no real understanding of, not to mention the urges of his Winter instincts that were likely driving the fae completely up the walls. Finally there was the added danger of Salem, in her quest to rid Remnant of magic not controlled by herself. If she or any of her followers found a magical talking skull there would be no doubt to his demise or worse. . . Yep this assingment offically sucked.  

“Bob?” Oz tapped at the white skull, the glow from the orange eye sockets had grown so faint, as though he was hardly there.

Soon as he heard that name the bright orange came back. “Yeh Ozzy?”

“I’m going to move you to another room, on the chance Ruby comes by tonight I want her to feel comfortable.” Large hands went to pick up the skull.

Thinking fast Bob schooled his voice. “Hold on Ozzy, if you wanted privacy all you had to do was ask. Want me to buzz off for the night so you can spend it with your pretty maiden that’s fine just let me out.”

There was so much he didn’t know yet, Oz realised, he never thought of letting Bob out, didn’t know that was even possible. “How?”  

“Concentrate on release and give me a time frame to return in.” Bob was almost giddy with the prospect of getting out, though he wouldn’t tell Ozzy that.

Taking the spirit of Intellect at his word Ozpin lay one hand on the smooth bone, immediately feeling magic hum under his skin. “Then return at dawn.”

With an almost shout of joy the orange eyes blared bright as Bob was freed from his host possession in a white and orange glow. Quick as lightning he zipped out the open window and into the darkened sky. Ozpin felt the skull, it was even cooler in his hands, _well that's him gone for the night._ The use of unfamiliar magic caught up with him and he suddenly felt a little drained. Shutting the window Oz flopped down face first onto his bed, just remembering to remove his clothes first. He’s give himself an hour, then text Ruby to see when she was coming. Eyes closing he pictured her in his mind, that wonderful smile, how he ached to see her.  

 

* * *

 

    Ruby felt the cold radiating from the door, the last day been horrible, dodging her friends and reporters. James had taken over PR while Ozpin had retreated to his flat. Ruby pushed the key she had been given into the lock and took a deep breath. She didn’t know what she was getting into but she knew she couldn’t leave him alone, she missed him and knew that she could help him. She stepped quietly into the cold room and closed the door behind her.

    The moonlight reflected off the ice, casting it throughout the room illuminating it beautifully. She walked over to the sofa and pulled off her pajamas, the air warmed around her protecting her from the cold as she walked nude down the hall.

    Oz awoke the moment he heard his front door open, was it Glynda? Why would she be here so late? He had his blinds open, he liked the moonlight and sleep had been hard to come by since their return from Wonderland. He lurched upright when Ruby walked timidly into his room, softly closing the door behind her. She looked lovely in the moonlight, no nightdress, no underwear just smooth pale skin that near glowed in the moonlight. Winter loved the imagine, it urge him to get up and go to her but Oz shut that thought out. She came to him, he’d at least try to let her set the pace.

    Ruby blushed slightly at him, he was lying in the middle of his bed nude and he rose to attention as he gawked. So far his eyes remained normal though the room was also chilled. The silver eyed maiden tried to project more confidence then she felt, their eyes meeting in silence as Ruby crawled onto the bed. The green blanket was soft and gave under her weight, she watched Oz’s hand twitch as he moved it reaching out to her. Ruby straddled him and leaned down to kiss him.

    Ozpin purred as she kissed his lips tentatively. Winter demanded more rather than push her for more in the little kiss, he raised his hands and stroked up and down her thighs. Teasing his way closer and closer to her sex, acting on Winter without letting it say ‘how’ he was acting on it. Oz listened to Ruby gasp and whimper softly, her hands moved from the pillow to his shoulders holding him tight. She tilted her head and kissed him a little more firmly, his lips were warmed by hers though she found she liked the cool he oozed.

    Ruby enjoyed his petting her eyes sliding closed, his hands dry over her skin but warmed by her magic. Another kiss, Ruby parted her lips this time teasing her tongue out for a tiny swipe over his bottom lip. Oz moaned a hand sliding up her back and weaving into her hair and pulling slightly. She gasped and he dove his tongue into her mouth, sliding it over hers causing them both to moan.

    Oz rolled them over, he couldn’t help it, more more more, Winter pushed against his thoughts. Take her, make her his, they had waited for this, she was so warm and he loved it. Winter told him he was getting to dominate Summer and that filled it with no end of glee. Oz tried to shove that all way, tried to focus on the fact that she was here, she would be his. That Winter his annoying hindbrain would get what it wanted but not at the extent of him being uncontrolled by his actions. Winter just had to be a little patient, even as he thought that his claws manifested.

    Ruby could feel him struggle as he kissed down her neck to her chest, kisses turning into nipping bites. She felt his claws dig into her behind, ten little points of pressure just shy of cutting her. Her breath quickened with excitement as his tongue teased over a nipple. She mewed as he drew her breast into his mouth, the contrast between them was shocking. Hot to cold, he couldn’t make her feel cold and she warmed him, but his breath over her wet nippled still felt icy and she let out a little shiver of delight. Her hands went to his hair and pushed him down gently, she could feel her sex start to drip. “Oz~.” Her head fell back as she pleaded with him, she remembered how good he had made her feel in Wonderland.

    Her partner took pity on her and started to kiss his way down her body, giving in to temptation and biting down a lovely curve every now and again. Winter urged him faster, to get to the part where he could just have her, drive inside and worship her heat. He moved down his arms under her legs while his hands settled on her thighs holding them apart for him. His mouth watered at the sight her sex flushed and dilating for him, her folds slick and shining. He fought the urge to drive right in a make her scream, despite what Winter wanted he wasn’t some green boy. Instead he kissed along her left thigh starting mid way and work his way closer. As he did the kisses grew wetter and opened mouthed till he couldn’t stop from biting down on her sweet flawless skin.

    Ruby’s eyes flew open wide as she felt his teeth puncture her skin. She trembled as the pain bloomed but it wasn’t truly painful, she let out a moan as he did the same on her other thigh. They did not bleed freely, the tiny points quickly mending. She bit down on her hand as he avoided her core and kissed up her other thigh. The tension grew in her belly, the familiar ache to have him inside of her. She reached down with her spare hand and spread her folds for him, begging him to get on with it.

    A growl rumbled up out of Oz’s throat at that sight and he kissed once more in the middle of her thigh before diving down to her shoving her hand away and pushing his tongue inside her tight channel. The growl turned into a long moan, gods above she was divine and so tight. He moved his hands up her thighs, his claws leaving long red welts as he forgot about them for a moment, too wrapped up in what he was doing to remember.

    His fiancee screamed as he teased her with his tongue, pushing it as deep into her as he could, then licking up to her pearl, then down again. Ruby bucked her hips but he held her tighter keeping her in place. The contrast been his nimble skilled wet tongue and the pinpricks of pain from his claws sent Ruby’s mind spinning. She grabbed the bedding and keened, “Please Oz, please.” she couldn’t take the waiting anymore weeks and weeks of waiting then this teasing, gods she longed to have him inside of her.

    If that sound didn’t pulled on Winter’s strings he wasn’t sure what would. He obeyed, he knew he should stretch her on his fingers but with claws he knew he couldn’t retract that was out. He pulled away from and let go of her legs, moving back up her body and taking himself in hand to aim. Ruby lifted herself up with her legs, giving him a better angle. As she looked between them she was suddenly made very aware of their size difference and fear flashed through her.

    Oz was made aware of the same thing as she lay spread beneath him but it only excited Winter. He tried again to shove it from his thoughts, pushing the wide tip of his member into her sex. He met resistance but he pushed a little harder looking to her for guidance.

    Ruby was at war with herself, just this little bit hurt yet she ached deep inside for more. Their bodies were illuminated in the moonlight, she could see _all_ the fine details of him. She reached up and stroked over the muscles of his chest then down over his back. She could feel the scars from the Grimm he had saved her from. Carefully she pushed him inside, biting her lip at the pain as her body struggled to adjust.

    Oz leaned down moving to brace himself on his arms on either side of her head and kissed her, giving her something else to focus on as he gently as he could he forced his way inward. Groaning at her tight wet velvet walls, he could feel her strain as he eased his way in. Ruby broke the kiss and panted as he invaded her body, she struggled to know where to put her legs or arms. She arched her head to the side looking away from him but exposing her neck. Oz leaned down and only just resisted sinking his teeth into her neck. He moved his arms leaning down on his forearms and pushing steady as she writhed, her hands clawing at his arms and chest. Part of her urged her to push him away but she wanted this, as overwhelming as feeling her body fight him for each inch was. She could hear the soft purr that rumbled up from his chest, his breath cool against her neck. Oz couldn’t help it as her nails scored his chest, he bit down gently on her neck, holding her still by it till he sheathed himself with a soft long purr.

    Ruby panted as he settled in her, he pushed her down into the bed and she let her legs relax her calves resting over his thighs. Her eyes were wide and staring unseeing as she struggled with the full sensation, it both hurt and felt so good. Every little shift and rock, rubbed pleasurably inside of her, the angle wasn’t one that would hit too deep even if it was a close thing. She felt his cold breath against her neck, felt his jaw flex the bite cutting in little points into her skin then easing off before he could hurt her. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths, there was pain just from the stretch, letting him finally inside of her. Thick, long and heavy, she was a little amazed she had managed at all.

    Winter urged him to sink his teeth in and fuck, Oz kneaded the pillows as he resisted it. He ground their hips together, listening attentively to her little whimpers. He couldn’t help but smirk at the thought that no one would call her a maiden anymore. Ruby felt it against her neck and asked. “What?”

    He released her neck and lifted up so he could look down at her. “Nothing, just removed a title from you.” The humour made it easier to shove Winter away.

    At that Ruby laughed, reached up and petting down his cheek fondly. “And you call me a dork.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek, this was helping her relax and the aching pain lessened, she reached up and ran her hands over his arms.

    “That would be because you are a dork, a weapons dork.” Oz smiled he could feel his claws retracting, it was so good to banter with her again.

    “Well you know how I love swords, so why don’t you make use of yours.” She rocked her hips pushing him deeper and letting out a shuddering breath as he hit deeper it was almost painful, but the little grind caused a streak of pleasure to warm through her. “I mean it’s so big, it would be a shame not to use it properly.”

    Oz chuckled and pulled back then eased inside again, drawing out each stroke. “I never want to hear you gloating about who’s got the bigger sword ever again.” Ruby’s response was an unintelligible. “Naa!” As she arched under him bowing her back as her hands grabbed at his shoulders. Her silver eyes were wide as he pushed inside over and over, leaving no part of her untouched. She could feel the textures of him, smooth and hard, she lifted and pushed back against him a wordless plea for more. “Ruby.” Oz purred this was fun making her talk to him.

    “Alright fine you win!” Ruby gave into him, each stroke felt better and better. She moved her hands up into his hair as he kissed her neck, picking up his pace with a groan. He kept his strokes short and quick, his lover crying out with each thrust. Oz wove his hands tight into Ruby’s hair to keep her from moving upward and hitting her head on the headboard. He closed his eyes and leaned back down kissing and nipping at her jaw as she arched her head back presenting her neck to him again. Winter battered at his self control, more, faster, harder, urging him just to _fuck_ regardless of her pleasure. Just to take from her without care, he forced his hands to loosen and weaved them together before he cut her with the icen claws.

    The silver eyed warrior slide her hands around under his chest and held him tight, using her legs to press back against him with each quick thrust forward. The pain had dwindled away to nothing now, her core felt tight as his breath deepened and his strokes lengthened. Her lover tilted his head and bit down on her neck for a moment before drawing back and grabbing her thighs and pushing them up and towards to her chest. Ruby cried out louder as he pushed her, moving faster, leaning down onto her putting his weight behind his hard drives. The young woman came undone all at once, her pleasure climaxing and rippling through her body, her hands tightening in the blanket as her muscles clenched and released throughout her whole body.

    Oz purred deeply at the sensation of her clenching all around him, and leaned forward more kissing her firmly and forcing her pelvis to tilt up, exposing more of herself to him. He moved his hands from her hair and grabbed the sheets cutting them easily into ribbons. Sliding his knees back he shortened his strokes again, cherishing each impassioned scream that flew from her lips. Ruby grabbed at his arms again her eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself as deep as physically possible. Pain mixed with pleasure again, she slid a hand around to his chest and pushed him away. “Too much!” She forced out through her cries, as he slammed himself even deeper into her.

    Winter urged him for more, he was close and yet there was so much more to be had! He grabbed her legs and let them settle against his thighs again, his claws digging into her fragile skin. He dove down and sank his teeth into her neck again. Ruby’s eyes flew open as she felt his teeth puncture her skin, she pushed at his chest again only this time he did not move. “Oz please be a little gentler.” She forced her voice lower, trying to take command of this, he had paused at her plea but wasn’t speaking and that worried her. Ruby moved her hands into his hair and petted him gently, trying to help him out of Winter.

    Oz growled against her neck, easing off and biting down harder again. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips, he didn’t want to stop, her voice was soft and gasping in his ear as she tried to catch her breath. “Can I top for a bit?” Ruby wondered if that would help, give her a chance to figure out what she liked and take some control from him. She felt his teeth ease slowly out of her neck and a wet trickled down it. She shivered as his tongue ran over the already healing punctures, cleaning her neck. “Oz.” She called out softly adjusting her legs so they weren’t resting over his thighs, pressing her feet into the bed so she could attempt to buck him off if she had too.

    The Fae growled softly but eased away, he pulled up and looked down to her, his eyes flicking to her neck his eyes widening. “Sorry!” He pulled away and Ruby took the opportunity to push on his left side flipping them over, him falling away from her. He landed on his back with an “Oooof.” and she pounced on him. Ruby straddled him and braced herself above him, pressing the tip of his member back to her and easing her way slowly down. It was a little easier now as she put all her weight on her legs, her hands grabbing his firm pectorals. Her eyes fluttered as she took him back inside, she bowed her back as he filled her and let out a soft sigh. A hand went from his shoulder to her belly massaging above where he stretched her, with each little movement pleasure washed over her mind making it hard to think.

    Oz’s hands went to her hips, holding her steady and where he liked her. Winter did not like her topping, but he did so he shoved the baser instincts to the side. Instead he focused on her, how her hair fell forward, the play of moonlight over her muscled body. He could feel her touch through her skin as her sex squeezed tight around him. Ruby’s hand moved back to his chest and she leaned upward, her hair falling out of her face letting Oz admire the silver of her eyes and her blissful expression. “You okay?” He asked softly, he thought he had never seen such a beautiful creature, with that thought the claws receded.

Ruby noticed the moment they did, smiled and started to rock gently on him lifting forward and falling back his hands guiding her. “Mhhhmm.” Ruby purred it felt better now, not so much force it hurt, she leaned back a little more sitting up straighter and quicked her strokes almost bouncing on him. A long moan crept up her throat as she bit down on her hand, Oz’s hands tightened around her hips, lifting and dropping her all the quicker his legs moving up he could plant his feet. “Don’t quiet yourself.” Oz said endeavoring to control himself as he bucked up into her, bouncing her on his lap now. He moaned softly himself, gods her hot wet tightness felt divine, his hands dug into her hips as he worked to keep control of himself.

Ruby moaned out long and loud arching her back sitting almost straight above him forcing her weight down, her head falling back as she wove her hands into her hair and pulled. Oz smirked filing that action away to be explored at a later time, he raised his hips lifting her up holding her tight with this hands. Then pausing just enough to lock eyes with her pounded up into her, Ruby screamed and fell forward. Oz caught her and wrapped his arms tight around her, without even a hitch in his movements. Ruby grabbed at his shoulders and bit down on his collar, screaming from deep in her throat as her eyes flew wide open. She could feel him use his whole length rather than the shorter thrusts from before, he held her still so she did not jerk too hard on him. She closed her eyes focusing on the pleasure, not so hard it hurt but different from being under him. The crimsonette decided she liked it a great deal, and stated to kiss and nip at his collar remembering how he had done the same to her. The pleasure steadily building in her, with each slap of their skins impacting.

Gods Winter liked that, listening to her pleasured screams, the slight pain from her teeth. His breath grew laboured his hand biting into her behind, Oz could feel her walls start to flutter around him and let out a long groan. He let his own head fall back and closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations from her, falling into that urge of just a little harder, slightly faster. Ruby’s scream as she came around him again was music to his ears, her silken wet sheath contracting around him sent him over as well. He slammed his hips up while holding her even tighter to him. Ruby’s toes curled as she felt him throb over and over and over in her, gods it was a satisfying feeling to know that he found his pleasure as well.

Oz relaxed back down still holding her in place as he stretched his legs back out with a pleased sigh. They didn’t speak for a few minutes, instead catching their breaths. Ruby snuggled her head on his chest and let out a happy sigh, she listened to his heart beat as Oz started petting up and down her back. “Worth the wait?” He asked smugly, already knowing her answer.

Ruby giggled exhausted against his chest, her breath warm. “What do you think?”

“That you have a beautiful singing voice.” Oz purred, flexing his pelvis and smiling at her little merp.

The silver eyed woman traced a finger over his pectoral. “Well I am glad you like it,” she shifted and winced soreness creeping rapidly up on her. “That said I think I need to move the tendons of my hips are whining at me.”

“Alright and here I was all warm and happy.” Ozpin said grinding upwards into her for a moment smiling at her little jerk upon him. Then with a sigh took ahold her by the small of her back and rolled her onto her side, slowly withdrawing out of her watching her wince. “Sorry.” He said leaning down and kissing her cheek. “I’ll get you a cloth.”

Ruby watched him get up with an amount of spry that was just not fair, she didn’t think she’d be walking anytime soon. She cupped her sex before their fluids could leak free, she’d rather avoid creating a wet spot. Oz returned quickly kneeling beside and replacing her hand with the warm damp cloth, massaging in a small gentle circles. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up to kneel, Ruby rested her head on his arm. “Thank you. I wouldn’t have known to do that.”

“You would have figured it out pretty quick, but I figured I would spare you that.” Oz kissed her temple, after a few minutes he set the cloth aside and pulled her down to lay beside him. Ruby snuggled up into his chest his chin resting on the top of her head as he pulled the blankets up around them. There was no need to speak again as they settled in for the best night of rest they had both had since returning to Remnant.

 

* * *

 

There was a sharp knock at the door to Team RWBY dorm room early the next morning. Weiss who was just waking up went to answer it in her nightgown thinking perhaps it was Jaune again from team JNPR. Her surprise was obvious when the tall and possibly still drunk Qrow Branwen stood there leaning his weight on an arm propped against the doorframe. “Hey Snow Princess, my nieces awake?”

Weiss immediately shut the door in his face and walked over to the blonde bruiser still snoring away on her top bunk. Keeping a safe distance from any stray punches the heiress threw a nearby pillow at her teammate. “Yang, wake up, that alcohol infused uncle of yours is outside.”

There was another snore, then a mumbled “Qrow? Alright I’m up.” Quicker then Ruby’s Semblance the blonde cruised into the bathroom to change. As she did Weiss shook the faunus’s shoulder and gave her a similar message.

Blakes response was hardly more then a “Hmm m’kay” before she drove further under the blankets and ignored any other sound in the room. Yang quickly re-entered the room and the snowy haired woman grabbed the clothes she would need for the day before retreating to the bathroom and locking the door to change.

Qrow heard noise on the other side of the door and opened blurry red eyes, happy to see his firecracker. “Hey Kiddo, Ruby around?”

“Hey Old man, what are you doing here at this time in the morning? Have you slept?” Letting her uncle in Yang went to the most dangerously made bed and turned back the covers only to find the bed empty. “Huh? That’s strange, she was here last night.”

Red eyes searched the bunk over as if Yang had missed the smaller body that should have been there. “Where is she Yang?”

A little concerned Yang started combing her fingers through the long locks of golden blonde hair. “Well after what happened the other day Ruby has been somewhat moody and she went to bed early last night, she was still here when the rest of us turned in for the night. Qrow, do you know something?”

“Hmmm. Do you know where she would have gone? Did she have anything to do early this morning?” Dodging Yangs question Qrow began checking the bed for clues. If Ruby wasn’t here then there could only be one other place she’d go.

“She’ll be fine Uncle Qrow, maybe she just went to the library of something.” Yang sat on the bunk below Ruby’s, her bare foot stepping on something partially hidden. Looking down she saw the black material of one of Ruby’s belt pouches, it was a bit odd given she usually had it with her and pulled it out.

Weiss chose this moment to return from the bathroom, washed and ready for the school day and stared at Yang. “Isn’t that Ruby’s?”

Before Yang could say anything Qrow took it from her slack grip and turned it over emptying the pouch of its contents on Weiss’s bed. Five closed white boxes, a opened one and a strip of tablets in a foiled blister pack were the only contents. Weiss was the first to break the silence that had taken the room. “What are those?”

The answer came from neither the drunk nor his niece but instead from the quiet voice at the other side of the room. “Those I believe are birth control pills.”

Weiss was confused at this. “But why would Ruby have birth contro-”

“RUBY ROSE!” Yangs usually lavender eyes bled into crimson as her hair seemed to catch fire. “WHO ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH?!” She growled, hating the idea of Ruby sneaking off to see some boy and worse not telling her about it, that she even met someone.

Qrow piled the boxes and strip into the pouch and stuck it in his pocket before turning on his heel towards the door. “I’ll find her.”

Yang was at the door first slamming an ungloved fist against the wood, splintering it slightly. “You know where she is?”

Red eyes reflected back at her. “I got a pretty good idea.”

“Then I’m coming too!” Yang grabbed a pair of jogging pants and threw them on over her clothes. Noticing Weiss was also stood by the door the brawler raised a brow.

“If Ruby is in some sort of trouble then I’m going too, it's my duty as her partner.”

Anger still settled inside Yang, she glared over at the remaining team mate as Blakes barely visible head popped out from under the duvet. “I’ll stay here. In case she comes back.” When Yang continues to stare at her Blake gave a quiet sigh and got up. Throwing a long coat over her body and the boots by her bed the faunus followed. “Fine I’ll come as well.”

After shutting the door Qrow led the three huntresses through the campus towards the staff residence. Yang was the first to ask. “So where are we going.”

A unamused smile played around Qrow’s lips as he walked. “To Ozpin’s place.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby awoke to kisses on her lips, they were a mix of cold and hot as a hand caressed her skin in long strokes, petting her stomach and hips. She tried to lift a hand to bury it in Oz’s silvery hair but found a larger, more callous hand held them just above her head. Oz listened to the keening and purrs coming from the little scythe wielders lips and continued his affections, kissing along her jawline and nipping at the flesh of her flushed ears. “Morning.”

His voice was low and husky, sending shivers through her body, Ruby could feel herself grow damp and her body heat skyrocketed between them. His words echoed between her ears and she partially opened her silver eyes. Noticing how dark the room was she whispered. “Is it really morning?”

“Hmmm just breaking dawn maybe, the start of a new day for sure, speaking of new days.” Smirking Oz attacked at Ruby’s throat licking and teeth grazing over her, moving down to give the same treatment to her sensitive breasts. The loud moan that followed only added fuel to his icy fire.

Something seemed a little different Ruby noticed, the usual gentle hands held her hard and fast, she could feel a tiny ache around her wrists where they were being held tightly against the soft sheet. Looking up she caught a glimpse of her lovers eyes. The iris was almost completely gold, sparking with lust and raw hunger above her. Was this all Winter? Still it didn’t feel bad, in fact her body was heating up so fast she wanted Oz to catch up with her and arched her back. Tilting her head upwards she was able to reach her fiance's arm and kissed at the skin above her. While Oz was teasing the flesh around her nipples, pulling another moan from her Ruby latched onto the arm with her mouth and bit at him.

Oz immediately felt her attempts and pulled away from the appealing taste of her reddened skin. Diving back for those lips, releasing her hands he kissed her feverishly, his tongue dancing between them. Winter pushed further into his head, what had started as whispers were now almost roaring at him to take, to fuck, to buck inside her. Lifting the Summer fae in his arms he rolled her over onto her stomach and reached underneath her front to sit her on her knees. His Ruby seemed to understand as she pulled her arms up and rested her body on clenched fists tangled in the sheets beneath her. Winter could smell the sweetness of his Rose, it beckoned him with everything he had.

Oz purred softly behind Ruby, Winter was finally getting what he wanted and it seemed to satisfy him but at the same time . . . the flushed and hot skin under him wiggled again prompting another stir in his nether regions. He wanted to give the young woman some reprieve to catch her breath and at the same time, that delicious skin begged to be kissed. Oz lay his cool head on her pale back, teeth grazing at the sensitive flesh between those shoulder blades. Ruby gasped again breathing in sharply, spurring him on. With one hand he curled it around the column of her neck, his icy claws meeting the thumping heartbeat under the skin. His other hand traveled down her back shaping the supple buttocks, trailing over with cold and frost until he found her damp entrance. Both were so involved with teasing actions that they didn’t notice an orange light zip back into its skull.

The feeling of cold hands over her body brought a shock to her system but it all seemed to melt away as Oz caressed her folds with a finger. The talon-like fingers were incredibly gentle on her, the hand at her throat came up to cup her chin so he turn her head towards him. Ruby watched through hooded eyes as Oz aligned himself where his fingers had just been, pushing and stretching her walls around his cock. The silver eyed warrior wiped away damp strands of hair from her skalp intent on watching Oz take her, feeling him push his pulsing member inch by inch inside her tight channel. The pleasure was consuming and her mouth fell open as Oz seemed to reach deeper inside then before, bottoming out inside her.

Watching those starry eyes glaze over with pleasure was beautiful. In this position he had complete control over Ruby’s space, not letting her get even an inch away from him he blanketed her body with his pushing her further down into the mattress. Winter urged him to speed up and and he gave in to that knowing Ruby would voice any protests. The near silent gasps of pleasure were music to his ears as he deepened his strokes pushing his whole hips into each deep thrust.

Ruby started mewling beneath him, clutching at the silk blankets with white knuckled fists, each meeting of their hips adding to the build up of pleasure inside her. A partially deep thrust caused her legs to tremble and she tried to arch back only pushing further against Oz’s icy front. The fae above her growled with lust, his icy lips kissing her shoulder over the partially healed marks he had made before, teeth grazing over them. Occasionally sucking at the skin and biting as though she was a peach.

 _Delicious._ Oz curled an arm around Ruby’s waist holding her, his fingers digging slightly in the soft flesh around her hip as he thrust deep, his own hips smacking at Ruby’s behind. The sound of their bodies meeting one another had Winter growling with glee pushing Oz further, his own pleasure rising up to meet Ruby’s breathless gasps. She felt Oz’s thrusts become faster and harder as she started becoming louder, her velvet walls squeezing him inside her. The trembling in her legs and arms grew stronger as the pleasure tipped her over causing her to spiral out of control as her climax claimed her. Feeling her body cave to pleasure Oz pounded into her even faster waiting to hear those moans and screams again.

Ruby didn’t disappoint, pressing her face into the silk sheets and moaning loudly almost shouting with delight. The build up was quick and borderline painful but the extremity and bliss outweighed it. Oz’s strokes were growing frantic and his moans vibrated between her ears as he hilted himself deeply inside her. Ruby felt the Oz reach his zenith and her walls spasmed around him, milking the seed from his member. Her eyes rolled back feeling herself be filled and came around his still ejaculating cock with a scream of absolute pleasure.

Oz felt Ruby drop back onto the bed exhausted and satisfied and moved over her, still locked deeply inside of her not wanting to break any hold away from her hot core. As he lay over her wrapping the redhead up into his arms he felt her wince slightly and took a deep breath. “You okay?” When she winced again he gently and slowly pulled out of her, his shaft dragging over ultra-sensitive walls caused Ruby to gasp and pant loudly beside him.

Sweat clung to her skin and hair, what she wouldn’t give for a shower. Unfortunately she wasn’t sure if she would be able to move in the next . . . probably never  if they ever did that again. “I’m fine Oz, just really tired now. Though you may need to carry me to the shower, I’m all sweaty now.” Grinning Ruby turned her head to the side so she could gaze up into her fiance's face. Oz’s eyes were back to normal, there was still the odd tiny flicker of gold but the sight of his coppery eyes smiling back at her made her heart melt. Even his skin was warm again, no sign of ice or frost in sight. Ruby used what little strength she had to lay a hand over one of his petting the back with her fingertips.

Oz purred softly and layed down beside her on his side, partly leaning on her resting his right arm and leg over her as she stroked his hand. “You sure you want a shower right now?” He asked, moving his arm to stroke up and down her spine. Ruby purred the whole region of her hips was sore but that did feel very good. “Maybe not just yet,” she yawned and snuggled down into the bed. “Just a quick nap.” Ozpin chuckled and pulled the blankets over them again, curling up around her. “We’ve got time.”

Roughly an hour later he used that excuse again and Ruby couldn’t find the will to tell him off as he made her brain turn to utter mush. The door started to pound just as Oz was pulling her by her hips back onto him one last time as they came with a high and low moan.

BANG BANG BANG! “OZ you up?!” Qrow Branwen bellowed from the other side.

“Shit!” Oz hissed under his breath and pulled out, Ruby flopped to her side with a slightly pained mew and sat up on weak arms, her jaw dropped in horror. Bang bang bang, Qrow beat on the door again. “OZ!” The red eyed man yelled.

Ozpin and Ruby looked at each other, both their brains stalling on what to do. Bob chimed in. “As much as I hate having my show interrupted you might want to answer that.”

Their cheeks burned as they realized that Bob had been watching them, dawn had been a while ago so he had probably watched everything. Little perverted spirit of intellect chose not to say anything and they had completely forgotten about him. BANG BANG, Oz’s gaze snapped over the door and thinking fast shouted out in as annoyed voice he could muster, even that he had just been _very_ relaxed it was rather hard. “I am now Qrow! Give me a minute!”

“My clothes are in the other room.” Ruby said panicking pressing her legs together and inching her way over to the edge of the bed. There was a blur of emerald green and a moment later Oz returned with them.

“No time to put you into them now and you’ve got to shower before heading out or every Faunus with a half decent nose in the school will know what we’ve been up too.” Oz shoved Ruby’s pajamas into his casual clothes drawer and pulled out a pair of slacks, he yanked them on and raced back over to her. “Come on.” He slid and arm under her knees as Ruby grabbed his shoulder with an arm. “Wait! Do you even know what my dorm looks like? And didn’t Kalen tell you not to teleport?”

“I check all the dorms at the start of every semester, anything in the middle of your room?” Oz asked tightening his hold, working at finding the memory.

“No and that doesn’t answer my other question.” Ruby reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Right then and no one will know.” With a soft zapping crack and a flash of emerald green he teleported them straight to her dorm. Oz glanced quickly around the room and made for the bathroom kicking the door open. Before Ozpin could put her down Ruby pulled him down into a long kiss. Despite the urgency of the situation, it was long slow and loving. Ruby drew away slightly and pressed another small kiss to his lips. “Catch you later lover, I just wanted that before you had to go.”

Oz set her down on the edge of the tub and stole another kiss, stroking his thumbs over her cheek and his fingers through her hair. Drawing away, he pressed a quick peck to her lips. “Just a few more months, fiancee of mine.” He bowed a little to her like she was his queen and vanished in green light and particles. Ruby quickly but very carefully had the quickest and most thorough shower of her life, scrubbing every inch of her sore body and got dressed. As quick as she could without betraying her very sore state she walked to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile Oz reappeared in his bedroom and made a beeline for his front door yanking it open before Qrow got the stupid idea of smashing it open. “What?!” He snapped at the red eyed man, trying to act like he had just been awoken from a restful slumber and not interrupted at the a climax of a great fuck. Oz scowled at that thought, he was still and more then hard enough to go for a long while longer, so being pissed at Qrow was very easy.

Qrow eyed Ozpin up and down rapidly, not one spec of Winter on the copper eyes that glared at him. Oz had an hand braced against the door a not so subtle hint that Qrow and crew weren’t welcome here. The silver haired man glanced over Weiss, Blake and Yang. “If you are looking for Ruby she isn’t here.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Qrow glared at the taller man, Oz was the obvious suspect.

Oz pursed his lips but managed to keep from snarling, Winter was sluggish to rise thankfully. Ruby was safe, he could easily direct these interlopers away from the both of them. “Only you would know that,” Oz stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. “but she is not here.” He walked away from them into his flat and did a quick scan, a pair of white panties had fallen to the floor and behind a foot of his couch. Relaxed as if nothing was wrong but with just enough annoyed body language he walked over and sat snagging them faster than the others eyes could track and tucking them into his pocket.

Qrow stormed into the flat and made straight for Oz’s bedroom, Yang right on his heels. Oz only just managed not to jump up, but instead calmly walked after them. “Qrow! Last I checked it wasn’t proper to storm into a man’s bedroom!” Weiss and Blake hanging back in the hallway, they weren’t comfortable with charging into the Headmaster’s home.

The red eyed man was surprised when Ruby was not in the bed, as he and Yang went straight for the bathroom. While they did, Oz walked over to Bob’s skull and zipped the panties into them lightning fast. “Not a word.” He whispered to the spirit under his breath, then went to fix the bed sheets while the drips were minimal they were there and if Blake came in… well Oz was taking what percatious he could.

Unfortunately it seemed after upturning his bathroom didn’t reveal Ruby Yang had the same idea as she stalked out into the hall where the cat faunus stood. “Blake, come with me.” Dragging a still sleepy and annoyed Blake into the bedroom she turned her towards the bed. “I need you to use those faunus traits of yours and tell me if Ruby has been here. Can you sniff her out?”

Annoyed Blake glared at her partner. “You know this could be counted as discrimination, what makes you think I can do something like that?”

Yang, her posture still rather threatening and angry snapped. “Well we won't know until we try, so please try Blake, I need to know if my sister is hiding here, so get sniffing.”

Blake couldn’t keep the smell out of her nose, she was immediately strangled with the scent of sex, Professor Ozpin and as much as she didn’t want to admit it Ruby as well. The unique scent was all over the place and as she turned her yellow eyes at the Headmaster she could see the internal battle he had warring with himself.

After the conversation yesterday and all the things Ruby had told them about Ozpin’s current condition she could see it now. The way he held himself wasn’t the same as she remembered from the many times she had seen him during her four years here. In fact there seemed to be a lot about his current demeanor that was changed. If Ruby was right and the headmaster needed her and she was okay with this then who was she to get in the way of their happiness. Still she didn’t want to outright lie to her teammates so she took a few visible whiffs of the room, trying not to actually get the smell of their combined scents ingrained on her and frowned. “Ruby’s not here Yang. I can’t smell her in here.”

Straight away Yangs crimson eyes faded back into their lavender colour as her shoulders dropped in defeat. “Okay, thank you Blake and I’m sorry for making you do that.”

Feeling a bit guilty Blake placed a hand on the blondes head. “Its okay, I’m not mad. Lets just return to the dorm and get ready for school.”

Qrow who had been listening scuffed his shoe on the green carpet and followed his niece. Once they got to the door Weiss who had been fairly quiet during the search spoke up. “I think we all owe Professor Ozpin an apology for barging into his home and accusing him of hiding Ruby.” Quickly she turned on her heel and bowed her head slightly. “I apologize Professor, this won’t happen again.”

Qrow and Yang quickly followed suit, with less formality but no less apologetic. Ozpin gave them a small smile, his eyes straying to the faunus for a moment knowing she had lied for them and thanked her with a barely noticeable nod. “It’s fine, please let me know when you find Miss Rose and let’s not make this a habit.”

Once he heard the lift bing going down Oz shut his door and let out a loud sigh. _That was too close. I hope Ruby will be okay._ Heading back into his bedroom he was quickly reminded of the other presence in the room and headed over to the mantle.

The skull’s empty eye sockets burst with Bob’s orange light as he howled in laughter. “Hahahahaha. That was incredibly well done Ozzy, though Kalen did tell you not to use your magic.”

“Enough of that, you could have warned me when you got back.” Oz was sure the spirit had seen more then he was comfortable with and had no idea what to do about it.

“And what, end the show, Nah I was enjoying watching you fuck that sexy Summer fae too much to interrupt. Speaking of, do you think she’d mind if I kept these.”

Oz remembered the panties he had stuffed into the skull and growled, a bit of Winter’s feral nature leaking through, “Mine!” and grabbed them out of the skull, stuffing the lacy material into his pocket.

The only sound Bob made was a mournful sigh as the garment was fished from under his skull. _Damn!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry “Its so quiet. What do you think Ardy?”  
> Ardy “I don't have much to say, beyond ABOUT TIME!”  
> Bob “I agree! About Damn Time!”  
> Kry “You to are as bad as each other.”  
> Bob *sigh*  
> Kry “Oh Bob, Ardy and I have a present for you.”  
> Ardy “Yes, to replace Ruby’s panties.”  
> Bob “Really, Wow thanks girls”  
> . . .  
> Bob “What the hell?”  
> Kry “Its a Santa hat!”  
> Bob “That’s not a good replacement!”  
> *Ardy leans over and whispers* “... revenge… Desk defilement… wifi”  
> Bob “Oooo, sorry Ky, thank you for the hat.”  
> *Ardy bows*  
> Kry “Your welcome and thank you commenters, ClockRose, sinningislife, Kaetiyce, WorldsWanderer, Maiden-of-the-Moon, darkvampirekisses, divineivy, MythGirl95,  
> Ardy “Oh before I forget AGAIN, I’ve been meaning to ask if anyone here speaks fluent Sindarin? My English to Sindarin translator sucks and piecing the spells together the old fashioned way is very time consuming.”  
> Kry “I hope we have been able to answer all of your questions and we wish you all a Happy Holidays.”


	7. Confrontations

Ozpin stirred his hot chocolate, with half hearted unfocused grace near inhuman in it’s ease. He didn’t even need to hold to spoon anymore, it spun in perfect circles not quite touching the bottom or the rim of the cup, it danced around his finger in a near hypnotic way. He had shifted completely over into his Fae form, willingly this time and was doing exercises meant to help crib his Fae nature. “I fail to see how this helps me keep Winter in check.” Oz said looking up from the circular pattern of froth.

Bob who now sat on a low coffee table, sighed a dull whistle filling the air. “Shall I start from the beginning again?”

“Please.” The young fae said, resting the spoon and taking a sip.

“As you know, the Nevernever is a neighboring dimension. There are places in Remnant and Wonderland that overlap, similar magical signatures. You make a Way in a nice flower filled field in Remnant and you’ll likely get the same thing in the Nevernever. Same thing with Wonderland, though unlike Remnant Wonderland is just another face of the Nevernever which is why it’s more rich in magic then Remnant. Remnant is what we’ll call the ‘mortal realm’. Fairy, is a part of the Nevernever, within it are the Courts of Fae, Summer and Winter. Fae are one of the biggest guns within the Nevernever, and both Courts have tasks that they fulfill.”

“Summer’s job is to protect the mortals from Winter and Winter’s job is to protect everyone from the Outsiders. The Winter Court is several times the size of Summer but the vast majority of those forces are devoted to the Outer Gate and keeping anything from slipping though. Your dangerous enough that you’re own blood tried to kill you because you are Elder Blood. You’ve the power to travel wherever you wish after you’ve seen it. How you see it is up for you to figure out. Kalen is trying to hide you from Mab and Titania, he can be a bit overprotective at times. You could stumbled into the Outside by mistake, and bring anything you want back with you.” Bob explained slowly, he could see Ozpin absorbing the information.

“But I won’t do that.” Ozpin said then sipped his hot chocolate, Winter laid over his thoughts he felt some outrage at the thought that he would do something so careless. He took a deep breath and looked at that thought, acknowledged it as not just his own.

“You don’t have to kid. An Outsider could creep into your mind and take you over. Suddenly eons of work, all the death, everything that Mab has worked so hard on, for so long goes out the window. With you, the Outsiders don’t NEED to go through the Outer gate. You are a walking, talking, _vulnerable_ gate, and any force that gets it’s claws into you has free travel wherever it wants and can take anything it wants with it.” Bob’s orange eye lights glowed a bit brighter. “When you travel you leave little echos through the Nevernever, traceable to those who want to try. For small jumps, it’s not too bad but if you hop halfway across Remnant you will attract attention.”

“Right, no long distance teleporting, got it. But within Beacon is fine?” Oz asked, he clearly needed to learn more about the Outsiders, he’d rather not be turned into a puppet because he teleported to the wrong place a the wrong time.

“Yes, within campus range shouldn’t be a loud ripple.” Bob confirmed with a little chuckle, he had a feeling he wouldn’t have the tell the young Fae to practice.

“So explain why my magic is turning my thoughts inside out and,” he waved at his face with a clawed hand. “This.”

“Winter is a form of magic, all Winter Fae have it, they all are like you just how they react to it differs. Take Maeve, that woman is sex personified and she glorifies in it. Mab is cold and cruel but she gets her job done to perfection, just don’t piss her off. The Leanasidhe is protective, but calm and not quite as cold as Mab. You’ve already felt it become a part of your thoughts, you can’t get rid of that. However unlike most you already had a defined personality before Winter was awoken in you. Understandably it contradicts what you’ve developed on your own. You can’t just shut off Winter kid, you’ve got to let it out or it will just build till you lose control and become no better than a hungry vampire. Right now, after a thorough fucking, chasing away potential threats, it’s better isn’t it? No loud desire to race out of here and find your woman, no mind consuming desire to fuck or hunt?”

Oz finished his hot chocolate set the mug on the table and wove his hands together. Bob was right, he felt more himself then he had since he arrived back in Remnant. “I do feel better.”

“Suppressing will make it worse, letting yourself fall into it, indulging in it. That will be what makes it easier to control, just pick your vice with care.” Bob said eyes alight and flickering with delight.

As soon as Bob said ‘vice’ Oz’s mind was taken over with the image of Ruby on her hands and knees before him, screaming in pleasure as he drove his cock into her dripping sex over and over. Oz shook his head vigorously, even as his pants started to feel tight. “I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“Good, plus sex is a good one. Seeing as you have a sexy willing woman you’re not likely to get into to much trouble with it. Lets just make sure you don’t get dragged into Arctis Tor in the near future, Maeve will utterly destroy what control you do have.” Bob said matter of factly. “Speaking of control, we should practice that again. Magic is as you know tied to emotions, the more emotion behind it the bigger the boom. Equally the more calm you are the less magic you’ll show. Hence after a good fuck you’re good to go, at least till you are challenged or feel the need to go again. Given you’re youth I’d give you a few more hours on that front, probably not even that.” Bob’s eyes glowed bright. “Can I watch again?  I mean I looked around while I was out but you’ve got the best woman in this place, watching that ass bounce was delightful.”

Oz growled at the spirit of intelligent and snapped out. “No!”

“Come on kiddo, Kalen let me watch him in bed, it was part of our deal. I helped him with magic and all that stuff and he kept me entertained, books, art, shows all the fun stuff.” Bob was being completely truthful, Kalen was a believer of equality in a deal. Magic knowledge for entertainment and to be occasionally let out of his skull to enjoy the pleasures of flesh.

“Deal?” Ozpin asked, he didn’t like the sound of that.

“Yeah, what you think I help out for free? While I have to serve whoever holds the skull, that doesn’t mean I have to be loyal. Kalen’s odd as a Fae goes, he’d rather be a friend then a owner. I happen to like all things physical, so in exchange for my help, he lets me watch when he has sex, takes me to the parties. He makes a boring life in this skull less dull, in exchange I help him to the best of my abilities. Rather than feeding him false information and getting him turned inside out.” Bob said lightly as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“And you want the same thing from me?!” Oz stood towering over the skull, his fists clenched, sharp canine teeth bared.

“It’s not like I am asking for your full name. You’ll probably even forget that I’m there!” Bob said lightly a grin in his voice.

“But Kalen told you to teach me! You’re still in a deal with him right? You have to do as he says.” Ozpin felt in over his head, with a serious lack of basic knowledge and understanding of how this whole worlds of magic worked.

“He didn’t tell me what to teach you, only to teach you.” Bob said smugly. “It’s not like it will cost you anything.”

Ozpin signed and sat back with a thump and he hung his arms down between his legs. “I’ll ask Ruby.” He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Anything else for today? Don’t teleport long distances, relearn to master my emotions. You’re a perverted skull, and you want something in return for your help.” He got up not waiting for Bob to respond and sat down on the dark green carpet looking out of his large windows for a moment before closing his eyes and falling into the mediation he had always done to train his Aura. Only now he applied it to control his emotions as well as Winter by that extension. After a few minutes something else occurred to him. “Bob, I read about them a bit, uh Changelings, explain?”

“Crossbreeds between the immortals and mortals. Most pick one or the other side of their heritage, some like yourself haven’t picked a side or don’t. In your case I wouldn’t pick at all, you’d hate yourself for giving up your humanity. Kalen is rather rare among Fae, he’s got a better understanding of humanity than most. He’s like you born on the day of the dead, also known as a star born and a Changeling, only he picked the Fae side of his blood and became the Winter Knight. He was a Remnant wizard of … lets say a large caliber. For how weak the ambient magic of Remnant is, it can gather in people and places for, hmm lets go with spectacular effects. Take those Seasonal Maidens this world has, those were his idea. He was rather at odds with Mab for most of his mortal life, toss Salem on his plate as well. Well, he opted to make some back up.”

“So what happens to those who don’t pick? And just what was Kalen doing?” Ozpin asked, taking long deep breaths, maintaining his state of meditation through the conversation.

“You stay as you are, you’ll never be as powerful as a full blood Fae but you’ll have more freedom. Some pick to be human, live normal mortal lives. Kalen was keeping Remnant safe from other wizards gone warlock and being a thorn in Salem’s side. Then on top of that keeping Demon’s Reach safe...er. It’s part of why he took the job when Mab gave up fighting against him, she lets him keep his freedom and she gets a worthy Winter Knight.” Bob was actually enjoying this now, Ozpin was clearly listening rather than doing the caged lion pacing.

“What’s Demon’s Reach?” Ozpin asked, glancing out the window, it was still very early morning the sunlight starting to fill the room.

“Think of it as the biggest baddest prison in existence. Holding everything from Wylde Fae, Greater Fae, Demons, Angels and Outsiders. If it’s big and bad, it’s in Demon’s Reach. It’s an island pretty much right the middle of the ocean of Sanus and from it most of the world’s ley lines expand from. Salem’s tried for it a few times, but I think even she has figured out that keeping Demon’s Reach away from Outsider hands is in her best interest.” Bob explained smoothly as if this was common fair for him. “Keeping it in Remnant makes it harder to attack then if Kalen took it into the Nevernever, there are more rules in the mortal realm and sometimes that is very helpful. Magic takes a hell of a lot more effort, but it’s worth it. Take that cane of yours, you wouldn’t believe how long it took Kalen to enchant it.”

That caught Oz’s attention and he turned around without getting up and pulled out the cane. Extending it and resting it over his lap. “What is it?”

“A magical and memory reservoir, the stored knowledge of every person who has ever held it and just enough magic to give anyone without magic themselves just a little something extra for the bad days. Did you honestly think Kalen would leave Remnant without a means to remember Salem? She’s an immortal fucker, with time to wait for humanity to forget her, then you lot have to start over from scratch over and over. Not that you’ve made much headway but you haven’t lost any ground either so we shall take that as a win for humanity.” Bob’s eye lights glowed as brightly. “Force some magic into it, see what you get. Extend your will, focus, just be gentle about it, it’s likely to have one hell of a kick.”

“Okay…” Ozpin moved a hand to grip the handle and closed his eyes. He gathered his will and focused like he did when casting a spell and pushed it into the weapon in his hands. The sheer power already in the weapon slammed right back into him and knocked him flat. Not physically mind you, it shoved its way into his head and stomped over his control. Images were shoved into his head, he saw bits of the last battle of the Great War, then was yanked forward to only near two decades ago. He saw the last Headmaster use the cane to give Raven and Qrow the ability to transform. As abruptly as it slammed into his mind it left, leaving Oz with a headache to rival all headaches before.

Oz’s eyes snapped open as he let go of the cane, pressing his hands over his eyes. The morning light stabbed into him, and he snapped his eyes shut again his whole brain throbbing. “Owww.”

“Told you! I told you it would be one hell of a kick. Hurry up and look at it, they won’t say visible forever.” Bob said, ecstatic as the skull near bounced in the spot.

Oz moved his hands to hold his head and forced his eyes open. The cane was completely covered in runes, very like those upon Kalen’s staff and they glowed a dark amber. “And those mean?”

“That’s just the surface layer, once we’ve worked on your mental shields those will be what you manipulate to change the shape of the tool. Guezz kiddo, did you learn anything in Wonderland?” Bob asked.

“How to kill things and not blow myself up?” Oz set the cane on the floor and covered his eyes again. Throb, throb, throb, his head _hated_ him, he forced himself up and stumbled over to the couch the ground swaying under him and crashed head first into into the couch. “Oww.” He groaned out long and loud again.

Bob let out a long suffering sigh, oh dear so it was best to start at the _very_ beginning with this very young Fae. “So no, they didn’t, woopy do da day.”

Oz groaned unintelligible, Winter was silent thankfully, pain was overwriting anything it might have said in this situation. He knew he could get up and find something for the pain, but that would involve moving…

 

* * *

 

Not even the door being opened roused him, even as Winter gave a huff about his turf was being invaded again and a minute later his nose said it was Glynda, her perfume was strong and unwelcome to his throbbing senses. “Now is not a good time Glynda.” He mumbled into the soft dark green pillow.

Glynda walked over and stood over him hands on her hips. “What the hell happened?”

“My cane just decided to scrabble my brains, since you’re here water and whatever painkiller survived the raiding of this place while I was gone please.” He lifted a hand and pointed toward the bathroom.

Glynda scowled at him. “You are being childish.”

“Lets have your mind scrambled by magic, your body age revert back near a decade and a half. Then just endure a magical mental spanking and see how mature you feel.” Oz mumbled into the pillow, he had the sudden urge to flip Glynda the bird but he resisted, see he could be mature he thought smugly.

Glynda grumbled but stormed off to find the requested painkillers, she had a feeling that she wouldn’t get anything other than Qrow worthy wiseassery till he had something for the pain. Well there was that saying about wizards, that the name came from the saying those who use magic are just wise asses, thus the creation of the title wizard. When she returned to stand over him cup of water and weak advil in the other hand. “Get up.”

Oz slowly did shading his eyes with one hand, he took the two pills then the water and had a long drink swallowing the medication. “Ugh.” He covered his eyes again and said through the enormous pain. “What is it?”

“Shall we start with the reports of peeping orange eyes? Or the PR mess that you are? Or that we have the Vytal festive right on top of us and no plans for fighting against Cinder?” Glynda listed the things off her fingers.

“I see Vale, I see Patch, I see Professor Goodwitch’s underpants!” Bob chimed in happy with his view.

“Why you peeping pervert!” Goodwitch rounded on Bob her riding crop ready to smite Bob with her Semblance.

Winter acted without Oz’s input, protecting the gift from his great great great, and so on Grandfather. Oz’s hand stretched out a wave of ice and mist covering Bob then turning into a protective shell. He launched to his feet and slammed into Glynda baring her down into the ground, a hand wrapping around her throat the other raised primed to rip her face off.

Glynda struggled for a moment kicking him squarely in the gut but Winter only grunted and squeezed her neck it rapidly turning red then purple. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Oz’s solid gold feline eyes, instantly she stopped fighting going limp under him, remembering the last time this happened vividly.

Winter bent down and inhaled deeply, it’s claws itching to rip and tear, his thoughts consumed with the idea to fuck and then to kill. It was completely unprepared for Bob’s mental attack. _“ENOUGH!”_ The spirit’s will slammed into Winter and Oz fell to the side with a pained scream clutching his head. Oz could feel that Bob was not a force of Winter, but that the spirit was infinitely more powerful than he was. Bob shoved Winter out of his thoughts and filled his mind with images of Ruby, her smile, her laugh, her touch, the feel of her…

Oz gasped as Bob forced the cold power of Winter into a box that Oz hadn’t known existed. His features returned to human and he was left gasping on the floor as Bob’s mental presence departed from him. The ice crumbled around the skull and Bob’s eye socks blazed forth. “Simmer down the both of you! You Goodwitch, stop provoking him. Kiddo stay put and just focus on calming your breathing.”  
    “But I didn’t provoke him!” Glynda picked herself up brushing her skirt down.

“You attacked me, close enough.” Bob said solmely, his eyes flicking over to the curled up Oz. “You okay kiddo?” Bob’s voice for the first time Oz had ever heard it, was coloured with concern.

Oz stared out blankly, his mind slowed to a crawl as it tried to recover from Bob’s mental attack. The Spirit of Intellect hadn’t even left his skull, just reached inside his head and twisted his mind around and stomped on it like a flower and Blue Meanie. Winter was nowhere to be found, or rather Bob had crammed it into a box and screwed the lid on tight. It felt… wrong, like a piece of him had been cut away, a limb removed, he felt cold and hollow. The young Fae blinked once, his breath shuddering and uneven. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled up as if someone had just stabbed him in the gut, but his eyes remained wide and unseeing.

“Ozpin?” Glynda walked over and knelt beside him, reaching out she touched him and found his skin fever hot. “Ozpin look at me.” She ordered and moved a finger through his gaze and pursed her lips when his eyes did not follow it. “What did you do to him?” The Professor looked over to Bob.

“Forced Winter back, Kalen is his superior and grandfather several times over. I was a gift to him, you threatened me and Winter HAD to protect me. Had I not intervened he would have killed you. As I was telling him earlier, Winter is a part of him, he’s not coping well to having it locked up. Back off, I’m going to let it out again, best not be looming over him or we’ll be back to square one.” Bob turned his attention back to Oz’s his orange eyes focusing on the young man.

Oz whined like a pained wolf when Bob’s will settled over him and eased his way into his mind. It was nowhere near as painful as the first time, still hurt though like little needles being pushing into his brain rather than a sledgehammer being taken to his skull and bashing it into a pulp. He felt Bob poke the box that contained Winter and it cracked open and quickly seeped out resuming it’s normal place within him. Though Oz couldn’t tell what that was, frost crawled out over his skin and out around him. Glynda backed up but the frost stopped and then thickened on Oz’s skin like a suit of armour.

Glynda walked away and sat on the couch, watching as Oz’s mind slowly gathered and he let out a shuddering gasp. The strength of being a Changling returned to him, his vision cleared and he found he could think again. The force of Bob’s will faded away almost gently, but Oz didn’t feel any need to get up. Winter wanted Ruby again, mostly to cuddle for the calm she projected. It wanted its mate back with it, to keep safe and to love.

Silence hung over the room for several minutes as the ice thickened around Oz, till with another shudder he moved breaking it. Slowly he got up, eyes feline and golden, ears tapered, claws long and icen. He walked over with inhuman grace and sat down as far from Glynda as possible. Was still for a moment, then pulling his legs up and curling into the side of the couch and closing his eyes. He spoke mutely barely loud enough for Glynda to hear, pain was the foremost sensation for him. “When James says the council won’t get rid of me, I’ll resume my position, call Cinder to me and kill her. The sooner James does his work the sooner Cinder will die, cleaning the CCT from the virus gives us the Vytal festival back. Unless it’s urgent, I don’t care. Send Ruby to me if you can, I need her.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby tried to run for the cafeteria, the emphasis being on tried, she would have turned on her Aura but she didn’t want anyone to notice. However she still managed to get to hall before all of her friends, help herself to food and very gingerly sat down. She was starved and attacked the food with gusto her mind turning toward her night. Sleeping with Oz in both senses of the phrase was delightful, despite the extra exercise she was felt well rested and ready to take on the world. Ruby pressed her legs together and shifted her weight. He had been a little rough at times but then they had both been excited and she was alright with it. A hand ran over her thigh, she had found long red welts along them, ten in all five on each thigh. _His claws._ She thought as colour heated her cheeks, her hips were similarly decorated and shoulders.

Blush coloured her cheeks, she had covered up today, black jeans, red turtleneck shirt and her usual boots and cloak. While the Vytal festival was ongoing, uniforms were unnecessary, it divided the students both from Vale and the other schools and hindered the training huntsmen and huntress’s from socializing and getting to know one another?

Ruby reached up and brushed her shoulder a flash of pain lighting up along a purple bruise and knew there was another on her neck. The silver eyed woman fixed the neck of her shirt and hoped nobody would greet her with a hug. She didn’t mind the new collection of marks, if anything her stomach fluttered at the little marks of ownership. He said he’d get a ring as soon as he could, but this was an acceptable stand in. Turning her mind back to the night she remembered the banter they had shared and had a feeling that she could put Winter in it’s place when she needed too.

Ruby played with her food, her mind so busy elsewhere that she didn’t notice the approaching ginger haired cannonball until Nora tackled her with a hug. “Gooooood Morning!”

“Ack!” Ruby fell off the bench and hit the ground painfully. “Oww.” She groaned all her little marks from Oz on her behind blazing with pain.

Nora’s arms squeezed around her for a moment before letting go. “You’re up early.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Ruby sat up and pushed the bigger girl off of her, gingerly she sat up and brushed her pants down.

“We heard, Yang did some shouting this morning. I’m a little surprised she isn’t here.” Nora bounced up and grabbed Ruby’s hand pulled her up. “You okay? You look a little pale.”

“Just hungry and sleepy, it’s been busy for the last while.” Ruby sat carefully back on the bench and started on her food as the rest of the team JNPR got their food and returned.

“Did you hear about the weird lights last night?” Jaune asked, sitting down across from the silver eyed woman. “I heard a couple of all girls teams had a peeping tom last night. Team IDGO said they saw bright orange eyes in both the dorm and the showers at the gym”

Ruby set her silverware down and put her head in her hands muttering. “Oh Bob, well Oz will have to do something about that.”

“Bob?” Pyrrha asked while peeling an orange.

“A spirit of intellect that Oz’s… lets just go with Grandpa gave him. I don’t really know what he is but he’s a pervert and his eye fire thingies are orange. So, I guess it’s probably Bob, but at least he can’t hurt anyone.” Ruby forked a sausage and ate it quickly, she wanted to go see Oz, report on Bob’s shinagines. “I should get going, Oz will want to know.”

“Wait! What’s up with the Headmaster?” Jaune reached out and grabbed her hand as she got up.

Ruby paused and pulled her hand out of Jaune’s with ease, the young man had grown to about six feet tall and filled out nicely. On top of that he had been thriving under Pyrrha’s personal training, needless to say he was very strong now. Ruby barely noticed as she freed her hand, she rubbed her wrist. “That is a long complicated story, he’s taking some time to sort himself out and while we were gone we became friends. He’s actually a very social person, he’ll be lonely so I am going to go see him.” She turned to leave and stopped short when her team plus Qrow were rapidly walking toward her. The young woman caught the red in her sister’s eyes and turned on her heel and walked quickly for a side exist. “Oh this is gonna be bad.” She whispered under her breath and she heard Yang moved to a run.

Ruby activated her Semblance and blasted down the hall, out and down the halls till she found a empty classroom. Ruby had purposely left a trail of red petals for her sister to follow as she perched on a large wooden teachers desk. The silver eyed woman pursed her lips and gathered her thoughts, Yang was pissed about something and the list was rather short about what she could be mad about. She brushed down her pants as if she was wearing a dress and folded her hands together as if she was about to talk to William. Compared to him Yang and crew would be a piece of cake.

Yang blasted the door open with a shout of. “What the heck was that?!”

Ruby gave her elder sister an unimpressed look. “That, was not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of everyone’s breakfast. Hey Uncle Qrow.” She nodded to Qrow noting her pouch on his hip and pursed her lips, her silver gaze meeting his red one. “Already going through my things? Why is that, because I wasn’t in bed?”  

“Don't be a smart arse kiddo.” Qrow leaned on the edge of a desk.

“We have the right to know when you’re sleeping with someone!” Yang’s eyes were bright red, she was so close to exploding.

“You think I’m sleeping with someone? You honestly think Professor Goodwitch would give me birth control because I wanted to hop into bed with someone? Good grief Yang you have a brain use it. That man who tried to kill Oz has tried twice now too,” Ruby bit her lip and quelled her anger as best as she could, Yang butting her nose in where it wasn’t wanted annoyed her. “He’s a very old fashioned, he’s tried twice now too.” The words keep getting stuck in her voice, she didn’t want to think about it. The fear, the power William held over her because she was afraid of him. “Oz has saved me twice and now William isn’t messing around, he beat Oz in a fight with ease. He wants me for … for a fucking priced mare. That is what the birth control is for.” It wasn't a lie, if anything happened Ruby would count her blessings for the small tablets but she really hoped it wasn't ever going to be necessary.

That seemed to rip the wind from Yang’s sails and Qrow’s eyes narrowed, he had guessed that William had been after that but hadn’t thought of that. He just assumed she was sleeping with Oz, he hadn’t even thought that the man claiming to be Oz’s father, this William would try again. Seeing the way Oz had been defeated so easily had a cold fire burning in the pit of his belly and it was called fear. He itched to take a pull from his flask and removed the silver case from his inside pocket. The burning fluid did little to simmer his internal panic, he really wanted to speak to Oz again, maybe he needed to contact Tai.

A bell chimed somewhere in the distance and Qrows bleary eyes tracked over to his youngest niece. There was still something going on that she wasn’t telling them. She could get around her sister easily enough but Qrow had been in game far longer and while he couldn't put his finger on it he knew she was still hiding something. “Ruby, if something happens, something your unable to control, I want you to know you can come to me.” He tossed her pouch back to her, all its contents still in tact.

Those big silver eyes just blinked back at him, her face set in a neutral mask. “Of course Uncle Qrow.” She snatched the pouch out of the air with ease and returned it to her belt.

“Hmm, the Vytal tournament starts tomorrow, you should train with your team, unless you want to be kicked out of the first round.” Turning Qrow tucked the flask away and opened the door to the classroom. Out in the hallway were Weiss and Blake, the former had an ear close to the door while the latter starred with a bored expression. “Ice princess, Kitty.” Ignoring any responses he strode away, hands deep in the pockets of his trousers.

Ruby studied her sister, Yang had her head lowered in shame and Ruby couldn't help the flicker of guilt that ran through her stomach. She wanted to tell her sister and her team the truth but she had no idea who was listening and the less they knew the safer they'd be. She would just have to be more careful. Students began to pour into the once empty classroom and Ruby took her sisters hands. “Come on, we can discuss the Vytal festival after class.”

For once things seem to feel almost normal; Weiss was silent in class as she took precise notes, Yang tried to keep up but dropped off into sleep about a third of the way through. Blake sat herself the furthest away and seemed to pay little attention to the lesson. Ruby however felt her gaze and even caught her several times looking over in her direction through the corner of her eye. There was a calculating look and Ruby had a feeling her Faunus teammate might already know Ruby had lied to her team today. She would need to talk her alone later.

There was a buzz from her pocket, Oz's name displayed on the screen of the scroll. Attracting as little attention as possible she pulled out the device and read the short message.

: Everything okay? :

Keeping the scroll under her desk and her eyes flickering from the text to Port, who was telling the tale of a time in his youth, she typed a response. : I'm fine, going to train with my team after classes. :

: Spend the night with me :

Ruby wanted to, she really did. Already missing his touch, his voice, the way it curled in her stomach, igniting those wonderful sensations. A snore nearby brought her attention back. She didn't want them to get caught and she really needed to train. If they were going to make it through the team battles she needed to train, not play. . . Of course if they went through to the doubles she wouldn't need to actually be there. Neither would Oz, since he was laying low, they could slip away while everyone was watching the fights.

Of course that didn't solve her problem right now and after this morning, slipping away from her team was going to prove to be even more difficult. : I’ll try but we very near got caught. I'm not sure what Yang and uncle Qrow will do if they find out. :

There must be little for Oz to do because his response came quick. : I want to see you :

Ruby tried to text back but before she could think of anything she had another response. : I want to rake my nails over your soft skin, hear those whimpering gasps you try to smother. Feel you tangle your fingers in my hair as I lick down your body. :

That did it, Ruby felt the heat flash over her cheeks and pleasure bloomed between her legs. Blinking hard she breathed deeply and ordered her body to stop reacting to the written words.

Cautiously the crimsonette looked around her, her gaze searching out any eyes watching her. Thankfully no one seemed to notice and she breathed a sigh of relief.  Unfortunately it seemed Port had finished his story and was now asking students questions, catching out people who weren't listening in his class.

“Miss Rose, what is your answer?” The long winded portly teacher asked.

With her team's attention elsewhere Ruby had little choice but to stammer nervously. “Erm well, I think . . . It was . . . Good?”

Bushy grey eyebrows scrunched up above his eyes. “You think the destruction of an entire settlement from a pack of armoured Ursa. That which was only disposed of by no less than twelve huntsmen, myself included is . . . Good?”

“Heh. . . Yes. It certainly shows how erm brave you all were.” Quickly shoving her scroll away her eyes glanced to her side to where Yang was now staring ahead, as though she hadn't just been dozing away and glared at the injustice of it.

“Do you know what I think Miss Rose?” Professor Port held his arms behind him.

“No Sir, I wouldn't begin to imagine what someone else thinks.” Ruby nearly winced, this wasn't Wonderland and by the glare of Port’s hooded eyes she knew that had been the exactly wrong thing to say.

“Miss Rose, you are to stay after class while you work on paying attention.” With that the bell chimed again and the students around her started removing their belongings and steadily left the classroom.

Ruby pleaded to her team with soulful eyes to stay with her but Blake was already gone, Weiss rolled her eyes and followed. Yang hesitated, she wanted to speak to her sister in more depth but knew it wouldn't be wise to that that now. Instead she ran her hand over her little sisters head ruffling her hair, the short strands seemed so much longer now and almost fluffy, like she just washed it. Thoughtful Yang grinned and left Ruby to Professor Port with hardly a backwards glance.

The door finally closed on the last student and Ruby sighed spinning on the spot, ready for the impending lecture. “Miss Rose, need I remind you that this is a classroom and while my tales are not valued by all I would think you of all people have more respect to learn from seasoned huntsmen.”

“I'm sorry Sir, I will work harder to make sure it doesn't happen again.” Ruby immediately felt meek and lowered her head. She was suppose to be graduating this year and although there were times when she wasn't paying attention she always strived to work hard. To be the youngest huntress in Beacon and to graduate with her team had been everything to her, she wanted to show people that she could do it. That she was ready, that no mistake had been made when Ozpin accepted her into his school two years ahead of her peers.

Ruby was reminded everyday about how tough it had been, to keep up with the level at which nearly all of her class were at, except Jaune, she could still kick his butt. Sometimes she had wondered if it was worth the effort, many times she doubted her ability as team leader, her skills. But it had been worth it, she matured fast and truly believed that she was in a better position then if she had arrived at Beacon two years later. Ruby had honed her skills to keep up and surpassed them, pushing her limits to become a better huntress. It had been all she ever wanted, to be the hero like in the story.

So why was she using past tense? When had her dreams of becoming a huntress dimmed? Was it because of Oz? Because she loved him, wanted to be with him, to hold him as he held her. Thinking of him, all of him from the uncontrolled Fae to the man she spent time with in Wonderland. The jokes, the games, the sparring. Everything was tinted by his existence. Being a huntress was still the dream and her passion hadn't faded but now there was another dream. A dream that had started when she fell through a rabbit hole and onto Oz's lap. Hearing her name being said the young woman lifted her head.

“Ruby, I know I asked you a few days ago if there was something the matter, I didn't press you then and I won't press you now but if you think there is something I should know then you should be free to speak you mind child.” Ruby had been biting her lip quietly listening to him, Peter leaned on his beloved desk, the mahogany wood gleamed in the bright lights.

“I'm sorry Professor but there is nothing I can tell you, I simply wasn't paying attention and I apologize.” Ruby hung her head again, there was still so much to learn and what was she doing, squandering her education? Maybe that was a bit dramatic but it didn't make her feel less guilty.

“Very well Miss Rose, lets make sure it doesn't happen again. You are a bright young student and this is your final year at this academy. Now I am sure you are aware the team matches start tomorrow and team RWBY is behind in their training due to your circumstances. However do not let that bring you down or defeat you in battle, every Weapon be it of the mind or hand counts.” Professor Port leaned forward and the corner of his lips turned up and the young huntress’s enthusiasm was renewed. “So I suggest you get training Miss Rose.”

Glad to be let off the hook Ruby saluted the greying teacher. “Aye aye professor.” Tapping into her Aura and Semblance the young woman sprinted off out of the classroom doors leaving a trail of red rose petals in her wake. Team RWBY _were_ at a disadvantage but no one knew that she had a trump card and after her talk with Professor Port she knew just what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob: Hey Ardy, you said more sex stuff.  
> Ardy: I did no such thing, I may have hinted that Ruby will get even with Port but that was all. Well and promised to give you the wifi password. Anyway I’ve got chapter 8 to work on, go Qrow.  
> Kry: and besides, didn't you get an eyeful already last night?"  
> Bob: whistles  
> Kry & Ardy: See you all next year!  
> Bob: Thank you too: ClockRose, sinningislife, RomanticDayDreamer98, Maiden-of-the-Moon, MythGirl95, divineivy and WorldsWanderer! It's so awesome seeing all the fun you guys are having in the comments.


	8. For Love & Vytal, Round One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow's not stupid . . . he's also incredible, mucho love hearts for our favorite red eyed Avian and actual randomization in the Vytle tournament, things are not going to go down well.

The silver eyed woman laid back on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Yesterday had been horrible, Yang wouldn’t leave her alone and she hadn’t managed to sneak off to see Oz. When they had been trying to train Ruby had collected a crowd of people and the occasional reporter asking about her time away and Ozpin. She sighed she could have really gone with some cuddles by the end of it but nope, Yang wouldn’t leave her alone.

Ruby jumped down and pulled out her Wonderland gear out from its hiding place under the bed and set about cleaning it and oiling the leather. She had her Aura again now but her mind just kept turning back to Wonderland and the gear, she liked it, it held a different weight than her normal huntress gear. Rubbing the last little dot of oil into the gear she stood up and changed. The deep wine red blouse went on first followed by the heavy black leather skirt, then the boots which were sturdier than her usual. On went the corset, it again was heavier then she was used too but the black leather molded to her body in a way cloth never would not diminishing her agile form or flexibility. She pulled on her gauntlets and headed into the bathroom, brushing out her hair and took a long look at herself in the plain mirror.

To her it seemed the amour emphasised just how much she had grown in Wonderland. Ruby thought she looked stronger, less meek, reaching into a pouch on her belt she pulled out a little piece of leather and pulled her hair up into a ponytail like Pyrrha. Then after a moments consideration, wove her bangs into the tightly pulled back hair. Now her face was clear and she smiled, cocking her head to the side and called on her magic. Her eyes glowed silver for a moment and her ears tapered back the slightest bit. Ruby smirked and put her hands on her hips, now this was a good look.

The young Fae turned on her heel and strode out of the bathroom to her and Weiss’s bed and pulled out her sword. Now with her magic active and her Aura the greatsword felt even lighter and easy to maneuver. She turned and looked back at her reflection in the glass window and smiled, she looked like some Valkyrie from the stories. Ruby turned the simple blade over and ran two fingers along the flatedge, Crescent Rose was made to fight Grimm, this weapon was far more versatile. Out of sheer curiosity she extended her Aura.

Runes previously invisible lit up red along the blade from hilt to tip and Ruby knew in her bones that the weapon as just as strong as any forged on Remnant. With a quick nod Ruby made up her mind, this was the weapon she’d take to the first round of the Vytal festival. She deactivated her Aura, saving it for the fight and picked up the sheath sliding the greatsword away. As she did this the door opened and her uncle stepped it.

Qrow did a double take as he took in what Ruby was wearing, where had his little Petal gone? The woman standing before him looked like she was ready to take on the world. The black greatsword in her hand made him pause as well, was she not using Crescent Rose for the tournament? He was almost saddened by the thought and yet, she held the blade as if it was meant for her, just like the weapon she made with her own two hands.

As if he hadn’t startled her Ruby put her sword on her belt and rested a hand on the smooth pommel. She dipped her head in greeting, smothering the urge to leap into his arms like she had as a child. “Uncle Qrow.”

Qrow closed the door behind him. “How are you doing kiddo?”

Ruby shrugged, the leather creaking slightly. “Getting ready for the fight, I figured I’d give whoever we are fighting against a surprise.” She tapped her sword with a finger. “Ozpin taught me a bit while we were away, I’m confident I can handle the match.”

“That all he teach you?” Qrow leaned against the door, blocking Ruby’s exist.

“No, we played games together and he helped me learn to ride a horse. What are you getting at Uncle?” Ruby asked trying to feel out where he wanted this conversation to go.

“When he was… dying, when you were helping him. He relaxed and you said ‘we’re okay’, later when I was talking to him he rattled off things you liked like it was second nature to him. He seems very attached to you, more than just a friend if you catch my meaning and he’s younger I know, seems like only a few physical years as your elder. So I’m going to ask again Ruby, is there something you should tell me?” Qrow spoke slowly, his tone even..

“If you have something you want to ask Qrow, ask it.” Ruby tried to keep from bristling, he was already too close for comfort.

Qrow sighed and was direct. “Are you lovers? I don’t believe you when you say it’s all just your magic mumbo jumbo. In the few times I have seen you two together you act like lovers. How you touch, the looks you share. You come home and one of the first things you do is get birth control, then you go missing for a night. So what I want to know is, are you sharing Ozpin’s bed? I get that you two have shared time together and the circumstances are completely out of the norm. I’m not here to judge you Ruby, I just want to make sure your safe.”

“Would I not be safe with Ozpin?” Ruby asked crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight onto a foot. She mentally kicked herself for doing a Wonderland evasion, answering his question with another question. That said learning to keep her wits about her in Wonderland had made all the conversations less frightening.

Qrow stepped up to her and unbuttoned the clasp at her neck, pulling her shirt out of the way to reveal the purple bruise. “I don’t know, you tell me.” He said, he had noticed that she had been extra careful with just about everything she did yesterday, that she was favouring her neck and shoulder.

Ruby pulled away from him and activated her Aura again, this time devoting it to healing herself. She didn’t want to let the marks go, but then she could just get Oz to renew them later. She reached up and buttoned her collar again, biting her bottom lip her resolve wavering. Did she tell Qrow? Her uncle Qrow, her first friend and teacher, he said he just wanted to see that she was safe and she knew she was safe with Oz. It hurt lying to him, tears collected in her eyes and she blinked them away. “Promise me you won’t act on anything I say.”

Qrow pulled her into a stiff hug, so she was sleeping with him. “I promise.”

“Ozpin and I are engaged.” Ruby whispered into her uncle’s chest. “As soon as I graduate we are leaving to get married.” She hugged her uncle for all her worth. “He is good to me, funny and kind and caring. He makes me happy in a way no one else ever has and I love him very much.”

Qrow’s eyebrows shot up,  _ engaged _ , Gods above Ruby was engaged to Ozpin of all people. They weren’t just messing around they were serious about this. Oz was willing to give up his job for her and she’d leave all of them for him. He could understand why she lied at first,  _ damn!  _ Yang and Tai were going to be furious. He tightened his arms around her. “Are you sure you want this?”

Ruby nodded into his chest, “Yes.” He didn’t sound angry, he seemed calm, maybe this would be okay after all?

“Then Oz better tell me where he is marrying you so I can give you to him myself. Tai is going to be furious and you deserve a proper wedding, or at least the best we can make out of an elopement.” The red eyed man could feel Ruby relax into his arms like a great weight had been taken off of her shoulders. He drew away and cleaned her tears with this thumb. “Ruby, you’re like a daughter to me and Oz is one of my best friends. Age difference be damned and it doesn’t seem very relevant between the two of you. If you’re happy and sure, you’ll have my support. I will talk to Oz as well, but I just want to see you happy and if Oz makes you happy then it’s not my place to get in in the way of that. I’d rather you be comfortable with telling me the truth and coming to me when you have a problem then being afraid of what I might do.”

Ruby smiled up at him tears in her eyes. “Thank you!” She gave in and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

Qrow smiled, hugged her tightly back and tucked his face into her hair. She was his little girl in all but blood and he did just want to see her happy. “Anytime kiddo, just remember I do want to be there when you two marry and I’d keep this from Yang for now. I don’t think she’d understand, after you two marry then approach Tai. Then no matter how angry he is, your old man won't be able to separate you two.”

Ruby drew away and cleaned her face. “Thank you uncle, I didn’t think anyone would take it well.”

Qrow smiled softly and fixed her bangs. “Go kick butt kiddo, you don’t want to be late.”

The silver eyed warrior beamed and put a hand on her sword. “I will!” She gave him one more quick hug and blasted out the door to kick butt at the Vytal tournament.

Qrow followed her out and closed the door behind him taking a long drink from his flask. Well at least he got the truth out of her, Gods  _ engaged _ he was still trying to wrap his head around that one. He set off for Oz’s flat now he needed to have a long talk with the groom.

 

* * *

 

Oz was laying on his couch with a foot hanging off the end and a pillow over his head. Blessed, blessed darkness, oh how he loved it. He hadn’t really left the spot over the last day, his head still ached though sleep had helped. There was a knock at his door and he heard it being opened, the smell of whisky assaulting his nose. What was Qrow doing here? Hadn't the avian man hounded him enough for one week. He pushed the pillow off of his face and shielded his eyes from the light though thankfully now the sun was overhead rather than beaming into his living room.

Qrow walked through the room and shut the curtains over the large windows, Oz had that ‘hung over’ look about him that he recognised in himself all too often. He then turned to the tall man on the sofa and put a hand on his hip and cocked it to the side.

Ozpin looked Qrow up and down, the red eyed man had his lips pursed and was studying him. “Qrow, uh, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Ozpin asked slowly getting up and running a hand through his hair, the muted light went a long way to making his head ache more bearable.

The raven haired man cut straight to the point. “When did you plan on telling me you are engaged to my niece?”

Oz somehow managed to cough when he took a sharp breath in and had to cough a few times more to clear his lungs. His mind going a thousand miles a minute, had Ruby told him? Had he already approached her? How had he figured it out? Oz looked up to Qrow his jaw on the floor. “Uhh, did Ruby tell you?”

“She did, I know her well enough to notice something was off. While she may have suddenly become a very talented liar it's not good enough to hide from me.” Qrow walked over and sat beside Ozpin weaving his hand together and resting his elbows on his knees. “She’s my little girl Oz, she can’t lie to me. So I’ll ask again, when did you plan on telling me you are engaged to her?” Qrow’s voice dropped in a softer tone then Oz had ever heard.

Ozpin ran a hand through his hair, Qrow was oddly calm about all this. “After I married her, legally, after the paperwork was all done and the event set in stone. Even if Tai figures out that we disappeared together he won’t think to look for Ruby Valen. Heck I didn’t even know my name till Wonderland, so it’s one we can both hide under.”

“Where are you going?” Qrow asked with that same tone.

Oz looked over and bit his lip, unsure of whether or not to trust Qrow. He looked down and wrung his hands, he hadn’t a whole lot to do, so he had been thinking about it. “Why are you asking?” The silver haired man settled on. 

Qrow rounded on his, his red eyes burning. “Do you have any idea of the position you have put yourselves in, you and Ruby!” 

“We're both in this with our eyes wide open Qrow.” 

“What about Tai? Huh and Yang? Do you have any idea what Ruby is going to have to go through, the scandal of it! Imagine this on the front page of every newspaper in Remnant; Ruby Rose, youngest graduating huntress in Beacon history, shacking up with none other then the Headmaster of the prestigious Academy. Talk about sleeping your way to the top, Miss Rose has got it all!” Qrow spoke almost like an announcer would at a game or a shady news reporter. His hand holding an invisible mic as he bowed slightly as if waiting for the response from the masses. “And that's not all folks, wait to you hear this, both student and headmaster have been seeing one another behind Miss Rose’s family's back.” As he got more into it his voice started rising, Oz almost shrunk at the anger very much evident. “Oh dear boys and girls, it seems the headmaster has been forced to resign from his position, I guess it was all true. Thank you thank you.”

Oz's eyes never left the lanky mans as he gave another bow. Bob who was once again on the mantle was silent for once although the flickering orange lights suggested he was listening to the exchange. 

Feeling uneasy Oz tried to speak but a hand from Qrow had him holding his tongue, something that would normally not have stopped him. “What  _ were _ you thinking Oz, dragging Ruby into this mess you've made, do you honestly have no self control. She was suppose to be your student!” 

Enough was enough. “And a student is what she is. I would rather resign from my position this moment then cause her even a speck of worry or scandal.”

Qrow took another swig from his nearly empty flask, his body swayed slightly. “Oh really? Haven't you done that anyway?”

Clearly Qrow had put some thought into his and Ozpin had no idea what to do about it, feeling a little helpless he tried not to listen to his Winter Instincts. “You do not understand, she wants to be with me, I want to be with her.”

“What else, we can't always have the things we want Oz!” The room was getting steadily colder Qrow noted with a sneer, Oz was beginning to lose control.

“I care for her Qrow, I would do anything for her.” Winter told him Qrow was a threat, it tried to rise up inside him, turning his eyes a golden glint and icy talons grew from his fingertips.

“Even if it means she might lose her family.” Qrow said matter of factly.

Oz almost shuddered, family meant a lot to Ruby he knew. “How I hope it never comes to that.”

“And your school, your reputation?” Each word was husky and accusing, the volume growing.

“Means nothing to me without her.” A few snowy speckles began to drift from Oz's body as he fought against Winter rising and Qrows questions.

Qrow tilted his head down, a near feral look in his eyes as he lowered into a fighting stance. “What if I were to fight you, for her sake?” 

“Then I would fight, Qrow. I love her.” Winter was pushing at his restraints, telling him the threat to his mate was very real.

“Say that again!” The avian man growled under his breath.

Desperate not to fight his friend and Ruby's uncle Oz lowered to meet Qrows Stance. “I love her!” 

“Again!” Hand on his weapon Qrow baited the Fae.

“I LOVE HER!” Winter pushed inside him, the words made his throat raw as it echoed around the room, a wave of ice filled the space freezing the air around them and Oz could feel the immediate effects of his magic spiking. The man in front of him, a man he considered his friend studied him, the anger seemed to quell from his posture. 

Qrows lips trembled slightly and quirked up into a smirk, standing from his position and his hand away from the sword at his back, he drawled “Just wanted to hear you say it.”

“Huh?” Qrow voice had been warm and his eyes smiled at him and Ozpin was at that moment completely confused. 

The red eyed man chuckled, “I wanted to hear you say it because I told Ruby I’d be the one to give her to you.” and pulled out his flask from his breast and took a sip of the whisky.

Oz’s jaw fell to the floor for a long moment before a smiled oh so very wide crossed his lips. “Thank you.” 

Qrow shrugged, picked up the tv remote and, “You make her happy.” clicked it on to the Vytal festival.

 

* * *

 

Port’s voice boomed through the stadium, everyone watched with bated breath as the teams were selected. “Team RWBY of Beacon vs Team CMEN of Mistral!”

Ruby’s eyes shot up as she and her team walked out into the area. She spoke quickly and quietly to her team. “Weiss you take Mercury, Yang you get Emerald, Blake you’re on Nynx, Cinder’s mine.” She growled under her breath, her magic reacting to her anger, barely noticeable waves of red heat and silver glittered around her masked by her aura and rose petals.

“You sure sis? I mean you’re going in with a sword, I know you don’t fight with them much.” They came to a stop three meters away from team CMEN, the randomisation process for the arena started.

“Yup.” Ruby said in a hard voice, the future she saw in the Hall of Mirrors present in her mind.  _ That bitch wants to kill Ozpin. _ A smirk worthy of her uncle crossed her lips.  _ Not this time. _ She pulled the black and red tinted sword out of her sheath and didn’t bother to move to hold it with two hands this time. She lit her Aura up a crackling wave of red and a further current of silver running through it. The runes on her sword blazed to life, the core of them edged in silver.

Yang’s eyebrows shot up as Ruby coiled ready to spring, she had never seen her sister look so eager to fight before. Grinning she activated her gauntlets as the rest of her teammates readied their weapons.

The arena split into half of arctic background the other of volcanic. Port’s voice boomed over the speakers. “Three, two, one, Begin!”

The instant the last syllable was off of Port’s tongue Ruby blasted forth, letting her rage at Cinder flow. This woman was trying to kill everything Ruby loved and she could not stand for it. She blasted forth with such force that the ground under her feet shattered, her eyes glazing in silver and white. She leaped into the air and brought her sword down on Cinder, her foe leaping back to avoid getting bisected and summoned her glass swords.

Ruby lashed out with a quick series of stabs, very reminiscent of how Oz liked to riddle his enemies full of holes. Unintentionally she unleashed her Aura into her strikes and her magic. Her magic ate holes into Cinders weapons, Ruby cherished the look of shock on Cinders face and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Port and Oobleck shared a look before commenting on the battle. “Well it seems that Miss Rose has not sat idle during her disappearance. I’d advise caution Miss Fall, for it seems Miss Rose has had a few lessons while she was away from our school.”

Oobleck studied the silver light that struck out with each red wave of Aura that Ruby cleaved at Cinder with. “Yes I dare say Miss Rose is out for blood and taking after her uncle in respects to fighting style.”

Yang punched Emerald in the face and nimbly dodged a strike to her own head. She glanced over at Ruby to see her ‘little’ sister spin her sword like their uncle and unleash a quick series of strikes switching between using either hand or both with ease. The silver light that Ruby poured into each strike consumed Cinder’s Aura and her weapons. The older woman was hot on the defensive as she tried to gather her wits, the Silver Eyed Warrior not letting up for an instant. Yang had to focus again as Emerald struck out again, she pounded into Emerald letting off a shot with each strike. She easily punched through Emerald’s Aura as the other fighter was not built to take on a brawler like Yang.

Cinder Fall, fell back, black glass littered the ground as Ruby raced after her. Cinder called up the last of her dust and made her bow, surely Ruby’s sword wouldn’t work against her arrows. She ran to the lava field dodging and weaving through the pits, intent on using the the ground as an advantage, the heat not bothering her in the slightest. Arrow after arrow she shot at Ruby.

Ruby enhanced by her magic and Aura dodged as nimble as a cat. Lashing out with Aura strikes to make up for her lack of range, they cleaved into the ground when she missed. She leaped into the air bearing down on Cinder just as the other woman shot for Ruby’s chest. The Silver eyed warrior remembered Pyrrha’s death vividly and moved her sword to protect her chest. She savoured the look of panic when Cinder’s arrow shattered on the enchanted blade, and rained magically enhanced Aura strikes down on her.

Weiss used her knight summoning to keep Mercury on his toes and then her glyphs to trap him in the ice, after that she used a Boarbatusk to blast him out of the arena. She and Yang rushed to Blake’s side to help her as Ruby closed in on Cinder.

Cinder glared at the Silver eyed warrior, she couldn’t use her Maiden powers in public and her Aura was dead, her Dust exhausted. She just wanted to smite Ruby into dust, that damn sword glowing red and silver taunting her. Ruby’s magic leaked out of her with glee and she blasted forth once again, slamming into Cinder with so much force they hit a wall of rock. The edge of Ruby’s sword finding Cinder’s throat, she whispered into Cinder’s ear. “I know what you did, just give me a reason and I will burn you with my magic false Maiden.” Cinder’s Aura broke with a crackle and she stared wide eyed at the Silver eyed warrior.

Ruby drew away as the buzzer went off signalling a team RWBY victory. “I look forward to watching you burn,” She lowered her voice. “Tell Salem, I’m coming for her.” Ruby turned on her heel keeping her Aura up and sheathed her sword, giving her teammates a brief hug in celebrating and heading off with them.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin and Qrow took a moment to gather their collective jaws up off the floor. “Did you teach her that?” Qrow asked not taking his eyes off of his niece.

“I did not, we spared a bit but not that much.” Oz’s gaze turned to Cinder, her look was one of shear murder. Winter boiled up in him as he saw Cinder clench her fists. He had no doubt she’d go after Ruby now, he picked up his scroll and tapped into Beacon’s system. James had long since had it scrubbed, that was probably how Team RWBY vs CMEN happened, actual randomization. He pulled up the roster on team CMEN and checked their room number, his heart seized, not even a five minute walk from RWBY’s dorm. He quickly tapped it off before Qrow saw what he had pulled up and set his scroll down. As Winter rose up so rapidly in him his headache faded and he got up and started to pace. Winter demanded that he hunt Cinder down, take her out before she’d get a chance at Ruby. The Winter Fae looked over at Qrow his eyes turning gold and feline. “You should go check on Ruby.”

Qrow did not like the tone in Oz’s voice, like he was moments from boiling over. “Don’t do anything rash Oz.” He said in a cautious voice, cocking his head to one side.

“I hadn’t planned on it, but Ruby is going to be swamped after that. You should go rescue her.” Oz nodded at his door. “Go, I’m stuck here as much as I’d like to be there for her.”

Qrow eyed him worrying and got up. “All right, I’ll be back around later. We’ve a lot to talk about.”

“Right.” Oz said nodding his head, Winter just told him to shove the raven haired man out the door.

Qrow gave him one last look then closed the door behind him. As soon as he did Oz let out a growl and relaxed, Winter rolled free of him the apartment freezing. He knew where Cinder would be and her cronies didn’t phase him. He knew he’d told James and Glynda that he’d wait to kill Cinder but that look she had given Ruby. Oz clenched his teeth and breathed out harshly his sharp canines glinting in soft light.

“Kid, don’t do anything rash. Just stay put.” Bob spoke slowly trying to reach Oz, he could see the kiddo very quickly slipping away and he didn’t dare force his will onto the young Fae again.

Winter snarled at the skull and teleported, emerald sparks and green fog hanging in the air for a moment. Bob looked at the energy for a moment and let out a sigh. “Well this is bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob "This is gonna be bad."  
> Ardy "Less so then my original plan, you guys better give Kry a big kiss in the near future, she tempers me. I like exploring what happens to good person when they do a bad thing."  
> Bob "Didn't you already do that in your first Overlord crossover?"  
> Ardy "Yeah, but that was nothing on what I almost did here. Monsters are so very interesting, I love exploring that fine line. What defines a monster... No nope, I am determined to finish at least three stories before undertaking another big one. No Witcher crossover.... But Gods would Ozpin and Qrow make good Witchers."  
> Kry "Ardy. . . we both already have enough stories to finish first before you start taking on more."   
> Bob "Yes Ardy focus."   
> Ardy *sigh* "Okay, maybe after my Overlord series is done and The Blizzard."  
> Kry "Meanwhile Thank you for all your support through this year and those comments are incredible, thank you so much."  
> Bob "Yup, I am enjoying my position here, reading these comments is a good laugh and I know the ladies appropriate them. So thanks again ClockRose Singingislife WorldsWanderer and Kaetiyce."  
> Kry "We wern't gonna post until the new year but I was in a grumbly mood, EARLY RELEASE :D "  
> Ardy "So enjoy everyone and have a happy new year!"  
> Ardy/Kry/Bob "Bye!"


	9. Part of you there, part of you way over there staining the wall!

    A young Winter Fae appeared in a flash of green light in the dorm of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. He glanced over the room but didn’t bother to take in the details. Winter purred as he positioned himself just beyond the range of the door. Cinder was a threat to his mate and he was going to paint the walls of Beacon in her blood. Sounds grew closer to the room, angry heels padded on the floor outside, the silver haired man did not have to wait long.

    Cinder pushed the door open with a near slam, finally hidden from prying eyes of the public the false Maiden stormed in, her eyes blazing. “Ohh that girl! I will end her!” She seethed, clenching her fists already thinking about how long it would take to resew her Dust.

    As soon as the three were clear of the door the Fae reached out and closed the door with a loud thump. The three spun to face him, the colour leaving their faces. Winter didn’t wait for them to attack it sprung into action. Mercury got a face full of ice, Emerald was casually flug out of the way so fast her head made a cracking sound when it hit the floor. Cinder didn’t even have time to yell before his hands closed around her throat and he teleported them again.

    Oz barely remembered about the Fall Maiden Amber through the haze of Winter consuming his mind. He teleported them to Amber’s chamber, Cinder took in the dark green lighting then threw a blast of fire at Oz. Winter responded with a flare of ice canceling the two out, creating a wall of steam. Cinder glanced around the room, her Aura was gone, it hadn't had the chance yet to regenerate after her fight with Ruby. All she had was her Fall maiden magic and she wasn’t fast enough to match him. She scrambled back her heels clicking on the floor and raised her hands. _Maybe I can goad him, get him so angry that he can’t think straight through it._ “What brought this on Professor? The match? The Rose?”

    Winter snarled and started prowling to the long side, he’s claws long and sharp. Siliva glinted off his canines, she looked so small and with no Aura, this would be easy. Winter purred at that, maybe he’d fuck her before he killed her, the thought caused blood to flow south very rapidly.

    Cinder smiled at his growl at Ruby’s name. “Oh soo it was Ruby, do you love her? Is that it, I’ll kill her you know, take this whole tower down.”

    Winter consumed Oz mind, nothing of the man was left all he saw was red. Lust for battle taking over and the Fae side of him had complete control now.

 

* * *

 

    Oz blinked twice as he slowly woke up, his cheek was pressed against something cold and he felt good. He slowly pushed himself upright, why was he on the floor? Ozpin wracked his brain trying to remember what had happened, he didn’t remember much, he flexed his hands they felt odd. He looked down at his hands and his stomach dropped. They were _covered_ in blood. He had only been wearing a green cotton t-shirt and now he had blood up to his elbows, there was hardly a patch of green to be seen. “What the hell?” He swallowed and stopped short, then did it again. There was something sweet in his mouth but it was tacky and cold, his heart pounded given the state of his hands it left very little to imagination as it what it likely was. Oz felt something drip down his chin, he rubbed at his chin and only saw more blood.

    He caught the scent of something sweet as he did and without thinking he put two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked the blood off his fingers. The Winter Fae let out a moan of ecstasy at the taste such nectar, Winter rushed over his thoughts and he licked the whole of his fingers clean before his thinking brain caught up with him.

    Oz yanked his hand away from his mouth, Winter snarled at him to finish. That it was finally satisfied with the newest addition in his body! That this was a good thing, a gift he wanted. Oz shook his head and hissed out. “Shut up, shut up!” As he shook his head he caught sight of Cinder’s corpse. “Oh Gods.” He would have been ill right then if Winter hadn’t been over writing his body functions, it was very happy with the results of her mangled form, stretched out, torn and bloody. For a very brief moment he remembered what he had been doing, the ambush in the dorm. Attacking with his magic and lunching Emerald across the room, then grabbing the false Maiden by the throat and teleporting them . . . to here. _To Amber!_. Ozpin’s gaze snapped over to her and his heart plummeted. She was awake and staring at him from inside her stasis chamber, her brown eyes wide.

    The Fae covered his mouth with his wrist, the blood quickly coating his lips, he wanted to swallow it, lick his lips and stain his teeth with the crimson fluid. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a moaned again. _No!_ He grabbed at the ground, talons digging into the hard concrete and tried not think about how powerful he felt, or the erection straining against his pants. His eyes flicked back to Cinder and Winter started feeding his brain with images of hunger and delight even has his human half rebelled against the idea violently. The silver haired man yanked his gaze back to the floor and focused on taking long slow deep breaths. Unfortunately that filled his nose with Cinder’s sweet scent.

    _I can’t leave her there, Gods if anyone finds out…_ He had to take a few deep breaths, focusing on the coastline of Vale, then narrowing it down to a place where he had visited as a child on Patch. He reached over and grabbed Cinder’s ankle without looking at her and teleported.

    He didn’t open his eyes till the scent of the ocean had filled his nose salt, seaweed and fish. The sand dug itself into his pants and he looked around, no one was around thankfully and he let out a sigh of relief. He stood on shaky legs still holding tight to Cinder’s ankle, then swung once with all his strength and threw her out into sea. Winter told him it was a waste and he tried to slam that thought away but it was very hard when he still had the taste of her blood on his tongue.

    Ozpin watched as her body fell into the sea far far away and he let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to the ocean and sat in the cold water. It lapped at his toes in waves and he completely forgot that he had left his flat without shoes. He looked down at them and saw that he had blood on them as well. The briny water rolled up over his feet and he shoved his hands into it and started to scrub them. Stepping further out into the ocean chasing the waves so he could clean his hands.

    He ended up on his knees, scrubbing and scrubbing as the salty water soaked his shirt and pants. Off he needed to get it off, he grabbed handfuls of sand and scrubbed at the blood till it was all gone and his skin was raw. _That wasn’t me, it wasn’t me!_ Repeated over and over in his head, there was no way he did that. He hadn’t murdered Cinder, hadn’t ripped her limb from limb, hadn’t sank his teeth into her neck-. Oz dived his face into the salty foam and rubbed at it till he needed to breath. He yanked his head up and gasped heaving air into his lungs, his hair flopping back wet and sticking to his head. He could still taste her, he dived back down and took a large swallow of the salty water. Oz swished it around in his mouth and spat it back out, he considered shoving a finger down his throat and quickly did, before he lost his gall and threw up. Winter snarled at him but the salty water helped roll his stomach so he could rid of the sweetness that seemed to want to etch itself into his taste buds. Even with the sea water he continued to force his body to dry heave until it exhausted him and he fell forward into the water for a moment. He kept his eyes closed till the waves had rolled a few times, he really didn’t want to know what the vomit had looked like.

    The water was cool over his hot skin, salt and sand clung to his hair and body making him itch. Winter had gone surprisingly silent and he staggered to his feet and glanced around, he couldn’t guess how long he had been out and he had left Amber in her support pod. He hoped he she wasn’t claustrophobic, it was easy to picture the hall and he teleported back to Beacon.

    Ozpin came back into existence, just before the machines controls and he quickly set about letting Amber out.

    The brown eyed and haired woman pushed the door of the pod up and staggered out. Her legs weak and trembling, Oz went to her grabbing her before she could stumble and fall. “Easy, you’ve been out for a long time.”

    Amber shoved him away, a gust of wind sending him staggering back. “Don’t touch me. What are you?” She held up a hand between them and Ozpin could feel her power gathering, so much more than Cinder had.

    Oz backed up, raising both hands where she could see them only then seeing that they were still clawed. “I, uh. I’m sorry you saw that. I’m Winter Court Fae, a Changeling, I’m still learning control. What you saw, that’s not me. I’ve never done that before and I never will again, I lost control. I don’t even remember doing it, please believe me Amber.” He gently cupped his hands together hiding the claws and pleading with her.

    As the Fall Maiden, Amber had seen a few things in her lifetime already. After Cinder died her powers had returned to her and she awoke, and could do nothing but watch as an animal ripped into Cinder. The brown eyed woman thought she knew the Professor fairly well and what she saw, the way he had . . . on Cinder . . . that was not the man she knew. She shuddered trying to get the image of the Winter Fae out of her head. Her own stomach rebelled even as empty as it was, she let out a long breath and slowly lowered her hand. “I saw something that attacked like you once, only it was after blood not…. But the Professor I knew was no Changeling.” She was afraid, very much afraid of what she had seen and the words kept getting choked up in her throat even as she breathed deeply.

    “I’ve only known for a week myself! That’s why I have so little control… I have a partner. The force that takes over, sees this person as the most precious thing in the world. Cinder threaten her today and,” He shook his head. “My memories get a bit blurry after that, I remember taking her from her dorm and bringing her here. Nothing after till I woke up, as you saw.”

    Amber could tell he was telling the truth, she had a good sense for that in a person. She hugged herself, her stomach growled loudly despite what she had seen. “Okay, I believe you.”

    “Right, okay, uhh, would you like to come to my flat? I can’t get you into the school right now, there might be trouble and you can’t be left walking around like . . . that.” Pointing at the bandages and plain white underwear she stood in, the Fall Maiden flushed a little. “I’ve got food I am sure you’re hungry and I’ll contact someone to get you clothes.” He offered his hand and tried to will his claws away, it didn’t work.

    The brown eyed woman hesitated then took it, with that Oz teleported them to his living room. Bob snapped to attention as soon as Ozpin appeared. “Hell bells kiddo… oh dear, you look… different.”

    Ozpin let go of Amber’s hand and she sat weakly on his sofa. “I do?” His hands went to his salty hair and face.

    “Yeah go wash and burn those clothes, you’ve still got blood on them.” Bob said his keen eyes studying the young Fae, he looked stronger, satiated and yet there was a edge of hunger as well. Well he probably needed to fuck, yes that was it not… well Bob didn’t want to think about it.

    Oz shook his head, remembering a bit more now. “I’ve got to check on Emerald and Mercury, I need to make sure I didn’t do anything to them.”

    “Good plan, go clean up any evidence I’ll keep an eye on this lovely young woman.” Bob said firmly.

    “I’ll be right back.” Oz nodded to Amber and teleported again, when he appeared in the dorm room. Mercury was gone but Emerald lay still on the ground, a pool of blood around her head. Oz covered his mouth with a hand as Winter roared up inside of him, telling him that she had been part of the threat and demanded he rip her to shreds. “Oh Gods.” He uttered and walked over to her, grabbed her by the neck and disposed of the body the same way he had Cinders. He returned to the dorm and grabbed a cloth, rubbing down everything he had touched.

    He heated the air with a little magic turning any ice he had left over into steam. There wasn’t a whole lot he could do, very carefully he cut the spot in the rug out and then burned it between his hands again. Oz wondered what had happened to Mercury but he couldn’t track him down and he cleaned up the scene of the crime as best as he could.

    Ozpin teleported straight to his bedroom and pulled his shirt off as he walked into the bathroom. A whisper of _“Fuego.”_ burned his shirt to ash and he did the same with the rest of his clothes, turned the shower to scalding hot and tired to ignore the persistent erection. Winter whispered that Amber owed him, that he could just walk out bend her over the couch and make her own up.

“No.” Oz hissed under his breath at the line of thought that Winter provided. “That is not me!”  He took the annoyance in hand and worked it till he found release, if only to make it go away for a while. When that was dealt with he scrubbed from head to toe, his mind turning around over and over. _I killed Emerald, I didn’t even notice at the time. Then Cinder… I know she needed to die but… not like that._ His empty stomach turned and he was almost sick again, he felt weak and weary.

Ozpin leaned back against the shower and slid down the cool tiles. He sat down, drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He tucked his head between his knees, bits and pieces of his memory stuck in his mind. Waking up with the sweet taste of Cinder’s blood on his tongue, the raging arousal he had felt during the fight. He was pretty sure he hadn’t used Cinder in that way, he counted his blessings for that. The rest though, he remembered glancing at her seeing what he had done to her. “Oh Gods,” Tears leaked from his eyes, no one deserved what Winter had done to Cinder. “Oh Gods, I’m a monster.” He pulled his legs in tighter and sobbed, oh Gods what had he done? When had Amber woken up? Had she seen what happened?

Oz pulled himself to his feet and turned the shower off, he had to know. He rushed getting out drying himself, going to his bedroom and dressed in slacks. Ozpin walked out into his living room and found that Amber had helped herself to some toast and hot chocolate. Pausing in the doorway he grabbed it to steady himself. “What did I do? I don’t remember.”

Amber opened her mouth to respond but Bob cut in. “No kiddo, if you’re mind is already suppressing it, let it be suppressed. You don’t want to know, the little lady told me while you were gone. You can’t handle it, forget it Ozpin. We’ll work on your control, but don’t try to remember.”

“But-,” Oz began and Bob cut him off. “Look, kid you just need to let it go. The more you try and remember the more Winter will have a few choice words on the topic. You don’t want to give it that opening.”

Ozpin shook his head and tightened his grip on the doorframe. “To late for that, Emerald is dead too. I shoved her out of the way I think, she fell and hit her head and when I went back Winter saw her as...” He bit his lip and shook his head, he could still smell the blood couldn’t get the scent out of his nose.

“Food?” Bob offered helpfully. “That’s pretty normal, red caps, goblins, ghouls, trolls, reapers, naagloshii, I could go of forever here kiddo. Humans aren’t as high up on the food chain as they think they are.”

Oz pailed and leaned on the door frame before his legs could give out. “Those are all monsters.”

“Monsters to you, standard fair in the Winter Court. You’re not human anymore, cling to your humanity but don’t be surprised if something like this happens when you lose control.” Bob spoke slowly trying to calm Oz, even now he could see Winter just under his skin. He was so close to losing it. “We’ll just have to work on your control and this won’t happen again.”

“You say that like it was nothing, I woke up with her blood in my mouth.” Oz shuddered violently and whispered. “And it tasted good, I felt stronger than I have since I first met Ruby in Wonderland.”

“That is a feeling you should ignore, drink some hot chocolate, sleep it off.” Bob offered helpfully.

“Right, let me just call Glynda, I’m afraid I am in no fit state to host right now.” Oz walked over to the table and grabbed his scroll, punching in her number then putting it to his ear.

“Hello, do you do need something Ozpin?” Glynda’s voice was mildly annoyed.

“I took care of the Cinder situation but Mercury got away, I’ve no idea where to but if it’s not on the news already it’s safe to say he’s fled. Amber is here with me in my flat and needs clothes and a place to stay.” Oz said quickly, he wanted some space to himself as quickly as possible.

“You… took care of it?” Glynda sounded nervous.

“Cinder and Emerald are both dead, I took care of the evidence but if you could look over their dorm and the vault. Before James gets to look at anything.” Oz said as an afterthought.

“Ozpin what did you do?” Now Glynda sounded worried.

“I… look they won’t be anymore trouble, I disposed of the bodies. I’d just like you to check, make sure I didn’t miss anything before alerting James. Please.” Covering his eyes with one hand the young Fae sat down on his sofa.

“Alright, after I’ll contact James and see if he still has Amber’s things. I’ll come by later.” Glynda spoke with finality and hung up.

Oz tossed his scroll back onto the table and looked over to Amber. “Would you like anything else?”

She shook her head her straight brown hair swishing. “No thank you, do drink something like Bob said and sleep it off. I’ll keep what I saw to myself and wait for Glynda.”

“As you wish.” Oz got up and headed into his sparse kitchen helping himself to a cup of orange juice. He made a face at it’s acidic taste, he didn’t remember orange juice tasting that bad. He downed the rest and checked in on Amber who had laid down for a nap. Following her example he headed back to his bedroom with a yawn, now that the panic was fading he was feeling lethargic. The young Fae pulled his curtains, stripped and flopped into his bed. He curled up and was out before he took two breaths.

 

* * *

 

Ruby stepped into the flat and stopped short at the sight of a young woman dozing on Ozpin’s couch. She felt a sudden flare of jealousy, but she killed it quickly when Amber stirred and looked up at her. Silver met brown and Amber’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh gods, your the woman he likes.” Amber let the rest go unsaid, the one he killed without remorse for and even more on top of that.

The silver eyed warrior, closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. “You must be Amber right? The Fall Maiden?”

Amber nodded and fixed her little white skirt as she sat up and stood on unsteady legs. “Yes and you are?”

“Ruby Rose.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. “Can I ask what you are doing here?”

“Ozpin killed Cinder and Emerald earlier, when my powers were returned I awoke and Ozpin brought me to rest and recover while Glynda collects my arms and armour from the General.” Amber walked over to the edge of the couch and leaned on it.

Ruby’s eyebrows flew upward, well that was quick. “Uh okay, I’m gonna go talk to him.”

Amber moved forward partly stopping Ruby. “Umm, be careful. He wasn’t really himself of late.”

The Summer Court Fae nodded, “I know him pretty well by now.” and headed on past Amber. She stepped into Oz’s darkened room and closed the door behind her. Ruby was a little surprised to see him completely transformed into his Fae shape and purring softly in his sleep. She was again surprised to see him nude and on the sheets, rather than under them. Silently she pulled her sword off and set it against his dresser, followed by the rest of her gear. Ruby slipped nude onto the bed and rolled over next to Oz, he woke with a stir and grabbed her by the small of her back and pulled her over to him with a sleepy purr.

Ruby giggled and wrapped a arm around his middle tracing over the sharply defined strong muscles. She pressed a kiss to his pectorals, and felt him stir his hands sliding up up back tracing up the smooth curve of her spine and up into her hair. She let out a little meep of surprise when he rolled over and pinned her in place pulling her back by her hair. Ruby looked up and saw him wide awake golden eyes shining. “Oh hello, you are awake.” She could feel his erection quick to rise, those golden eyes gleamed.

Winter was very pleased to have it’s female just appear in it’s bed. He bent down and nipped at her neck, mildly annoyed that the marks he had left were gone. Ruby whimpered as his tongue teased up her neck, then moaned when he sucked on the slender column. “Ohh, mmm, you know Amber is just in the next room.”

“Don’t care.” Oz growled lowly his hands moved to her thighs and pulling them apart. Winter wanted to fuck, it felt robbed of something and it missed her. He kissed down to her breasts and kissed over then teasing her a hand moving to rub her clit mindful of his claws. He carrished the long moans that she tried to silence, obviously not wanting to alert Amber to what was going happening.

Ruby reached up and covered her mouth with a hand as his hand sped, he certainly wasn’t wasting any time. He spread the lips of her sex with two fingers and lined up, pressing into her with no preamble. She screeched into her hand biting down on the soft skin, pleasure and pain mixing as he pushed without pausing. She could feel the frost collecting on his back and  Ruby grabbed his hair and tightly pulled him up by it, the Fae growled in response but looked at her. “Slow down please.” She tried to order, rather than responding Oz leaned up and kissed her sheathing himself swiftly.

The silver eyed woman’s eyes flew open as he set a quick pace, breaking the kiss and hovering above her. His hands grabbing the bed above her shoulders to keep her from being forced up the bed as he pounded into her. Oz liked it as she clawed at his back sheiking moans into his ears. It felt good, even as he didn’t waver or slow, she leaned up and kissed his neck, biting gently into taut muscles. She heard him growl and screamed at a few harder thrusts he rewarded her with.

Winter yanked away from her and returned the favour biting down on her neck and devoting its attention to driving into her. Enjoying the pleasure of her, feeling how she strained under him, tried and failed to smother her cries. He closed his eyes and kept enough of his mind to stay consistent for her, listened as those moans and cries, became more breathless and louder. Felt her tighten around him and gave a few harder thrusts for his own pleasure, following her with a moan of his own.

Ruby panted under him as they both relaxed, he tucked his head into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her tight. The Silver eyed woman felt him nuzzle against her neck and squeeze her all the tighter. She calmed her breath and reached up petting through his hair. “Are you okay?” Ruby asked softly, she got the feeling he wasn’t and didn’t know what to do about it.

“No.” Oz whispered against her neck, his chest shuddering as he remembered. “And I hate it, I hate no knowing what I am and not knowing how to deal with it when it I lose control. I don’t want to meet that side of it anymore, I feel like I am losing myself and I don’t know what to do.”

“Shhh,” Ruby stroked down his back trying to calm him. “Just hang in there till I graduate, then we’ll go someplace quiet,where you can work it out without anyone to push your buttons. A honeymoon where you can relax for a bit, no Glynda, Ironwood or Salem, just us.”

That sounded wonderful, someplace out of the way where no one would look for them. Maybe a place where he could figure out Winter and how to find himself through the new instincts, where he wouldn’t hurt anyone. Just the two of them, he’d never hurt her, Winter in command or not. He loved her so much, part of him wanted to keep his foul deed a secret the other loved her too much to keep anything from her. “I saw Cinder threaten you after your fight… I murdered her Ruby. Emerald too, I know that Cinder needed to die but not like that. No one deserve to die like that, I don’t even remember what I did. Only the mess I woke up to after.” Tears leaked from his eyes and he held her tighter but still gently. “That wasn’t me, it was Winter I don’t even remember trying to control it. I just got lost and did horrible things. I hate this Ruby, I can’t trust myself.”

Starting to understand how helpless he must be feeling she held him to her, hugging him. “It’s only been a week, you weren’t born into this. Give it some time, it can only get easier surely. Glynda will give me a new timetable soon and I’ll be able to get away from my friends more easily. You’ve got Bob, you’re not alone in this.” Ruby winced as he withdrew from her, but then purred happy when he curled up tight around her.

“That doesn’t help me when I’m alone, or when Bob can’t stop me from doing something stupid.” He pressed his cheek to her hair and inhaled deeply of her scent. Winter was utterly silent, pleased with the fuck at the very least.

Ruby kissed his neck chastely. “Have a little faith in yourself, you’re a good man.”

“I wish I had your faith in me.” Oz said softly and heard his front door open and close. “I think Glynda is here, I heard the door open.”

“Then let her handle Amber, stay here with me. Come on move so I can be under the blankets.” Ruby giggled as he scooped her up with an arm and moved them both under the bedding. Then cuddled up to her again, his face between her breasts, purring as Ruby petted his head with a smile.

Ozpin finally relaxed content to doze with his lover when, there was a knock at the door. Amber poked her nose in and blushed at the sight. “I just need to use the bathroom,” she held up a bag. “Glynda brought me my clothes.”

“Go ahead.” Ruby looked over to her as Oz snuggled into her chest pretending he hadn’t heard Amber. Ruby pulled up the blankets and tucked them over his pointed ears, hiding him save for his ashen hair.

Amber nodded and walked in shutting the door softly behind her as Glynda stepped into the bedroom evidently having no problem invading Oz’s personal space. She crossed her arms and side, then pushed up the bridge of her glasses. “Bad day?” She asked, as requested she cleaned up the bloody patch were Oz had done most of his bloody work. Thankfully she had found nothing to incriminate him in team CMEN’s dorm. She could see the shift of his hair that gave his nod away. Glynda sighed deeply and cautiously asked. “Can you give me details?” Another shake this time saying no and Glynda let out a longer sigh. “Miss Rose you’re schedule has been changed, private tutoring with Ozpin to help you make up for the lost classes. Will you be advancing to the doubles round of the tournament?”

“No.” Ruby said casually, she had better things to do then fight in a tournament where she had an unfair advantage. She didn’t feel the need to show off or prove herself in it, plus she was sure Yang and Weiss would be the ones to get the most out of the tournament.

Glynda raised a brow interested in the easy dismissal of such an event. “You sure? That was the quite the show you gave.”

“I just wanted to have a go at Cinder, free time where everyone else is distracted sounds like way more fun to me.” Ruby stroked through Oz’s hair and smiled when he started to purr.

Goodwitch’s lips tweaked up as the loud purr started to rumble forth from the bed, she had a soft spot for cats. Amber returned dressed in her things, she looked over at Ruby and blushed.

Glynda nodded to her. “Come on let’s get you a place to stay and something to eat.”

Amber nodded and pulled her hood down. “See you around Ruby.”

“Talk to you later Amber.” Ruby nodded at the Fall Maiden as she and Glynda departed, closing the door behind them. Ruby snuggled down to doze, petting Oz’s hair as he slowly slipped off again, content to just have her near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob: Uh Ardy, isn't this a really early update?  
> Ardy: *growls* My mother managed to sap my days patience in two sentences and I've had this done for a few days. I was going to work on Emerald Rose but I am frankly to annoyed to. So more Ripples, there is sparing to do and I have to make Amber. Lots to do and it doesn't matter if I'm annoyed.  
> Bob: Just don't let Oz remember anytime soon Ardy, I know you like tearing your characters up but put him back together a bit first.  
> Ardy: No promises.  
> Bob: Ardy~  
> Ardy: Alright fine!


	10. Blushes All Round

    “We should spar.” Ruby said rolling onto her back Ozpin following her, his head still on her chest. He found listening to her heart beat very relaxing.

    “I don’t think that is wise, the media is already having a field day with us.” Ozpin pressed a kiss to the curve of a breast.

    “Well I did kinda show off during round one, even borrowed a few moves from you. So seeing as the press thinks you are traumatized right now. Why not show them you are not?” The Silver eyed woman stroked through his hair, it’s thick waves getting caught around her fingers. “And it explains my use of your moves and gives them something to focus on.”

    “I hate to break it to you my love, but as annoying as it is. Combat is a serious turn on right now and if we spared, you’d be getting a heck of a lot more than just a lesson by the end of it.” Oz lifted his head and moved up to lay beside her, then reached out and started to pet her muscular stomach.

    Ruby giggle and purred softly at the pets, his coarse hands feeling very nice against her smooth skin. “I’d be totally cool with that, I’m sure there are spare classrooms or closets we could make use of.”

    Ozpin shifted bracing himself above her again, he feathered kisses along her chest. “Horny little succubus.”

    The Silver eyed woman laugh and pushed him away and onto his back straddling him. “Me a horny succubus?! You’re the one pouncing on me every chance you get!”

    Oz grabbed her hips and massaged them, copper eyes gleaming with mirth. “I stand by my statement. I remember your strip tease for all practical purposes that time we bathed together in the Library. The only reason you don’t pounce on me is because I pounce first.”

    “See that means you’re the Incubus!” Ruby poked him in the chest a teasing note in her voice.

    He reached up and cupped her breasts, massaging gently stroking them with his thumb. “Have a mentioned how lovely your breasts are? Oz asked distracting her, teasing his fingers over them.

    Ruby giggled resting her hands on her hips. “You may have mentioned it, but I shall never tire of hearing it.”

    “You have lovely breasts.” Oz leaned up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. While Ruby wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders and purred. “You got that right, now take me to the shower oh handsome Incubus!” She shifted and wrapped her legs tight around Ozpin’s waist.

    Oz laughed at got up as she held tight to him, walking over the bathroom without her moving an inch. “You little goof.” He said fondly as they got into the shower, he turned the water on cold just to mess with Ruby.

    “IEEP!! That’s freezing you jerk! Just cause you don’t feel it doesn’t mean you’re allowed to do that!” Ruby jumped off of him and zipped around behind him, pressing to his warm back.

    “Oh I’m not?” Ozpin raised a brow and fixed the water to something Ruby would like. He turned letting the spray hit her, dipping down he grabbed her by her butt lifting her up and held her against him stealing another long kiss. Ruby moaned and grabbed his shoulders parting her lips and letting the kiss deepen. He walked forward and braced her against the cool wall, smiling at the little merp she made. Oz broke the kiss and leaned down pressing a chaste kiss to her shoulder. “Gods I missed this, I miss just… playing with you. Having you around.” The silver haired man peppered kisses over her shoulder and neck.

    “Me too.” Ruby reached out and slid her fingers over his wet hair. She kissed his cheek and thought for a moment. “Why don’t we just ignore the press, let them speculate, so long as we don’t do anything intimate they have no grounds to stand on. There is no reason to say anything other then that we simply became friends and enjoy each others company.”

    “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, people will often only see what they want to see.” Ozpin backed off and put her down, he plucked his shampoo off of a rack and put a dollop into his hand then set about massaging it into Ruby’s hair.

    Ruby turned around and let out a long moaning sigh as his fingers worked over her scalp, she braced her hands against the wall, water cascading down her pale body as he worked. She tilted her head back and Oz really enjoyed the image she presented, he shifted his shoulder out of the way so the water cascaded over her hair. Oz traced a finger down her spine, that sweet delicate curve, he bent pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “You my dear, are a vision.” Long graceful finger, trailed over the curve of her hip to cup her sex, his index finger teasing through her moist folds.

    The silver eyed women moaned her skin flushing softly, she looked over at him with a smile. “Later lover, we were cleaning remember.” She let out a shiver that had nothing to do with cold as he closed on her, his erection resting between her butt cheeks over the curve of them. “Oh I am sure I could convince you otherwise.” Oz purred lowly with hooded eyes, his free hand ghosting over her back with the backs of his fingers, teasing over her side to cup a full breast. The smooth generous orb, spilling out of his hand as he cupped it from below, he teased the hard pink nipple with his thumb.

    Ruby let out a gasp as he gently stroked between her folds with a finger, teasing from her vulva up to her pearl. Her fingers curled against the wall as she gripped it, this was so different then the last time and it aroused her swiftly. “Oz.” She gasped out as he slipped a second finger over her silken sex. “Hmm?” He kissed her shoulder again, tasting the water upon her lush skin. Her eyes fluttered as his fingers teased over her, she wanted to touch him. Wanted to pleasure him, a hand moved swiftly from the wall to grab his hand as he gently pushed a finger into her sex. Ruby moaned softly her eyes sliding shut as she bowed forward, her chest heaved as she struggled to fill her lungs. She forced her eyes open as he stroked gently within her and looked over to him, gather her wits she gasped out with another small pleasured cry. “I want to touch you.”

    “Alright.” Oz drew away from her slowly, moving so the spray from the shower ran over his back rather than on her. Ruby moved slowly getting her legs under her with a little extra lift and dip of her hip and turned to him, leaning back against the wall with a smile before stepping up to him on her tiptoes and and pressing a kiss just under his collar bone. His skin was warm and smooth but not as soft as hers, her fingers reached up teased a circle over his nipples. Ruby listened to his purr, she dipped her head and pressed another kiss to his broad chest. Her fingers sweeping over his skin to trace the intercostal muscles of his ribs as she moved down.

    Oz watched her, a hand reached up to weave wavy red locks around his fingers. Her sweet pink lips teased his skin, that little tongue peaking out to trace over the curve of a muscle. Down she went, her fingers slowly following her lips, raising and falling over his hard lines down his love handles as she kissed through the trimmed hair of his groin. “Ruby you don’t have to-.” His words got stuck in his throat when she pressed the flat of her tongue to the engorged head of his thick erection. Oz laboured for breath as she licked with agonising slowness over it, one side then the other turning her head with fluid erotic motion as she did. Her nimble little tongue tracing over the small opening at the end lapping up the fluid that already dripped from it.

    Ruby looked up at him as she teased him, his skin was flushing slightly and she could see his chest rise and fall in huge deep breaths. She liked watching that expansion of muscle, it made him look so strong. She took him carefully into her mouth and carished the moan he let loose. The silver eyed woman could see him watching her from beneath lidded eyes. Felt his hand tighten in her hair, she moved a hand from his hip and teased two fingers over his left ball, then right. Then as she wrapped her free hand around his thick member, she slid her fingers around his ball sack with her thumb on the front and gently caressed them downward.

    As she tightened her hand around and eased more of him into her mouth Ozpin let out a long moan holding tight into her hair as it pooled around her shoulders. He watched her ease into it, so slow teasing him with every flew millimeters she took in, the slow tight stroke of her hand in tandem with the teasing motion upon his balls. “What have you been reading?” He gasped out as she took a few centimeters more, giving him a few quicker strokes of her hand as she eased her way forward and back her little tongue dancing over his hard length. Oz saw her silver eyes shine with merith, but then she closed them and focused.

    Ozpin let out a lustful shout to the ceiling and let go of her hair bracing himself against the wall with this hands. Gods she had him at her mercy, she had most definitely been reading something. His fingers bit into the wall almost cracking the tile as he let out another long groan. He looked down to her she was taking half of his length into her mouth, stroking him tightly and with a pace that brought her hand to her lips. The silver haired man had to resist the urge to rock into her mouth, ohh it was soo good. His eyes slid shut as he lifted his head another long moan escaping him, he rocked his hips in a very tiny motion adding to the glorious wet friction.

    Ruby felt him start to move with her, his balls start to rise. _Oh no you don’t._ She pulled them gently down in long strokes while giving him a little more pleasure, moving from her slow teasing pace to something a little quicker. She heard him punch in the wall with the bottom of his fist, thankfully it was just wet sound. She moaned and sucked with a nice slowly drag over lips, she felt his balls rise again and pulled them back down. The moan he let out was long and guttural, the silver eye woman cherished it. Ruby felt his hand weave into her hair hold her by it tightly.

    Oz panted as she sucked and bobbed on his heavy cock, his free hand dug into the wall as he watched more of his cock disappear for a long moment. That hard strong suck she did that had him seconds from coming and then-. “Oh please Ruby.” He gasped out and closed his eyes and gasped as she did it again, pulling his balls down preventing him coming when it was so close. His glutes tensed forcing a little more into her mouth, an unconscious reaction. He could feel his cheeks flush as his chest heaved, he shifted his legs and ached to hold her head and pound into her mouth.

    Ruby drew off licking at the head again, small teasing licks this time. She had decided this was fun, he may be above her but there was no illusion as to who was in control this time. “I’m having fun, I’m not going to let you end that early.” She stroked him slightly swifter but still at a easy pace for her as she spoke, she swiped her thumb over the leaking head at the end of each stroke.

    “You can always do it again, considering I count my turnaround time in signal digits.” He moaned again as she tightened her hand did a little twist loosing and tightening it as she stroked. Oz watched her dip down and press light kisses to his balls, teasing her tongue around one before drawing one into her mouth and sucking softly. Oz’s hand flew from her hair back to the wall as his legs tremored. She did not linger though moving to the other giving it equal loving treatment.

    Ruby eased back kissing and licking her way back up his cock as she muttered. “Nah it’s fun making you quiver.” She drew a long slow lick over the darkened red head of his cock and eased it into her mouth again, her hand returned to his balls and she started to suck upon him again. Stroking in time giving him a little twist of her wrist as well now.

    Oz threw his head back and groaned, her little fingers teasing over his balls as she worked he near dreaded when she’d tighten her grip. He couldn’t help it he gave a little thrust in time with her movements, so close so close, just a little more. Ruby took it in stride rather then slowing and punishing him for it, taking that as permission he did it again and she sucked a little harder. Her fingers playing over his balls, in teasing circles.

    Ruby was very pleased with herself, he was losing it, his hips rocked in time with her. That was what she had wanted, to see how far she could push before he did something. It was very nice to be able to get under his skin the same way he did to her. She took mercy on him and cupped his balls in her palm lifting them upward while tightening her hand and diving down for a few long swift sucks, letting him down into her throat.

    Ozpin’s body took that permission and ran with it, he came with a loud groaning shout. His seed firing down her throat in thick waves as she swallowed it greedly down. His right hand went to her head holding her still as he came, his chest heaving like a great bellow. Ruby drew off him slowly as she felt the throbbing tapper off and sat down as she watched his eyes close. Her own hand flew to her dripping sex, like he had she slipped two fingers between her folds and started to stroke with a moan. While Oz panted above her trying to catch his breath as his brain did a slow restart.

    The sight that greeted him when he got air back into his lungs sent all his blood south again. Ruby’s chest had a lovely red flush, the water cascading down on her collecting on her skin. Even from where he stood he could see the folds of her sex lush and red, her juices thick and shiny leaking from her vulva in little gushes. Those silver eyes bright as she quickened her hand clearly just as desperate as he had been. Oz dropped with inhuman speed and stole her lips in a fierce kiss, his hands going to her hips and lifting her up while he knelt.

    “What are you-?” Ruby gasped as he broke the kiss and lifted her up so her back was braced against the wall and her sex was level with this head. She let out a yelping moan as his tongue dived into her sex, thrusting as deep as it could go. She grabbed his hair and let her legs settle over his shoulders as he held her up by her behind.

    Oz purred and slowed down, backing off to press little kisses to her folds, feathering and light. Her sweet feminine scent filling his nose, he liked the feel of her hands tight in his hair. The tensing and releasing of her muscles, the little gasps and moans as he teased her. Oz swept his tongue over one fold then the other, pressing gently and sweeping up to her hard pearl before lavishing it with rapid strokes. The water poured down over them as Ruby’s juices leaked down over Oz’s chin.

Ruby sang out a chorus in praise of him, her core tightening and aching for something to clench around. The gasping moans and cries, filled the large shower, steam made the air humid and hot to breath in. Ruby’s breathless little wails as she smacked her head against the tiled wall egged him on as he pushed his tongue deeper into her wetness. Ruby started thrashing her head from side to side, her muscles coiling in pleasure. Fingers tangled in his ashen hair, the water made Ruby’s body slick and Oz shifted his hands to around her hips, slowing guiding her back down his chest as he stood. With her legs still crossed around his back he angled himself at her opening, the lower she crept the more his length filled her.

Ruby tried to buck up as she herself spread open for Oz, finally hooking her legs around his hips and buttocks. Oz jerked his body upwards with a soft growl, thrusting deeper inside, leaning forward to capture her lips when she gasped from the pleasure, eyes flying open wide. His hands resting on her hips, the tips of his fingers pressed softly on the curve of her ass Oz used his arms to control the speed in which he thrust up, letting her hips down slightly and thrust again.

Ruby curled her arms around his neck kissing her lover, as he maneuvered her with such ease. She pressed her hands against his back, clinging to him as he moved with such agonising slowness. The red head broke the kiss and tucked her face to his neck with a little keen of. “Tease!”

“Hmmhmm.” Oz purred with a grin, keeping his pace slow and consistent, letting her feel the entire length and range of movement. “You enjoy it.” He kissed her hair, smiling as she let out little gasps, felt her lips curve into a grin. The hot steam engulfed them, clinging to their skin where the water did not, glistening. Ruby’s walls clenched around him as he hit that sweet tender spot furthest within her, swallowing her gasps when her head tilted back. Keeping the slow pace he traced his lips down the column of her neck nuzzling the soft flesh under her chin and again at the base of her throat.

It was like a slow torture, the pace Oz went, Ruby felt both full and stretched with every little movement. When he started kissing her neck she shivered and clenched around him tighter. She felt weightless and lightheaded from the stimulation, the fingertips on her backside kneaded and curled into her skin, drawing lines. He could feel her sex drip around him and moaned, “And turnabout is fair play.” Oz accent each word with a harder stroke.

Ruby moaned with each stroke before he eased off and she giggled now seeing why he was teasing her so. “Aww still mad at me?” Her voice was warm and full of humour, she pulled him to her with her legs as best she could. Then yelped when he sheathed himself with a harder action and stilled, he could feel her clench tight around him and his fingers bit into her butt. “Perhaps,” He grounded in small motions, feeling her flutter, her whole body tightening. “Someone’s close, maybe I should just stop now.” Oz’s voice was teasing, he kissed her shoulder.

“You wouldn’t do that, you’re enjoying yourself too much.” Ruby slid her hands over his shoulders and jaw while she flexed and rolled her muscles around him. She smiled at the groan, he did a quick sharp thrust that made her gasp. “More please.” She purred and pressed back against him again with another little grind.

Ozpin chuckled and started to move again, slow at first. “Beg for it.” He kneaded her butt and kissed along her shoulder, he inhaled deeply moving his head to her neck again. He closed his eyes as her hands wove into his hair. “Please.” She moaned softly, while stroking his hair and moaned higher resting her head against his as he picked up his pace.

The water poured down over then, their hair plastered to their heads, lips met and melded together. Breaths shared, moans growing louder and louder, Ruby screaming out before Oz silenced her with another kiss. The sound of their skin slapping together mixed in as Ruby arched her back Oz kissing her neck. Little ohs, as her breath caught, she clenched around him with a high blissful cry, her hair falling back in long red waves. Ozpin moaned against her neck, pushing in once more and holding her tight as he filled her. They slumped together, leaning against each other and the wall.

Ozpin caught his breath first, pressing a kiss to her neck almost sleepy. Ruby blinked sleepily and snuggled tight to him. “Wow. We are so doing that again.” Oz laughed against her neck and pulled away, they kissed long and slow a sweet meeting of lips. He gently pulled away from her holding her up till she got her legs under him, Ruby leaned forward and snuggled into his chest. She giggled as a thought occurred to her. “Now will you let me wash?”

Oz’s lips quirked as he grinned at her, reaching behind him and picking up a cloth and soap. “Nope!”

 

* * *

 

Eventually they managed to make it out of the shower, mostly due to rumbling stomachs as they had both missed lunch. Ruby sat on Oz’s counter top, her body still tingling from his touch, he had washed every centimeter of her body and as a result she felt a little weak in the knees. She watched as Ozpin glared at his empty fridge. “You know~,” She sang out swinging her legs. “We could go out for food.” She smiled as Oz closed the fridge and turned to her, parting her legs so he could stand between them as she leaned back on her hands.

“Probably a bad idea love.” He purred slipping his hand under her skirt and petting her thighs. He’d never tire of touching her, she was so warm and soft.

“Probably, possibilities of great fun though.” Ruby lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips.

Oz chuckled and kissed her nose chastly. “Did you have something in particular in mind?”

“Hmmhmm, I vote we borrow some provisions from the staff room. Find us a nice quiet spot in the Emerald Forest and see what fun we can have.” She reached up and stroked a finger over his freshly shaved jaw. “Plus we can spar there without having to worry about anyone.”

“I like that idea and maybe a game or two? We haven’t had time to play since we left the Library.” Oz slid his hands down to her knees and pulled her flush to him. “A round of questions? Winner gets to top?”

The silver eyed woman burst into laughter, leaning forward and resting her arms over his shoulders. “Has it always been all about sex with you?”

Oz lifted a brow. “Ruby, I think, I’m what? Mid twenties now and magiced into stamina beyond human. You are beautiful beyond words and mine~.” He purred and dipped his head to kiss her cheek. “So while it’s not all about sex, the sex is a nice bonus. When we first came to Wonderland and I thought it was a dream, I thought you were a message from my hindbrain saying I needed to get laid more.”

Ruby burst into laughter, leaning against him. “Seriously?”

“Yup.” Oz shrugged and moved his hand to her hips. “With my job finding someone not staff to have sex with is rather hard. Then on top of that I’d had to worry about woman chasing me for said title and money.”

“Money?” Ruby asked, Oz had never mentioned anything on that front. “I didn’t think you’d make enough for gold diggers.”

“I’m on the council Ruby.” Ozpin kissed her again swiftly on the lips. “I just lucked out with you.”

She wiggled her hips and pressed against him. “Yes you did, now lets go find food I’m hungry and if we don’t get going I have a feeling we won’t be leaving in a hurry.” With a sigh Oz moved away and let her off the counter following her as they walked out.

As they passed through the main room, Bob’s skull lit up. “Hey Ozzy, you going out?”

“Hey Bob and yes, we are going to have a picnic in the Emerald Forest.” Ruby all but jumped into her cloak as she fastened it around her back.

The spirit immediately latched onto that information. “And you were planning on leaving me here, come on Ozpin. I missed the show again, least you could do is get me out of this apartment for a while.”

“After last time? Not happening.” He hadn’t forgotten now Glynda had been annoyed with him.

Bob sighed his eye lights flickering to Ruby. “I can’t go out in that form when its light. Just take the skull with you, you won’t even know I’m there.”

“I want to spend time with Ruby.” Ozpin looked down at the skull a hand on his hip.

“Aww Oz, why not take him too. You wouldn’t want to leave him all alone would you.” Ruby said, she felt a little bad for Bob, suck alone all the time.

“Heh. . . That’s right Ozzy, come on.” Bob liked the little silver eyes.

Bob’s whining he could endure, Ruby’s puppy dog eyes however he could not, sighing loudly. “Fine then.” He grabbed his warm black and green coat and pocketed the skull in its outer pocket. Then they grabbed their swords, and set them on their hips.

Bob laughed in glee as the three of them went to exit the building. “Hey kid, why don't you try that teleporting. You don't want to get caught leaving together with this sexy number and I have never experienced the Elder bloods mode of transportation. It would be useful to remember.”

Finding logic in Bob’s advice Oz held out a hand for Ruby only to drag her into his arms again when she drew near. “Ready?” Oz focused on the staff room at Beacon, with it being the weekend no one would be there making it safer to go to then anywhere else. In a flash of green particles he leaped through the space.

Ruby had never been in the staff rooms and first noticed that the area was dark. The curtains over the windows were drawn tight and a faint smell of stale coffee wafted through the air. Oz went straight for the cupboard beneath a coffee pot, pulling a large thermos out and several canisters. Ruby recognised them straight away as the same brand of ingredients Oz used to make his hot chocolate at home. Spotting the large staff fridge in the corner of the room she wandered over to it and opened the cool door.

It felt strange, being in here. The only time students saw the inside of this room was when they had been disciplined. Ruby hadn’t needed to come here much during her four years but knew from experience that Yang was often not too far away. She was always getting into trouble somehow, with her shinengiens and Ruby often wondered if she did it on purpose.

Unfortunately because it was the weekend the fridge wasn’t stocked as much as it would have been if it was the start of the week. Still there were some options, Ruby removed a basket of strawberries first, those were a must have. Then came a few sausage rolls and cuts of cold meat she could use to make sandwiches. A pot of salad with pasta and cheese mixed in was also taken for their menu as well as the bag of almond nuts and chocolate bar. Finding a packet of bread rolls still fresh Ruby started making the sandwiches as Oz stirred the thermos.

Now that they had food, how were they going to carry it, Ruby looked around the room for some sort of box. A backpack sat neatly by one of the couches and she checked inside to make sure it was clean. Oops, it was Professor Ooblecks, the man was a stickler for details but providing they got it back and kept it clean he wouldn’t notice, would he? Still they needed something and Ruby made a mental note to make sure it returned before the caffeinated Professor found out they borrowed it.

Hand in hand again, Oz made the jump to the Emerald forest, they must have been far away from the school because neither could hear anything over the quiet rustling of small game and bird song. “This okay?” He asked, tucking a lock of crimson hair behind Ruby’s ear.

“Hmmhmm.” Oz’s hand was so warm, Ruby leaned into the palm just swaying slightly, enjoying the sensation of being so close to her fiance.

Until Bob broke the silence. “Hey, if this is suppose to be a picnic, you forgot the blanket.” Even in Oz’s coat the sound of his voice was loud and Ruby almost regretted convincing Oz to bring him with them.

“Oh right.” Quick as lightning Oz let go of Ruby and jumped back to his apartment and grabbed the nearest substitute, the large cotton throw from off his couch and teleported back to Ruby. “Sorry.” Together they nestled on the blanket, Oz placed Bob’s skull at the corner so as to not knock him over with his long legs. Ruby leaned on his shoulder and purred eyes closed simply enjoying the warm sunlight and quiet surroundings.

After a while they polished the sandwiches and the hot chocolate, lingering over the basket of strawberries, Oz and Ruby were mostly quiet throughout the lunch, occasionally Oz would eat from Ruby’s hand, licking the palm clean of any stray crumbs. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until the morsal was between her fingers. Just for the fun of it he nipped the hand that fed him, drawing a finger into his mouth. Once he heard Ruby’s breath quicken he pulled her forward for a sweet kiss, sharing a strawberry between them. The fruit danced along their tongues, juice dripping from their chins.

Oz smiled taking the fruit back and Ruby followed him, hands flat on the blanket, either side of him, leaning forward as he held the sweetness just out of reach. Ruby whined, licking the sticky juice from his chin and lips before gaining access to his upturned mouth and stealing back the precious fruit. The moan that followed sent a sharp bolt of pleasure to his crotch, his pants starting to tighten over his erection.

Eyeing the basket he noted the last strawberry nestled within and grinned. “This reminds me of Wonderland.” Snagging the last fruit he held it above them. “Do you remember?”

“Questions! How could I forget.” More then eager to play Ruby made a playful a grab for the berry, only to come in contact with the blanket face first. When she lifted her head she saw Oz leaning against a nearby tree, still holding the strawberry hostage.

“If you want it, come get it.” Oz had a few seconds to recognise the shift in Ruby’s body language before she leaped from the blanket with the aid of her Semblance and raced towards him. Just as he could see her silvery eyes beyond the veil of rose petals he teleported away from her, keeping in line of sight but far enough away that when she changed direction he had to be swift, vanishing before she could reach him.

The clearing was a mess of rose petals and flashes of green particles as the two Fae played, Ruby hot of Oz’s heels trying to anticipate where her lover would move to next. However it was difficult as Oz seemed to have no pattern at all and she was several times left wondering where he had gone, only for him to tug on a lock of her hair and jump away. The silver eyed woman laughed and chased the green lights, spinning faster and faster with her Semblance.

Ozpin could keep this up forever but what fun was there in that, already he could hear Winter whispering deep inside him to catch his lover and when he stopped at one tree he felt the impact of Ruby’s smaller body pinning him to the trunk. She seemed a little out of breath and her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, warm and flush. Ruby’s eyes driften half shut leaning up for a kiss that Oz would not deny. Just as their lips met, Oz felt a hand curl up to his and snatch the strawberry away. Immediately Ruby popped it into her mouth and chewed. “Mmminee.” she mumbled, her mouth still eating the sweet fruit.

“Yours.” He wasn’t just talking about the fruit anymore, Oz leaned back down and swiped his tongue over her lips, gaining another moan from the redhead. Just as he was about to touch her Ruby giggled and sped away from him.

Giggling loudly and holding her sides Ruby dashed to the nearest tree and half hid behind it, the treat safely in her stomach. “And I’m yours.” The whisper made it across the quiet clearing, Oz heard it resonate deep within him like a spell cast over himself. Flecks of snow drifted from his body as Winter rose up, wanting to claim his woman, Oz could feel his skin cool with it. Another smile from Ruby as she recognised Oz’s Winter before she turned tail and ran off.

Winter gave a playful growl, so his woman wanted to play, he couldn’t wait to catch her. The only word that came from his mouth before he gave chase was a rumbled. “ _MINE.”_    

 

* * *

 

If anyone was around Beacon Academy that day, they would have surely noticed how the Emerald Forest lit up with sparkling green lights and the occasional rose petals that floated from the treeline. Ruby was just barely keeping away from her fiance as he chased her through the forest. At first it was easy, she could keep trees between them and his hunting for her took longer. But as Winter rose stronger within him Oz became more astute to which direction Ruby was heading towards. Twice already she had nearly dashed straight into his strong arms, just barely able to change direction, her laughter echoed through the forest as Oz gained on her.

Ruby lost sight of her love as she rounded another tree and stopped to catch her breath. She hadn’t used her Semblance so much as of late and especially not for something so fun! Even so she had no desire to get caught just yet and crept around a large tree looking for a sign of Oz.

A pair of golden eyes watched her from above, high and hidden within the limbs of the tree Oz couched. He was high up enough that the cooling air didn’t seem to be alerting Ruby to his presence and as she held onto the tree with both hands, momentarily distracted he pounced from above.

Ruby felt a shift above her and spun round, letting out a delighted squeal when Oz pinned her smaller body to the tree and began feverishly kissing her. Her hands were caught between Oz’s and the bark of the tree, her legs caged between his. She could feel how hard he was under his clothes and gasped when his mouth left her to travel over her neck, sucking and biting at her skin.

Oz wasted little time, she was so warm, holding her wrists in one hand he lifted them above her head and used his free one to undo the laces holding her corset together. Pale flesh met his cold hand and he kneaded her breasts, tugging a nipple. Ruby squirmed against him and he trailed his hand lower, his mouth replacing his hand on her breast. His hand slipped under the black skirt finding her panties and the flesh under them, her lips were warm and wonderfully soaked for him.

Ruby whimpered as Oz’s fingers stroked the wet material between her legs, his fingers were cold against her hot skin and it sent waves of pleasure through her. “Oz, please.” Gods she wanted him inside her, right now. She heard him growl letting go of her hands so he could kneel between her parted legs. There was a tearing sound as Oz ripped the soaked panties from her skin and breathed in her scent. Pushing the skirt up and out of the way he blew on the dripping lower lips. Ruby nearly screamed right then and there when he put his mouth on her, licking and suckling at her heat. She felt him push a finger inside her, stretching her and had to bury her hands deep in his hair to stay standing. Her legs quivered and she wailed when he added another finger, licking away her juices as quickly as they came. His fingers began a slow thrusting and when he added a third she came apart, her legs nearly giving out as Oz drank from her.

When he came away Ruby had to hold onto the tree with both hands just to stay standing, panting and flushed both Oz thought there would never be a more beautiful sight. He kissed her again, sharing the taste of her fluids with her and begun shredding his own clothes. Her skin was so hot against his he wondered if she could burn him with her heat. As he went to take hold of her hips Ruby spun them around with such power that he felt his back slam into the tree behind him. He growled at her and she took his lip between her teeth, nipping at him. Her eyes were blazing at him. “Sit down.” Winter didn’t want to listen, he wanted to push her onto her hand and knees and take her but he found himself lowering to the forest floor. It was soft under his skin and he purred when Ruby straddled his hips, kneeling in front of him.

Ruby felt Oz’s cock rest against her stomach and went back to kissing him, her hands roaming over his chest and arms, tracing each muscle and dip. Oz didn’t let her explore for long, needing to be inside her he tangled a hand into her crimson locks and whispered, “Turn around and ride me.” Oz didn't wait, lifting his woman and sitting her in his lap just poised over the tip of his cock. With his back against the trunk and his knees bent slightly Ruby had something to hold onto and she lowered her soaking core onto his member feeling her walls stretch and widen to take him to the base.

She began riding him, slowly pulling up and pushing down fast, her velvet walls gripping him. The Winter Fae leaned over slightly, snaking a hand over Ruby’s breasts, his talon like nails claws manifesting and scraped over the sensitive flesh, earning another whine of pleasure from his mate. His free hand rubbed behind her neck, lingering over the new marks he had put there and snarled in satisfaction. That hand crept up and tangled itself in her soft locks gently pulling her head back.

A shard of desire went right through Ruby when Oz pulled at her hair and she bowed backwards riding him faster and harder, moaning loudly. He grunted behind her and began pistoning up into her, using the ground as leverage to hit her most sensitive spots. Beating at it causing Ruby’s cries of pleasure to morph into screams. He felt her walls spasm around him, gripping his length and trying to milk him.

Ruby dug her nails into his kneecaps she could swear Oz seemed to grow inside her, stretching her to the limit. The burning friction was too much and she wailed in pleasure as she hit her climax. Oz lodged himself as deep as she could fit him and spilt his seed inside her, filling her body. Almost immediately she dropped forwards, a sticky hot mess against his drawn up knees and spasmed as her body tried to cope.

Oz sat straighter against the trunk and gentle pulled Ruby backward and onto his chest. Still hard inside her he began making small circles over her over-stimulated clit and slowly thrusting again, building another orgasm. His hands were firm as he lifted her hips to meet his, when she started moving on her own again he reached for her button and started rubbing it again. Ruby’s head lolled back on his shoulder and his lips met hers, swallowing every whimper and gasp as he took her to another high. Oz felt his balls tighten and began thrusting faster, poor Ruby could hardly keep up as she started panting loudly her voice picking up in volume.

Winter was ready to come again and left the sweet haven of his mates mouth to rest against her slender neck. Just as he was about to release he opened his jaws and clamped onto the soft skin, biting and sucking which caused Ruby to let another ear-pitched wail as she came around him, pushing Oz over the edge who came with her.

Satisfied and completely spent Ruby lay limp in Oz’s arms as the Winter fae tucked her small body into his own. Finally leaving her tender core he pushed her face into his neck and sniffed at the crimson locks. Purring and rubbing his head over hers, trying to attach as much of his scent as possible so no one would ever be able to mistake their relationship.

Ruby didn’t even try to move, content to stay in Oz’s arms even when he began purring above her, rubbing his cheek against her hair. Her skirt rode high over her stomach leaving the breeze free to run over bare hips and legs, the corset had been pushed low baring her breasts to the forest, nipples still at attention and tender from Oz’s touch. Sadly her panties were nowhere to be seen, just the barest of lace floated away in the wind. Sweat clung to her skin as she came down, relaxing. Ruby lifted a hand from her side to caress her lovers face, smiling when he leaned into her palm nuzzling. Just as he was about to steal her lips again there was a sound not foreign to the forest and neither Fae noticed the sound of footsteps crunching under the forest floor until three VERY familiar figures broke through the treeline.

 

* * *

 

Yang, Blake and Weiss had been walking from the school library, Weiss ever the studious one had spent the morning working on one of their last assignments. It was supposed to be easy but once she discovered that they didn’t have the correct reference materials the heiress had decided to make the trip to the school library. Blake had wanted some more books and as Weiss refused to be an errand girl the faunus had no choice but to come along or do without. Yang being the only one unconcerned about the written word only agreed to come along if they could drop by somewhere for lunch, maybe even have a picnic.

So that was how the three of them ended up walking around the back of the school which situated itself closest to the forest. Yang carrying the picnic basket had just set down their lunch when they heard the screaming. It had sounded just like their team leader and with Ruby absent again the brawler of their team raced into the Emerald Forest, her teammates hot on her heels. The cries grew louder as Yang tried to identify which direction her sister was in. She could hear Blake calling her back but right now all that mattered was making sure whoever was screaming was saved.

The sounds stopped and Yang spun around, listening for the slightest sound, panic raging inside her head. If her precious sister had been attacked by the Grimm she would never forgive herself. “Shhh.” She whispered to her friends as they approached the origin of the sounds.

A few red petals drifted from the right and Yang turned in that direction, sure now that Ruby was somewhere close by. Blake stepped in her path, her cheeks slightly flushed. “Yang wait, you shouldn’t go running off like that on your own.”

It was odd, Yang hadn’t seen Blake so red like this since their last makeout session. “But you’re with me.” There it was again, a sudden whimpering that had Yang brushing past her faunus teammate. “Come on it sounded like Ruby”

With little choice Blake and Weiss followed. The faunus was torn, she promised herself she wouldn’t lie to Yang again but right now she has a nose full of mixed scents and they all originated from a certain red haired huntress and their headmaster. Grimacing she had no option but prepare for her partner’s inevitable explosion.

That was how the rest of team RWBY found their young team leader, half dressed, fleshy full breasts free and crotch visible for all to see, cradled in the arms of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ruby’s eyes caught sight of her teammates and froze, Oz sensed the difference in his mate and lifted his head, locking eyes with blood red ones as Yang’s blonde hair turned into a blaze of fire. “Oh Shit.”

“RUBY! You lied to me ME!” Heedless of the danger it posed the brawler leapt forward, charging the couple down. Oz grabbed onto Ruby and teleported away, leaving Yang’s fist to connect with the large tree. They made it back to the picnic basket and hurriedly threw their clothes back on. Oz quickly helped Ruby back into the corset, lacing her up a bit tighter than necessary.

Bob’s eyes sockets burst with a flare of orange light, “Where’s the fire!?” Once he took in their disheveled appearance his voice dropped. “HEY! Did you two have fun without me? Come on Ozzy what happened to letting me watch?”

Ruby straightened her skirt. “What the hell Oz? What did you promise him.”

“Later Ruby and I promised him nothing other then talking to you about it first.” Oz could hear the sound of Yang's weapon being fired through the forest. They didn’t have long and he needed to come up with something that would save them both from getting killed.

He was just trying pull his pants back up when a ball of fire came blasting towards him. Really not in the mood he simply teleported away so Yang ended up smacking striaght into another tree. Said greenery tumbled to the ground, kicking up dirt and leafs. Sometimes he wondered how the forest didn’t just set on fire the way she barreled through it with her flaming hair. “Miss Xiao-Long, please stop and listen.” When the blonde simply got back up and stormed towards him, guns at the ready he sidestepped. “Yang-” Oz rolled to the side as she fired at him, if she really wasn’t going to listen then he had to make her. “ENOUGH! _Infriga!_ ” Oz called for his magic, letting it suck at her fire and turn cold, pushing more and soon Yang became a figure of ice. Blake and Weiss finally caught up to them and gasped loudly.

Even being encased in ice Yang’s fury burned, slowly melting away the ice and leaving a puddle of water pooled under her feet. Oz turned to them and was about to open speak when he realised both women had a red flush coating their cheeks and Weiss in particular had a hand cupping over her eyes. Unsure what was wrong he turned back to Yang who had finally calmed down or so it seemed. The Firecracker was blushing furiously and had her eyes glued low, when Oz followed her gaze he realised he hadn’t yet fixed his pants and his semi hard cock was still hanging out. Cheeks burned with embarrassment he quickly tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants. Only Ruby was not ashamed, she seemed to be holding back giggles, clutching at her middle with her eyes squeezed shut.

Bob was the one to break the new silence in the clearing. “Now that everyone has seen Ozzy boy’s staff why don't you ladies come over here and return the favor by showing _me_ some panties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob: Well that was fun and I missed all of it!  
> Ardy: I quite sure you'll get another chance, though nice line.  
> Bob: Poor Oz, though if I were in Yang's shoes I'd want to go for a ride on that.  
> Ardy: Don't hold you're breath.  
> Bob: You could always draw that.  
> Ardy: No thank you, I already drew a cuddle scene, be happy with that.  
> Bob: But there was only ONE boob in that!  
> Kry: Hahahaha, If I were a RWBY character I would want to be in Yang's shoes too, anyway thank you commenters, you know who you are. ClockRose sinningislife WorldsWanderer MistKiyce darkvampirekisses.  
> Bob: Yeh you lot had a whale of a time in the last update, i was up all night reading.  
> Kry: You loved it.  
> Bob: I'd love it even more if I get to see those promised panties.  
> Ardy: Have a great day everyone! and before I forget though it was mentioned there. Picture everyone! https://venaseena.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Ripples-A-bad-day-724722758  
> Ardy: No I do not colour... well  
> Bob: Hey dont ignore me!  
> Kry: Bye everyone!


	11. Well That Went To Hell Fast

Ozpin could count on one hand how many times in his life he had been utterly embarrassed. There was the time he had been caught swimming naked in the ocean and a group of kids from the orphanage stole his clothes. Then the time he got caught in the revolving door for ten minutes only to realize he was trying to push the door in the wrong direction. Another from when he had first started teaching and one of the faculty members he had a liking to had pulled him into classroom and started kissing him. Only for the sound of snickering at the back to pull them away as a group of students watched the entire exchange.

So yes while Oz had a few memorable moments in the past nothing would beat out the look of astonishment when he realized that in his haste to defend himself from Yang he neglected to fix his trousers. Thus when the blonde haired woman’s eyes dropped to his half mast erection he wondered if why a hole couldn’t just open up and swallow him. Thankfully Bobs distraction was enough for Yang to stop in her tracks and give Oz time so he could fix himself.

Yang’s red eyes bore into her sisters, her fist clenched and shaking with fury. “You Lied To Me!” Her whole body tensed up, she would have never believed it if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes.

“Yang listen, I'm sorry but we weren't sure how to tell everyone, I’m still a student here. That kind of scandal could ruin things for both of us.” Ruby tried to reach out to her sister but Yang simply held a hand up against her forward motion.

“Why didn’t you trust me Rubes? Even when we confronted you about it . . . my own sister!” The brawler swung out with a fist, punching a nearby tree, her fist going through the trunk. Splinters of wood pelted across the clearing.

Oz took a step towards them, intent on separating the two. “Miss Xiao-”

“YOU BE QUIET!” Yangs fury was at its max, it took all of her control to not snap and attack the man who had touched her sister. “You are suppose to be her teacher, our headmaster, your not suppose TO FUCK YOUR STUDENTS!”

“Yang! That's enough! You don't get to decide who I sleep with.” There was no way Ruby was going to be pushed aside. She was insulted at the suggestion, Oz was hers and ONLY hers. There was no ‘fucking students’, not before her and he was hers now and she wasn’t going to let anything part them.

At this point Blake who had been watching the scene escalate, walked over and put a hand on Yangs shoulder. “Yang listen-”

It didn’t take a heartbeat to realize that Blake had known about the situation or at the very least some of the more physical aspects of it and that just fueled Yangs temper more. “You knew about this didn’t you? You covered for her, why Blake?!”

“I had some inkling but Yang, Ruby is an adult you should let her make her own decisions, her own mistakes-” Blake knew more than her fair share about loving the wrong person. Though Adam had been wrong for her, there was nothing to say that Ozpin was wrong for Ruby, they frankly didn’t know enough about the situation.

“Being an adult doesn’t mean she can go around sleeping with people like some slut!” Yang gestured to Ruby, not see her sister flinch and back away.

“Yang! That's a disgraceful word to use on your own sister.” Weiss blanched at her, insulted on Ruby’s behalf.

Yang rounded on the silver eyed again. “What's truly disgusting is her behavior, Ruby how could you!”

“Yes I should have told you but there are many reasons why we couldn’t but I’m not just sleeping around like a- a slut, I love Oz.” Ruby clenched her fists, she should have been more careful. Qrow understood, he was one thing, but Yang?

“Your hardly a child Ruby, you don't know what love is.” Yang eyes burned as she glared Ruby down.

"And you do?!" Ruby snapped and walked up and glared into Yang’s eyes matching her sister in fury. “I am NOT a CHILD! I’m an adult, same as you! I don’t call or think of you as a freak for liking Blake, like Cardin. I’m not ignorant of relationship’s Yang, just because Ozpin has been the ONLY person who I’ve wanted to be with it doesn’t mean I haven’t watched other people. I even tried kissing people, just to figure out what the fuss was about. You may be older than me but you don’t know more than me.”

"I know more than you think. He’s changing you Ruby, you should just forget about him and go back to the way you were." Yang wondered at it now, just how long had they been together? How often had Ruby snuck away to see him? Hopped into his bed and gave him whatever he wanted. That thought alone made Yang’s blood boil, her sweet innocent sister just laying back for him. The Headmaster tainting her, stealing her purity away and taking it for himself.

“No Yang, you don't see what I have and I will not back down from this. If that means you don't approve or like it then that's fine, I don't need your approval, YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Ruby shouted, she could take care of herself, she didn’t want Yang involved with this. If it all went wrong she had Qrow, at least Qrow wouldn’t call her a slut.

Yangs crimson eyes stared blankly for a long moment, the silence in the clearing was deafening. Very slowly the blonde straightened and her eyes turned back into their lavender color. Ruby was suddenly very ashamed of her words, she hadn’t meant them not in that way. Yang was her precious sister who had helped raise her after Summer died. Ruby tried to reach out for her sister but Yang knocked her hand away with a gloved fist, turned and walked off without a word.

Weiss turned to her partner and spoke softly. “Ruby, I am not going to tell you what to do but take it from me. Family are a lot harder to shake off then lovers and although I am not fond of much of mine I think it would be shame for you to reject yours. That said later I expect a more detailed explanation for this,” She waved a hand between Oz and Ruby. “situation.” Leaving it at that she followed the path her blonde teammate had taken off on, slowly disappearing from view.

“Ruby?” The silver eyed woman turned to her remaining teammate, Blake. “While I don’t agree with your lying, it's not something I would have expected coming from you. I think I understand why you wanted to keep this quiet. I will try to speak to Yang but I fear it may be a while before she is open to conversation from either of us.”

“I'm sorry Blake, I figured you would know about it and you lied for me.” Ruby hugged herself and let out a long breath. “Thank you for that, I hadn’t found a good time to say that before.”

“Hmmm, just find a way to make up with Yang and we’re call it even.” Blake turned away and walked after Weiss.

“Yeh.” Ruby said softly taking deep breaths trying to keep calm, what would happen now?

Oz waited until long after Blake wasn’t in sight anymore, faunus hearing reached far ears before he took his love into his arms and held her tightly. “I’m sorry Ruby, I know this was not how you wanted things to go.” The first shuddering breath broke her dams and Ruby cried into Oz’s shirt, quickly soaking the material with her tears. Oz petted her back. Drawing lazy strokes over the curve of her shoulder. “Shhh Shhh. I got you.” Gently he lowered them both onto the blanket and wrapped his legs around her holding her to him. Ruby’s arms came up around his neck as she leaned on him. The orange lights of Bob’s sockets quickly blinked out, even he knew when to give people privacy.

Winter whined inside of Oz, growling his frustration at seeing their mate so distraught. It huffed like a large cat itching to fight the sister for hurting Ruby’s heart. Thankfully Winter seemed to stay settled, the need to comfort its mate overriding the urge to tear into the blonde.

Ruby felt warm, far too warm but Oz’s cooler body was soothing against her and her teared dried up leaving her sniffling. They sat together just holding each other for a while. Birds continued to chirp around them as the sun lowered lazily across the sky. A breeze blew past them causing the red head to sneeze with a sudden shiver and Oz wrapped his coat around them. “We should head back inside, it's getting late.” Cradling the small woman in his arms he leaned down to grab Bob and teleported them back to his apartment. He would come back for the rest of their stuff later.

Ruby felt her wet eyes tire and snuggled deeper into Oz’s chest, allowing him to gently lower her into his bed. He gently removed her boots, setting them aside by the bed and pulled the duvet over her form. There was a green light and she knew instantly that he had gone again, probably to clean the mess they had left in the Emerald Forest. When he didn’t return straight away she rolled over seeking a warmth that wasn’t there. Her body felt sticky and a little bit hot so she rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went.

“Yang.” Ruby said mutely turning over the events in her head. She could understand why her sister was mad at her, she had lied, she kept secrets from one of the people who loved her. But why had she tried to hurt her so much, why couldn’t she understand or at least let her explain. Thoughts jumbled around in her mind as Ruby turned the shower on, she let the water run down her in a hot steam. Grabbing the soap she began washing the sweat covered body wondering where Yang was now. What would she doing, thinking? What if she told someone? No her sister wouldn’t do that but then an angry Yang sometimes couldn’t control herself.

 _Oh no,_ what if Yang said something and it got back to one of the reporters that had been hanging around as of late. With Oz’s fight against William, the Vytal festival and Cinders disappearance reporters were crawling around Beacon. Ruby leaned her head against the steam covered tiles, she had been so stupid. What if they found out? She would have to leave school, Oz would be fired, there's no doubt about that and her huntress training! Everything she had earned through years of training and overcoming everyone expectations would be called into questioning. The silver eyed woman knelt in the shower, covering her mouth with her hand.

 _Oz!_ Quick as lightning Ruby turned off the water and raced out of the shower, neglecting a towel and headed straight for the living room. He wasn’t there, even Bob who’s home had become the mantle was absent, where was he? Unconcerned about the water dripping all over the floor Ruby searched through every room for her fiance, only coming to a halt when she concluded that he just wasn’t back yet. Her hair dripped as she sat on the sofa, drawing her knees up and resting her wet head on them, wrapping her arms around her legs. She wanted her Oz, she wanted to be held by her love, to feel his crushing strength envelope her against him. What would she do if they were forced to separate, Ruby wasn’t sure she could handle being away from Ozpin, she loved him so much.

So why had she not trusted her family to love him too? She had only come clean to Qrow when he had come to her with the truth. She should have told Yang the truth, she should have trusted her to understand, instead her sister had found out by literally catching them red handed. It was no wonder Yang was pissed at her, oh how Ruby wanted to go back to her dorm and apologise. Maybe if she had done things this way from the start she and Oz wouldn’t have had to gone round everyones back and lied to them about it. Then again wasn’t the whole purpose of them laying low, to keep pretenses so they wouldn’t get hurt in the crossfire, because they needed to find and destroy Salem's forces before they acted.

So many thoughts flowed through the young huntress-in-training so many of them contradicting one another. They battered at her tired brain and Ruby suddenly felt so cold, there was so much more danger now. Her loved ones in so much pain and confusion, the silver eyed closed her eyes, the tiredness drifting around her. Maybe they should just never have come back to Remnant.

 

* * *

 

Oz let out a large sigh as he finally teleported back to his apartment, who would have known that Dr Oobleck would return to the school for research purposes. The ashen haired man leaned against the wall, thankful at least that he had dropped Ruby off first before heading back to return the backpack. Only when he had arrived in the staff lounge he’d come face to face with one of his most trusted colleagues. He’d almost been able to pass it off as a coincident . . . that was until Bob decided to open his trap again and get them both into trouble.

Rucksack hanging from one shoulder and the blanket rolled up under his arm, Oz had just teleported them back into the teachers lounge when Bob’s orange light glowed from his pocket. "You know that Elder Blood is an amazing power, what I wouldn't give to be able to slip in _any_ where at _any_ given moment. Ha!"

“Don’t be so immature Bob, I doubt anyone has used teleporting in the ways ‘you’ are imagining.” Ozpin could imagine it already, given what Bob did the one time Oz had let him out of the skull.

“Don’t be too sure about that Ozzy boy, though I am quite surprised Winter kept its cool back there, do you get it? Winter-Cool hahaha. I crack myself up.”

“Hmmm, it was a bit more ‘tame’ then usual. Perhaps my control is getting better.”

“Not likely, Winter isn’t something you can just put on a leash and your magic should be getting stronger, not weaker.” Bob piped up. “I mean you’re still really new to it, it’s gonna storm for at least a year. Maybe more, we need to figure out a way for you to let it out more often. I bet that fight with William got the ball rolling but this isn’t Artics Tor, when if you need to blow off some energy you can just leap on a troll for a spar.”

“That does not bode well.” Ozpin frowned, his mind turning to Amber, she had magic too, maybe her and Ruby would prove enough of a challenge for him to do some venting.

“Indeed it does not Professor Ozpin!”

Immediately Oz froze, his hair all but standing up on end, that had not been Bob’s voice. Turning around he was greeted with a pair of speckled eyes and the bright green hair of one Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. Well this was not going to be easy to get out of, unsure how much the coffee loving Doctor knew he propped the backpack on the floor besides his feet. “Bartholomew, how good to see you again.”   

Oobleck stood, his thermos of coffee in one hand. “Good evening Ozpin, might I ask who your talking companion is and where they are hiding?”

“Bart I. . .” seeing as his friend and colleague wasn’t likely to drop the subject after knowing him for many years, Oz sighed and pulled Bob’s skull from his pocket sitting him on a nearby table. “Bart, meet Bob, Bob this is Doctor Oobleck, he’s a professor and one of the leading historical researchers here. Bartholomew, Bob is a spirit of Intellect and my temporary instructor on all things . . . not completely natural to Remnant.”  

Oobleck peered at the white bone skull poking the temple until it rolled over onto its side. Bob’s orange lights flashed like flames. “Oi! Don't do that, I’m not a fan of being on my side. . . unless the view involves breasts!”

“Fascinating, simply fascinating. I don’t think I’ve ever read of a report involving the human skull being inhabited by a spirit of undetermined origins.” Oobleck said in his usual fast-paced speech.

“Fascinating is not the first word I’d use to describe Bob after the incident the other morning.” Ozpin rubbed his temples, he still hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Ruby about Bob’s agreement with Kalen yet.

“Why what happened?” Oobleck asked setting Bob to rights.

“You really don't want to know Bart, trust me.” Ozpin picked up the backpack they had borrowed and put it away. While he did this Oobleck poked him in the side, a rather hard jab.

“Hey!” Ozpin leaped and bounced away faster then was humanly possible. While reaching up to hold his side protectively.

“Interesting. Heightened physical responses.” Oobleck studied Ozpin, the Fae’s posture had shifted to defensive but lowered and predatory all seemingly without the Headmaster noticing. “Tell me are there any other changes?” Oobleck looked over to his borrowed backpack and the blanket Ozpin had thrown over his shoulder and raised a brow.

“That is none of your concern or business.” Ozpin finally caught on to his posture and straightened back out. He walked back over to Bob and pocketed the skull, completely unprepared when Oobleck hit him over the back of the head.

Winter rose with fury, how dare this green haired pipsqueak attack him. In an instant his features shifted over from human to Fae, claws manifesting, eyes turning gold and feline, ice patterning across his skin. He rounded and leaped on Oobleck with snarl, only for the teachers nonplussed expression to register.

“If that is all it takes to get this side of you to show then I dare say it’s everyone’s concern.” Oobleck let himself be limp but couldn’t help but notice the fangs, coated in saliva that Oz barred as he growled.

 _Manipulative bastard._ Ozpin managed to think, even while Winter said he should rip the man’s throat out for his insolence. Bob’s voice sounded from his pocket. “Oz, stop remember we are working on curbing that tendency? Don’t forget you need to be getting back home.” That got Oz moving he got off Oobleck and before the other professor could say another word teleported home to Ruby.

His flat was dark and cool, he could hear it had started to rain outside and Oz placed Bob down on the side table, stripping off his coat. With the bedroom missing her, he went in search of her, coming to a halt as he walked through the darkened living room. There huddled on the couch was a very wet, very naked Ruby, her body curled up as she huddled on the large sectioned couch. Winter fade from his skin as soon as he found her, she looked cold and him being a source of cold was the last thing she needed.

 _The fight with Yang must have really got to her,_ Winter grumbled again about the blonde, how she had caused their mate to become so distraught. Oz ignored it going to her and kneeling in front of her shivering form. At this height he was level with her head and he gently lifted her tired head up. Seeing those wonderful silver eyes so clouded over with a mix of sadness and fear cut deep within him. He wished there was a way to make it all better for her but until her sister calmed down he wouldn’t be able to speak to Yang. How he hated to see his love so upset and sad. Using one of his hands Oz cradled the younger woman face and lay a soft kiss on her lips. “Come on Ruby, lets get some sleep.”

He took the silent nod as an ok and lifted the naked little huntress in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. Once he lay her on the bed she turned over to gaze at him through half lidded, tired eyes. He made a quick trip to the bathroom for a towel and began drying her off. Once she wasn’t dripping anymore Oz stripped off his remaining clothes and Ruby slowly shifted over, lifting the duvet up for him to join her. He immediately enveloped her, drawfing the smaller body against his. Ruby was oddly cold and he rubbed at her arms and back coaching the warmth back into her drained self.

Ruby nestled against his neck, pressing a chaste kiss on the column before her eyes shut in sleep content to be in his arms again.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere on the coast of Sanus, a pair of copper eyes watched the rain cascade over the town like a waterfall. The town was small, hardly more than a settlement of two hundred people and right now most of them were huddled in their homes taking shelter from the rain. The man with copper eyes leaned under an awning, it was cold. Even the trench coat did little to subdue the tiny shudders as William Vorpal’s breath left white mist hanging in the air. He hadn’t wanted to remain in Remnant any longer than necessary but now that he knew what Ozpin had become he no longer had the luxury of ignoring him until the boy’s heart ceased to beat.

As soon as he had been able to escape his icy prison he’d left Wonderland. Nothing mattered now except ending his son’s existence. Even that thought left him somewhat saddened, the loss of another child was something he would never admit to scaring him. But he’d lost the element of surprise now and if he returned to Beacon and attempted to kill Ozpin, he was sure others would stand in his way. Not to mention he had no idea how much Kalen had already taught his son. The Winter Knight was nothing if not talented in many different forms of magic.

A couple ran past him, their feet kicking up mud and water from the puddles flooding the the nearly empty street. His eyes drifted shut for a moment in thought. Kalen would be watching and William had never once thought that the Winter Knight was none other than Lily’s grandfather. Things thats he had ignored before now started slotting into place in his mind. The magic Oz possessed, the secrets Lily had hid from him. That thought alone cut deep inside him and though he would never admit it after his first wife passed away Lily had been the one who brought light back into his life.

She had been everything he ever wanted in a partner and wife, she was ferocious as she was gentle. She reminded from of a lioness, one with unmatched and of unlimited possibilities, a truly Divine creature. His first wife Annabell had been chosen for him by his own father, a sort of last attempt at controlling his life. William hadn’t minded, duty came first and Anna had birthed him six sons before her frail body finally caved in due to sickness. No one had been able to help her, a virus had consumed her body leaving black crackled lines over her pale flesh. Her death had been swift and her burial even more so. His children had been given little time to mourn their mother and William had refused to grieve.

Years had gone by, the Jabberwocky grew in strength and his elder brothers began to falter in their attempts at containment. A mistake here, a distraction there and one by one they had fallen to the evil that held Wonderlands balance in check. Some succumbed to strange ailments while the others were crushed by the strength of the Jabberwocky. William had heard the whispers of servants and the inhabitants of Wonderland as hay was swept away by the breeze. Many believed that the countless deaths and the slow decline of his family line had driven him into seclusion. They wouldn’t be completely wrong. What had truly been his downfall was believing he could be happy again. Williams face went slack, his form prone and still, calling on the memories shut deep away in his mind and heart.

 

* * *

 

Wonderland’s weather was as fickle as in any dimension, one moment you could be walking through a sunny forest, the next you were running for shelter from lashing rain and high winds. None of that would normally have bothered him but he was carrying a parcel for his sick mother. The packaging was too fragile and he hadn’t wanted it to be ruined by getting wet, so he added some speed to his legs and clasped it safely in muscular arms. He could have used his magic to create a barrier and stop himself from getting wet but meddling in mother nature was always risky.

Lights from the library shun through the treeline and William made for the large castle of knowledge. As if sensing his presence a couple of Sendings opened the large doors just as he was slowing down. Muttering a barely polite thank you the Wizard removed his outer coat and hung the wet garment on one of the many hooks lining the wall closest to the doors. The rain had chilled his body and William called for a little heat, removing any lingering moisture from his clothes and warming his bones. A fire would have done the same thing but since he was here he might as well be efficient with the time he had.

A Brownie wearing one of those chef hats came running down the corridor with a tray of Tea and biscuits. From the smell William guessed they had not long come out from the oven and they smelt divine. Before he could walk on another Brownie, this one younger and shorter than the last rushed after her fellow Fae. “Emily, please wait for me.” This new Brownie locked eyes with him before giving the slightest curtsy and racing after her friend. Carrying on the Wizard came to the Grand Library and opened its massive decorative doors.

 _This room always seems to get bigger whenever I visit._ The wide room was stuffed with floors and floors of books, every wall dedicated to the written word. It seemed to go on forever and he was unsure if there was a limit to the extensive span on knowledge. Everything from childish nonsense to advanced magic and history lined the walls as if the walls themselves were made of tombs. William found himself taking in the series of fictional books he thought intriguing. _Hmmm Rivers Gift. Sounds interesting._ Removing the book he caught his first sight of the most beautiful eyes staring back at him. Green eyes, the colour of spring leaves that sparkled with gold, it was a shade no one alive should ever have. They seemed almost cat-like and alluring, pulling him into their depths. Before he could blink the creature that owned those eyes slipped away from his view leaving the gap empty, just like him.

William could hear the clicks of heels behind the wall of books and followed them. Slow, deliberate steps that echoed on the floors, they seem to stop for a moment and when they appeared again seemed several feet away from where he was stood. Like she had jumped several feet and carried on walking. Intrigued he followed the steps, his stride growing longer to keep up with the skipping footsteps, until he rounded a corner and almost slammed straight into the most sensual woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

Those green gold eyes glared at him, no one had ever shown such blatant annoyance or disrespect towards him like she was. William took a moment to study her as she seemed to take him in. Those eyes were barred with thick lashes whenever she blinked, fanning over high cheekbones. Her hair; which was pulled back in a scruffy bun that suited her, was a blazing platinum, threads of silver and white lined in. Her body was small, so much smaller than he had expected, the top of her head hardly reaching the center of his chest. But that did little to hide the dangerous look she was giving him with those suspicious eyes.

Fist on her hip the woman blatantly looked the newcomer up and down and had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. “Can I help you?”

Not only was she a stunner but this woman had a fearlessness about her, like she could take on the world. William noticed the sheath strapped onto the side of her blue leggings, she was dressed to fight and from the toned muscles he could see in her arms she knew her way round a weapon. Somehow that made her even more attractive, he was tired of simpering, weak women. This one seemed like she could give as good as she took, the Vorpal blade tapped slightly against his leg. Even for the woman to take notice, the way her eyes flitted from his face to the weapon spoke volumes about her. Adapting a dominant manner he stepped into her personal space, when she didn’t budge he grinned and held out a hand. “My name is William, William Vorpal. And you would be?”

“Lily.” Lily placed her hand in his much larger one, and was only caught off guard for a second when William turned her gloved hand over and brought it to his lips. William graced the hand with a kiss, his senses flared. She smelt of leather and lavender and just a hint of steel. William would be lying if he said it didn’t send a shard of desire straight through to his crotch.

“Please to make your acquaintance Lily.”

 

* * *

 

William shook his head and cleared it of the memory and adjusted his hat. Having seen Kalen a few times now he had an idea of what to wear in Remnant and it had been easy enough to find more suitable clothing, much the same as his normal wear only he had changed his cloak to a military trench coat and added a wide brimmed leather hat to keep the rain off. He stepped into a tavern, it was warm and lively and as much as he hated to admit it. William was beginning to see what others saw in this realm. It was a nice place, the heating alone, central heating without need of wood was rather marvelous.

The town folk and some huntsmen got out of his way as he made his way to the back. He was after all a very large man but with his hair pulled back into a low rogue knot and glamoured black he had faith no one would recognize him. He had gold coins in his pocket but knew that the currency in this realm was something called Lien of which he had none. Still he picked his way over to a corner booth and sat, when the waitress came over it was easy enough to apply a little magic and make her think he had paid her. The ale turned out to be quite nice, he looked up at the ‘tv’ that was playing the local news. Apparently Ozpin continued to hide from the public eye, speculation about Ozpin and Ruby was still running wild.

William spotted a tall man with a grey overcoat lined in gold, cordovan coloured undercoat with yellow buttons and a yellow shirt. Lastly he wore cordovan coloured finger-less gloves. His hair was short black and greying, his eyes green and he had a large black mustache. Paying no mind as the man weaved through the crowd William drank from the tankard.

Watts pocketed the little Grimm he had been holding, wiping his hand clean from where skin had touched the nasty little thing. His Mistress Salem had created it specially to sense certain tones of magic and the little thing had gone crazy in his pocket when a tall copper eyed man walked in. It had not taken long to recognise the man as the same whom had tried to kill Ozpin not too long ago. There was a movement behind him that he recognized as Tyrian, probably trying to get his attention, obviously he too had seen the direction the Grimm creature had pointed towards. Nodding to his companion, the scorpion faunus fell into step behind him as Watts walked over full of swagger and sat down at William’s booth.

William looked over to the shorter man and raised a brow in such a way it reminded Watts strongly of Ozpin. He had no idea what this mortal man wanted and he wasn’t about to offer any conversations unless it piped his interest.

“Come to explore our world?” Watts asked leaning back in the chair, studying the wizard. When the taller man remained silent he added. “That was quite the number you did on Ozpin, fortunately however it appears he is recovering.”

“Cold Iron will do that to a Fae.” William did not like that this human had seen so easily through his disguise but then there was something off about him, a kind of dark conviction. There was another set of eyes watching the exchange silently, William hardly glanced in his direction other then to take in the scaled tail wrapped around the mans middle like a belt.  

“What interest is Ozpin to you? My employer wishes to see him . . . removed, perhaps we can work together to ensure that.” He folded his hands in his lap and waited.

The wizard pursed his lips again, he had done a little homework before venturing into Remnant. Tracing the edge of his tankard he said. “Your employer being Salem correct? I read about her, seems our Winter Knight has a rather extended history with her. She wants magic dead in this realm. That’s not an idea I relish in.”

“You would be mostly correct in that assumption but as for what she wants in general is of no concern to you. You want Ozpin dead, we want Ozpin dead, I think that we can work together.” Watts gestured between the two of them lazily.

William laughed harshly. “You think you can kill my son?! You puny mortals have no idea what you are getting into. He’s not just a wizard but a Changeling as well, of the Winter Knight’s bloodline and Elder Blood. On top of that Kalen is watching over him now and he will be receiving instruction magically. I tried to kill him because the longer he remains alive the more dangerous he becomes. That’s not even counting the possibility that he does not learn control and turns Wylde, he has more than enough power to do so. No, as much as I need him dead before Mab takes my head for my part in creating him, there is a reason I am here and not trying after him again.”

Watts wasn’t familiar with many of the terms William had just used but he didn’t like the sound of ‘Elder Blood’, so he asked after that one first. “Pardon my ignorance wizard but what is Elder Blood?”

William rolled his eyes. “Power really, those strong with it can travel wherever they wish and whenever they wish. Time and distance mean nothing to them, the magic that can be invoked with but a few drops of Elder blood is… immense. For that reason alone I tried to keep him alive and contain him, but he’s worse then the dragon. I’d rather not find out what could happen if he went mad, so death is my only option regarding him and to find a way before Mab finds out about him.” The Wizard rubbed at the corners of his eyes, oh why hadn’t Lily told him? “Salem is wise to fear him.”

Watts ignored that last comment but he did have to send a glare towards Tyrian as to not cause a scene when the Faunus bristled, as though he felt his Goddess had been insulted. “Surely if we form an agreement we can take him out, you seem rather desperate to kill him. Is this Mab really that concerning? My associate here and myself are more than capable of dealing with a normal huntsman, with your help I believe we shall be able to deal with Ozpin.” Watts offered smoothly, gesturing at Tyrian over his shoulder.

“Don’t forget about the Rose,” Tyrian grinned and giggled, the sound had some heads turning but they quickly averted their gazes when Tyrian sneered at them. “The pretty one.”

Anger flashed through William but he controlled it, he did not like the fanuas. “I need Ruby alive. She is of even greater value to me then Oz’s death is.”

“Whatever for?” Watts asked surprised by that one, though he had seen William try to steal Ruby away.

“Her kind are rare and have great power, if more specialized than Elder Blood. Still incredibly valuable, I want her alive.” He frowned and looked at the table remembering how Arach was already beginning to decay, slowly starting to lose his mind again. “I need her alive and soon.”

Watts folded his hands together again and smiled. “Well I am sure we can arrange something.”

“For your, cooperation.” Tyrian curled his legs up so he looked ready to pounce from his seat next to Watts.

“Do we have a deal, Mister?” Watts held one gloved hand out over the table as a waitress placed three tankards of ale in front of them.

Instead of taking the mortals hand William lifted the full mug to his lips and smiled. “William.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: I like this not having a channel thing, so much less distracting.  
> Bob: You are just anti social.  
> Ardy: Too true. Humans are strange and confusing creatures. Though I like just being able to write, sans channel is much less stressful. Plus Kry doesn’t binge update like I do so I get more of a stockpile of content between updates.  
> Bob: I suppose so, better then doing another six month detox like the last time you got fed up with people. Though when do I get to see this novel you are writing?  
> Ardy: When it’s published? My bosses are calling the shots about it’s content.  
> Bob: Darn, at least the new Emerald Rose is a cut above the original, just how much time are you going to be sinking into that?  
> Ardy: Probably more then I should.  
> Kry: Flying Tackle! *hugs Ardy and Bob* Hey!  
> Bob: Kry, how we doing?  
> Kry: All is good and fun, thanks for all those comments, there was a long list but I'm glad we are all still here.  
> Ardy: Even if the chapter is late?  
> Kry: Errrr yeh sure, lets go with that. Bye!  
> Ardy and Bob: *sigh* Bye everyone!


	12. The Naagloshii

_So warm,_ Oz could feel the heat from under the duvet, it was borderline stifling and the heat kept prickling over his skin. There was a strange sense of wrongness about the sudden heat and he opened bleary eyes. The first he noticed was that it was just barely dawn, the curtains he had neglected to close last night drew a gentle probing light through the room. Sticking his head out the covers properly he could feel the fresh morning chill and wanted to snuggle back under the duvet to escape greeting the new day. He barely pulled the heavy blanket back up when the sound of panting breath broke through the layer of drowsiness and he reached out for the only person who was sharing his bed. His hand snaked out and almost flew away at the sudden heat radiating from Ruby’s body. She was burning hot, it was her breathing that sounded so labored.

All thoughts of sleep suddenly vanished from his mind as he jumped out of the bed and rounded on the side Ruby had rolled over to. “Ruby?”

When she didn’t wake up Oz placed a cooling hand on her forehead, immediately he felt the fever rage in her, the heat coming off her could turn water into steam. Even her face was flushed and red, around the eyes and nose and cheeks. Pulling the duvet down a little the flushed stain followed down her neck and chest and when he knelt to touch it she started coughing, the sound weak and wheezy. “Oh Ruby.”

When he lifted a cooled hand back onto her forehead she seemed to nuzzle it and whine softly, slowly blinking moon eyes at him. “What a time to get a cold huh.”

Even her voice was cracked up, Oz grinned. “Well what do you expect, dozing off in the living room, wet and naked.”

“Hehe.” Ruby pulled her hand up from the duvet and held Oz’s against her head purring. “That feels nice.” She moved the hand over to her hot cheeks, humming when she felt his cooler skin only to follow it with a loud series of sneezes.

Oz removed his hand and pulled the duvet up to Ruby’s chin. “I'll go make us some breakfast.”

The huntress pulled a face, “Not hungry.” and tried to reach out for his hands again, Oz stepped back with a frown.

“I was always taught to starve the fever and feed the cold, you need food and lots of fluid. I’ll make you some tea.” He tried to walk away again only to be stopped by Ruby trying to get up and growled. “Back in bed Ruby.”

“What about classes?” Ruby let Oz tuck her back in and frowned.

“I shall contact Glynda, now stay put. I’ll be back in a minute.” Oz strode from the room, leaving the door ajar so he could hear Ruby should she need him.

There was a loud sigh, followed by another sneeze as Ruby jerked up slightly in the large bed. _This sucks!_ Now she was going to miss even more school, she really couldn’t afford to fall behind so close to graduation. Maybe she could convince Weiss or Blake to bring her whatever work was left to complete. Normally she would have called up Yang but after yesterday’s disaster Ruby didn’t think her sister would be welcoming her presence anytime soon. At least while she was sick she could possibly think up of a way to make up with Yang. She only hoped her sister wasn’t still too upset with her.

The smell of ginger and lemon tea wafted through the room as Oz brought two cups of the streaming fragrant beverage over. “What do you want to eat? I can make you anything you want.”

Ruby snuggled deeper into the sheets, pulling them up under her chin. “I’m not hungry.” Oz set the tea on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and started petting her hair. “Well to bad, you need to eat something. My shelves are a bit bare but I am sure I can gather up something for porridge.”

“Okay~.” Ruby said with a yawn and sniffled the tea was smelling really good. She sat up with weak arms and reached out and carefully picked up the lemony tea. The ginger was very strong but it settled her stomach. Ozpin leaded over and kissed her forehead. “Be right back.”

As he left again Ruby sipped at her tea, looking around his room. It was kind of surprising how little in the way of personal effects there were, no pictures or memorabilia, nothing. It was as if this place was just a place to live, not truly a home.

“Sprace isn’t it? Rather odd.” Bob’s eye lights lit up orange, the blanket had fallen down around her hips. He decided that now he had a better view, that her breasts were lovely, nice and full.

“Yeah, I guess it’s just a flat for him. I wonder if he’s got a home elsewhere.” She sipped at her tea as her eyes roamed the room, it was so bare almost cold. There was a bookshelf filled to the brim with books but that was about as personal as the room got. It was almost lonely just in how bare it was, “Kinda weird that I never noticed before even though I have been here now many times.” she finished her tea and set it aside.

Even with her head stuffed up she wasn’t really in the mood to lay back down. Carefully she slipped out of bed and slowly stood, making sure her balance wasn’t messed up by her cold.

Bob with surprising skill given he had no lips let out a long wolf whistle. Ruby blushed and grabbed Oz’s shirt from the end of the bed and pulled it on. “Oh come on girl, I’m just a skull!”

Ruby stuck out her tongue, “Maybe some other time.” she picked her way over to the bookshelf. Bob watched those silky smooth white legs as she walked. “As for not noticing how BORING this place is. You have been otherwise busy during your other visits.”

Ruby’s cheeks burned, especially bright when she realized that she couldn’t contradict him either. She turned away from the bookshelf and grabbed her cup from the bedside table before picking her way through the house. She could found Oz in his kitchen, chopping up and cubing an apple, tossing the bits into a simmering porridge as he went.

Ozpin looked up when he heard a stool being moved and Ruby carefully hopped onto it. He swallowed thickly at her wearing his shirt and promptly decided it was a good look on her. “Couldn’t stay in bed?”

“Bob was whistling at me.” Ruby said with a smile, tracing along the edge of her mug with a finger. Ozpin growled loudly which prompted a giggled from Ruby. “I don’t really mind, he’s a pervert, but he’s a harmless pervert.”

“I heard that Ruby!” Bob’s voice came through the hallway earning another barely smothered giggle from the redhead.

“You mentioned he wanted to get some deal out of you?” Ruby asked as Ozpin reached over and snagged her cup, tossing in a new tea bag and refilling it with steaming water.

Oz let out another soft growl as he worked. “Apparently he didn’t help Kalen for free, and his loyal to Kalen over me. It seems the two had a arrangement, Kalen provided Bob with entertainment.” Ruby giggled at that. “He let him watch him didn’t he?”

“Yup, Bob wants the same arrangement with us, entertainment for knowledge.” Oz added cinnamon to the porridge and stirred some more. While that cooked he pulled out some bowls and set them down beside the stove.

“Well he is just a spirit in a skull, I’d be frustrated too.” She watched as Ozpin added honey to the tea and gave it back to her. “Drink up, drown that fever.” Ruby had a sip of her tea while Oz said. “Well I’m not fussed as you say it’s a spirit in a skull and if he’s quiet I think we’ll have no trouble forgetting he’s there.”

“WOOHOO!” Came from the bedroom, prompting laughter from both of them.

 

* * *

 

Classes were just starting for the day and Ruby had finally fallen into a comfortable deep sleep. Oz combed through the short hair with his fingers, it was getting even longer now and it curled around the bottom of her collarbone in a red wave. As much as he wanted to stay here and just watch her sleep there was something else he needed to do. Pocketing his Scroll he left Bob on the side table closest to Ruby’s head “Keep an eye on her for me would you Bob, I’ll be back later.”

“Sure thing kiddo, I don't mind gazing at that view, would be even better if she were naked though, you know what I’m saying.” Bob said cheerily.

The Fae snickered, “I do Bob, which is why,” he pulled the duvet up further, hiding all but Ruby’s beautiful face with the heavy quilt. “I’m doing this. See you later Bob.”

Before Bob could even respond Oz teleported to the dorm managers office, where they kept supplies and documentation for students who were living in Beacon dorms. Thankfully it was only occupied by one other person and even he was someone Oz had already called and requested his presence. Qrow leaned against the small desk, arms crossed and his head slightly lowered in an almost sleep. The green light from his teleportation must have flashed behind his eyelids because Qrow straightened up and studied him.

“You fucked up, didn’t you.” The red eyed man growled, a slight bit of the anger evident in those crimson orbs.

Obviously he knew or suspected their cover was blown. “How much have they told you?”

“Only that when I went round some of the classes today I couldn’t help but notice that my nieces are not as they should be. One is apparently sick and yet she isn’t in her dorm or the infirmary. While the other looks somewhere between wanting to cry her heart out or rip and mutilate yours.” Qrow wandered over from the desk, one hand reaching for his flask the other scratching his head. “So tell me Oz, where is Ruby now?”

“She has a cold, probably brought on by stress and is currently at my apartment, in my bed.” He challenge the avian man, Qrow couldn’t have changed his mind about their relationship had he?

“Hmmm, stress huh?” Qrow cocked his head wolfishly at Ozpin.

Oz sighed and decided to come clean. “Ruby and I were out yesterday and unfortunately Miss Xiao-Long and the other members of Team RWBY came across us in . . . a rather compromising position. Suffice to say after dodging a few punches and trying to explain Ruby and Yang fought. It did not end well.”

It was Qrows turn to sigh now and he almost fell over leaning back and groaning in exasperation. “No wonder she looked so pissed, for Grimms sake Oz, what were you thinking!?”

Images of Team RWBY seeing him with his pants down caused him to bristle slightly. “Now that I cannot claim full responsibility for.”

Qrow just shut his eyes for a long moment, thinking. “So what do we do now?”

It was encouraging to hear that his friend and colleague was still supporting them. “Well I actually have a favor to ask you Qrow.”

“Hmmm what is it?” One red eye blinked open at him.

Oz took a deep breath and pinched his nose. “I need to speak to Yang.”

 

* * *

 

Yang looked down at her scroll for what must have been the thousandth time last day as she walked through Beacon. No messages from Ruby, she sighed dragging her feet further along the empty corridor. As to why the brawler was even at the school when classes were over for the day went back to the message she received not so long ago from her Uncle Qrow. :Need you to come to this classroom: then a set of instructions for reaching the room. Though why Qrow needed to speak to her right now she didn’t know, surely he would have left a message or even come to the dorm like he did last time. It just didn’t make any sense to her.

When she finally arrived at the classroom it was silent. The sun was middling in the sky in the tall panned windows opposite the classroom doors. Yang pulled the door open and went inside, plastering a fake smile when she saw her uncle. “Hey Old Man, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Qrow just nodded to his side. “Sorry Firecracker, I’m not the one who called you here.” When Oz stepped out from the shadows it took all of Yangs control not to fly at the man and punch the living daylights out of him.

“What is ‘HE’ doing here!” Already her eyes blinded with anger as she stood before the person who had changed her sister.

The avian man simply huffed. “Yang settle down, Oz just wants to talk and for pity sake sit down.”

Yang held one gloved hand up, she was furious how Oz had used Qrow to bring her here. “I’d rather stand. What I want to know what has been going on?”

“Welp I can see I’m not wanted here.” Qrow took a long pull of his drink, straightened and made for the door.

Ozpin could feel Winter coil inside him, growling at the blonde woman. “Thank you Qrow.” Qrow only lifted a hand up acknowledging Oz before leaving the classroom and shutting the door behind him.  

Oz and Yang stared at one another in a strained silence, the tension in the air threatened to choke them both and Oz really wished Ruby was there with him right now. Yang leaned back against the table her uncle had vacated, arms crossed over the chest reminding him straight away of Qrow. From the slight shaking in her arms he could tell she was furious and just hoped that she took after her uncle more than she did her mother or father. “Miss Xiao-lo-”

“Yang, you may as well use my name since your fucking my sister.” Yang glared at him, crossing one foot over the other.

He pursed his lips straightening them into a firm line, so that was the tone they were going with. “Very well Yang-”

“You know what? I changed my mind, refer to me as Miss Xiao-Long again. I don’t care that you are sleeping together and it appears to have been going on for a while.” Wisps of fire shed from Yang’s golden hair.

The Fae kept his temper in check, he had schooled many students before without losing his cool, he could handle whatever Yang threw at him. “Yang, I didn’t come here today to listen to you demean my relationship with Ruby, nor did I come here to be spoken to like that. Since you gave your sister little time to explain yesterday I had hoped you would be willing to listen today instead.”

Yang didn’t even look him in the eye, instead she stared off just over his shoulder but he saw the glimmer of pain beneath the fury. “What is there to explain or even talk about? You fuck my sister, have been for some time. That much is obvious to me now, you might as well crawl back into your hole. Oh but while you're at it leave my sister alone!”

Now that was a line he would not be crossing. “Yang that is something I will not be doing. It doesn’t matter to me if you or Tai disagree or fight me I am not giving up Ruby, not for anyone.”

“Then why are you even here? Why go through all the trouble to bring me here to talk?” Yang hated how calm and collected he was, and that he'd disregard wherever Tai and Yang may try to do to split them up.

“While Ruby and I are together it cannot be known to the public. Should anyone outside of who already knows finds out about this it could ruin both our lives. I am not concerned about losing my job here, nor do I care about my reputation. However Ruby’s entire academic career would be called into question. Yang she may never become a huntress, not to mention the scandal of it could ruin her beyond what I think she believes she can handle.” Ozpin had to work to keep his voice even, Winter just said to fight the irritating blonde. He could easily over power her and fear was an excellent tactic at times, Ozpin tried to shove those thoughts aside. Though he did hate that Winter had a point, not to say he thought it would work.

“Then why tell me all this? She is still my sister, what makes you think I would rat her out like that?” Yang hadn't really thought about how it could affect Ruby of found out, she had been to angry.

“Qrow calls you his ‘Firecracker’ firecrackers tend to explode, should I not be worried?” Oz pushed his hands into his pockets, while taking a few subtle deep breaths to keep control as best he could.

Yang had to grip the sides of her shirt to keep from lashing at the older man, it hurt to be reminded yet again about how her sister just hadn’t trust her. “Well I'm not just a firecracker, I'm a sister and one who loves her baby sister very much. More so than you think. I would never want anything bad to happen to her. Even when I’m furious with her decision to lie to me.”

“It wasn’t like that Yang, there are things going on here things that you are unaware of yet and neither of us were allowed to speak of it.” He caught the light that flickered through her eyes and quickly added. “And we are still not.”

There was an audible gulp as Yang suddenly stormed over and gripped Oz by his coat labels and bared her teeth at the older man. “It doesn’t change the fact that she was your student, and you had No Right to touch her!”

“I am not going to argue that with you, there was more going on then you are aware and still is. Though with these new developments perhaps when Ruby is feeling better she can tell you about it herself?”

Yang pointed at him and glared. “Not while she is with you.”

“I don't see why you have such a problem with me being with Ruby, we love each other.” Oz pursed his lips, attempted to keep a tight hold on his temper and by that extension Winter. It was steadily escalating in it’s suggestions of violence, to which he managed to keep enough awareness of them to not even think about them.

Yang started to pace, her angry thoughts demanded some sort of movement and punching Ozpin in the face was not likely to be in the best interest of either of them, even if it was what she really wanted to do. “Because I know your type, you’d use her. Build her up so she depends on you then drop her like yesterdays news. From what I can see, you two only got together when you both went missing. Who’s to say she won't become an old hat to you, a fling to be discarded as soon as you’ve had enough of her.”

At this he went silent, obviously after they had separated the day before Yang had probably stewed over this. It was often the case when someone would come to their own conclusions about a situation with little information and over time it could be exaggerated. “We both chose this Yang. She's not just a fling to me, I love her. I told Qrow this and I intend to tell Ruby every day, I love her.”

“Leave.” Yang couldn’t take this anymore, she didn’t believe him and she did think Ruby was native enough to believe that he was sincere.

“Yan-” Ozpin tried one more time, though he was rather sure he hadn’t gotten anywhere with her.

Yang spin on her heel, her eyes blazing with crimson through her golden locks didn't catch flames. “I said leave!”

Realizing he was unlikely to get anywhere further with Yang Oz turned to the door and opened it. They must have been talking for a while as street light had flickered on outside. “I’m leaving Yang but there’s one thing I want you to know, Ruby and I, we are engaged.”

* * *

 

Ozpin sighed as he shut the door behind him, he had half a mind just to teleport home. After his talk with Yang all he wanted was the comfort of his lover and maybe even cuddles. He closed his eyes and visualled his bedroom, back to Ruby who needed all the pampering he could do. Then pulled on that power he had awakened in Wonderland… only it didn’t work. He could still feel it but it was like something was binding him in place stopping him from teleporting. _How??_ Fear bunched him in the gut, something was wrong, Winter did a loud growl at him a kind of warning and all thoughts tunneled into one. _RUBY!_

He raced out of the halls, casting off any illusion of even pretending to be human. His feet started leaving frosty print on the floor and snowflakes drifted off his skin as it started to freeze with Winter rising up within him. Ozpin made straight for his home before stopping with a lurch in the courtyard, he raised his nose and sniffed. Winter supplied names to the different scents, some familiar and unwelcome and others that had his heart pounding. _Male gene donor, faunus of dirt, after shave._ Oz spun toward the east and growled, flexing his hands as his claws started to form in sharp icy talons.

William let his veiling illusion drop with a smirk, Watts and Tyrian flanking him. “Ahh my mistake, I forgot to pick a place down wind.” He set a hand on his sword tapping his fingers on the pommel. “I put a circle down around the school and you’re more than Fae enough now to be bound by it.”

    _Circle?_ They were between him and Ruby, she was sick, unable to defend herself. Winter raged through him, in a single instant he went from appearing human to very clearly _not_. Tyrian giggled at Oz’s form. “OOoo scary!” Winter snarled at him and cast it’s hand out blasting the three with a wave of ice. He turned on his heel and started to run, he needed to draw them away from Ruby. Oz heard them give chase, he’d draw them into Emerald Forest and deal with them there.

* * *

 

    William, Watts and Tyrian chased Oz through the woods, the foremost trying not to think about how fast his son had become. The Emerald Forest was the perfect place for this show down, out of sight and hopefully out of everyone’s mind. The trees blurred by and William was forced to call on his magic to keep up with the Huntsmen.

    Ozpin raced into a clearing leaped and turned to face his pursuers. He snarled at the three and glared at his father, the memory of Cold Iron being shoved into his chest was still fresh in his mind. Winter clawed at him begging to be let out, Oz did a full body shake and threw his arms out feeding his fear and anger into it. Ice and frost blasted forth, the grass became covered in sharp ice and slippery. Unconsciously he called on his Elder Blood and opened a ‘Way’, the White Frost surging forth into a new realm to devour.

    William raised his arms to shield his face at the storm blasting forth from his son. To his cohorts he shouted. “He’s trying to take the advantage from us.”

    “What is this?” Watts asked plating his feet and leaning on his Aura to keep from being shoved back by the storm.

    “Remember how I mentioned Elder Blood? Their bloodline has been fighting against the White Frost for centuries, he just willingly called it forth and is letting it take over.” William stretched out a hand and hollered through the storm. “ _DEFINDARIUS!”_ The shield visually formed over the three, protecting them from the cold and snow.

    Oz bared his teeth and focused channeling the White Frost through him, normally he would need words of envocation to cast but with Winter guiding him it was all insticutal. He raised his hands again and extended his will into the storm, a twist of his hands formed massive spikes of ice out of the storm and as he cast his hand out they fired at William’s shield shattering upon it.

    Watts and Tyrian could do nothing but back off and watch as the shield flared white with each impact. They saw William’s eyes narrow and then a twitch of his lips upward. “Alright kid, you want to play like that so be it.” He lowered his right hand point at Oz’s feet and snapped out. “ _Coe naur!”_

    Right under Oz’s feet the earth split open and lava gushed forth. The Winter Fae let out a pained yelp leaping back the ‘Way’ for the White Frost slamming shut. Oz activated his Aura healing his burned feet, as he did Watt’s whipped a pistol out of his breast pocket and started firing. Tyrian on the other hand raced out from behind the shield and at Oz opening fire.

    The Fae launched himself at the scorpion faunus, Tyrian only just getting his blades out in time to shield himself from Oz’s claws as they screeched over the metal leaving deep grooves. Oz dodged under a kick to his head and lashed out twice with his claws.

    Watts and William watched as Oz and Tyrian danced around, William was having a hard time keeping up with them, while Watts continued to fire beside him. “We need to wear down his Aura, otherwise we don’t stand a chance.” The shorter man said picking his shots carefully.

    “Hmm.” The wizard thought on that, the snow was being kicked up around his son and Tyrian. The scorpion lashed out with his tail then blades, Oz dropped to the ground on his back catching himself on his hands then launching his feet into Tyrian’s face and landing on the faunas. Oz swiped at Tyrian’s face, the faunas cackling madly as he stabbed the fae in the back with his tail.

    Pain washed over Oz’s senses, he threw himself off Tyrian and rolled before rising fluidlingly. The tail had punched a small hole through his Aura and it quickly mended but the poison already leached out into his skin. Taking advantage of Oz’s brief moment of stillness, William flicked his fingers a glyph of red opening up under Oz’s feet. Glowing orange trendricals of fire rose out of it and before the Fae could react wrapped tight around his limbs.

    Tyrian let out a cackle and raced at Oz striking out with his blades over and over while Oz could do nothing but stand and take the hits. He strained against the bindings and sweat collected on William’s brow, he had to force an enormous amount of power into the glyph to keep Oz from breaking free.

    Ozpin’s Aura broke with a crackle, it could only take so much punishment. He called on Winter thickening hard ice on his skin like an armour, Tyrian cackling as he attacked chipping at it. He tried to move but the glyph held him tight.

    William and Watt’s walked over, William pulling the Vorpal blade from its sheath. He pursed his lips as Oz glared at him, the ice on his skin steadily thickening. As William lifted the tip of the blade to Oz’s throat a ROAR filled the clearing. The two assassins and William spun around to face the creature.

    The creature was massive, a twisted mix of wolf and man, all muscle with only a mane of hair, its limbs longer and wolf shaped. It’s mouth was wide and saliva dripped off of large white teeth. William’s stomach dropped as he recognized the creature from his readings. He backed away from Oz and sheathed his sword, he could feel the power rolling free from the monster a lie line in its own right. “Naagloshii.” His eyes widened and fear consumed him, naagloshii, other wise known as skin walkers were wizard eaters. “RUN!” He roared to his companions and turned on his heel, racing away as fast as he could. His spell breaking on Oz, who lunged at Tyrian his teeth sinking into the stunned man’s throat.

    Tyrian kicked Oz away and lost a good chunk of his throat in the process. “Ow, why you!” Tyrian pressed a hand to his throat stifling the blood flow and rounded on Oz. The Winter Fae was on all fours coiled and ready to pounce, his talons digging into the ground. Winter didn’t let Oz think as it tossed its head back a bit and swallowed the piece of throat. It grinned at Tyrian showing off its bloody teeth, as the red liquid dipped down his chin.

    The faunus’s eyes widened at that and he took a few steps back, glanced at the naagloshii and turned tail and ran. Watts hot on his heels, William turned back as Oz picked himself up and glared the naagloshii down. Watts and Tyrian caught up to him and he yelled. “Go on ahead, it’s a wizard eater it will go after Ozpin and myself first. It can take any shape it wants so it WILL catch you if you stop.”

    The two broke off at a dead run as William circled back hiding in the tree line. While he ran a horrible thought occurred to him. Oz was Elder Blood and without help it would eat Oz and a naagloshii with the power of Elder blood was suddenly the most terrifying thought.

    Unfortunately Ozpin knew nothing about the naagloshii, nor did he understood that one stood before him. Winter was in control with the taste of Tyrian’s blood on it’s lips. It licked them and William’s eyes widened, this was very bad. He racked his mind for spells that would slow a naagloshii down and didn’t come up with much. The naagloshii were capable sorcerers, a Well of power all their own. On top of that the more afraid of one you were the stronger they got. His breath caught when Oz launched forward, blasting through the clearing and leaping up into the air to sink his claws into the naagloshii’s face.

    It swatted him away like a bug, he crashed through the clearing, hitting a tree so fast that he went straight through it. It fell with a thunderous crash and William couldn’t stand by any longer, time for some quick and dirty magic. He slammed his fist into the ground and shouted pouring his will into it. _“CEO RIND!”_ The earth turned through the clearing making a perfect circle, he cut his palm on his sword and shoved it onto the dirt, using his will to close the circle. _I can’t believe I’m doing this._ “Erlking Erlking Erlking I summon thee!” He then added. “YOU OWE ME A FAVOR!”

A figure in black armor appeared, he was covered from head to toe. He was huge, nine feet tall at least, and had a lean athletic look to him despite the armor. His helm covered his head and veiled his face with darkness, and great, savagely pointed antlers rose up from his helmet, his eyes glowed red he turned to view William with open disdain. The thing about circles is when properly powered they could contain Fae and the Erlking was a Wylde Fae, King of Goblins and one of the few who could call the Wild Hunt. “What do you want Wizard?” His voice was rough and flawed, yet it seemed natural.

“The naagloshii, it will devour my son and I can’t stop it.” William almost pleaded, the monster was slowly approaching Ozpin.

“Why should I care?” Erlking asked, turning to look at the monster as Oz let out a scream as it grabbed his ankle drawing it toward him.

 _I’m going to regret this but at least he’s not Mab, even if they are equal in power._ William’s tore his eyes away from Oz and all but shouted in desperation. “The boy is Elder Blood now PLEASE!” He saw the Erlking’s red eyes brighten with what he guessed was surprise.

The giant Fae turned so fast even Oz wouldn’t have seen it, he raised his hand and summoned a black spear, simple but purposeful. The spear found it’s target in a tenth of a heat beat, sinking into the naagloshii’s arm just as it’s moved to rip Oz’s throat out. The monster screamed! A sound that made Oz and William’s ears bleed. The Erlking raced forward calling black hounds, the size of rhinos they raced out before him and slammed into the monster. It stumbled back, and ranked the back of one open, then slammed a fist down shattering the things back. It let out a bellow of superheated air, just as the Erlking closed and cleaved into it’s collar with a twisted ax.

Oz was near trampled, his back was a mess of pain and his stomach was one great big purple bruise. He heaved throwing up blood, his own blood this time and fell back into the snow. Everything hurt he could barely think, much less stand. Even Winter didn’t have much to say the pain was so encompassing.

William saw Oz fall into the snow and couldn’t stay back, he raced forward as the Erlking fought away the naagloshii, getting it away from Ozpin. William came to a skidding halt beside Oz and grabbed him under his back and the back of the knees lifting him with ease. He ducked to avoid getting a face full of hound as the naagloshii tossed another away. William raced away from the fight holding Oz to his chest, he couldn’t let the naagloshii get at his son. His heart pounded, yes that was why he was doing this. Not because as much as he feared Mab he couldn’t watch his son die.

Screams and grunts filled the air as the immortals did battle, William put as much distance as he could between then and drew a line in the snow with his boot roughly and shouted. “ _Aparturum!”_ And threw them both through the ‘Way’ and glanced around. This face of the Nevernever appeared to be a hinterland forest. William took off at flat run as Oz coughed and jerked against his chest, the elder man heard a familiar early wrenching sound and paused just long enough to set Oz down and hold his boy’s hair back and Oz threw up blood again. Healing magic was tricky at best and frankly out of his league, so there was nothing he could do but run.

Grabbing Ozpin again he broke out into a sprint again, there was no telling what was in this forest. In second he heard clinking sounds and glanced over his shoulder, spiders the size of horses were coming down from the trees one had already stopped by the pool of Oz’s blood he saw it’s mandles dip into the blood. Then it let out a clicking screech and the spiders descending swarm.

William cursed under his breath, at this rate the whole of the Nevernever would know that someone with Elder Blood lived among them. He was forced to throw a delirious Oz over his shoulder and used his freed hand to slash the air before him with another shout of “ _Aparturum!”_ He leaped through the small gate and the spiders smashed into the too small doorway. He had intended to return to Remnant but at the very last second he felt a power much stronger than him rip the exit of his ‘Way’ around.

He stumbled into a dark stone hall, he was instantly surrounded by goblins. They were vaguely humanoid, with huge square jaws and glowing red eyes. They were every shape and size imaginable and they ripped Oz from from his grip with ease. His son came around just enough to scream when one sank it’s teeth into his arm and tore out a large chunk of flesh from his bicep. Others grabbed William’s arms and forced him with ease to his knees.

“Enough!” The Erlking’s voice boomed through the black cavern, he walked over holding his arm, a large chunk of his own shoulder missing but it healed before William’s eyes. The goblin’s dropped Oz and he fell painfully onto the ground. The Erlking’s red eyes turned to William as he walked over to Oz, he knelt ripped Oz's shirt off, tossing it away a few goblins leapt onto trying to suck the blood out of the fabric. Lastly the Erlking placed a hand on the boys chest, his fingers splayed over it. Ozpin let out several wet coughs and vomited again, the goblins clambering for a spot by his head licking up the blood before it even hit the ground.

The leader of the Wylde hunt lifted his hand a moment later Oz completely healed, and stroked through Oz’s hair resting his hand in it. “There is much potential in this young one, barely better then a child yet with such power.”

“Please don’t tell Mab, she’ll kill him and me. He is a descendant to Kalen as well, a Changeling leaning towards Fae but still capable of producing an Aura. Please Erlking.” William didn’t struggle against the goblins, he knew he was hopelessly hilariously outmatched.

The Erlking laughed a deep one that rumbled up from his belly. “Worry not little wizard, such a prize as this one I will not surrender to Mab. Though I may keep him for myself, with some training a fine hunter he would make. I could put the spirit of the Hunt in him, then he’d be a force to rival the Winter Knight, mayhap make my own Knight out of him.”

William desperately wished he could draw another circle, Kalen would answer a summoning, heck he was near desperate enough to invoke Mab. “Please I’m asking you not to do that. The boy is struggling with just the Winter of his blood within him. If you make him into your Knight you will get not a Knight but a monster.”

Erlking moved his hand to rest on Oz’s chest and the young Fae shivered in pain, William saw a slow blink, then Erlking nodded. “You do not lie wizard. This one is very strong already and already turning toward my sphere, I may only have to wait and collect him when he turns.”

William’s eyes widened but he quickly schooled his features as best he could. No no no this was not good, gods this was why he needed to kill Ozpin. The boy was not strong enough to fight the chaos fighting within him, nor did he believe his son could choose to stay human anymore. It would have been better if he had ended Ozpin the moment he found out the boy had Winter in him. It would have been merciful in comparison to what may happen now. William's stomach turned and yet even after watching the naagloshii almost kill the boy, he wasn’t sure he could do the deed. “He will learn control, that will not happen.”

Erlking smiled cruelly from beneath his black horned helmet. “That does not benefit my court, I could give him a little push as you say wizard and he’d turn into the most wonderful monster. Imagine it, a hunter not limited by time and space, one capable of chasing its prey through the all realms of existence. Under my power, part of my Hunt, he’d be magnificent, not even Mab would lay a hand on him.”

“He’d rather die then become your monster, look at the harm Maeve almost did when a Outsider creeped into her mind. The last thing we need is another mad Greater Fae.” William tried to find a way to get the Erlking to leave Ozpin alone, he had to get them both out of here as quickly as possible. Oz was still out like a light, so that worked in his favour, the uneducated child couldn’t get himself into trouble that way.

“If that ever happened I’d drive it from his mind the same way Mab healed the Leanansidhe.” He stroked through Oz’s hair, seeing the magic twist and turn within the boy, still wild and unsettled. He almost felt pity, in time it would settle but that would not happen swiftly.

“Before or after he unleashes the Outsiders on the Nevernever and the mortal realm?” William argued without raising his voice. “Let me take him back to Remnant, Kalen is keeping him there. He’s safer from all the Courts there, if you want him for your Hunt at least let him grow up and into his magic first. Let him figure out his place and his magic before you give him a new one, let him stabilize at least.” He glanced out at Oz, he didn’t like how the Wylde Fae was petting his son. “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll owe you a favour. A task of your choosing if you let us both go now, let me take him home and swear to leave him be till he is stable and grown into his magic.”

“Hmm an interesting proposition, I have one for you. I will do as you ask but instead of a favour I want your full name.” The Erlking started to slowly carve a rune onto Oz’s chest, blood welling up from under his claw.

“William Revenant Vorpol!” He all but shouted and the Erlking stopped carving into Ozpin. William glanced around and shuddered, he had just shouted his name to a room full of Wylde Fae.

“Worry not wizard, I will banish it from their minds.” The Erlking stood back up to his full enmonrous height. He waved a hand and a ‘Way’ to Beacon was formed. “Take him home, but warn him when he does grow into his power I will come for him. With my whole hunt if need be.”

The goblins let William go and he went to Oz, his son was still out the pain having caused him to black out long ago and his body was still resetting. Carefully he picked him up and walked through the gate trying not to think about what he had given up. The gate closed behind him and he walked up through the grass to the edge of Beacon’s courtyard and put Oz down under a tree in sight of the courtyard. He’d be safe with people around, William pulled off his trench coat and set it over Oz tucking it up under his chin.

William stood up and turned away, then only managed two steps before he turned back and returned. He knelt balancing on the balls of his feet and stroked through Oz’s hair, young Fae were practically touch addicts. He knew Oz would enjoy the touch if he didn’t know where it was coming from. “Mab is going to kill us.” He whispered softly as Oz stirred under his hand, a quiet purr filling the air. “You can’t chose human, you’ll only be more venerable not less, you have to master your Winter.”

He felt a ‘Way’ open behind him and looked over, Kalen stood clothed as before with a pixie on his shoulder. William bowed his head to Kalen. “Winter Knight.”

“William.” Kalen said smoothly looked down to Ozpin his grip tightening on his staff. “You’ve made a mess in rather short order. Spiders can be rather chatty, word is already spreading.”

“Did the Erlking kill the Naagloshii?” William asked standing up but not blocking Kalen from Ozpin.

“No, it is a immortal itself. I’ll have to hunt it later, find a way to bind it long enough for transport to Demonreach. God's it's probably been making its way towards Oz since he got back home.” Kalen walked over and knelt leaning on his staff cupping Oz’s cheek he open his ‘sight’, to see Oz as he truly was. Winter, Elder Blood magic and a tired weary soul fighting to find itself in the storm filled his gaze, but it was still a good soul not yet corrupted. He closed the sight, he didn’t fancy gazing upon William with it, who knows what that battered soul looked like. He waved his hand over the unfinished runes, healing then without a scar

“Erlking healed him, I think he’ll be fine he’s just recopping right now.” William shoved his hand into his pockets, he had made a mess, taking Oz bleeding into the Nevernever had been a mistake.

“I was just checking that the Erlking didn’t leave any other ‘surprises’ for us.” Kalen stood and addressed the pixie on his shoulder. “Toots you are to stay with him, I have to figure something else out. While Bob can teach he’s not enough to stop the kiddo when Winter gets it’s claws into him. There have been two ‘incidents’ already, if we can’t find a better way to get Winter to settle then I may have to move him to Demonreach.”

“That won’t help! That place makes everyone but you feel… ill, he’ll be miserable and on the defensive and that will not calm Winter.” William spoke matter of factly.

“Do you have a better idea? You just stirred up the whole of the Nevernever! Wonderland knows he’s Elder Blood, where can he go where he will be safe? Salem will hunt him here! It’s only a matter of time, yes I know Demonreach is unpleasant but it is safe.” Kalen rounded on the smaller man, his inner Winter was neatly assimilated, he controlled it not the other way around. Thus it did not rise with his anger.

“He needs proper instruction and a place to hide! This place,” William gestured to Beacon. “it’s not safe anymore.”

“Since when did you care about his safety? You tried to kill him! You staked him with COLD IRON!” Kalen growled out and wave a hand veiling them from sight of those around and putting up a sound barrier so they could not be overheard.

“I panicked! What would you have done? Mab will kill him when she finds him, she’ll kill me too. At least if he’s dead then she might let me live, I still have Wonderland to watch over. If something happens to me then my home will burn and it will be my fault, it’s his life or all of Wonderland. You know what that is like.” William gestured to Kalen with a hand.

Kalen’s brown eyes narrowed and he snarled dangerously. “Don’t you dare bring Maggie into this.”

“You massacred a WHOLE COURT for trying to kill off your family. There are no more Red Court Vampires because of you, you killed your own lover to make that happen. What I am to do? My LAST son’s life or Wonderland, it’s the same damn choice!” William refused to be cowed by the Winter Knight.

“You find another way!” Kalen said harshly. “You think I wanted to kill Susan? I killed her, turned that fucking bloodline spell back on the vampires through her, she was literal seconds old as a turned Red Court vampire. I didn’t kill her to save my own skin, I did it for my daughter, for my grandfather and brother. I did it for my family, I put my happiness aside and saved the lives of my family and ended a war in the same moment.”

“And I must do it for Wonderland!” William was too exhausted to summon magic, but he held his ground all the same.

“No you don’t! If you would stop being such a short sighted colossal ass, you’d see that. Yes only your bloodline can bind the Jabberwocky but since Ruby proved he can be mended! Can be restored, you’ve got both the Summer and Winter Courts looking for a cure for him. If you stopped thinking with your cock, you’d know what Ruby will heal Arach till a cure can be found. You’ve made this mess all on your own, if you had let up just a little. Shown a little understand and sympathy you’d have a son that actually trusts you and his lover would be happy to help you.”

“They are not lovers.” William snapped.

“Gods you are both stupid _and_ blind.” Kalen rubbed his eyes, tiring of this conversation. “William, by Remnant’s standards Ruby is a very young adult, Ozpin is much older then her by their count of years. Unlike Wonderland that not socially acceptable here. They are lovers, they are just being subtle about it and I imagine using some form of birth control. Show a little patience with them.”

That had not occurred to William, still he hadn’t see it with his own eyes so he wasn’t going to blindly believe Kalen. “I’ll think on it. In the meantime I have to go home.” He turned and set off back into the forest he needed to find the spot of his ‘Way’ again.

Kalen waited till William had vanished into the tree line. “I know you are awake, you can stop pretending now. We need to have a talk.”

Ozpin opened his eyes and drew his legs up, healed or not he still felt sick. Other blood yummy, his own still tasted coppery and made him all the iller. His stomach turned and he scrunched up his face. “If it’s anything like your last talk it’s going to have to wait.”

“Hmm?” Kalen turned and took note of Ozpin’s very green face.

“I need be sick again.” Oz lurched to the side and Kalen was there holding his bangs out of his face just in time. Kalen rubbed up and down his back comforting him as best he could while Oz threw up till he dry heaved.

“I take it you’ve learned that next time William says run you’ll do as you’re told?” Kalen said voice tinted with humour, Oz finally stopped heaving and flopped against Kalen’s chest tired enough to take the comfort the elder man offered. “Yes. What was that thing?”

“A naagloshii, immortal wizard eaters, demons really. You didn’t stand a chance.” Kalen sat down on the grass and pulled Oz with him.

Oz let himself be pulled and was more than content to be still, everything hurt healed or not. “Who’s Maggie?”

Kalen sighed and rubbed up and down Oz’s arm as the young fae settled against him. “A daughter of mine, she has long since… been lost. I’d rather not talk about it, I lost many good friends that day and failed where it counted most.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Oz asked not looking up, Kalen oozed calm and he was happy to just be still within it.

“I do not know, William was right in that Demonreach is an unpleasant place. Even if it is safe, then there is still the matter of Salem. You are still safest on Remnant but William was right, Beacon will be watched now.” Kalen mulled it over in his head, there were other options but they required more power then he had but then Leana still owned him a favour. “Hmm, I’ve an idea. It won’t stop most Fae but it will make you harder to get at.”

“Hmm?” Oz asked, and got a little side track in his thoughts when Kalen reached up with his free hand and petted through Oz’s hair.

“When I was a very young and stupid wizard the Leanansidhe looked after me. My mother was very brilliant at making deals, though I was unaware for the longest time. She built places in the Nevernever that matched up with my homes in Remnant. Once she put a giant centipede there that ate anything that tried to get at me through the Nevernever. Between she and I, we might be able to work something similar for Beacon or at least your house.” Kalen wrapped a lock of Oz’s hair around his finger, it was thick and smooth. He liked to touch Oz as much as Oz liked to touched, he was just old enough as to not be so obvious about it anymore. The Winter Knight missed having a young one around, his own children dead, or worse.

“So I’d be stuck at home again.” Oz said with a deep sigh, he was so sick of his flat.

“Well most Fae won’t attack when there are humans around.” Kalen offered pulling his finger free of Oz’s hair then stroked it again.

“Crowds, oh joy.” The sarcasm was astoundingly heavy, at Winter's promoting he nuzzled Kalen’s chest, the Winter Knight just oozed safely to him.

“Better then getting eaten alive.” Kalen said with a chuckle, the kiddo was really too cute.

“I beg to differ.” Oz said with a grumbled, snuggling up to Kalen, Winter purring happily away. It really liked Kalen, all sorts of familiar instincts and feelings Oz had never known filling him.

“Suck it up buttercup.” The elder man said fondly ruffling Oz’s already messy hair. “I’ll arrange for a few of Toot’s army to shadow you, if anything happens they’ll let me know.”

“You’re leaving again?” Ozpin sat up and pulled away from Kalen, he still felt ill but he was also starting to get hungry, all the energy he had used to fight catching up with him. He saw Kalen raise a questioning brow. “Stay for lunch or something, Ruby's ill so I'll have to order in or fetch it myself. It is the weekend and with the Vytal festival on, people will have other things on their minds.”

The Winter Knight paused at that, he hadn’t had Remnant food in a very long time and he’d be lying if he said the idea wasn’t very appealing. Mab didn’t own him, he could do as he wished for the most part, he had finished his shift on the Outer Gate. “Hmm,” _I guess I have time and Hells Bells is he cute like that._ Oz’s slightly pleading expression wasn’t lost on Kalen. “Alright, I have nowhere I need to be in a hurry.”

“Right then.” Oz moved to get up and wobbled as his legs declared that going through a tree had not been good for him.

Kalen was up with much more spry and steading him, he grabbed William’s trench coat and set it over Oz’s shoulders. It near dragged on the ground, Oz made a face at the coat. “It’s just a coat.”

“It’s _his_ coat.” Ozpin said wrapping his arms around his sore middle.

“He did save your life a few times, gave up his full name to a Fae King for you. Think about that.” Kalen wrapped an arm around Oz’s back and helped him get walking while Oz thought about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob: *Grumbling*  
> Kry: What’s the matter Bob?  
> Bob: People don’t take me seriously.  
> Ardy: Blame Jim Butcher, he made you. I’m only borrowing.  
> Bob: Still . . .  
> Kry: Nevermind Bob, we take you seriously, *hugs Bob*  
> Ardy: Yeh *hugs Bob too*  
> Bob: *big grin* You two are the best . . . comforting me . . . snuggling me between your breasts.  
> Kry: And moments over. Thank you commenters, WorldsWanderer, ClockRose, Silenaislife MistKiyce Sportsfangirl815.  
> Ardy: *Resists Hellsing Ultimate reference* Police girl put me between your boobs!


	13. PIZZA LORDZ!

Ozpin winced as they walked across Beacon, suddenly becoming very aware that he had blood all over his chin, his shoes were gone and probably had blood on his pants. Kalen’s glare did an awful lot to keep people away, but that didn’t stop reporters from appearing out of the woodworks and taking pictures. Needless to say Oz was rather grateful for William’s coat as they walked to his flat since it hid most of the damage.

“Toots.” Kalen spoke to the pixie on his shoulder. “Go and find the edge of this circle and break it for me?”

Toots started flying and saluated, “Yes m’lordz!” the pixie said and zoomed away shimmering out of sight. Oz led them to his flat and glared at the audience that had started to gather, right now he didn't feel so much like the strong headmaster of Beacon Academy. Kalen glanced around as Ozpin hung the coat up by the door. “I’m going to clean up then check on Ruby.” He headed off deeper into the flat with a uneven gait.

Kalen kicked off his boots and removed the long coat putting it beside the other. He strode into the rest of the flat, it didn’t take long to spot ice damage, or that it was a very sparse and empty place. Sure there were books, cases of them in fact but it seemed more like a place a person rented then one they owned. He hadn’t expected his descendants home to resemble that of a impersonal hotel and yet everywhere he looked he saw a cold and lonely past. It reminded him too much of his own home or what passed for a home in the Nevernever, just a trickle of personality in a frozen glass sphere. He sat on the green sofa and stretched out his long legs with a loud sigh, oh it was good to sit down. He could hear the water in the shower running and then picked up on the soft steps, he looked behind him and Ruby appeared in the doorway. “Ello Damsel.” 

Ruby wore only one of Oz’s shirts, the cowl came down low over her chest revealing the red flush of fever. It also came down to her knees, she sniffed and smiled at the older Fae. “Hi Kalen, did something happen?”

“Hey Boss!” Came from the skull between her hands, it’s orange eyelights faring into life.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, hey Bob having fun with the kids?” Kalen said as Ruby put Bob skull down on the coffee table between them and curled up on the other side of the sofa. 

Bob let out a long sigh, “You are joking aren't you?! These kids don’t know the first thing about having a good time! I’ve only gotten to watch once. Otherwise not so good.” The last was said in a softer voice that betrayed a hint of worry in the spirit.

“Oh?” Kalen asked, he had been keeping an eye on Oz but he didn’t know the fine details. He mostly had a tracking spell on the kid so if he did any serious jumping around, say into Wonderland or cross continent travel through Remnant, he’d know right away. He had broken what magic the Red Queen had used to trap Oz. Vivaldi had been trying to rework the magic to return Oz to Wonderland against his will so needless to say he’d nipped that in the butt. Even if it had taken a little battle with the Summer Knight, trashing the courtyard and a rather large part of the surrounding city. Kalen had a feeling that he wouldn’t be well received for a few centuries. Vivaldi’s temper ran hot at the best of times and she wouldn’t forgive his interference for a long while. Still from Bob’s tone clearly something else had gone on with his young grandson that was concerning him and Bob was concerned about very little.

When Bob saw Kalen’s questioning gaze he simple added a, “I’ll tell you later.” as Ozpin walked back into the room, drying his silvery white hair while he held a blanket and a shirt over his shoulder. Oz pulled the blanket off his shoulder and wrapped it around Ruby’s, his eyes soft. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay.” Ruby moved over as he sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap. He reach over and snagged his Scroll from the table. “I believe I promised you lunch so what  are you two in the mood for?” Oz started scrolling through contracts trying to decide what he felt like.

“Pizza?” Kalen asked a bit too hopefully. He hadn’t had pizza in ages and it would be nice to not have fight Tootoot for it, much.

“Pizza it is then? Preferences?” Ozpin asked finding the contact, he had a favourite pizza restaurant. “I’ll eat just about anything.” Kalen said with a shrug as Ruby curled up against Oz resting her head on his chest, she was still feverish and the simple walk over had drained her of what little energy she could muster when they had entered. Even as she snuggled down, content in Oz’s arms her eyes met Kalen’s studious look.

The elder Fae found her adorable, her aura had shifted slightly since he last saw her. He looked between the two for a long minute taking in the change of Oz’s aura as well then smiled. Kalen had known they were sleeping together, but seeing it on Ruby was nice. He hoped the change in her aura would help those in Wonderland see her as Ozpin’s but he wouldn’t hold his breath on that front.

A minute later pizza was ordered and Kalen asked. “So how have you two been? William making a mess of your courtyard cause you any trouble?” He’d seen some of the reporters but hoped that was just because of the Vytal festival. 

Ozpin made a face while reaching up to check Ruby’s skin temperature, she was a little too warm, even with his colder skin. “Not too bad I guess, I’ve mostly been hiding out in here. Ironwood has been managing PR, I imagine I will be permitted to return to my job soon.” He decided against telling Kalen about Cinder, or his hair trigger control. He was handling it and he didn’t want to think about what might happen if he couldn’t.

“Going stir crazy yet?” The Winter Knight asked, as Ruby stirred and looked over to him. Her usually bright eyes were dull and sleepy.

“Yes.” Ozpin said as Ruby pressed a kiss to his throat. “How is Arach?” She asked softly, Ozpin was cool and she was overheating with fever. The petite woman snuggled up tighter to him, she had long since gotten used to the lower skin temperature and right now it was very welcomed.

Kalen’s eyes drew down slightly. “Not good, you’ll have to visit him soon.” He ran a hand through his silver hair and rubbed at his eyes with a hand. “And as much as I hate to admit it, Mab and Titania haven’t gotten very far in hunting for a cure. The infection is spreading and you’ll have to head back and help him, before he loses his mind. I’ll escort you if you like, I offer protection though I doubt William will bother you anymore, he has a tendency to mope.”

Ruby giggled at the thought of William moping but the thought of no one coming after her was a huge relief. “When? I’m not sure when I will be able to get out of classes long enough to help. Last time I used my powers I was out for… Oz how long was I out?” She looked up at only now noticing she had a huge gap in her memory.

“Almost four days.” Ozpin said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “With time flowing at double in Wonderland, I suppose we could go soon here. Though we don’t know if you’re illness will affect your powers.”

Ruby sniffled and let out a tried sigh. “I think I’ll be okay, it would be nice to be able to breathe without my friends, the press or any number of things breathing down my neck. Hey, wait as Wonderland is in double time, I could use that to catch up on my school work. Absolom said that the library has every written word. It would be the perfect place to do my homework and final assignments!”

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that, it would save you a lot of time here.” Ozpin mused, it did sound like a good idea. “What do you think Kalen?”

“Hmm,” Kalen tapped his chin, there was the matter of the Red Queen and the Summer Court. Wonderland was home to many who could and probably would report to the Summer Queen. However he could probably make some sort of deal with her, if he really had to. However that might get back to Mab, on the other hand it might be best just to tell Mab about Ozpin rather than keeping this from her. The Winter Mantle can be moved and Kalen didn’t want that to happen to him. “If you keep to Blackstone and The Library, I’m sure we can work something out with the Red Queen.”

Despite her illness Ruby’s face lit up and she bounced off of Ozpin’s lap and then wobbled. Ozpin reached up and steadied her. “Careful.” Oz held her hand and a hip to help her, she pressed a hand to her head trying to keep the dizzy feeling at bay. “I’m okay, I’m just going to go get dressed.”

Oz nodded and let her go, she picked her way back to the bedroom. Then there was a knock at the window, Kalen got up and opened it Tootoot shimmering into sight. “Circle broken m’ lordz!”

Kalen gestured to the table. “Thank you Toots, we’re having pizza.”

“WOOHOO PIZZA!!!” Tootoot zipped over to the coffee table and landed on it. “I haven’t gotten to have pizza in AGEZ m’lordz! Oh King of the Pizza!” Tootoot bowed to Kalen, much to Ozpin’s amusement and his Scroll buzzed.

“Pizza is almost ready, I’ll be back in a moment.” He pulled his shirt on, put his wallet in a pocket, found a pair of spare shoes and teleported away.

Ruby returned dressed in her Wonderland gear, with her sword in hand, though her body swayed a little from her cold there was a bubble of excitement about the young women. “He went to get food?” She wrapped her cloak tight around her, she found she chilled very easily.

Kalen took in Ruby’s outfit and smiled,  _ if it wasn’t for the obvious way she looks ready to fold over and sleep, one would think she were a Valkyrie in those clothes.  _ “That he did, Gods I haven’t had pizza in years, you don’t know what’s it like not to be able to eat real food.” His thoughts turned to how underprepared both Ruby and Ozpin were if they ever ended up in the Nevernever, his tone more somber now. “Word of advice never eat anything you find in the Nevernever. Also if it smells like real food it only  _ might _ be real, it’s just not worth the risk to a mortal.” Kalen got up and asked. “Shall we get the plates, do you know where they might be?”

To say Ruby was confused would have been an understatement but then Kalen seemed very serious about this so she nodded and dropped the subject. “No, but I’ll help you look.” Together they headed into the kitchen, Toots following just behind them, peering at the silver eyed warrior. 

 

* * *

An hour later found Kalen finished off the last piece, licking his fingers clean of the cheesy pizza with a contented sigh of pleasure. He only gave it a minute to sink in before he jumped up, “Ready to go then?” the Winter Knight pocketed Bobs glowing skull. The spirit of intellect had been oddly quiet he had a feeling Bob was just itching to report but for some reason was holding his tongue, figuratively speaking. Toots was asleep on the coffee table the pixies belly was huge, the sound of his snoring was laughably loud for a creature so small. Ruby wasn’t sure how the fae had managed to eat so much. Kalen picked up the little creature and walked over to his coat sliding the material over his shoulders and putting the pixie in a breast pocket before walking back to them.

With a belly full of food, Ruby was feeling more stable, although her initial move to get up from the comfortable couch and Oz's even more comfortable arms resulted in her falling back. Hearing a very slightly muffled huff Ruby apologised and grinned then she frowned. “Oh wait! All my books and stuff are back at my dorm. It might not be a good idea to get caught there. And Yang may be there also.” The last was said in almost a whisper but Oz could still hear the emotion behind her words.

“Who's Yang?” Kalen asked, though from the look on Ruby's face he gathered it was someone she didn't want to see or at least talk to right now. 

“My sister . . . We kinda had a falling out yesterday.” Just remembering the hurtful things her sister had said to her, then the guilt of the equally hurtful thing she herself had said upset Ruby again. She'd had time to think while Oz went out and she realised that their decision to keep things hidden while sensible, it hadn’t been worth lying to her friends and sister about.  _ Truth is our only currency. _ Hadn't Hatter once said something along those lines? In Wonderland lying was about as bad as stealing, had she simply told the truth right at the start how would things had turned out. 

In the end all lying had done was hurt the people she cared about and there was no way to undo the damage she had wrought. Of course Ruby knew she was not the only guilty party, everyone lied at some point but she had always preferred to be honest about everything. So when had that changed? Ruby shook off those thoughts, there would be time for them later when she were alone. 

There was a flash of green light and suddenly Oz was gone again, leaving her with Kalen and Bob. “Huh where did Oz go?” Ruby had been so distracted she hadn't noticed him get ready and leave.

“Well Damsel he went to get your things. Since you seemed so out if it Oz decided it would be faster for him to go alone instead.” Kalen stretched and rolled his shoulders he’d make a way, it would be better to avoid allowing Ozpin to teleport between dimensions whilly nilly.

“Oh that's not good, if Yang is around I can't imagi-” Ruby started towards the door and swayed again, Kalen stepped over and caught her by her shoulders. He rubbed up and down her back and said. “Yeh I wouldn't worry about him Damsel. I'm sure he can handle it.” 

Ruby blushed lightly and tilted her head. “Why do you keep calling me Damsel? A damsel would imply I can't fight for myself and need saving. Though while the latter has happened I assure you I can fight. That and I have a name, it's Ruby.” 

“Touché Dams-” Kalen cut himself off when she just glared at him “Ruby. Though I apologise if you took it that way,” He rubbed the back of his head with a shrug. “I just have a habit of giving everything I meet a name. But you’re right, as a Huntress and a Silver Eyes I think with some more training you will become more powerful than even you realise you can be.” Kalen smiled wide and ruffled her hair slightly. Ruby only smiled at him, at least she was getting along with someone in Oz’s family.

 

* * *

Team RWBY minus their esteemed leader and golden haired teammate currently had their noses in their respective books. Weiss was busy writing notes for classes and editing her last assignment while Blake laid back on her bed reading the newest installment of Ninja’s In Love with pink tinted cheeks. She had just gotten to the part where Odin and Rune were making love out in the deep desert, a symbol of marriage and their everlasting love when green particles of light suddenly appeared in their dorm room. 

Oz had hardly breathed in the scent of females before two pairs of eyes suddenly focused in on his presence. He almost sighed in relief when he saw the lack of golden locks in any corner of the room and lifted a hand in greeting. “Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna.” 

Before he could blink the platinum haired heiress had Myrtenaster held firmly in her hand, the business end pointedly directed at his neck. “Professor Ozpin, might I ask what you are doing here and how you got into this dorm room without use of an entrance.” 

Leaning back slightly Oz noticed that Blake while was watching the exchange didn't seem to offer any assistance. With a start he realised he had never actually explained his powers or much of anything to Ruby's team. Though judging from the less than friendly reception he figured that it truly had been a mistake and wanted to remedy the situation as best he could. “Well to be honest the closest explanation I can give you without the full story which believe me would take a considerable amount of time to explain would be that I can teleport. To wherever I wish provided I have been there or know what my destination looks like and whenever I please. Though unlike a Semblance this isn't directly connected to my Aura and so far seems very self sufficient. Now if that answer satisfied you, would you kindly lower your weapon.” He touched the blade with a finger and pushed it slowly away from his throat.

As Weiss lowered her sword Blake spoke up from the bed. “Where is Ruby?” 

“She is at my place, though it is fortunate that the both of you are here as I have some news if you will.” Ozpin stepped over to Ruby’s bed and picked up her backpack that sat beside it. He opened it and started checking through the books.

“Yes?” Weiss said, she had half a mind to stop him but then given what they had caught him doing with Ruby. The white haired woman had a feeling Ruby had given the Headmaster permission to go through her things, still it annoyed her.

“Something happened earlier today and my, errr Grandfather for lack of a better word helped sort things out but I need you both to be on guard for a while and if you could look out for Miss Xiao-Long as well both Ruby and I would appreciate it.” All the books were there and assignments, Ruby had grown organized with age. He suddenly remembered a time, he had been checking on first year classes, he had caught sight of a younger scythe wielding woman with her disorganized notes and papers scattered over the entirety of the table. The memory made him smile inside, had he not been so appalled by her habits at the time it would have been cute.

“Why would we need to do that?” Blake asked jumping down from her bed and opened the drawer by Ruby’s bed and pulling out a collection of brand new assignments.

“Because the person who attempted to take Ruby the other week and almost ended my life returned to try again.” He let that information sink in first before continuing. “I won't go through it all with you at the moment but just to say we are safe but I’m unsure of for how long. William got away again and things have become even more complicated.” Ozpin left out that he had almost succeed again, that he was getting his butt handed to him on a regular basis left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Weren't they complicated enough before?” Blake asked handing him the assignments, she watched as Ozpin neatly tucked them into the bag.

“Yes Miss Belladonna but with this new information we have decided and Ruby is in full agreement, to return to Wonderland for a while.” He closed up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, he glanced around for anything else Ruby might need. That said they were going to the Library, it had everything they could ever need.

“Wait you cannot just take her back with you to that place! Ruby explained some of it to us before and it sounds as though going back there would be dangerous.” Weiss tightened her grip on her sword, again Ruby was leaving without so much as a ‘by your leave’. “Not to mention we are nearly at graduation and Ruby is still not finished with her assignments. If they are not finished soon then she will be held back another year as will we.”

“Way to be selfish Weiss.” Blake grumbled glaring at the other girl, she for one would have completely fine to stay back with Ruby.

“What I’m saying is does Ruby’s relationship with you come before her dream to become a huntress?” Weiss asked, she didn’t like the idea of Ruby changing her dreams because she found someone she really liked.

“No need to worry about that, I wouldn’t let her leave all she has worked for.” Ozpin said looking over to Weiss, he could understand her thinking. “Ruby just has a cold and will heal faster in Wonderland. With time running differently in there, a week here equates to two there and with that added time she can heal and work on her assignments. We won’t be gone for more then two or three days here at most.”

“That's not the only problem though. Yang, she well, she is not coming round like we hoped, if fact I don't think I have ever seen her this way.” Blake sat on Yang’s bed, she was worried about the blonde, it wasn’t like Yang to be this angry or to stay this angry for so long.

“Me neither.” Weiss finally turned away and put her sword down. “And while I understand the work is important, what is the point in graduating as a team if two of our members are at an impasse like this.” She sat back on her chair and folded her hands together.

“I am not sure Miss Schnee but I hope that when we return perhaps Ruby and Yang will be able to reconnect.” Ozpin sighed, he wasn’t sure how he could help, or even if he could help.

Weiss got up and paced for a moment before asking. “Sir I have one last request before you go?”

“Yes Miss Schnee?” Oz arched a brow at her, he was eager to get back to Ruby and Kalen. As necessary as this conversation had been they were losing time.

Slowly she walked over to the towering ashen haired man and despite the height different was still able to pull off a look of looking down on him. “I am not Ruby’s sister so really this is not my place but Ruby is my friend and partner and has been for many years and I care about her as such. So I will say this in place of Yang when she removes her head from her butt. If you hurt Ruby in any shape or form, whether it be her body, heart or mind I don't care if you are something stronger than I, something not quite human. I  _ will _ hunt you down and take great pleasure and cut you from navel to nose.”

Oz was quiet for some time taking in the calm eloquent speech to its meaning and almost gulped. Even Winter who normally would have snarled that the declaration seemed to stand silent within him. “I understand Miss Schnee.” To avoid any further conversation he simply focused on Ruby again, in his living room and teleported back to his flat. 

 

* * *

Outside the door to Team RWBY’s dorm Yang leaned up against the wall, her head tilted back, golden locks cushioning her head against the hard wall. She had returned from her latest bout in the gym to find that Ozpin was in the room and at that moment had wanted nothing more then to storm in there and punch the living daylights out of him. If she paid enough attention she could hear their conversation so she unashamedly eavesdropped on the three. She was instantly disheartened when she heard her sister wasn’t there. Yang wanted so much to just apologise to Ruby for the things she had said the other day. She hadn’t meant them really, Yang had let her anger get the better of her and said some things that after calming down had been disgusting of her. Calling her own sister a slut, even now the words and memories of the day before choked up in her throat. 

It had taken all her willpower to not go racing to Ozpin's apartment and demanding to see her sister. She didn’t want Ruby to reject her apology and she was worried that she had done some irreversible damage to their relationship. Then there were times that she remembered how the argument had occurred and the anger washed over her again so much so that her hair had caught fire in the gym and the fire alarms went off. Yang didn’t want to admit it but the first time since Summer passed away she had no idea how to speak to her own sister and she was ashamed of that fact. 

The news that Ruby was ill didn’t go unnoticed by blond woman as she gasped and fought the worry, Ruby was hardly ever sick. The door opposite opened and Pyrrha's red head popped out through the opening. “Yang? Are you okay?”

“Yeh Pyrrha I’m fine, just thinking.” Yang leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her shaking form.

The taller woman came out into the hallway and shut the door on Nora’s prying eyes, much to her dismay. “Are you sure, you look like your about to cry.” 

“Nonsense, I’m good.” Yang sniffed and bit her lip.

Pyrrha only lifted a hand and brushed under the brawlers eyes, her gloved finger coming away wet from the tears that Yang failed to control. “You sure?”

Uncaring if she was heard by anyone now Yang suddenly burst into tears and launched herself into the champions arms, tucking her head into the crook of the others girls neck. Pyrrha only smiled sadly and reopened her dorm room, taking the blonde sister inside with her to hopefully comfort her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *yawn zzz*  
> Kry: Ardy, *pokes* wake up!  
> Ardy: Noz~ I’m fixing my insides.  
> Kry: Ohhhh, alright *cuddles* Want me to get you anything?  
> Ardy: No, I’m good just have next to nil energy in a day.  
> Bob: Well surgery will do that to you, but you didn’t need that appendix anyway.  
> Ardy: Stop being so cheery Bob, next time you can be the one to get cut up.  
> Bob: I’m a spirit love, I get your brain’s not all there right now but I am sorry to say I can’t be cut up.  
> Ardy: Just wait till I set some ghosts on you.  
> Bob: EEP!  
> Kry: Alright you two, stop fighting! Ardy go get some sleep hun and Bob stop winding people up and help me thank all the commenters for their support.  
> Bob: Yeh, yeh. So a big thank you to NorCalNEH, ClockRose, Silenaislife, WorldsWanderer, Tempduloupe.  
> Kry: And you too Aihara and Peachy. Sorry about the late late laaaaaaaate~ update.  
> Bob: Between Ardy getting unwell and Kry working its a wonder you two get anything done.  
> Kry *sticks tongue out* Anyway hope you all enjoy, its a bit shorter but at least its here, right Ardy?  
> Ardy: Slowly getting back into writing, expect everything to be slower with more already finished works getting updated as we already have content done. Now I vote Naps for all!  
> Kry: Naps for all!  
> Bob: Sex for all!  
> Kry & Ardy: BOB!!


	14. Return to Wonderland

The first thing Oz did when he returned to the flat was walk straight up to Ruby and throw his arms around her smaller frame. Ruby sensing he needed her comfort simply let him crush her in his arms and wrapped an arm around his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of warmth between them until Bob called them. “Hey lovebirds come on, we need to move. Wonderland time is ahead of us.”

Ozpin released Ruby and turned to face Kalen, he could see Bob’s white skull poke out from inside one of the many pockets. “How are we getting there?” He had a feeling that Kalen wasn’t going to let him teleport them to Wonderland. Ruby snuggled into his side letting him support her, this cold of hers really seemed to be sucking her energy. She would bounce up then fall back a few moments later. Not for the first time he wondered if perhaps this wasn’t a great idea, taking her to Wonderland would give her more time but also he had no idea of the effect Wonderland would have on his fiancee. He would just have to ensure she didn’t push herself too much.

“It would be best to go through the Courtyard, I can access a ‘Way’ from there and I already know what’s on the other side there.” Kalen moved over to the door and put his shoes back on.

Ruby was already ready to go and very much looking forward to seeing her friends in Wonderland but she gulped at the thought of going out the front door with Ozpin. “Should we maybe go there in a more roundabout fashion?”

Ozpin’s head swiveled round to the young woman and pursed his lips thoughtfully. He hadn’t thought much about it but was reminded of the reporters snapping pictures when he and Kalen had been returning from the school. It would be a surprise if his front door wasn’t currently surrounded by eager reporters trying to sneak a glimpse of him. Dread curled in his gut as he snapped his gaze over to the balcony. Slowly he lifted the edge of the curtain away from the window so he could peer outside. Almost immediately he let the curtain fall back into place, sure enough just across from his apartment. Hidden in the corner he made out the lense of a camera aimed at his windows. “Bloody harpies. Lets teleport to at least the courtyard Kalen, I’m not giving them any more food to play with, especially with Ruby being unwell.”

    Kalen pursed his lips and grabbed his staff with a nod. “Go get your sword first and let me weave a veil, I think there has been more than enough magic flashed around as of late.” Ozpin zipped to his room and returned to Ruby as Kalen stepped over to them raising his staff. His eyes closed for a moment while he concentrated and uttered. “ _Noctus ex.”_ Focusing on concealing them from sight, this was more mental and subtle magic and really wasn’t his thing. He built the illusion carefully around them keeping it as tight to their bodies as he could. “This won’t stop sound only sight.” He reached out taking Ozpin’s shoulder in hand. “Whenever you are ready, make sure to visualize a bigger space for us as we are three and not one.”

    Ozpin nodded and closed his eyes, the courtyard had pillars all around it, he picked one and focused on fleshing out the image in his mind. Then he pulled on his power, the teleportation was not smooth as normal and they appeared in the courtyard with a CRACK rather then his usual smooth Woosh. Spots danced over his vision and it was Ruby’s turn to support Oz with Kalen’s help though Kalen did most of the supporting. “You alright kiddo?” Kalen asked he glanced around courtyard holding his illusion in place, there were a few stragglers but it was largely empty.

    Oz leaned into Kalen’s chest, it was starting to become such a natural gesture to him. He had his eyes closed and was breathing softly and steadily waiting for the fatigue to dwindle and for the dizzy spell to pass. The young Fae could feel his partner hold his hand tightly and very slowly he opened his eyes again and carefully pulled away from Kalen. Ozpin swallowed thickly and swayed, Kalen grabbed him around the ribs again and pulled him back to his chest. “Easy kiddo.” He eased the illusion down and moved putting his back to the wall and drawing Ozpin down to the ground with him.

    Ozpin felt almost feverish himself, he reached up and touched his cheek. Yup most definitely feeling peaky, he gave a little half hearted laugh. “Well I think I learned my limit on teleporting.” He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, smooth and steady. Oz noticed that Kalen smelled of forest and that he rather liked the scent, it was nostalgic. Ruby glanced around the courtyard, people were starting to trickle from behind the school, it didn’t take much to guess the reporters had figured out they had left Oz’s flat. “We need to get going.”

    Kalen turned to peek around the pillar nodded with pursed lips, using his staff to brace himself he heaved himself back up to his feet taking Ozpin with him. “ _Aparturum.”_ He raised his staff and made a cutting gesture in a horizontal line before them. Ruby peered through the gate and her stomach plummeted a hellish landscape was on the other side, bones blacked by fire littered the ground with broken weapons. The scent of brimstone filled the air and stung her nose, Kalen lifted the side of his coat that Ozpin was not leaning on.

    Ruby took the hint and snuggled into his side as Kalen picked her up with an arm. She didn’t want to see anymore of the Nevernever then she had too, especially if it was that horrific. Together they walked through the ‘Way’ and Kalen closed it behind them. Ozpin made the mistake of looking up as the wind gusted getting sand in his soft hair. All around them was the ruins of a city, the architecture reminded him of Beacon. A clicking sound drew his attention and he looked over to a street just as a humanoid figure appeared. It was human only with half of it’s head missing as well as all of it’s skin. “Why?” Ozpin asked, why was this on the other side of Beacon?  
    “Think about how many people died to create those schools, how many of the students die. It leaves a mark.” Kalen reached into himself and let his own inner Winter out, it coiled slowly around him before expanding around them. As it was washed over Oz he found he could no longer feel the wind, the monster stepped forward but hissed when the wall of cold air hit it and backed away. “This way.” Kalen pulled Ozpin into motion beside him.

    Ozpin stumbled into a walk leaning on Kalen, he looked over to Ruby and was happy to see she was hiding, she had her face pressed to Kalen’s neck. This was going to haunt his nightmares for a very long time, he didn’t want her seeing anymore then she had too. Kalen’s carefully controlled sphere of Winter kept the monsters at bay as they walked out of the city and into the withered remains of a forest. Ozpin could only tell that was what it had been by the occasional stump they walked passed. Ash and flame surrounded them, licking at the ground itself in monstrous fingers.

    Again Kalen opened a ‘Way’ and they walked into a forest so dark Ozpin couldn’t see his hands when he held it up before his face. “No light.” Kalen said tightening his hold around Ozpin’s waist turning them exactly forty five degrees to the right and started walking to the right. “Why?” Ozpin asked, he could feel his eyes shift over to their Fae form but he still couldn’t see anything, his pupils dilated from the lack of light, it was like they were stepping through nothing.

    “You don’t want to know.” The Winter Knight said and counted twelve steps before stopping them again and opening another ‘Way’. This time they entered another forest, only the light was dull, grey and it smelled of decay. “This is Mirkwood. One of a few forest highways in the Nevernever.” They set off again to the west after Kalen closed the ‘Way’, Oz knew it was west for he could pick out a sun this time.

    As they walked Kalen said as an afterthought. “Keep an eye out for spiders.” Ruby peeked out from her spot held tight on Kalen’s hip. “Spiders?” She asked, she had half a mind to ask to be put down but maybe it would be best to let him carry her, in case they had to run. Her head felt very heavy and she didn’t want to think of what might happen if she got lost here, she wasn’t confident in her ability to defend herself should anything come after her in this place.

    “Spiders as big as I am.” Kalen said as webs started to grow more and more frequent. Ozpin pulled his sword off his hip and started to cut them out of the way as needed. He swayed a few times loosing his balance, Kalen held him steady with a worried frown on his face. “You okay kiddo?”

    Oz let himself lean on the bigger man as they walked slowly forward. “Really tired, still seeing spots sometimes. I can practically feel the blood rushing away from my head at times.” He shook his head trying to clear his vision as light and dark played over his vision again. He swept his arm up again cutting more webs out of the way, only then noticing Kalen hadn’t let his sphere of cold drop.

    “It’s not much further now.” Kalen said softly worried his descendant, Elder blood children were few and very far between. Legends aside he didn’t know how Ozpin’s powers worked. His boots hit paved stone and he looked up as a battered fortress started to appear slowly out of the tree line. His feline eyes scanned the area but from behind he could hear the tell-tale sounds of spiders coming and extended his shield of Winter a little more. “Quickly now.” He pulled Ozpin with him forcing the exhausted man into a quicker step.

The path started to rise into a bridge leading up into the fortress. The courtyard was a dark, dank place with statues of kings long dead surrounding it. Kalen listened closely as he opened another ‘Way’, _“Can we eats them?” “No Winter!” “Feast FEAST”_ The ‘Way’ finished forming and Kalen hauled Ozpin into the courtyard of Dragonstone. He had to let Oz go to switch his staff into that hand and pointed it through the gate. _“Arctis!”_ Ice howled forth from the end of his staff lasting through the gate and he smiled at the spiders screams. He shut the gate with a surge of power through his staff and let Ruby down.

Ruby looked over as she heard a great growl and cold air that reeked of death was carried like an ashy cloud blown over her. “Oh no, Arach!” She covered her mouth taking a few slow steps toward the large figure huddled in the centre of the courtyard. Arach huge body trembled as milky white bones were revealed through his decaying flesh. Scales black and inky surrounded the courtyard, most coated with a dark blood it was smeared over the blackstones that made up the castle. His usually bright red eyes were shrunken deep into his body and Ruby raced over the courtyard, ignoring the calls of caution from Oz and Kalen.

The Jabberwocky’s tail thumped the ground once, more scales coming loose leaving him tattered and ruined. The infection had spread more then they had realized but when Ruby approached him, Arach stilled. He allowed her to place a gentle hand on his what was left of his cheek and when she looked into a huge red eye and the young woman was relieved to see some recognition in it. The Silver Eye Warrior forced herself to look over her friend, flesh hanging off his bones, muscles exposed as infections ate him away from the inside out. Her cold was forgotten as tears welled up in her eyes and they began to glow. Her well of power burst from her eyes, bathing the Jabberwocky in her silvery white light. Ozpin stumbled forward racing to her just to time to catch her as Ruby fell to her knees, the power shock-waving and filling the courtyard.

Arach lifted himself and basked in her silver light, the rot being banished from his body for a time. His felt his black scales being restored with his mind and sanity cleansed, in moments he was whole again every inch the proud and powerful dragon he was. Red eyes gleaming in respect and gratitude he slowly stretched out and stood. Large bits of dead flesh falling away as new and healthy growth took its place and he lifted his wings up high, shaking off the last remains of infected scales and blood. The healing light faded and he lowered himself again to look upon Ruby and Ozpin. Ruby was passed out in her lovers arms and Ozpin looked like he wasn’t far from following her. Arach turned his attention to Kalen. **“You do not intend to stay here do you?”**

“No, we are bound for the Library.” Kalen walked over the end of his staff hitting the ground with dull thunks, he picked up Ozpin’s sword from where it had been dropped and knelt sliding it back into it’s sheath.

 **“Then I will bare you there!”** Arach bellowed and lowered himself so Kalen could scale a wing to get up onto the dragon’s back.

“You well enough to stand?” Kalen asked softly rubbing up and down Ozpin’s back. He was a little amazed the young one hadn’t followed Ruby’s example yet.

Ozpin pulled Ruby tighter to his chest though it was a weak embrace at best. “Yes.” He spoke softly blinking a few times as he grew more exhausted, his own inner Winter didn’t want to let her go but he couldn’t carry her. “You’ll have to take her.” He looked up to Kalen and for some reason set deep into his being he trusted the elder Fae.

Kalen smiled softly and pulled Ruby gently from Ozpin and to his chest, holding her tightly with one arm. He helped Ozpin to his feet and Oz looked over to Arach. With a unsteady running hop, jumped up into the broad bone of wing and climbed up to a spot just behind the dragon’s neck. With considerably more grace Kalen jumped up to sit behind Oz in two leaps and sat with Ruby in his lap, her head lolled back for a moment before falling forward back onto Kalen’s chest.

 **“Settled?”** Arach asked turning his head to look at them with one huge red eye, his gaze lingered on the elder Fae. Kalen pulled Ozpin over and the younger man let himself be moved, Ruby’s head shifting slightly to rest against Kalen again. “Settled, just try and make it smooth. They both need sleep.” Arach nodded and bunched up carefully then leapt into the sky, taking them high with a few powerful beats of his wings.

Ozpin wanted to look out over Wonderland but he was just so tired, within a minute of taking off he was asleep his head on Kalen’s chest across from Rubys. Kalen looked down between the two young fae and smiled with a little chuckle. He set his staff on his shoulder and petted through Oz’s hair, the purr was soft but he could feel it through his bones. Arach looked over hear Kalen’s mirth and a smiled pulled out his own black lips. **“Adorable.”** The dragon rumbled, he could not remember the last time he had seen something so cute. **“The Changeling is of your line correct?”**

“He is.” Kalen titled his head and kissed Oz’s temple, he was so happy to have found Oz. He missed having a family, he still had Molly but she had to be Maeve and when she was it just wasn’t the same.

 **“I see the likeness, you intend to be a part of his life don’t you? Even though you did not sire him?”** Arach probed with gentle rumbles, he could smell that Ruby was a maiden no longer but he still left protective over the young woman.

“We both know that William is piss poor father material right now. Lily died birthing him, Oz has never had anyone, not really.” Kalen looked over to the dragon, stilling his hand in Ozpin’s hair. “So yes, I know he feels nothing but contempt for William so if he allows me I will gladly take the roll William has abandoned. I miss having children around and despite growing up in Remnant they still are children. In need of instruction and care, like any other. How he came to be doesn’t matter to me.”

Arach hummed for a long minute thinking that over before rumbling. **“You are a wise one Winter Knight. I wish to protect Ruby, I think we shall have to reach an arrangement.”** He beat his wings once and glided, the Library was not far away but he was in no hurry to reach it settling on making the flight smooth instead.

“Gotten attached to her already Arach?” Kalen raised an eyebrow, dragons were rather famous for liking fine things. Be it hordes of gold or for some strange reason pretty maidens. “She’s not even your kind’s type anymore.”

Arach chuckled resisting a full blown laugh for the sake of not disturbing his passengers light resting. **“That is only folklore Fae Lord, if we only ever liked maiden’s we’d forever be short of women to sing our songs too. But yes, she has a pure honest soul and I would like to know her better.”**

“You and me both.” Kalen uttered and braced himself as Arach started a slow bank towards the Library carrying them down. He looked out over Wonderland blanketed white with snow, the people snuggled away in their homes as the sun set slowly down behind the horizon. He sighed softly feeling very at ease, children in his arms and Wonderland glowing twilight gold. These were the moments that made life worth living.

The Jabberwocky could guess at the Wizards thinking, he himself had such thoughts often enough to sustain the lonely years. He guided them slowly down into the courtyard of the Library carefully landing to do as little damage to anything as possible, Emily would be furious with him if he destroyed her vegetable gardens. He let out a soft rumbling growl at a low enough sound that it would echo into the buildings but not wake the young ones upon his back. He lowered himself as Kalen eased Ozpin back, the young man not stirring an inch. He picked up his staff and holding Ruby tight jumped down off the dragon into the snow.

Pumpernickel came racing through the snow with Emily hot on his heels. The four foot tall, board dwarfish Brownie was dressed in heavy furs for the Wintery season and he took Ruby from the awaiting Kalen. “We weren’t expecting you Winter Knight.” He bowed his head to the Higher Fae.

Kalen offered Emily his staff, the female Brownie was also dressed for the weather her dark brown eyes were wide with worry. “Sorry, Arach needed Ruby’s help and it was the quickest we could come and visit. Ruby has a cold and Ozpin is unwell as well, both probably suffering fatigue, give me a moment.” Kalen jumped up upon Arach and collected Ozpin, the younger ashen haired man was a full foot shorter than the Winter Knight so Kalen had little trouble lifting him. He jumped back off Arach and pursed his lips, while he didn’t have any doubt Pumpernickel could carry Ruby it was far from favorable as she was taller than him.

Arach looked down at the very small creatures, normally he didn’t mind this. He was a DRAGON, looking down on people was part of his job. However… the two young fae were awfully cute sleeping like that and he did wish to earn a place beyond his role as Wonderlands protector. With his mind made up he shook his head like a massive dog, his body rippling as black smoke rose from his scales. It became a hurricane for a brief moment causing everyone awake to take several steps back from him.

When the storm settled Kalen’s eyes almost popped out of his skull. Where their had once been a dragon in his proud and huge form now stood… well he’d guess it was sorta like a faunus. Arach had reshaped himself, he stood like a man but had retained the basic shape of his dragonic back legs. His skin was a dark black but scaleless save a collection on the outermost area’s of skin. His outer thighs, feet, arms and along his spine. His ram horns had remained but shrunk to fit the eight foot tall man and he was as naked as a newborn baby.

Arach worked his jaw back and forth for a moment touching it with a four fingered plus thumb hand. He felt the teeth with his tongue, at least they were normal if a little shorter then he was use to. The black talons caught the dwindling light as he turned them and looked them over and frowned. He had tried to aim for more human but it was apparent that he was woefully out of practice. “Not what I wanted but it will have to do.”

Kalen tried not to stare but it was really hard, he had never heard of a dragon doing that before. Arach had never told him he could take on a humanoid form and it didn’t help that he guessed Arach had a pretty good understanding of human anatomy. Mostly because some of his more basic features resembled that of a human man. The dragon’s comment about not needing maidens to sing to him suddenly made a great deal more sense. Arach approached Kalen oblivious to the staring of just about everyone present. “I’ll take him, you take Ruby.” Kalen summoned up just enough of his wits to hand Ozpin over to the bigger dragonish man. He was used to being the short one but it was still odd to be looking up outside of Artics Tor.

“Well I’ll be.” Pumpernickel handed Ruby back to Kalen and the party headed inside. Emily already bustling ahead of them and calling out into the hall for Sendings, her cheeks a furious shade of crimson from the image of Arach’s human form that refused to leave her mind. Kalen and Arach rushed into the castle not waiting either charge to get a chill, while normally Kalen wouldn’t worry about Ozpin getting a cold who knows what power stemmed from what. With one source utterly drained would it affect the others and leave him vulnerable?

Emily threw open the doors to a study and said to Pumpernickel. “Over see the Sendings, we might as well put Ruby and Ozpin in a room together. The noble suite should be fine, that way we can put Kalen and Arach in the same hallway.” She bustled to the fireplace, setting Kalen’s staff aside. Then setting several logs on the fire before turning to Arach and pointing at a long sofa. The study was cool but it would heat quickly, it’s dark mahogany wood holding heat. Within it was a long sofa, loveseat, two high backed seats of red leather as well as a coffee table between the seats with a thick heavy rug upon the floor. Had Ozpin been awake he would have recognised this room from when when he was here last and Absalom had stitched his back up. “Put Ozpin there. Ruby can go on the loveseat.”

Kalen and Arach obeyed the Brownie the later removing the backpack from Oz before putting him down. As this was Emily's house they were just guests, doing as she said was just the polite thing to do. A Sending appeared in the room and offered Arach a black housecoat of fine heavy wool. Arach raised a brow but took and pulled it on, tying it tight around his waist. Kalen let out a little happy sigh and sat on a leather armchair glad to not have to worry about catching the unwanted sight of Arach’s manhood. “Thank you.” He said to Sending who bowed and departed.

Emily gave a few more orders to the Sendings before walking over to a wardrobe and pulling out two heavy blankets. Arach strode over to her and took a heavy red and black quilt from her then returned to Ozpin while rumbling. “I apologize for the sudden appearance, I hope I did not damage your garden.” His voice wasn’t as rumbling anymore instead it was rather smooth if very deep. He tucked the sleeping ashen haired man in, Arach had a feeling they would be moving to rooms soon.

The Brownie walked over to Ruby tucking her in as well. “It is alright master dragon, you picked your place well. We were just not prepared for guests but the Sendings will have your rooms sorted out quickly.” Emily put a hand on Ruby’s head and frowned, fever was setting in the petite crimonsette. She would need to pull out her herbs and make a tea for the Silver eyes to drink.

“Could you look at Ozpin for me Emily? He teleported us a rather short distance but has been on the verge of falling down ever since. You knew Lily and know more of Elder Blood powers then I do.” Kalen looked over to Ozpin, he was getting a little worried that the ashen haired youth hadn’t awoken.

Emily pursed her lips and walked over to Ozpin as Arach took the other free seat stretching out and looking down at his taloned feet in a furrowed concentration. She set a hand on Oz’s forehead and like Ruby felt fever, given that he was Winter Court that worried her even more so then it did with the Silver Eyed warrior. “He is fevered as well.” She set a hand on Oz’s chest and closed her eyes focusing her magic to quest through his and found… _nothing._ Her eyes flew up and she spun to look at Kalen. “What exactly did he do?!”

“Just teleported with Ruby and myself, it wasn’t a long hop.” Kalen stood and walked over, worried at Emily’s evident distress.

“He’s drained, utterly drained almost human even.” Emily reached up and brushed Oz’s hair back, she didn’t know what to do. “Did you bring him here through the Nevernever? Which routes did you take?”

“My usual route to Remnant, Mirkwood has many overlay points, beyond that just through Deathwatch and the Forest of Screaming Trees. It’s the best way from Beacon to Dragonstone.” Kalen didn’t know why she would be concerned about the route, it was the quickest and some would argue safest route. He perched on the armrest of the sofa his hand finding it’s way into Ozpin’s hair to pet him again.

“You idiot!” Emily shouted at him, worry making her lose her temper. “There are many enchantments over Mirkwood! All of which drain the strength of those who walk through. You are fine because you were already healthy but clearly he can not teleport with two additional people and was already weak enough that he could not protect himself from Mirkwood!” The old brownie huffed and calmed herself trying to think this over. “It is likely he will be sick for a time, till his body and magic recovers.” She walked back to Ruby with Kalen standing over Ozpin she was sure if anything sudden happened the Winter Knight would help. Emily checked Ruby’s temperature again, she did not like this fever it was hard to give liquids to an unconscious person. “We will keep them together, I doubt they will be able to sleep well if we separate them.”

A Sending walked into the room carrying a tea tray, bearing several cups with biscuits. Emily walked over as the Sending set the tray on the coffee table and bowed to them before leaving. She set about pouring the tea as a way to give her time to think. Kalen moved back over to the empty seat and took a cup and biscuit when she offered. Arach accepted one as well sipping the sweet beverage and deciding he liked it, his ears tipped up as he munched on the biscuit in a loud crunching.

“Hey Boss.” Bob called out of Kalen’s coat pocket, the Fae pulled the white carved skull out and set it on the table. “Yes Bob?” He cocked his head to the side when Bob didn’t immediately speak. “Is something wrong?”

“There’s something you need to know about the kid.” As Bob didn’t continue his gaze drifted over to the brownie. “I’ll be back shortly.” Emily left the tray on the table and exited the room, giving the Winter Knight and Jabberwocky some privacy.

Kalen waited until the door clicked shut behind her before he raised a brow at Bob. “What happened. I sensed there was something you wanted to tell me and I take it it’s not something we want Ozpin to hear?”

If it were possibly Bobs eye lights shifted over slightly to check Oz was asleep before he carried on. “I think the kid ate someone, I mean his Winter side. When the Vytal tournament was going on, during one of the fights in particular Team RWBY’s fight, we were watching it with a pal of his, Qrow his name was. Anyway Team RWBY won but almost straight after the kid kinda tuned out. I tried to calm him down but next thing you know ‘POOF’ he’s gone and when he gets back . . .”

“What happened Bob?” Kalen’s voice turned stone cold, the temperature in the room dropped. Arach looked over and extended some of his own power subtly heating the room back up again.

“The kid had blood on him Kalen and he brought a girl back with him, nice kid, decent breasts.” Bob tried to divert, make this not seem as bad as it was.

“Bob~” Kalen growled lowly grinding his teeth. “Get to the point.”

“The girl, Amber. She saw the whole thing, Oz or at least his inner Winter killed and then he made a meal of another woman’s blood and flesh.” Bob gulped almost audibly looking over to Ozpin again.

“Shhhhit.” Kalen put his tea down and started to pace.

“I take it that is a bad thing.” Arach sipped his tea and nibbled on the biscuits before frowning and taking the time to reform his teeth to a human jaw full. He really did need to work on his shape shifting.

“Yes! Can you imagine how he would take that if he knew?” Kalen’s gaze snapped over to Bob. “He doesn’t know does he? His human side has suppressed it?”

“Sure thing Boss, I think he knows he did something but not what.” Bob said his eye lights dimming for a moment. “I asked Amber not to tell him. He’s not handling Winter so well, it’s not so bad when Ruby is around but he gets… feral when she’s not. We have been making progress but he’s got the mindset of a Fae his age at war with the rational human side. Naturally they aren’t meshing well, I’m worried about what would happen to him if Ruby was ever taken from him.”

Kalen rubbed his temples this was not good, if Oz lost it, lost to Winter… He really didn’t want to resort to moving Oz to Demonreach. On the other hand they shouldn’t keep this from Oz forever. He let out a soft sigh and sat back down. “We should tell him, we have a few days here where we can work on his Winter. I take it you’ve been trying to get him to assimilate Winter neatly?”

“Yes as I said, he is getting better.” Bob said trying to sound cheery.

“It seems straightforward to me, we dragons glorify in what we are. We acknowledge it so the greed and pride do not consume us. We tell Ozpin and help him reach that same point.” Arach finished his tea and cookie, brushing the crumbles off his fingers as he put his cup down.

“This isn’t like your proud dragon race Arach. This is more like a three layered puzzle that if you put the wrong piece down the whole thing is going to be tumbling down around you.” Bob said, the whole situation was enough to give him a headache, if that were possible.

“But longer you keep the boy in the dark the more he is going to resent your choice to keep the knowledge from him.” Arach countered, his red eyes glowed in response. Ozpin was a child yes but only by ‘their’ standards, should they not trust the lad to take the news well. Besides he could detect no evil from the young Fae, even with Winter coursing through him like the shell of a soul.

Kalen replaced his cup gently but before he spoke there was a soft knock at the door and a Sending entered and merely waved a hand to its right. A signal their rooms were ready. “I think this should be thought on over a good night's rest, there is no point in worrying about it right now as Ozpin and Ruby are both out for the count. Tomorrow will be soon enough to make a decision. We should rest without worry tonight.”

Arach threw his head back. “Ha! We dragons do not ‘worry’ I simply believe the lad will be capable of handling this news. He has done well with everything else that has been shoved down his throat.”

Kalen pocketed Bob’s skull as a pair of Sendings entered, gently lifting Ruby and Oz from their sleeping spots, blankets and all. “Perhaps but we shall leave it for tonight in any case.”

As the small group headed up in comfortable silence Kalen couldn’t help his eyes latching on to his descendant, to say he was worried was an understatement. While he didn’t want to show it in front of Arach or even Bob, Kalen couldn’t help admitting to himself how scared he was for his child. He should have stayed with him the first time he entered the young Fae’s life. He should have known William wouldn’t give up his attempts at ending his sons life and right at this moment he hesitated about what to do. He would never do as William had tried and kill the boy and yet at the same time Oz had killed. By rights he shouldn’t even exist, not with his bloodline. Had he made the right decision when he saved him? Kalen internally shook his head, if he carried on thinking and seeing things that way he would end up no better than William. Oz was one of his children through and through. It didn’t matter what power the young man running through his veins he was still ‘his’ and he would protect his family.

Once they reached the bedrooms the two Sendings bowed to him and Arach before carrying a still sleeping Oz and Ruby into their bedroom. Another two doors on either side stood open for the other two unexpected guests and Kalen chose the one on the left of the middle room. “I shall break fast with you tomorrow if you find it agreeable?”

Arach stretched, his fingertips just barely touched the ceiling above him and the heavy cotton robe parted slightly but Kalen was quick to look elsewhere. “Yes that is agreeable, I shall see you in the morning.” Without another word the eight foot dragon man closed the door behind him.

Once the two Sendings exited Oz and Ruby’s room they bowed again to the Winter knight before silently drifting down the corridor. Kalen took a moment to push open the young couples room and peered inside.

Ruby and Oz slept, still fully clothed on the bed together. Almost the second they were lay down on the bed they curled up and reached for one another in their sleep. Kalen’s lips twitched into a warm smile. _So cute._ The smile dimmed a bit as he thought on the information he now had. _Gods I hope your strong enough Ozpin, to climb out of the hole dug by Winter. Please be strong enough._ Before he could disturb them Kalen shut the door and before he went inside his own placed a single hand on the door. _“Lock Jam”_ There was a faint blue glow and a sound much like a lock being slid into place, Kalen swept his hand over the door feeling his magic. For tonight at least no one would disturb his grandson’s or his lovers rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Wow.  
> Bob: Wow is right . . . did you get a look at his DONG! Kalen certainly did.  
> Kry: Bob!  
> Kalen: It was not my fault! What was I supposed to do with that sprung on me?!  
> Bob: Sprung indeed! You best be careful with that thing, talk about getting a black eye, Ha! Forget hung like a horse, he’s hung well like a dragon!  
> Kry: Ardy save me!  
> Ardy: Thank you commenters, Clockrose, your in there, so was Silenaislife and WorldsWanderer, thanks again, your support is much appreciated.


	15. Ghosts Of The Futures

    Ruby woke with a sniffle and dry sore eyes, she cracked them open and when they stuck she rubbed the dust from them. With a few more blinks her eyes opened to the darkened room and she stretched under the covers. She was warm and snuggled up and the first thing she saw when her eyes adjusted was Oz’s clothed chest. The Silver Eyed warrior weakly sat up and looked down at her own clothed body. With one hand bracing her sat up she tried to pull at the lacing of her leather corset as it was digging into her skin and causing no small measure of discomfort.

    Before she got very far there was a sigh of relief from the other side of the room. “Oh thank goodness you’re awake!” Emily bustled over from the hearth where she had been sat reading before. She noticed the young woman’s struggles and quickly reached over to helped Ruby with her corset loosening the tight lacing. The relief from her confined chest was immense and Ruby let out a quiet moan of relief as she was reminded how it was not wise and fairly uncomfortable to sleep with it on.

    “Emily, a little help please?” Ruby blinked a few times and looked at the Brownie, lifting her arms over her head when the other woman’s prompted and helped pull her blouse off. Ruby looked around a bit confused, they must have arrived at the Library some time after she fainted from healing Arach. She noticed that this room was different from the one she had last time. For a start it was near twice the size with two hearths, one directly across from the bed and another warming an almost study area. The room itself was probably around twelve meters in length and another ten in width, the study area took about a third of it with an empty space between it and the bed. There were four large windows all shuttered closed with heavy green and gold curtains over them.

    The bed was larger then she remembered as well, four poster with thin cream coloured curtains partly drawn save the foot of the bed that faced the fire. They were embroidered with fairy tale depictions in gold that rolled forth like one great tapestry. The bed was as soft as a cloud and a huge heavy feather duvet was tucked around them. Ruby looked over the rest of the room, trying to understand just the level of finery around her. The chairs looked deep and comfortable, several tables small and large for their convenience. She spotted what she now recognized as a walk in wardrobe and a on-suite bathroom across from the bed to the left of the fireplace.

    It was only Emily’s prompting that Ruby remembered to take the rest of her clothes off. As Emily bustled away with them, Ruby noticed the Brownie was now wearing a thick brown woolen dress herself, the curly brown and red hair of the elder Fae was down and it near came to her hips. “Emily.” Ruby called out softly as she pulled the duvet over to cover herself. “How long was I out?”

    Emily came back with a thick cotton nightgown and clean underthings. “Almost a day, you gave us all quite a scare.” She offered the plain white panties to Ruby and the small woman changed under the covers before pushing them out of the way and pulling on the nightgown. Somehow during the process she had yet to wake Oz from his sleep, in fact her lover didn’t so much as stir from the jostling on the bed. Normally she didn’t like heavy clothes but even with the roaring fires she could feel a draft. “Oh I see,” Ruby pursed her lips and rubbed her sore throat. “On the right side of my belt there is a black pouch with a packet of pills in it, could you bring it with something to drink please?”

    Emily smiled warmly, happy that Ruby wanted fluids. “Of course dear.” Ruby looked over the bed and saw that heavy thick rugs covered the smooth grey stone. Unlike her old room this one had an air that people were supposed to live in it long term. It was not just for sleeping and dressing, but to receive guests as well perhaps.

    The Brownie returned with a cup of tea and Ruby’s birth control. “Thank you.” Ruby popped out a white pill and put it on her tongue. Taking a sip of the tea and found it to be lemon with ginger, she quickly swallowed the pill and put the packet on the bedside table. As Ruby sipped her tea Emily pulled up a light stool and sat before asking. “What are the pills for my dear? Are you sick with something else?”

    Ruby shook her head sipping at the tea before saying. “It’s just birth control, it keeps me from getting pregnant. I’m have not graduated yet so having a baby would be a very bad idea and Ozpin is already walking on very thin ice at home. The last thing we need is to worry about a child on top of everything else.”

    The Brownie considered that, it was an odd point of view but then she hadn’t been to Remnant for a very long time, such things had obviously changed a great deal. “That’s a shame, you two would have beautiful children.” She said mournfully.

Ruby finished her tea her throat finally soothed a bit. “Well maybe someday.” She looked over to Ozpin who continued to sleep like the dead.

    Ruby reached over to Oz and put a hand on his forehead, he coughed and there was a faint rattling coming from his chest but he did not wake. “Is he sick too?” She moved slowly over pushing blanket and duvet out of the way so she could see him.

“Magical exhaustion I think.” Emily said getting off her stool and walked around to the other side of the bed so she could help Ruby. Ruby undid the buttons of Oz’s shirt and together they pulled it off of him and set him back down. Emily helped Ruby push the rest of the duvet out of the way but allowed Ruby to undo Ozpin’s belt and pull his trousers off on her own.

    The red head yawned once she was done getting Oz more comfy to sleep. His breathing settled a little more as he rolled his back away from Emily. Ruby gently stroked a hand over his cheek, her fingertips brushing his lips. Suddenly it was like all her energy was gone and she flopped back into the plush pillows and pulled the duvet back over her. As she snuggled back down there was a soft knock at the door before Kalen entered. He dipped his head to Emily in a polite manner and said. “I hope I am not intruding.”

    Ruby rolled over to look at Kalen behind Oz and shook her head tired. “Na, was just getting resettled.” Emily returned to the fire and her tray and set about pouring more tea. Kalen walked in minus coat and staff and dressed in heavy woolen layers. Not that he could feel the cold but he still preferred to feel warm, he reached out a hand and checked Oz’s temperature again. He let out a soft sigh of relief, the fever had gone down, he focused for a moment and opened his Wizard’s Sight.

    The usual bright colours of Ozpin’s soul were muted and softer but recovering some of their gleam slowly. He quickly closed the ‘sight’ and stroked through Oz’s hair. The young Fae finally stirred and cracked his eyes open, he felt awful. “Oww.” Ozpin croaked but couldn’t help but snuggle towards the hand that petted him.

    Kalen sat perched on the edge of he bed and Ruby shifted back into Oz’s embrace with a sleepy sigh of her own. “How are you two feeling?” He asked the pair as they snuggled adorably together.

    Oz groaned and closed his eyes again, even his bones felt tired if that was possible. “Tired.” He cuddled down with a little wiggle pulling Ruby close to him and was out cold in the next breath. The petite woman hugged him with an arm and tried not to fall asleep again herself and said. “Better than at Remnant.”

    Emily came over and put a cup of tea for Oz on the nightstand. “It’s probably the ambient magic of Wonderland helping you both to heal more quickly.”

    Ruby nodded and turned towards Kalen. “How is Arach? I don't remember much past using my magic.”

“He is . . . much better. Though when you have the energy to move more then a few steps he would like to see you doing well.” He debated telling them how the Jabberwocky could retain a human form and dismissed it as unimportant. “For now I am more concerned with you and Ozpin.” Kalen watched the tired little silver eyes droop, he really had wanted to ask her about Ozpin, his behaviour and such as of late. However he didn’t want to tip his hand and couldn’t risk Ozpin's condition getting out or worse, at least until he had a better idea for what to do for the poor lad. Kalen reached over and ruffled Ruby’s red tipped hair. “You go back to sleep, I’m sure Emily will take take care of you while I find Absalom.”

Ruby was suddenly stuck by how Kalen seemed somewhat down. His eyes were sad, not like he was about to cry or anything but more like he carried some sort of lonely burden. She never really thought about how all this was affecting the Winter Knight. In fact she still knew very little about the Fae in general and the Nevernever. Her brief look into that hell the other day still made her shudder in fear. If that was what the Nevernever looked like she wanted no part of it.

Ruby was going to ask Kalen something else but the he stood from the bed and headed out the room, quietly shutting the door behind him so as to not disturb Ozpin again. Emily tutted from behind her. “He is a good person but I dread to think of the day all his sins come back to get him.”

“Does he have so many?” Ruby lay back down in the bed, her back to Oz. Within moments she felt the wide bands of his arms circle her waist as he slept a smile gifting around her lips as she thought of how close they had grown.

Emily fussed with the heavy quilt again, drawing it up under Ruby’s chin and leaning down so she could talk softly as to not wake the man sleeping behind her. “No, it's not like that. Call it more of a moral code he has abided by. Some call him a fool, excuse my language while others would call him a saint. That is until they see his ruthless side and the lengths he goes to, to keep those who matter to him protected. No the Winter Knight . . . well he’s different from the rest of us. He carries a pain that others before him have dropped like a dead weight at the first given moment.” The Brownie gave Ruby a small smile. “But that's not my story to tell and ‘you’ little lady need to get some more sleep.”

Emily headed towards the door, the short stature a stark contrast to Kalen’s towering figure. “Get some sleep Ruby, I shall make some of my special beef stew and send it up for you and Master Ozpin. Try to wake him up enough to eat it when it arrives. Magical exhaustion is no laughing matter and he needs plenty of food to regain his strength.”

Ruby was still confused about all that, what had caused Oz to become so exhausted? Neither he nor Kalen had said anything when they arrived but it was concerning nonetheless. “But Emily, Oz has teleported a lot before, I realize three people is probably his limit but he wasn’t in this bad a shape before we arrived.” Ruby was worried, she didn’t understand why Oz was so out of it.

“Sleep Ruby, there’s not much point in worrying about that now, he is safe and will be okay. As for what happened, I’ll ask the Winter Knight to explain.” Then when Ruby opened her mouth to protest she added. “Later.”

The door shut on Ruby’s resort plunging the room into a silence or would have been if not for Oz’s sleepy snores and the crackling from the fire burning across from them.

 

* * *

 

“Bob are you sure?” Kalen felt the restless energy building within him as he paced back and forth in his assigned room. It was very generous, enough though he was probably wearing track marks in the floor from his constant back and forth action. A dark blue duvet lay neatly on the white framed bed, the same shade of blue curtains drawn over his windows keeping the room in a darkened state. It was late and as much as the night sky in Wonderland was beautiful he needed as few distraction as possible. This was very serious and he needed all the information he could get from his spirit companion.

Bob’s orange lights flared in his skull annoyed as he sat on the bedspread. “I’m not a prophet Boss! I base all this on the things I know! The kid’s got people looking out for him, they know about him being Fae and are helping cover for him. We got the Autumn Maiden having assassins sent after her, from what I was told it was to take or somehow absorb the power from her into another person. Someone infiltrated Beacon and hacked their security for some purpose we are not aware of yet. We need to speak to your descendant and his lady again. They have been in the Hall of Mirrors, maybe they know whats happening.” Bob wanted nothing more then for Kalen to stuff his skull into his pocket and turn his back on this whole situation. They were already in too deep and it was more than their necks on the line this time. If anyone found out Kalen was interfering with Remnants politics again he may not walk away unscathed this time.

The Winter Knight clasped both hands over his face, his mind made up even before Bob had started. “We’re not abandoning them Bob.”

The sound his companion made was something between a huff and a sigh. “I had a feeling you would say that. So, what's the plan?”

Kalen picked up Bob’s skull with one hand and pulled away the curtain covering one of the windows with the other. As he unlatched the window and breathed in Wonderland cold crisp night air he slowly leaned them out out the window. The corners of Kalen’s lips curved up into a smirk. “How do you feel about a little break in tonight Bob?”

“Do I have to be silent?” Bob asked.

“Are you ever?” Kalen asked with a raised brow, holding up his pendant, it would enable them to enter the Hall of Mirrors undetected.

“Then lets go!” The spirit wished he had hands, just so he could rub them together as they vanished from the open window.

 

* * *

 

Kalen Dresden stepped out of a ‘Way’ and directly into the Hall of Mirrors, he always hated this place. It was surreal but knowing the future was a two edged sword, one he didn’t look forward to using but it was necessary right now. All around him there were mirrors, stretching the walls up and down around him, he spoke loudly into the room, his voice echoing down the endless hall. “Show me Remnant.” By extended his Will with the words he was forcing the hall to obey him, not only one mirror but all.

The images upon the mirrors of the endless hall twisted and turned and showed him _Fire._ Beacon and its proud towers in ashes and rumble while monstrous creatures devoured and destroyed everything in their path. The Outsiders stormed the land swallowing its people whole, though there was no sound he could have sworn he heard the crunch of bones between their teeth,

One mirror shimmered into view and showed Ozpin at the center of it all. Wearing only black leather pants his torso tattooed in elder speech, he was completely Fae no longer a Changeling. It showed in his eyes they glowed with Outsider red and Kalen knew that Oz had gone mad in that future. He couldn’t help but watch it play out, a body that once belonged to Ruby lay still in the next swirl of that timeline coated in blood and her chest cavity blown open. Another of Ozpin but without the tattoos screaming in agony for his lover, Kalen’s eyes tracked over her form to her pregnant belly. He shuddered and pinched his nose, that would make him lose it too. He almost had when Maggie’s life had been on the line, in a way he did, he give into Mab to save his baby girl.

Kalen heaved and turned his eyes away from that mirror to another just as a newspaper with the headline “Magic is REAL!” passed over the surface before showing armies at war. Amber stood at the head of Vale’s army with a woman beside her who glowed with the Spring Maiden’s power. The army of Vacuo behind her as they faced off against Atlas and Mistral again. Grimm swarming them from all sides and Ruby and Ozpin were nowhere to be seen.

    Kalen started to walk down the hall, mirror after mirror, showing nothing but war and death. He paused at one with Salem, Ruby was on her knees before the witch, Ozpin dead in a pool of blood and his heart ripped out beside her. Ruby was crying out for Oz as Salem raised a hand and extended black liquid from her fingers in knives. Again in this picture Ruby was with child, due soon. Kalen couldn’t bare to watch as Salem cut the baby out of Ruby leaving her to die as she cradled the silver eyed child to her breast. It had a little tuft of ashen hair under the blood and gunk that Salem stroked with a loving coo. Around her Grimm destroyed the armies and Salem’s new world order began.

    The Winter Knight spun and all around him Remnant burned, Salem _won,_ civil war tore the planet apart. Ozpin and Ruby were absent from the majority of these futures. He noticed that detail quickly and shouted. “Show me Ozpin!”

    The mirrors spun and changed again, Ruby’s death was present in many. Death by Grimm, by Fae, taken by the Summer Court. Winter raging through Oz, driving him mad. He had to pull away from a few mirrors, he could only watch the figure of himself walked up and snap Oz’s neck so many times. Other images revealed Mab killing him or imprisoning him deep within Demonreach. So many futures all ending horribly for Ozpin. Ruby alone with her baby holding it to her chest as Ozpin was taken from her in a hundred ways. Ones that ended with said babe taken from her arms and spirited away.

    “Show me Ruby Rose.” Kalen uttered and had to close his eyes. The first mirror he saw had a blonde man ripping Ruby from Ozpin’s arms. Another had her peers shunning her simply because she found love in an unorthodox place. Another showed Ozpin and Ruby on the run, future after miserable future. “Enough.” He said firmly and the mirrors went blank, Kalen had to close his eyes against tears _, my children._

    Bob spoke up from inside his pocket. “Hold it together boss, most of those really bad ones Oz went mad. We just have to stop that from happening, keep the two of them together. We help with Winter, we give them a safe place to hide when they need it.” For once the spirit spoke with a tint of kindness and sympathy for his long time owner and though he would never admit it, friend.

Kalen couldn't bare to stay there any longer and shook his head before opened another ‘Way’ and hastily returning to the Library. He barely noticed the other places he walked on the way there, his thoughts a million miles away. Coming out in his assigned room, he had not been gone long but even with the late hour he knew sleep would be an entirely pointless endeavor. He stormed from the room and into the cold halls, the Winter Knight found his feet taking him to the Grand library.

The library was silent around him, the dark only giving way to flickering weak candle light that were place too few and far between for the night hours. Kalen was happy that it was at least empty, or so he thought. He was far in and between bookcases without even noticing the library’s other occupant until Arach stood right beside him and seized his shoulder in a firm grip. “What has you so lost in thought Winter Knight?” His voice was quiet probably a reflection of the otherwise empty room but it was enough to have Kalen studying his form. The dragon had improved his shape, fixed his legs to be human and shortened his claws. With that in mind the Sendings had forced him to wear trousers, that resembled a pair of formal trousers. Even if that was the only article of clothing they had managed before he shooed them away in a not so pleasant manner.

Harry Dresden looked up at his dragon friend, feeling so helpless and said. “I don’t know what to do.” His eyes were wide and clear, yet unfocused and fearful. It was such a human expression, that didn’t belong on the features of the Winter Knight.

The Jabberwocky sighed softly, that was a expression that he hadn’t seen on the man in over two thousand years. “Harry.” He said softly and moved his hand to pull the smaller man over to the couches. “What’s wrong?”

Dresden smiled softly and said. “You always remind me of Michael when you talk like that.” He looked down at this hands, when had been the last time he really _looked_ at himself. Harry Dresden the Wizard, not the person who he had become after taking up the Winter Mantle. Kalen Dresden, Winter Knight, father, King, bloody hit man for Mab… Grandfather, Hell Bells that last one was a surprise. Even the name he had taken when given the Mantle, _Kalen_ it was elder speech for warrior because that was what he had to be. He shook his head, his mind turning back to Oz, his _grandchild_ of many times over but still _his._

Arach cocked his head to one side, he remembered Michael Carpenter as well. Dead some two thousand years but still a figure that Dresden looked up to. “I remind you of your family?”

Dresden nodded bowing forward, slumping his shoulders. “Family is one of the few things that has been on my mind of late. I went to the Hall of Mirrors, I wanted to find out what was going to happen to Remnant and instead all I found was war and more questions then I went in with. I looked at the futures of Ozpin and Ruby and only found death and misery. I don’t know what to do Arach.”

“The future will happen and no future is set in stone. We can only prepare them, I believe Michael would say ‘Faith Manages’. We simply just have faith in them.” Arach found it very simple but then he was a dragon, they didn’t have the human habit of over complicating things. Things that could be either would or wouldn’t, it all depended on the people pursuing it.

Kalen laughed softly, coming back to himself, the fear of the future waning. “You’re right.” He patted his thighs once and got up. “I’m going to get some sleep, I’ll have to tell Ozpin want happened when he wakes up.”

Arach also rose and stretched his neck tilting his head from one side to the other. “While I understand that Miss Rose has work from her school to do. I believe she and I are compatible of magic, so when she is ready I will see about teaching her.”

The Winter Knight rose a brow, then shook his head and smiled. “That I will look forward to seeing. Goodnight Arach.” He turned and walked away, a sudden shiver going down his spine when a voice that echoed his friend long dead whispered back. “Goodnight Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Awwwww I like Arach’s character more and more. I mean this story has the most OC’s and I just realised we never tagged O/C’s.  
> Ardy: You tag Oc?s, where is that written? Heck why does it even matter? Have you still not read the guidelines?  
> Kry: Errrrr . . . *whistles innocently*  
> Bob: Ardy, not everyone actually bothers to read them, but because your OCD to the point it might as well be CDO. Doesn’t mean the rest of us are.  
> Ardy: Damn straight it’s CDO, it’s alphabetical!  
> Kry: Ah well, what does it matter, anyway thanks ClockRose, Nathalorial  
> and silenaislife for your comments, this story is now longer then its prequel Ruby in Wonderland.  
> Ardy: And we aren’t even a third the way through.  
> Kry: Yes we are.  
> Bob: No your not.  
> Ardy: Kry you know me, that’s just wishful thinking on your part.  
> Kry *groan* And we still have more after Ripples to do, Oops was that a secret? Anyway this is going to be a long haul everyone, I hope your ready for it! 
> 
> Kry: P.S, we changed commenting back to moderating, have a nice day.


	16. Not Alone Anymore

By the next afternoon Ruby felt stronger and more herself again. Emily had come twice more during the night to all but shove the bitter herbal tea down her throat but now as the young woman stretched her arms high she appreciated the Brownies attentiveness. The back of her throat still felt a little gunky and her nose was tinted pink but otherwise she felt her strength returned. Oz on the other hand was still feeling the effects of his Magic exhaustion. Though his face was no longer that strained colour of red and stark white and his skin had cooled back to its normal temperature he still tired too easily for her liking. He had only woke once in the night and had only stayed awake long enough to swallow a few spoons of Emily's beef stew before slipping back into sleep. He hadn’t even reached out for her again during the night which was more unusual then Ruby cared to admit.

Ruby eyed the clothes that lay neatly over the chest at the foot of the bed and wrinkled her nose. Someone probably a Sending had removed the attire she had arrived in and replaced it with a full length gown of the darkest of reds. A sash of emerald green lined with thin gold lay at the waist and a simple silk camisole and petticoat were folded beside it. Ruby debated searching out more practical clothing but from her experience last time it was unlikely she would find anything that resembled her clothes in Remnant. Letting out a little sigh she climbed out of the bed and immediately wanted to dive back under the warm covers. The fire was down to weak sickly looking embers that didn’t give enough heat to the room for her liking.

Quickly she shimmied out of the nightgown and began pulling the undergarments on to cover as much of her cold skin as possible. As she pulled on the gown and it swished down by her bare feet she couldn’t help tracing a finger over the tiny gold leafs that decorated the bodice of the red dress, it matched the sash she had tied loosely around her waist perfectly. Where did these clothes keep coming from? From what she could remember there was no one else living in the Library and these clothes seemed almost perfectly tailored to her size. Ruby found a pair of black kitten heeled shoes and stepped into them, fastening the side buckle.  

Finally dressed Ruby finger combed her hair, noticing that the length was increasing again and that the tips of her hair lay just past her shoulders now. If it carried on like that she would need to cut it or start fastening it up, maybe she would look good in a bun. A growl admitted from in her belly and Ruby glanced over at Oz, he was still sleeping although his arm was stretched out now to the other side of the bed as though he were searching for her. It was cute and as she tiptoed over she pulled the heavy duvet higher to protect Oz from the chill in the room. Gently she leaned down and brushed her lips over Oz’s temple, whispering by his ear. “I'll be back.” When there was no response from the sleeping man Ruby strolled over towards the door and quietly opened it before stepping out into the hall and just as quiet, shutting it behind her.

The hallway wasn’t empty, almost as soon as she walked out Ruby came face to face with a Sending that had stopped to inquire if she needed any assistance. Unsure which part of the Library she was in the Huntress asked. “Would you take me to Kale- I mean the Winter Knight please.” The Sending gave Ruby a short bow and proceeded down the hall away from the direction Ruby would have gone so she followed.

The halls were colder then she remembered and darker. Where once the natural light filled the halls from the dozens of windows lined up, now all were covered by shutters and heavy velvet curtains to contain as much heat as possible. The young woman reached over to draw back the curtain a touch and gasped at the vast amount of snow that covered everything in sight. No wonder it had felt colder, they must be in the middle of winter. Dropping the curtain Ruby quickened her pace to catch up to the Sending. Although the halls were darker than usual everything was well dusted, like the Sendings were bored so everything was getting cleaned in the winter months.

The Sending brought Ruby to a drawing room, within it she found Arach and her jaw hit the floor. He was at least eight feet tall and broader than Kalen, his jaw was broad as well and he had chosen to grow a grey salt and peppered beard all along his jaw complete with mustache. His brow was lean but his red eyes were mimicking that of a human’s but the shape wasn’t quite right yet. Black hair threaded with white, grew around his horns and was just long enough to be shaggy. While he still hadn’t decided if shoes were a useful thing, accompanying the black dress pants was a dark grey button up shirt. He had his fingers steepled together with no claws now and his brow was furrowed as he was clearly deep in thought.

Kalen was standing by the window, the afternoon light was creeping into the room from the cutrian he had pulled back to look outside. He was dressed informally as well, a wool turtleneck and thick black jeans with his usual combat boots. His silver hair was cut shorter, showing off more black but as it caught the light Ruby saw was more of a dark brown. It was almost a buzz cut, only a few centimeters long and Ruby thought it made him look younger. Further accented his sharp features and hawkish nose.

“Good afternoon.” Ruby said softly nodding at the Sending to dismiss it and closing the door behind before she picked her way into the warm room. The rug under her feet was very thick and on the far wall was a monsterous fireplace. It had a painting of the castle above it, with trinkets upon the mantle piece. There was two chairs flanking the fireplace, one of which Arach had assumed and a long couch across from them. Between them was a table with tea and cookies already on it, along with Bob though he appeared to be sleeping. Ruby’s stomach growled again and she couldn’t help but make a beeline for the beverage and cookies.

“Ah Ruby, we were wondering when you would be able to join us. Tell me how is Ozpin today?” Kalen asked turning from the window letting the curtain fall. He walked over to the empty chair and leaned on it, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Ruby took her tea and cookies around the table and sat down on the couch, almost sinking into the soft cushions with a appreciative sigh. “Still sleeping.” She took a big bite off cookie and purred as the doughy treat melted on her tongue.

Arach hmmed at that, he didn’t travel the same way Kalen did. Before getting cursed or whatever this thrice damned infection was. He had kept mostly to Wonderland protecting it from Nevernever invaders. He had even done one or two shifts on the Outer gate, setting his might against the Outsiders. In short, he was not familiar with the ‘Ways’ or their effects on the beings who used them. “Emily said she expects him to wake soon, he is very young and should heal quickly.” Arach rumbled softly and wove his fingers together.

“That reminds me, Kalen what exactly IS magical exhaustion and how did it happen to Oz?” Ruby nibbled on the cookie, it wasn’t her favorite chocolate chip but the fudge chunks were stock full of flavour.

“Very alike physical exhaustion.” Kalen said as he was VERY familiar with it. “When a Wizard uses magic, we are using our Will, energy and a condit of some sort. I use my staff, William uses gestures. The energy comes from, hmm how to explain it. One aspect is emotion the other is our soul? I suppose our mental fortitude, it could be called that as well. Needless to say they are far from infinite resources, use them too much and you get what happened to Oz. Usually a few days rest and food mends the issue, just like attending to the physical body. They are very intertwined, one day I’ll teach Ozpin to access his ‘Wizard’s Sight’ and he’ll be able to see what I am talking about.” The Winter Knight explained in a rather stilted manner, Ruby got the impression he hadn’t taught anyone in a while. From the corner of her eyes she spotted Arach sit back in his chair, a leather bound book in his hands.

“He’s never gotten tired teleporting before.” Ruby sipped her tea, it helped her throat and she was sure she’d be better completely by tomorrow. They’d stay at least another three days, that would match up to two in Remnant and give her a good head start on her homework.

“Probably due to carrying both of us along with him. It would require a different type of teleportation I think, not just himself but us and the space around us. I’m curious if the air from his apartment came with us, that would explain it if he brings the atmosphere around him with him. I did tell him to visualize a bigger space.” Kalen pulled his hands out of his pockets and sat down in the chair it squished under him. Fortunately all the furniture seemed to be made for individuals on the larger side of the scale and therefore was a comfortable fit for him and Arach.

“That sounds more like science then magic.” Ruby said, her mind was starting to think about the ritual book Ozpin had been reading last time they were here. Magic and science, she was sure if she looked at it now the spells would look like formula.

Kalen gave her a tight smile as if to say her guess was more spot on then she thought. “Just with different components then what Atlas foke would call science.”

“Even so when we arrived in the courtyard, he still had a great deal of strength but after going through the ‘Way’ he became. . .” Ruby stopped, unsure of what words to use. She hadn't’t wanted to ask about the Nevernever. From her brief look when she wasn’t hiding in Kalen’s hold, it had looked like some sort of horrific messed up world, full of flames and decay but also a darkness. It had felt like an ashen wind of everything unpleasant that wanted to steal away her breath and her soul. Like they had been some sort of meal and every creature had come to feast of them. Their drooling mouths gaped open with razor sharp teeth and saliva drippi-

“Ruby!” Kalens voice snapped the young woman out of her fogged up thoughts and she suddenly rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she shuddered from the memory. Goosebumps raised over her skin and she could almost feel the cold from that place.

“I’m sorry.” She said, the fireplace was roaring and looking into its flames helped settle her jumbled scared thoughts.

Kalen only nodded, once she seemed a bit more settled he told her more. “The Nevernever is a reflection of the physical realm, hundreds of physical realms. With hundreds upon hundreds of layers to it, tied together by a likeness between places and emotional resonsencess. The more pain, death a place has seen the worse it is in the Nevernever. However the opposite also applies, the happier a place is the better it is on the other side. When I was a mortal the Nevernever side of my apartment was a garden, complete with butterflies and birdsong.” He opted to leave out his godmothers defense system. “On top of that cities, big ones like Vale, Vacou Atlas and Mistral have many overlay points to the Nevernever. Ideal places for travel, Beacon has just seen a great deal of pain, you saw a reflection of that pain. If I had made a ‘Way’ in Oz’s apartment or your dorm room, it was very likely we would have been taken somewhere completely different. Beyond that when you step out of the Nevernever, to say like Mirkwood, which is where we passed through, you are subjected to the rules of that dimension. Mirkwood is cursed, it drains the energy of those that pass through it. Going there was a mistake on my part, Mirkwood further drained Oz.”

It made a lot of sense to Ruby, though she thought perhaps this was a watered down version of the Nevernever. There was bound to be more to it but she was thankful Kalen had explained the gist to her in more simple terms. One thing confused her though. “But you were unaffected by this?”

“Oh it affected me, just not in the same way it did Ozpin. Not to mention in terms of magic and experience I am in much better shape then he is.” He smirked and sipped at the cooling tea. Now that most of the heat was gone it tasted a little bitter but waste not.

There was the sound of shuffling feet from outside the room as the three occupants turned as one in that direction. When the door opened they all had their first look of Oz completely out of it. He was barefooted, pants on but not buttoned and a plain white shirt all but hanging off his form, even the few buttons he had managed were misplaced in wrong holes. Oz stumbled slightly into the room and after lifting his head up to sniff at the air his eyes slitted open and homed in on Ruby.

“Oz!” Ruby was out of the couch so fast it was a wonder there were no rose petals littering the ground as she launched into his arms.

Oz’s hair tickled her face as she leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. When she drew away as he coughed once and rumbled out. “There you are.” Before giving her a wide smile and winding his arms around her back.

A cough from behind brought their attention back to the other two occupants of the room. Ruby clutched at Oz’s hand and pulled him towards the couch she had just vacated. “Come join us for a cup of tea, there are cookies too!”

The ashen haired man let his fiancee pull him further into the room. “You and your sugar. Then again I could probably do with some myself and a cup of tea sounds grand.”

It was only after he released a sigh from sitting back in the large couch when he noticed the unfamiliar figure sitting opposite him. “I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself.” He started.

“What are you saying boy? I am Arach, do you not recognise the might of the Jabberwocky?” Arach sipped at the cold tea, though it was completely unnecessary, he didn’t need food or wine for sustenance. He only sipped at the cold tea as a convenience. Before Kalen had interrupted to discuss their next move he had been enjoying a book called The Hobbit and he had always been told that tea was proper accompaniment when reading.  

Oz blinked a few times but could see the dragon through his human shape, shrugged and settled into the couch besides Ruby. A Sending entered the sitting room carrying another tray of tea and replaced the cold brew and used cups with fresh piping Earl grey, scones and a small pot of strawberry jam. There was another pot of the tray that when Ruby lifted the lid she was greeted by the scent of fresh thick clotted cream presumably to go with the scones and jam.

Once the Sending left the sitting room Ruby went about pouring the hot tea, adding milk and sugar into her own. Oz drank his tea without either while Kalen simply breathed in the gentle aroma. Ruby grabbed a plate for both of them and started to pull the scones apart in nice flat layers. She then covered the pieces in jam then cream and pushed a full plate towards Oz. He ate them with a little smile, the sugar doing wonderfully things to his brain.

Kalen let the two eat… well it was more like devouring the scones. He considered having one himself, but as a Higher Fae he didn’t need to eat anymore then Arach did. It was nice to do, but it was only something either of them did just for the pleasure of it. Instead he sat in silence thinking, the tea slowly going cold. When they were done he reached over to the table and moved Bob to the side and turned the skull so it would be able to see everyone present. “Bob wake up.”

Bob let out long yawn as the orange flames frickled to life. “Wasss up now Boss?” He looked around the room to the now gone scones, only with a few lonesome crumbs remaining on the plate. Ozpin was just taking another sip of his tea, “Ohhh.” the spirit said in a long sigh, this was gonna get messy.

“So,” Kalen started, not at all looking forward to this conversation. “What has been happening with Salem?”

Arach’s red eyes lifted away from his book as he grumbled at the Winter Knight. "Let the boy drink his tea Kalen. He’s barely woken up."

“Now you sound like Hatter.” There was a smirk tugging at the corners of Kalens lips as he reminded his friend of the Mad Hatter. The only response he got was a loud huff as Arach returned his attention to his book, but not before exclaiming to his friend. “Pah! Do not insult me so!” Once the Jabberwocky’s attention returned to his book Kalen turned back to Oz. “Well?”

Ozpin moved to better sit on the sofa, drawing his legs up and hugging them. He had a moment of thought where he debated on how much to tell but then remembered that the people in this room where allies, friends and as he peered down at Ruby, lovers. “I don’t know. Amber, the Fall Maiden is healed now, Cinder and one of her aids are dead. I think it’s a safe guess that Salem is after the Maidens and thus the Relics, but Fall was the only Maiden that I knew of and I doubt Salem has had any more luck in finding them then I.”

The Winter Knight nodded, mindly pleased that his Maidens were safe at least for now. “Salem wishes magic dead as it is the only thing that truly poses a threat to her and her conquest over Remnant. With the Relics she’d be able to reshape the magic of Remnant as she chooses.” He shivered remembering the future he had seen where Salem cut the child of Ruby and Oz’s out of it’s mother, he would take image to the grave if it spared the silver eyed woman pain. He could guess why Salem would take it, having magic under her control. To train and brainwash the child until it was utterly loyal to her. “It may be worth moving the Relics someday, she clearly knows where they are and how to get at them. With that knowledge alone the Relics are no longer safe.”

“So we should move them?” Ozpin had never seen a Relic and he didn’t know where they were beyond in the schools.

Kalen shook his head, “Not yet, Beacon is too hot. Later after the Vytal festival would be a better time.” he pursed his lips and asked. “Speaking of Beacon, what happened after William first visited?”

Oz closed off from him, all but physically backing away from Kalen by looking at the ground, not wanting to admit what had happened. That he had slowly started to lose it, bit by bit when left alone. “James Ironwood, he’s the current Headmaster of Atlas and the General of the Kingdom. He took over PR for me and I haven’t been going out much, trying to wait for the press to get bored of me. I’ve just been trying to stay out of sight till things get smoothed over so I can return to my job.”

“But that didn’t happen right.” It wasn’t a question and there was something in Kalen’s eyes that Oz recognised, he obviously knew more of what was going on then he was admitting to. Oz’s copper eyes flitted towards Bob’s skull but the spirit of intellect simple remained silent though his glowing orange eye sockets informed him that he was alert and listening.

Looking back down at Ruby all he noticed was confusion in her eyes. He never told her what had happened. As far as the Huntress in training knew after her fight with team CMEN, Cinder and her group returned to their dorm. Oz hadn’t seen any reason to tell her yet, plus he didn’t want to think about it.

Kalen tried again, seeing as Ozpin had yet to answer him. “Oz, tell me what happened.”

Maybe it was the sugar but Oz had the sudden urge to leap up from the couch and take several steps away from his grandfather. Ozpin opted to bite his lip and play for time. “I don’t know, Glynda took care of it.”

The lie, had both elders looking sharply to him, they had both gotten used to how honest Oz typically was. A lie was noteworthy, Kalen watched as Oz licked his lips and rubbed his hands together like he was trying to get something off of them.

The youthful Fae shrank under their gaze and turned away from Ruby. He remembered how Cinder had looked vividly, his stomach turned not in horror but in hunger. His inner Winter rising up with the memory, he took deep breaths and closed his eyes trying to keep it from showing.

Ruby looked over at Oz as he all but cowered away from them. It made him look small and young, no older than herself. She reached out but flinched away when Oz let out a small growl. He had never growled at her before, at least not like that.

Ozpin didn’t want her touching him right now, not when Winter was shoving its way through his thoughts. Reminding him of how sweet Cinder’s blood had been, the sounds of her bones snapping like toothpicks under his grip. The strength that came from feasting as one of his kind demanded. He closed his eyes and hid his face behind his knees, in the vague hope that Kalen and Arach wouldn’t be able to read his expression.

“You… do remember.” Bob said cautiously, he could practically see the inner monster rising up in Oz.

“Just how I found her.” Ozpin omitted softly, now remembering that Amber had seen everything and told Bob. That meant Kalen already knew, fear turned in Oz’s guts. Kalen was the Winter Knight, Warden to Demonreach what would he do with him? Even with what magic he knew how to use, what was that compared to Kalen’s millenniums of living it?

Ruby looked between everyone, from the somber expressions around her she guessed she was the only one out of the loop. “What happened to Cinder?”

Kalen kept a watchful eye on the younger Fae, he looked ready to coil up and attack or turn tail and run. Both options he did not look forward to. “There is something you must understand Ruby about what Winter is. It’s not all magic and possessive nature and like the Nevernever it’s not pretty.”

Arach was the next one to speak which surprised the Winter Knight, he had not expected the Jabberwocky to speak up on this subject. “The Winter is at its basic level, a beast. One who desires the hunt, the kill and the feast. Not necessarily in that order. Add magic and you’ve got an even more powerful monster on your hands. Add a mortal element like defined personality and you get someone like Ozpin. A clash of morals, of personality. Desires become a need that must be met else Winter decides to rampage in the streets to state its hunger. Give it an opportunity and it WILL take and take and take.” Arach placed his empty cup down, the delicate object tinked on the tray. “The more it hunts, kills and feasts the stronger it becomes because that is the diet of Winter and it’s a very slippery slope. Working its way into the thoughts of those with it.”

“We are not bringing up Slate.” Kalen glared at Arach who only raised a brow at him. Once long ago Slate had been ‘a’ Winter Knight, who was also a traitor, murder, rapist and drug addict. Someone who had fallen deep into the base needs of Winter, it had taken Kalen a long time to twist and change the Mantle after Slate. “Winter is a predator, in every way you can imagine. Let’s leave it at that for now.”

Ruby nodded softly, not all of this was knew to her. She had noticed the change in Oz’s behaviour, remembered that Ozpin had said he felt like he was losing himself at times. Losing to Winter, piece by piece little things started to click. Amber had been afraid of Oz, warned Ruby about Oz. Cinder would have died right after the tournament, Ozpin was _worse_ right after that fight. “What did you do?” Ruby looked over to Oz, fear rising in her, though she couldn’t tell if it was for herself or her lover.

A flash of green was her response and Ozpin was gone. Kalen let out a long sigh, rubbing his temple with a long finger. “Well that could have gone better.” He got up with another long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be right back.”

 

* * *

 

Oz remembered the first time he had come here. It had been early fall and the weather had been unnaturally perfect. Warm air, sunny cloudless sky and a gentle breeze keeping the warm from becoming too stifling. He remembered laying in the grass his head supported by his hands, and other then the quiet muttering from nearby the field it had been silent. Just the way he enjoyed relaxing. That had been true, right up until Ruby Rose had landed right on top of him, literally into his lap and shattered his faint conception of a dream.

Now as he stood in the field that had not so long ago been flushed with greenery and talking flowers he noticed how the world seemed to have changed. Snow, white and untarnished by company buried his bare feet up halfway to his knees. The sky was a dark and dull grey for the mid afternoon, probably an indication of more snow on the way. Oz wasn’t sure if he was thankful or ashamed by the lack of affect the cold had on him but it was a sure sign of how much things had changed since he was here last.  

It didn’t seem like so long ago when he had believed all this to be a dream and Ruby’s appearance had been put down to his subconscious’ way of telling him to get laid. Now he felt insulted on Ruby’s behalf for his past thoughts. The shirt he had haphazardly threw on whilst half sleep and on the hunt for Ruby blew apart in the cold gust but even that had no response from him. Oz looked down at his hands, they were white as the snow around him and already he could see bits of frost on his skin like a pair of very thin gloves. Was this what he had become, a monster?

There was no sound from behind him but he knew immediately that he was no longer alone in the field. Before he could so much as think of another place to which he could teleport and escape to a large hand grabbed at the back of his neck in a firm hold. Had he been completely healed Oz would have fought the intruder, instead he lifted a shoulder in an attempt at dislodging the hand but Kalen didn’t so much as loosen his hold. “Oz, we need to talk.”

Angry for no apparent reason Oz snapped back. “Why! Are you going to kill me? Because if you are I’d rather not have to listen to a lecture right before I die.”

“I’m not going to kill you son. I’m not William.” Kalen moved his hand pulling Ozpin around to face him. The ashen haired youth was smaller then him in every way, he had a feeling Oz got it from his mother’s side.

“Then what? What do you want!” Ozpin stepped away, shoving Kalen’s hand off his shoulder. He hadn’t missed what Kalen had called him, he just wasn’t sure what the other man meant behind it. What was going to happen to him, he was a monster, a murder. His own inner Winter rose but did not pit itself against Kalen.

“What I want Ozpin, is to say I’m sorry.” Dresden said softly letting Oz step away, no small amount of pity and guilt rising up in him. Oz really had the worse development as both mortal and Changeling that was probably possible. Grown to an adult on one hand, then on the other, a new side of him which was little better than a teenager.

“Your sorry? But why, what for?” Ozpin was confused, Kalen owed him nothing. He stepped away again backwards, snow crunching under his feet. It felt nice, it had almost a warmth to it.

“Because I did the one thing I shouldn’t have, I left you. It's not unknown to me Oz that through your young life everyone has always left you, haven’t they Oz? Lily left through death, bless her soul. William only ever saw you as a tool and left when things got shaky. And now I left you, I knew there was a chance that you could head down the wrong path, by letting Winter take over. I thought you were strong enough to handle it and I left you with only Bob to explain things. I’m sorry Oz, I should have been the one to teach you, maybe if I had stayed, you wouldn’t have had to suffer so much.” Kalen reached out petting over Oz’s arm with the tips of his fingers. Mab will have to get stuffed, he could have a word with Alfred Demonreach. Even Mab wouldn’t try anything on Demonreach, he’d find some way to balance his duties as the Winter Knight. He’d done it for Maggie, he would do it again for Oz.

“But I killed Cinder.” Ozpin blinked rapidly tears threatening to form, he hated to think about what he had done. Part of him ached to step closer to Kalen, Winter ached to be close to it’s family.

“Yeh you did.” Harry took a step closer to Oz, he reached out and the youth let him touch.

“I ate her.” Oz whispered and hugged himself, Kalen’s light tone made him feel safe in a strange way.

“I know and it wasn’t your fault.” Harry said looking down and found that Oz reminded him of Molly too. Molly had walked oh so close to the line as well, maybe it would be worth introducing the two. “Winter, the part of you that you were never taught properly how to control did those things Oz. Not you.” Harry pulled Ozpin into his chest and felt the little hiccup that the young man tried to stifle. He held the smaller man tightly, “It’s okay, we’ll work on it.” cold dampness started to creep into his shirt and he smiled sadly. “I was about your age when I became the Winter Knight, I know what you are going through. It just happened much slower to me. First it was sex, and violence, Mab and Maeve doing their damndest to tempt me. But I never gave in, I could use this power of Winter, without being consumed by it. Because I knew what it was, where it came from, how it worked. I knew it wanted to turn me into another one of Mab’s monsters.” He tightened his hold around Oz, he could feel the smaller ashen haired man cry. He knew what that was like, to cry for yourself because there was always a point where it just got to be too much.

Harry continued as Oz cried for the humanity he had lost. “This can be overcome, you can learn. You’ve got me and I will protect and teach you. Hells Bells, when Mab comes a calling I’ll tell her where to stick it. You’ve got Arach, who I think might want a whole lot more from life then he’s willing to let on. You’ve even lucked out in an astounding degree and you have a young woman who loves you with all her heart and soul. You’re not alone anymore.” Harry raised hand and stroked through Oz’s hair. “Shhh, it will all be okay.”

At that Oz sobbed into Kalen’s chest, his hands came up and he grabbed handfuls of the bigger man’s shirt. He turned his head to press his cheek to Kalen, his eyes squeezed shut tight as his tears slid down his exposed cheek before freezing as they fell through the air. No one, had _ever_ said that to him before. _‘You’re not alone’_ He’d be alone his whole life, shuttened through systems and orphanages, never with a place he could call home. Not even at Beacon, Beacon had just been a place to settle, something he had been drawn into because of his skills.

He cough slightly, sniffed and hiccuped through his tears. ‘ _It will all be okay.’_ The little Fae tucked his face to the biggers chest and slid his hands around Kalen’s torso holding into him for all his worth. Oz felt Kalen pet up and down his back and the tears slowly stopped. _‘It will all be okay.’_ The words repeated in Oz’s head, just as alien an idea as not being alone. He relaxed slowly into the embrace the tears coming to a stop. Oz took a deep breath of Kalen’s forest scent and found himself smiling.

Ozpin drew away slowly, while still shielded in Kalen’s embrace. He cleaned his cheeks with the back of a hand. “Sorry, I feel like a child.”

Kalen shrugged and reached up, clearing away a tear track Oz had missed. “Half of you is, it’s alright to cry you know. To show weakness, it’s part of being alive, to be human. Even the likes of Mab know pain and sorrow, it’s in those rare moments that they are their most human.” Kalen pushed a stray lock of Oz’s long hair back, he couldn’t help but smile at the little curl. When he let his hair get longer it curled with a little wave just like Oz’s. “You must have noticed that how Winter’s acts are tied to your emotions, tell me how does it feel now?”

The coppered eyed man paused and furrowed, Winter was not quiet, it was present and yet it wasn’t the usual contrasting force. It was _calm_ like post a few very vigorous romps with Ruby, centred in his being but not commanding. “Weirdly calm.”

“Mmhmm.” Kalen said and reached up pressing his thumb to the center of Oz’s forehead. He reached into his own magic and summoned up his Will, very carefully he focused it on Oz. He let a sliver of his own power forth and into Oz right in the middle of the young man’s forehead.

Ozpin’s vision swam and his vision changed, he couldn’t see Kalen for a moment then all he saw was was cold arctic blue over the Winter Knight. The light twisted and turned like a storm, layers of snow mixed in with a golden strands. Kalen’s eyes were kind and soft, with none of the harshness that the man below the light held. Slowly the blue changed and Oz could pick out the features. A leather duster, blasting rod clipped into his belt, silver pentacle amulet a staff with runes that blowed white green slung in a hostler over one shoulder. The man of magic over the physical form of Kalen smiled at him, it was warm and honest. Holding a love that Ozpin had never had directed at him before.

Kalen moved his thumb and Ozpin’s sight returned to normal but he couldn’t help but stare up at Kalen in sheer aww. Oz hesitated for a moment then tentivity reached up and wrapped his arms around Kalen’s chest again and hugged him. _He’s good, he means it. What he says._ Oz wasn’t sure what to make of that feeling, he didn’t understand what he saw but that smile that the magic form of Kalen gave him. Oz’s heart warmed and he felt safe, _is this what… family feels like?_

“That was your Wizards sight, every Wizard has the power. It shows up the supernatural side of the world. Whatever is seen with the ‘Sight’ will forever last in your mind. I’ve found it typically shows the concepts of a person physically. It can be extremely unpleasant, so use it sparingly. It can also break through illusions and veils, a word of warning. As I said you remember everything you see with it perfectly, so if someone were to die it can look like they’ve been ripped apart. I once saw a drug addict, she had mouths in her arm from the needle holes. Don’t use it unless you have too.” Kalen petted up and down Oz’s back again.

“What do you see when you look at me?” Ozpin asked listening to the slow pound of Kalen’s heart.

“Colour mostly, all your shades of magic that haven’t decided what they want to be yet. In a way one could say your soul hasn’t settled on a form yet, your true self in such a state of flux to have stirred up your magical presence. It’s… cute in a way, your youth written all over it. Teenagerish in away, struggling to figure itself out.” He patted Oz’s hair, it was hard not to think of Oz as a teenaged Fae.

Ozpin pulled away and hugged himself stepping through the snow away from Kalen, blush dusting his cheeks bring a little colour to his pale skin. “I am an adult you know.” He abruptly let out a long sigh and threw his hands up. “Even if I don’t feel like it at times!”

The Winter Knight chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Kiddo, Fae are considered teenagers to young adults for the first two centuries of their lives. You are a kid, you were just unfornatute enough to mature at a human rate for your first few decades. Heck you’re not even forty! You haven’t even seen half a century yet, get used to not feeling your human age.”

Ozpin rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache about all this Fae stuff. “It’s still frustrating, I am an adult damn it!”

“In a way, if anything it lets you have all the fun stuff without your elders hovering over you.” Kalen smiled at Oz, the kid seemed lighter and it was nice to see. He could understand Oz’s frustration, he remembered when he first took up the Mantle of Winter, he felt like a teenager all over again. Wanting to fuck just about any girl, woman or female Fae he came across. It was only his understanding of what the Mantle would do to him that kept him from falling into temptation.

Oz spun on the spot raising a hand to point and opening his mouth to argue. Then shut it with an audible click of his teeth, his arm falling to his sides with a clap. “Alright fine, you win on that front.” He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “Though I am getting tired of Glynda and James treating me like some shameful secret to be swept under the rug.”

“Oh?” Kalen looked around in the snow and picked a spot, he sat with a little flop. The snow around him did not melt, after a moment's consideration Oz walked over sat down beside him crossing his legs. “There was a press conference about Ruby and my own disappearance. Glynda had been more or less forcing me to stay in my apartment for several days before them. By the time she let me out to go to the conference I was… well Winter had consumed most of my thoughts. Anyway I lost my cool at the conference and had to leave before I outed that magic was a real on live tv. Then after you came the first time and saved me from William, James and Glynda decided that me staying out of sight would be the best for everyone.” Ozpin shrugged and reached into the snow grabbing a handful and started pressing it into a ball. “Like I said, I’ve been Beacon’s dirty little frosty secret since I got back.”

Kalen frown and shook his head at that. “Idiots, company is one of the better things for you right now. I can see why you’ve been going a bit nuts of late.”

Oz shrugged and flopped back into the snow it kicking up a little POOF of powder. “Yeah well, those idiots are trying to get me by job back so I have to put up with them. I’m grateful that James is trying, but I wonder if it would be easier just to resign. With Cinder gone the most pressing threat on Beacon is also gone. I am willing to bet it will take Salem sometime to collect herself after that loss.”

“You’re likely right.” The Winter Knight said thinking on how to proceed. “I’ll work on creating a good place in the Nevernever overlapping your flat. We’ll have to have your lessons there, I’d rather not show my face more than I have too. It’s hard to guess what Salem will do if I show up more.”

“What is Salem?” Ozpin asked sitting up and gathering a handful of snow.

“Grimm, very very old Grimm. What she wants is harder to know, I have never understood her.” Kalen watched as Ozpin gathered up snow and formed a ball. “You’ve put one hell of a kink in her plans lets not worry about her for now.”

“Yeah sure, I guess.” Ozpin got up fluidly and turned his snowball over in his hand. “I’ve got a better idea of something I’ve never gotten to do before.”

“What’s that?” Kalen asked raising a brow and looking over just in time to get a faceful of snow. It fell off his stunned expression in little clumps, gathering in his lap.

“En garde!” Ozpin declared with a jumblet shout, throwing his arms up again. Kalen dusted off his face and got up. “Why you little spunky grasshopper!” He smiled broadly and raised a hand, grinning when Oz’s smile faltered. _“Arctis!”_ Snow and ice blasted forth from his hand as Ozpin turned tail and ran like his life depended on it! That of course did not save him, but he did not go down without a fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Awwwww! I Wanna play in the snow too!  
> Ardy: Not with me you aren’t, a plucky brit such as yourself would kneel before my north born snowballing might!  
> Kry: You wish. Don’t you know that we Brits never give up! I would never stop.  
> Ardy: It shan’t help you win against my fort, you guys don’t even get enough snow to make there there.  
> Bob: Ladies! Look can you both agree that I would always remain the champion! I am after all the best at everything.  
> Kry: *looks at Bob* Hey Ardy. . .  
> Ardy: I’m thinking the same thing.  
> Bob: Uhhh  
> Ardy: I’ll start rolling the snow, Kry you find some sticks… or a chainsaw, that would be faster.  
> Kry: Yes Mistress! *salute and run off*  
> Bob: Wait a minute! What are you two planning?  
> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair, Silenaislife, ClockRose for your lovely comments.


	17. Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Ha!!! I'm remembering for once! So very mild Dresden Files spoilers for the book Blood Rites and Thomas Raith and for Molly Carpenter at the end of Cold Days. These again are very mild spoilers and I am not strictly sticking to the Dresden Files. Seeing as we are only on Skin Games and there is going to be I think another seven plus books, these are only my interpretation of what could have happen to these characters and is in no way shape or form Dresden Files canon.

Ruby had her nose to the grindstone, not literally mind you. Bob had informed her of what happened to Cinder and Emerald. Her insides turned at the mere thought of it, she knew it hadn’t really been Oz. Not her Oz, a smile crossed her lips as she remembered how Ozpin and Kalen had returned. Her fiance had been covered in bits of snow grinning like a loon and Kalen had a small little smile that set her heart at ease. That had been three days ago, they were leaving in four more. She had ploughed through her homework, with all the resources of the Library and Oz when he wasn’t busy with his own training at her disposal, she had conquered the homework pile. Now she was done to a manageable almost normal level. Ruby put down her pen and rubbed her eyes as strong hands found their way to her shoulders and started to massage.

“You look tense.” Ozpin purred from behind her, his hands traced up her shoulders to her neck massaging the exposed skin. Her crimson locks tickled his hands, he licked his lips having thoughts about what he would do to those later.

Ruby moaned softly as he worked the stiffness from her muscles. “Don’t you have training with Arach today?” The petite woman melted under his skilled fingers.

“He let me go early, something about both of us having been healed for days and that I’ve been neglecting you.” Oz shifted and pressed a kiss to her neck. “Something I intend to rectify, stand up.”

The Silver Eyed Warrior giggled and looked around the little study she had taken over. It was a private as the library got but still would be easy for anyone to walk into. Oz moved the chair out of the way and spun her around, stepping forward and leaning down to steal her lips in a kiss and trapping her against the large desk. The kiss was long and slow and Ruby could feel Oz clear her papers out of the way. She pulled away with another giggle able to guess at her partner’s thoughts. “Oz, we’re in the library!”

Oz grabbed her by her behind and put her on the desk, it was a nice height for him, he’d been looking forward to this since he saw it. “So?” He asked hiking up her skirts, he rather liked Ruby in the full gowns. Sure he liked her nude better, what man wouldn’t? However there was something fun about undressing her, as well as something teasing in leaving most of her clothes on.

“So-.” Ruby inhaled sharply as a nimble finger found her knickers. She grabbed the edge of the desk as Oz dived down, his head become obscured by the full skirts. “Oz!” She yelped as his tongue traced over the satin panties, before biting them. She could feel his canines along her skin as he ripped the thin fabric out of the way. “I liked tho~, ohh.” Ruby bit her lip trying to silence herself as her head fell back, Ozpin teased his tongue through her folds.

The silver eyed woman’s breath became short and quick, as Oz took hold of her thighs holding them apart. He pressed closer drawing his tongue up to her pearl and licking over it in slow strokes. The moan that pulled forth made him smile, he moved his hands again pulling her labia gently apart with his thumbs. Ozpin licked in a slow firm drawing from her vulva to pearl again, his saliva coating her. He kissed once at her pearl before very clearly drawing it between his lips and giving it a _light~_ suck.

“Naa…” Ruby cried out softly, blush coating her cheeks as she bit down on her hand. Her insides clenched as pleasure of just one little action, it sent her world spinning. She grabbed at her skirts pulling them out of the way so she could watch him. He was going more slowly then they normally had patience for. It felt _really_ good, watching him kiss at her caused her juices to start leaking from her.

Oz licked slowly over her pearl again before parting his lips to french kiss her whole sex. Again that higher throaty keen filled the room, Ruby’s hand doing little to muffle it. He pulled away for a moment and said. “I haven’t heard that one before. What is it you like so much?” He traced over her now very wet folds with his thumbs admiring her flushed sex.

Ruby quivered at the gentle touches and grabbed the table with her hand again, keeping her skirts up for him. “That little suck you did, and how slow you are going.” She pressed her lips tight together, trying to stifle the moan as he pressed his tongue to her again, in slow long strokes. She let herself fall back as much as she wanted to watch him. The pleasure was a slow burn, her insides growing wet and aching as he kissed and licked, did that oh so careful suck that had her hands flying to her face as she tried to keep quiet.

Ozpin groaned softly listening to the muted sounds, she was trying so hard but she just couldn’t contain them. He pressed another wet kiss to her sex, her juices had long since started pooling at her vulva. The tall man slid his tongue down again, pressing it lightly over the rose of her sex teasing over in a way that had Ruby breathless and gasping. Oz pressed his tongue into her in little strokes, easing his way inward. Oz felt Ruby jerk and heard the muffled cry, he smiled but didn’t let up stroking into her as far as his tongue would allow, pressing closer to get deeper. Her rose tinted taste was like abromsa to him, Oz heard her call out to him.

“Oz, Oz please! I want, I want-.” A moan cut off the words, Oz captured her pearl between his lips again with a teasing suck as he gently pushed a finger into her and then two when her sex allowed the first so easily. With his other hand he pulled his belt undone and opened his pants, pulling out his poor staining member. He shivered as the cold air hit it but he would live, soon he’d bury it as deep as it could go inside her.

Ruby heard the click of his belt and pushed her hips back against him. Her mind was fogged with the pleasure but he just didn’t stop, that suck she would grow to cherish had her almost coming again on his fingers. He worked her so gently, slipping a third finger inside her as her walls strained to accommodate it. The young woman’s breath quickened as those fingers explored her teasing over that most pleasurable place deep inside of her but never focusing on it. “Please, please Oz. I need you inside please~.” She whimpered her whole body trembling.

When she begged that prettily, Ozpin couldn’t find the heart to deny her as much as he was enjoying this. He pulled away from her sex, shoving his pants further down and out of the way. The tall man took ahold of a thigh and pushed it up towards her chest, exposing her to him. “Like this?” He asked softly pressing the head of his thick member to her welcoming core.

Ruby looked down with hooded eyes to his member quivering slightly, he always seemed so much bigger than her. She could feel the broad head push slowly into her, how smooth it was her juices coating it. Her skirts obscured it though, hid most of it from sight, the angle was new and different feeling. She looked up to his eyes, the deep copper pools that watched her so intently. “Yes.” She breathed out in a soft gasp as he pushed a little more firmly, she brought her free leg up to hook around his hip. “Please.”

Oz groaned and pushed her hand away from her skirts, grabbing it with his free hand and pinning it above her head. He pushed into her more firmly trying to stay slow, but her heat that tight silken wet sheath just felt so good. The tall man set his weight against her and noted the little gasp. He rose a brow as he pushed those last few inches all at once just her hear the breathy keen. Ruby reached up and grabbed at his shoulder with her free hand. Oz cocked his head inquisitive but moved to cover her with his body, her moved her raised leg so it could rest over his back.

Ruby caught the look Oz gave her and blushed while saying. “I like when you pin me down, when you trap me.” Oz started to rock slowly, letting her other hand go and grabbing the desk. “What else?” He asked shoving a few more of her papers farther away and bracing himself to hover above her as he gently moved. Ruby closed her eyes hmming at the slow blooming pleasure. “I like it when you kiss me, I like the bites and bruises. When you mark me as yours, even if we can’t let anyone know.”

Ozpin bent down and bit down on her neck gently. “How do you want it? I want to pin you to this desk and have you so hard we move it.” He felt her core clench around him at the mere suggestion, he couldn’t help but thrust harder a few times at that. The table let out a soft whine of protest, but as Ruby threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled tight he forgot all about it.

“Gods yes, please!” Ruby shouted out a high moan as he pushed his body against hers and grabbed the edge of the table over their heads. She shrieked as he shortened his stroke hammering into her with deliberate force. The force of which had her moving up the table as it creaked under them. Oz pressed his eyes shut trying to keep control as the pleasure mounted, listening to her cry out into his ear. He stroked down the side of her body, grabbed her leg behind her knee and pulled her back to the edge of the desk.

Ruby arched her back, Ozpin slid his free arm under it and pulled her tight to his chest. “Harder,” she gasped out. “Who knows when we’ll be able to do this again. I want to feel it long after we go home. Please.” She looked to the ceiling but she did not see it, she could not think or feel but for the feeling of Oz taking her. Even when he hit so deep it hurt she only wanted more.

Ozpin pulled away from her neck and drew her into a kiss, the wood wrapped under his hand as he directed his strength into her. “Gods Ruby, you keep talking like that and I’ll give up on Beacon.” He gasped against her lips, before closing his eyes and letting Winter out, letting them turn gold and feline all on their own. Ruby opened her eyes to look on him, she could feel the change the power he slowly let loose. She called on her own, her silver eyes shining for a moment as her ears tapered back.

Ruby pulled him into a kiss and let out a moaning scream as Oz threw all his strength and weight behind each quick stroke, using the desk as leverage to drive himself into her. The table groaned under them, scrapping a few centimeters across the floor, the heavy oaken table hadn’t been moved in decades. The part under Oz’s hand creaked dangerously before the sound changed and Ruby felt something start to give under her. “Oz stop we’re gonna break the table!”

No~, he’d been so close, Oz let out an unhappy groan but didn’t argue with her. He grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up, Ruby quickly wrapped her limbs around him as he took the few steps required them lowered her down before the fireplace on the rug. “Stupid table.” He grumbled, pulling her legs off of him and forcing them wide. “My office desk wouldn’t even notice.”

Ruby giggled as they settled again, Ozpin starting on longer slower strokes that had her softly moaning. “You’ll have to prove that to me sometime. Oh!” Ruby’s eyes flew open wide when Oz moved her legs over her chest and stole her lips in a long kiss. The angle tipped her up and exposed to him, he drove himself so deep he hit her cervix. Pain mixed with pleasure again and Ruby cried out, to wish to tell him to stop was on the tip of her tongue but then she looked up and saw the sheer rapture on Oz’s face. How his eyes had closed, how his body had started to bow and she knew he was close.

Pain turned to pleasure, accenting it with a deeper ache. Ruby clenched at the rug crying out with each hard thrust, her own climax drew closer. She forced her eyes open to look at Oz as he fell forward letting her legs go and bracing his hands on either side her head. His mouth dropped slightly open and his strokes shortened again, all his muscles forcing him deep as he came. The groan he let loose was guttural and new to her, she felt him throb and her own orgasm washed over as he rocked slightly pushing himself tight to her. Ruby covered her mouth to muffle her cry as her eyes squeezed shut.

They stayed locked together like that for a long moment before Ruby with Oz’s help drew her legs back down. She wrapped them lazily around his hips uninclined to let him part from her. Oz settled his weight on her again and pressed a lazy kiss to her lips. “You okay?” He asked breathlessly.

Ruby purred enjoying the rise and fall of his chest against hers. “Yeah, do you like that one with up legs up against my chest? Twice now you’ve done it.”

“It’s a favourite of mine yeah, I can still kiss you and it improves the angle. Makes you tighter, I know of one, where I kneel and hold your legs against my chest. That’s even better, though I can’t kiss you in it.” Ozpin kissed her again and Ruby deepened it, lips molding together for long smooth motions. “We’ll have to try that one sometime, it could be I’m just not used to it or we don’t get to have sex frequently enough but that ones hurts me a little right now.”

“Sorry.” Oz said softly feeling a bit guilty about it, Ruby shook her head and kissed him again. “I’m good, it changed the more you did it. Started to feel really good towards the end there, I think more sex must just be the thing to do here.” She said with a smirk as Oz laughed softly in a rumbling baritone.

“Well, we shall have to work on that then.” Oz said and kissed her again drawing slowly out of her. “I wasn’t to rough?” He asked his Fae features fading away, he watched Ruby wince before she said. “No, I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Ozpin pulled off of her and tucked himself back into his trousers before the cold nipped at him. He pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and pressed it to her sex. Ruby reached up to him with an arm and he pulled her up by the small of her back as she grabbed his shoulder. Once she was sitting up Ruby said. “Sore, but I asked for it.”

At Oz’s concerned look she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m fine, really.” Ozpin closed his eyes and brushed his nose against her with a little happy purr. “Alright.” He raised his free hand to up her head and they shared another long kiss. Together they rested there foreheads against each other after and Oz softly said eyes closed. “I love you, you know and if anything ever happens.” His hand tightened slightly in her hair and sighed softly. “With how hot things are getting back home, if you ever just want to leave. You know I’ll follow you right? My job doesn’t mean anything to me anymore. I’d walk through fire for you.”

“And I you, I’d like to have my huntsmen license, but worst come to worst I can transfer to Shade. No one would know me there or care who I sleep with. While I’d like to keep my family, you’re not the only one here willing to give up everything.” Ruby rested her hands on his shoulders, she breathed deeply of his scent trying to imprint it on her memory.

“But-.” Ruby pressed a finger to Ozpin’s lips before he could protest and drew away slightly opening her eyes to look into his. “They maybe my family, but you will be my husband. And if they have a problem with that, that is their problem not mine.” Her eyes darted from his for a moment and she said. “Wait a second, we don’t need a priest and getting the certificate is easy enough. Kalen could probably marry us, here or in Remnant.”

“What kind of wedding would you want? I mean unless we have it here, I think we’re stuck with an elopement but do you have a preference in Gods? I have always followed the Brother Gods and would prefer to marry before a Yggdrasil tree.” Ozpin massaged her sex very gently with the little piece of cloth, he watched Ruby bit her lip and tried to be even more gentle.

“I’m fine with the Brother Gods, I know there is a Yggdrasil on Patch but not of any others.” Ruby shifted her weight to sit up a little better, she rotated her hips slightly, encouraging their fluids to leak from her more quickly. She really rather not have to worry about it walking back to there room, oh the mortification if a Sending noticed.

“I know of one in Mistral, but the tricky bit will be finding a priest that will marry us. I don’t know if Kalen legally can and someone would have to take the certificate in to make it legal.” Ozpin withdrew his hand and folded up the handkerchief tucking it away in a pocket. He was more then content to sit here with her.

“Well Qrow said he wanted to give me away to you, so he could take the certificate to a legal office. As for someone to marry us, assuming we can’t find a priest that doesn’t recognize you and yeah I can see a problem there. Maybe Kalen will have some ideas, he seems to still know people in Remnant.” Ruby shifted over and Oz helped her, they snuggled together looking at the fire.

“That’s a good idea.” Ozpin said wrapping an arm around his fiancee's middle. He let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry I can’t marry you properly.”

Ruby shrugged and leaned up to kiss his jaw. “I’m okay with this Oz, plus someday if my family gets on board with the idea. We could have one here, I get the feeling Emily would have kittens at the prospect. And we can show everyone just where we disappeared off too.”

The ashen haired man chuckled at that. “She probably would and yeah, sure we get the legal side done in Remnant and when we can we can have a celebration here sometime. Plus being married in both realms is probably not a bad idea.”

“Agreed.” Ruby said remembering their little visit to the Red Queen’s city. She let a long sigh. “We should probably get moving, help me with packing up my homework? Since you made it such a mess.”

Oz’s chest shook as he laughed again and helped her stand up. “As you wish my lady.” He let Ruby’s hands ago after bowing to kiss the back of one and started cleaning up the scattered papers. As he put them away he noticed something. “Did you do four weeks of homework in three days?”

Ruby carefully picked her way over as her legs trembled, her whole pelvis was sore but it was a good pain. “More like three, I was getting caught up at home. I’ve only the recent homework left, so yes I am all caught up.”

“Wow.” Ozpin said finishing tucking the books and paper away in her bag. He walked back to her and kissed her gently holding her up against him. “You are brilliant.” Ruby blushed and leaned against him. “Why thank you, though I am pretty sure you already knew that.”

“True, but it never hurts to say it again, beautiful, brilliant with lovely tits and an even more gorgeous mind.” Ozpin purred out his praise watching the flush on her cheeks darken to a lovely red shade.

“Flatterer, don’t think it will get you back into my knickers any faster.” Ruby poked his chest in jest.

“Ruby my dear you wound me, when have I ever flattered you with the intent to get into your knickers?” Ozpin said all honeyed tones. Ruby smirked and rose a brow at him in a disbelieving look.

Oz conceded defeat at that knowing look. “Alright, alright you win. Still that was only like those… two times.”

“Considering how hard it is to find time to be together now that doesn’t say much lover.” Ruby stood up on her toes and pulled him into a long slow smooth kiss. “Besides, with how long I intend to stick with you, it better happen a lot more.”

“I’m sure I can arrange something, oh most lovely rose of them all.” Ozpin said and reached over to the table picking up her bag. “Shall we go find Kalen?”

“Sure.” Ruby wove her arm around his and they headed out into the library, a quick glance around showed there wasn’t anyone in the immediate vicinity. Ruby let out a little sigh of relief as they walked through the stone marbled room. They found Kalen reading sprawled over a leather couch, he looked a bit disheveled and blush dusting his cheeks.

“Have fun you two?” The Winter Knight asked with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

The two young Fae flushed and walked over to sit upon the couch across from the large man. “Soo Kalen, we’ve a question for you.” Ruby started but Kalen raised a hand for silence.

“I’ve remarkably good hearing and already made up my mind.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green velvet box. “I even went and fetched these, I think they will suit you.”

Ruby glanced over at Oz then got up and retrieved the box, then returned to Oz curling up to his side as she opened it. What was within made her suck in a breath. Twin rings, a pale white metal and silver woven together like vines. They bore no engraving, no gem stone, they were simple and perfectly crafted. “Thank you.” Ruby uttered in reverence. “You didn’t have to get us rings though.”

Kalen smiled softly as she looked up at him. “I didn’t have them made… they were mine and my Queens. Lúthien would want you to have them. She was a Silver Eyed Warrior like you the white is crystalline starlight, how she got it she never told me. The silver metal is mithral, I gathered it from the heart of Arctis Tor. We made them to symbolize the Courts of Summer and Winter coming together.”

“Lúthien?” Ruby asked, she had read the journal but there hadn’t been a name. Ozpin wrapped his arms around her, she seemed so in awe, one that he more subtly shared.

“My Queen. She had much more magic than you and was almost as tall Ozpin. Her skin was fair and her very long hair was very dark like shadows with eyes of brilliant silver. She was angelic, glowed with her magic, she could rally armies, healing like nothing I’ve ever seen in a mortal.” Kalen sighed longingly. “And when she sang… she was otherworldly. She was of the Summer Queen’s line, but something about her as a Silver Eyed Warrior made her something not Fae. Utterly perfect, bold and kind.”

Ruby looked down at the rings, trying to image the woman. Ozpin kissed her forehead also trying to image his grandmother, he drew away and looked down at the rings. “Should I hold onto them? Or?”

“It would be safest for you to wear them, I can teach you to glamour them if you wish.” Kalen said, the two seemed entranced, he couldn’t blame them. Both metals were rare in the extreme and very magical.

“Yes please.” Ruby said pulling the larger ring from the box, it was cool in her palm and incredibly light. Ozpin followed suit and put the box into his pocket. Ruby offered her hand and Oz slowly slid it on her ring finger, his heart beat at a wild tattoo. They had talked about it often enough but this felt, profound and more binding then any words. His fingers lingered over her pale hand, he took it gently and kissed it.

Ruby blushed at the action and turned the larger ring over, Ozpin gave her his hand and she put it on the correct finger. She looked up at him, then leaned up. They shared a long chaste kiss, Kalen didn’t make a sound just smiled and wished them well. When they parted he said. “As for the rest of your ideas, Thomas is very persuasive I’m sure he can assist you. I’m a little surprised he hasn’t contacted you already.”

“Thomas?” Ozpin asked.

“My half brother, your uncle more or less.” Kalen shrugged. “He is White Court Vampire and head of House Raith, his reach is rather long. I asked him to smother as much media involving magic as possible. But with the internet and how easy it is to copy things he can only do so much. As I said, he will probably contact you soon.”

“I’ve an uncle?!” Ozpin’s brain had stalled when Kalen finished his first sentence, his eyes widening comically. “Wait what’s a White Court Vampire?”

“Yes you do.” A smile pulled Kalen’s lips wide, Ozpin really was too cute. Watching the young Fae’s mind explode was very amusing. “And White Court Vampires are Inccubus to put simply. Rather than feeding on blood, they feed on the life energy of a person. Thomas has always disliked that aspect of himself, I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Huh.” Ozpin said his brain was still rolling around the word ‘uncle’, which was followed by the idea of ‘family’. Which was a new idea to him, he had Ruby soon to be ‘wife’, William didn’t count but Kalen was maybe given a bit more time for Ozpin to get used to the idea would be ‘father’. Now he had Thomas to think about, maybe he’d be ‘uncle’. These concepts were a bit overwhelming so he just sat in silence for a long minute staring at his new ring.

Ruby looked at him and could guess his thoughts, she’d be a bit stunned learning about a new family member too. “You okay?” She asked weaving their fingers together.

“Just a lot to take in, just a few months ago I thought I was alone. Yet I learn more and more that I am not.” Ozpin looked up to Kalen. “I wonder what would have happened if I had learned about all this sooner.”

“You probably wouldn’t be you. As inconvenient as having you come into your Winter so late, I rather like the person you became without it. I would mourn the loss of that person. You are much harder to manipulate as a grown man then you would have been as a child.” Kalen stood and stretched. “Now as adorable as you to look curled up together. You need to practice with Winter and Arach is waiting outside for Ruby. He was meditating in the courtyard when last I saw him.”

Absalom came into the room holding a stack of books. “Yes get the horny children out of my library! I know the Sendings maintain the cleanliness of the place, but I dearly hope you two cleaned up any unpleasant mess. Also for future reference I would appreciate it if you two didn’t use a three century old desk as a form of leverage!”

Ozpin and Ruby’s cheeks burned red, which caused Kalen to laugh a great shaking of his chest. “Oh Absalom, that is nothing. Perhaps I will bring Molly by and ask her to be Mauve for a bit.”

If the blue caterpillar could pale it did. “No! I don’t need an Fae orgy in the middle of my library! Be gone! Take your lessons elsewhere!”

The three Fae departed Kalen still chuckling as Ruby and Ozpin followed him out like ducklings following their mother, they left Ruby's bag behind a Sending would take it to their room. He took them out to the courtyard, sure enough Arach was waiting. Only stripped nude and sitting in the middle of a stone walkway, the snow around him melted in a five meter circle.

The dragon opened his eyes as they approached and smiled. “Found them then? I told you I thought Ozpin was in the library.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t gonna interrupt them in the middle of a romp.” Kalen ran a hand through his short hair.

Ozpin and Ruby turned bright red again, seems just about everyone caught them. Arach chuckled and said. “Ruby you are with me, come and sit.”

Ruby stepped away from Oz and up to the ring of melted ground. The heat rolled off of it and she pulled up her magic, the shine of her eyes and the tampering of her ears. Cautiously she stepped into the circle and hissed it was very hot, her skin flushed and sweat gathered on her skin. She only managed to move a meter inward before it became too hot and she was forced to stop. As per instructed she sat down, arranging her gown around her.

Kalen grew Ozpin away and they settled several meters away. Kalen creating his own sphere of influence with his magic and began instructing Ozpin in the nature and control of Winter.

Arach watched the sweat bead up on Ruby’s skin. “As a Silver Eyed Warrior, we know very little of what you are capable of. For that magic is of Remnant and further joined with the Summer Court, it became something more over time and grew away from it’s Summer origins. Kalen’s Queen had next to no abilities as a Summer Court Fae, but was among the more powerful of Silver Eyed Warriors. Magic evolves and changes over time, while you are not of her line I am curious as to how your bloodline of Silver Eyed Warrior evolved. Tell me what have you managed magically so far?”

“Well, Emily had me making little healing charms. I managed to enhance my strength and speed without Aura and I helped heal Ozpin when William staked him.” Ruby rubbed the sweat from her brow, she wished Arach would dial it down.

“Has anything ever happened when you sing? Have animals ever respond oddly to you?”

“I don’t really sing much and once when I put a baby bird back in its nest the mother wasn’t afraid of me.” Ruby shrugged, she hadn’t thought much of it at the time.

“We will have to teach you to sing. Song is very powerful, it’s one of the oldest forms of magic. Animals lacking any fear of you is a good start as well. We shall also have to teach you elder speech, I am curious if you would be able to speak to them. Not to say you will understand them in return but soothing a startled horse for example can be a useful tool. Before you ask, elder speech is the language of magic, I already gave Ozpin one lesson today. But for now I am curious as to how much Summer blood you have, call on your magic and come closer to me.”

“How? I don’t really feel it, it’s just something I am.” Ruby pulled at the lacing of her gown she was already baking in it.

“Hmm, yes first remove your garb I rather it not surprise you by catching fire.” Arach watched as she jumped and opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it.

Ruby stood and stripped off tossing the heavy layers outside of the super-heated circle. The wind kicked up and she looked over to Oz, who was staring at her. His features completely Fae and he was growling at Arach, Kalen bopped him upside the head and called for his attention again.

Ruby sat back down and covered her chest with an arm, wishing her hair was longer. Arach viewed her passively. “You’re body is nothing to hide, it’s simply an aspect of who you are. What state of dress you are in is of no interest to me. If you don’t relax I doubt you will be able to learn much of anything.”

“Well you’re a dragon, I don’t think you were ever told to cover up.” Ruby hesitantly lower her arm and put her hands in her lap. The stone under her bottom was just as hot as everything else.

“And you are Fae, I’ve never even heard of a body shy Fae. I recommend getting used to nudity, that way a state of undress can never be used to humiliate you. The Courts of Fae are not kind and will look for any weakness in character.” Arach said gravity but factually.

“Alright alright, get used to being nude around people got it.” Ruby sighed and resisted the urge to hug herself.

“Good now, close your eyes and relax. Tell me how do you normally summon your powers?”

“Strong emotion, usually fear or sorrow. It makes my head hurt.” Ruby closed her eyes and started to take deep slow breaths.

“A common catalyst then. Does that activate your Silver Eyed gifts or your Summer traits?”

“Both, but mostly Silver Eyes.” Ruby shrugged, she couldn’t differentiate between the two forms of magic.

“Then we shall try to work upon what Fae magic you posses then. Find something that actives your power and try letting that power out. Come closer to me as you are able.” Arach said in a slow smooth rumble.

Ruby remembered Ozpin laying still in her arms, blood pooling out around him from the stake. Her eyes started to hurt but the air didn’t seem so hot as it was before. She moved her hands and inched forward, deeper into the circle holding the image in her mind. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes but she steadily made her way towards Arach.

The dragon stopped her with his hands upon her knees. Ruby peeked at him and put her hands in his when he offered them. She felt his magic pour through her, he didn’t feel like flesh and blood. He was _fire_ given flesh, the realization broke her concentration and she lost her image of the dying Ozpin. However rather then burning as her magic wavered, Arach’s fire pulled it to the front and out of her. Unlike before she could feel it in the centre of her being, a fire small but steadily burning.

“Wow… that feels weird.” Ruby tightened her grip on Arach’s rough hands.

The dragon chuckled. “Dragons such as myself are Fire Elementals given flesh, we are not part of any Court of Fae. I am using my own being to aid you in the discovery of yours. Now be silent and study the sensation of your magic, mediate and experiment with calling on it.”

“Cool.” Ruby closed her eyes and relaxed again, now understanding he would not let her burn.

Meanwhile Ozpin was basking in Winter, his own magic contained within a circle constructed by Kalen. Just letting all that power out to flow in a storm around him was so relaxing. Kalen had spoken of how to control Winter when it rose in his thoughts, which could be simplified to identification of those foreign thoughts, acknowledgement and choice. Now he was learning to control just how much Winter he let out, how it felt when he wasn’t trying to hold it back.

It felt glorious like a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. No fear, no panic, no pain, just the power, the storm. His arms were raised up into it, fingers reaching for the sky. Kalen stood before him a hand above Oz’s heart, measuring the power flowing through the Changeling. “Less, bring it in. Use your breathing, time collecting that power to when you draw in a breath.”

Ozpin took huge heaving breaths, with each one the storm slowed and grew weaker. Seeing Ruby nude before in the presence of Arach had flared every protective instinct he had. Thankfully Kalen had talked him down, used the opportunity to teach him how to control those instincts. The storm turned into a little weave of air currents.

“Good, now let it out again. Relax and let it coarse through your veins.” Kalen was pleased with how quickly Ozpin was picking it up. Perhaps all he had needed was to work with a hands on teacher.

Ozpin cut loose letting Winter explode out of him, it felt so good like stretching a muscle. “And withdraw.” Kalen said and Ozpin pulled it back in till it was just a little breeze and frost on the air. “Release.” The young Fae let it out again, over and over this repeated till summoning and containing Winter became as natural as breathing.

It was Emily who eventually collected them all for dinner. She blushed at Arach and Ruby’s state of nudity and stared in awe at Ozpin display of power and by then control. Dinner proved to be a very humorous affair, something about eating with a dragon that was unaccustomed to needing to chew. The rings upon Ozpin and Ruby’s fingers were a hot topic and there was some happy squealing for lack of a better word from the female brownies. Emily’s declaration of. “We’ll have to remodel the castle to make room for all the babies!” It had Ozpin, Ruby and Kalen holding their sides in as they tried to breathe through their laughter.

That was largely how the remainder of the week went. Ruby completed all of her homework and trained with Arach, Ozpin with Kalen and elder speech lessons were shared. Kalen and Arach were determined to have the pair speaking the language fluently before they returned to Remnant. Between all of this Arach taught Ruby to sing, which had Ozpin sneaking away from meditation classes to join in. Arach found this extremely amusing and let the young Fae stay. Needless to say that everyone in the castle had to work very hard to contain their laughter watching Kalen drag Ozpin by his ear back to their makeshift classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Tada after a month..... ah well it's very easy to overdue it on a story. Thank you too: NorCalNEH, Mysty_Sinclair and ClockRose.  
> Kudos to anyone who catches the Robin Hood men in tights reference and to anyone who knows who Lúthien (hint hint, I picked her for a reason. I so love evolution.).  
> Kry: Fun fun fun, yeh sorry about the late delay,  
> Bob: *grumbling*  
> Kry: Stop moping Bob, you got your desk sex.  
> Bob: . . . BUT I NEVER GOT TO WATCH IT!  
> Kry & Ardy: BYE!


	18. When Things Go Ti-

“So the two of you are returning to Remnant?” Arach came to stand besides Ozpin and Ruby as they packed the last of Ruby’s assignments into the grey backpack. The Jabberwocky leaned against the wall out of the way as a Sending floated past. 

Ruby rushed towards him, giving the Dragon a quick hug, over the past week they had become fast friends. “Yeah, we’ve already been away long enough and there isn’t much time left to get these sent through. I would like to graduate Beacon with my team.” Ruby’s bright grin dimmed a fair bit as she remembered a certain blonde sister whom she still need to speak to. “Plus there are some matters that I need to try and set straight, I just hope things smooth out well.”

Sensing the decline in her mood Arach chose to wrap the tiny Huntress in his arms. Though he dwarfed her it was comforting for both of them to hug. He felt the traces of her silver eyes powers shimmering under the surface, it soothed the infection that kept bubbling and rotting his insides. “Ruby whatever it is your fearing, the things that await you when you return home, are they irreversible?”

“No I don’t think so, or at least I hope not.” The thought of forever being on poor terms with her sister frightened her.

“Then you will find a way, just remember forgiveness is a two way path.”

Ruby smiled up at the Jabberwocky. “Yeah, thanks Arach.”

“Ruby are you ready to go?” Ozpin came out of the room, backpack in hand. His fiancee nodded at him and took his hand. Oz glanced up and down the corridor but couldn’t make out the shape of his Grandfather anywhere in sight so he turned his attention to Arach. “Is Kalen not returning with us?”

“I’m here.” The Winter Knight appeared in the doorway, duster upon his shoulders and staff in hand. “Like I’m going to let you wonder the ways alone and with the entire Nevernever kicked up thanks to Williams little run with you through it there is no way in hell I am letting you teleport on your own.”

“Right then let's be off.” Ozpin rolled his shoulders. “Before Glynda decides to ground me in my flat again.”

 

* * *

Ozpin trudged up the last of the stairs to his apartment tired. After dropping Ruby off outside her dorm room Kalen had announced that he had some business to take care of and that Oz should expect a call from Thomas sometime soon. Instead of teleporting back to his flat he had decided to walk, the early hour was cool and dewy but the streets had been empty and pleasant. Now he stood in front of his flat and just stared at the papers stacked on the floor outside of his door. He’d be teleporting around so much he rarely actually used his front door. He gathered the papers up headed over to sofa and started to read. His mind was not fully engrossed on the papers just yet as he thought over possible plans for the day. He had been intending to visit Glynda after the couple days vanishing act it seemed like the polite thing to do. However these did look like they needed some attention, the headings didn’t really sink in as he moved from one article to another.

 

_ Speaking at the conference held yesterday, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin addressed the confusion and reviewed the reasons behind his absence and student, Ruby Rose. While queries were answered on both the disappearance and their return the month later, more questions were raised with the main concern being the Headmaster’s mental and physical condition. _

__ __ _ Professor Ozpin recounted at the conference, while he was in the Emerald Forest’s vicinity he witnessed the kidnapping of Miss Ruby Rose. Although unarmed, he attempted to help but was apprehended by the perpetrators and severely injured in the process. The Headmaster further explained he was held with Miss Rose as captives of the bandit camp, until a month later he had managed to recover for the two to make an escape. _

__ __ _ Denizens of the Vale region however question the validity of these statements. Reason being bandits are not known to frequent this area of the mountains. More attention during the conference was directed at the Headmaster himself, as his composure and physical appearance surmised a worrisome mental state due to the month-long imprisonment. Rumpled clothing, pale skin, and periorbital puffiness imply that the professor has not fully recovered from the incident, as opposed to his statement “Miss Rose and I have completely recovered”. _

__ __ _ Miss Rose though absent from the press conference, the headmaster assured that she has returned to her studies, and undoubtedly trying to diminish the amount of homework that has piled up for her over the month’s disappearance. Attempts to interview Miss Rose’s Family were voided; her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long is also buried in her graduation studies. While their single father, Taiyang Xiao-Long is currently on a Huntsman field mission. It is confirmed by Vale’s Security Bureau that he will be informed as soon as possible and will reunite with his youngest daughter when he returns. _

_ The Council, meanwhile is currently debating whether it is wise to allow Professor Ozpin to continue his official duties as the headmaster of Beacon due to recent events. General James Ironwood of Atlas was reportedly in talks with them advocating Professor Ozpin to carry out his official duties for the year before any final decisions were to be made. With the hope of a smoother transition should the worst come, a new Headmaster could be put into place over the summer break. _

 

Ozpin groaned and ran a hand through his hair, he had forgotten all about Taiyang. There had just been so many other things going on. Oz pushed the paper aside and picked up the next one.

 

_ If anyone were to ask you where the safest place in the Kingdom was, most would answer with something along the lines of “The Cross-Continental Transit Tower” or “The grounds of Beacon Academy”, both of which are in the same area and constantly surrounded with trained guards, hunters, and huntresses. On any other occasion, this assessment would be correct. _ _   
_ __ _ Earlier this afternoon, a confusing and terrifying series of events took place at Beacon Academy in it’s own courtyard, starting with a brawl between a drunken huntsman and an Atlas Specialist, and ending in the near-death and resurrection of Beacon’s own headmaster, Professor Ozpin and the kidnapping of one student, Ruby Rose. After an altercation between high-ranking professional hunter Qrow Branwen and Atlas Military Specialist Winter Schnee was interrupted by General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin, an assailant identifying as “William” appeared through the crowd and proceeded to attack and very nearly kill the beloved headmaster. After stabbing an iron rod through the headmaster’s chest, pinning him gruesomely to the ground, the attacker grabbed for Miss Rose and fled through a portal of some kind, dragging the helpless student with him. Shortly after these events Miss Rose returned with a different man in tow, and the pair managed to bring the headmaster back to a stable-enough state to get him on his feet and transported to the infirmary inside of the academy. _ _   
_ __ _ Many students that had gathered at the beginning of the brawl had managed to record the events with their scrolls, and small pieces of conversation have been put together from those that we have compiled. The man William seems to speak as though the headmaster were a relative of his, and alludes to a possible relationship between Professor Ozpin and the student Ruby Rose, both of which have only just returned from a month-long disappearance due to kidnapping by bandits. The Dust and Semblances used in the battle between the two are as of yet unknown, though we suspect large amounts of ice Dust used by Ozpin. Due to some rather horrifying transformations to the professor’s body during the exchange however, rumors and whispers of the existence of ‘magic’ have begun surfacing, further fueled by the appearance of  a man identifying himself as the last King of Vale, adding only more confusion and fear to today’s events. We have since been unable to contact any of the combatants involved to question them further about what exactly happened. _ _   
_ __ __ Investigations into the recent events at Beacon Academy are continually in progress, including that of recent the disappearance of Team CMEN from Haven Academy, as well as coverage for the Vytal Festival Tournament itself. If you have any relevant information to any of these events, we ask that you please contact the Vale News Network. I’m Lisa Lavender, and this has been the Vale Evening News.

 

“Oh crap.” Ozpin groaned, this wasn’t even a recent article. He flipped through the articles and found one published by the Daily Prophet. This had him paling slightly. 

 

_ My dear readers the Headmaster of Beacon Professor Ozpin has always been an elusive individual. At the age of seventeen he enrolled in Beacon and was quickly singled out as a prodigy by Headmaster Vyren. Given additional training and groomed to the role of Headmaster, he is the youngest Headmaster ever. I Myrtle Skeeter have always found this to be very interesting, what was so special about the young orphan Ozpin? Well my dear readers it seems we are finding out now. _

__ _ After a month long disappearance, he returns a changed man. It’s a commonly known fact that Ozpin up to this point had not unlocked his Semblance. That no longer seems to be the case, three days after his return a man by the name of “William” claiming to be Ozpin’s long lost father appeared in the Courtyard. Now my dear readers we’ve all seen the video, heard the disparaging remarks about Miss Ruby Rose at the young age of nineteen. Now dear readers I decided to research two words that this “William’ said, as he seemed quite keen on taking Miss Rose from Beacon. Now my dear readers let’s talk Fairy Tales, specifically that of the ‘Silver Eyed Warriors’. The legend was that these Silver Eyed Warriors could kill a Grimm with just a look! Now if you had come to me five weeks ago calling Miss Rose a Silver Eyed Warrior of the old stories I would have laughed in your face. Now I am not so sure. _

__ _ This William said several worrying things and Ozpin’s response called several thing into question. It seemed to me dear readers, that wherever Ozpin and Miss Rose was it seems to have followed them home. I’ve poured over the video and there are so many things to go over and I will go over them all in length my dear readers. For now let’s focus on that exchange between Ozpin and William, he implied that our dear Headmaster and Miss Rose have been in a relationship! Or that they two played at one for the sake of wherever they went and will face consequences for the lie. _

__ _ Now we get back to Ozpin my friends, it seemed his Semblance finally chose to show itself. What a terrifying manifestation it was dear readers, I didn’t even know Semblances could be like that. What kind of soul does our Headmaster have for his Semblance to be so cold and feral? However this William’s own power, seems to be far greater than Ozpins. After a brief but amazing terrible fight that ending in the temporary death of Ozpin and the kidnapping of Miss Rose. Only for a new figure to appear and aid in the healing of Ozpin. Remember my dear readers of my suspicion that our Miss Rose is one of the warriors of legend? Well I believe she used to magic to help restore Ozpin, with the help of this new individual by the name Kalen. _

__ _ I won’t bore you with recounting the events, but dear readers did you see those fresh scars? Wherever Ozpin was, whatever he had been forced to do left its marks. We’ve seen Ozpin’s dear readers, but what of little Miss Rose? William implied wanting the young woman for less then noble intentions. Just what trauma has Miss Rose been through? What has happened to her that makes Ozpin so protective of her? What has he done to her? Well my rabid readers I shall make it my mission to find out! _

 

That one struck far too close to the truth for Ozpin’s liking, he got up and started pacing the livingroom. He needed to find Ruby, they needed to talk about this before it got anymore out of hand. As he dropped the papers on the table a headline from somewhere in the middle of the stack peeked out.  **Scandal on Campus! Teacher/Student Relations?!** Dread pooled in his stomach as he pushed the papers out of the way to read.

 

_ Has Headmaster Ozpin been having relations with one of his students?  It certainly seems that way. Shortly after his return from a month-long disappearance with Huntress-in-training and student Ruby Rose, reports started rising of Miss Rose’s nightly excursions to be with the professor in question. _ _   
_ __ _ Miss Rose began her schooling at Beacon Academy two years prior to the usual accepted age solely due to “special circumstances” and was moved up by the Headmaster himself. It quickly became obvious that while she struggled with the bookwork of classes, she certainly did not have any problems with keeping up with her classmates on the battlefield, and the show her team put on at the Vytal Tournament Festival this year can attest to that. Now, four years later, Miss Rose is on track to be the youngest graduating huntress in the history of Beacon Academy.  _

_ Coincidence? While most say yes, I know this is not the case, as we have witnessed and have picture proof of Ruby Rose and Ozpin’s rather intimate unions. (For the sake of public decency, we have decided not to publish these photos.) It would appear that Miss Rose is extremely grateful to the Professor for her position at the school, the things we have seen between the two of them would make an adult movie studio proud! _

 

Ozpin collapsed onto the couch, surely that wasn’t real. That article was dated for yesterday, he looked at the time, it was just starting breakfast. Thoughts about Ruby finding out about all this from other students left a cold pit on his stomach, what if reporters got on campus, that would be even worse. It was a risk but he couldn't leave Ruby to face this alone, the instant later he was gone teleporting in a green flash.

 

* * *

Ruby was eating her breakfast with her team and team JNPR but she couldn’t shake the sense that something was wrong. Everyone even Nora was oddly silent as they went about eating, even the normally chatty dining hall was filled with an almost somber quiet. Ruby was just about to ask what was wrong when Cardin Winchester and his team walked over. Cardin leaned his hip on the table and said. “Heya Red, you’re looking better.”

The silver eyed warrior had no idea what Cardin wanted. “Uh Hi, you want another sparring match or something?” It was very unusual for Cardin or any of his team to interact with her, this behaviour was somewhat off putting but she plastered a look of indifference on her face and went back to her breakfast.  _   
_ __

Cardin’s smug expression fell, Ruby had beaten him in a single move during a match back in their first year and he had not forgotten about it since. He pulled out his Scroll and showed her the article on it and smirked at the red hooded woman. “You’ve been busy for a couple of days? Were you even sick at all?”

Ruby glanced over the article her eyes flying open wide,  _ how?! _ She thought lightening fast and forced herself first to smile then BURST out laughing. “Oh my gods!” Ruby forced herself to laugh harder, holding her sides. “I don’t think the Vytal festival was so boring that the reporters were forced to make crap up to entertain people!” She handed the Scroll to Weiss trusting in the heiresses acting abilities.

Weiss did not disappoint, she scrunched up her nose in disgust. “What ‘nightly excursions’? You haven’t left the dorm since you got back, your homework alone has been keeping you busy. Even sneezing your nose off you managed to finish most of it.”  While she did not approve of misleading others, she couldn’t abide Cardin and his cronies nor did she want her partner to be the put in a position worse off then she already was.

“I know right! It’s like I miss a few classes and suddenly I’m having an affair with the Headmaster! Whisky Tango Foxtrot, why!?” Ruby forced herself to chuckle a few more times before letting it die away. “I bet it’s because I’m the youngest student. People don’t want to believe that I got in on merit.”

Cardin didn’t like that the two girls were ignoring him. “Yeah laugh it up Red, when those pictures get released everyone will see you for the lying whore you are.”

Everyone in the cafeteria sucked in a breath and Ruby was stunned into silence. Even Yang didn’t speak up she was too shocked, though if anyone had been looking closely they would have caught the way her hands clenched tightly. Ruby slowly stood up and turned to him. “You really want to go there? My kicking your ass once wasn’t good enough for you?”

“Yeah kick my ass you whore, I bet Ozpin gives you private lessons now. I wonder what you trade for them, you are one of the best in the school. Doesn’t mean you were given the same instruction as everyone else.” Cardin clenched his fists.

“My uncle is a Huntsman, HE taught me before school. So no, I wasn’t given the same instruction, I was given better by him and he’s never stopped teaching me. You on the other hand have always just been a bully Cardin, you don’t belong among the Huntsmen.” Ruby stood her ground.

“I don’t give a fuck who your uncle is whore.” Cardin snarled oblivious when his team subtly stepped away from him. “My family has power, I’m sure I’ll find a way to those pictures hec-.” Cardin clawed at his throat as a cold hand lifted him clear off the ground.

Ruby couldn’t help but smile as Ozpin held Cardin up, turned and tossed him down the hall, the bully tumbling head over heels. “Are you alright?” Ozpin asked his fiancee, unhappy that he hadn’t been in time to intervene. 

The crimosette shrugged. “Fine, he’s just a bully jumping on a bandwagon. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Ozpin looked around the room and took several deep breaths. Winter wanted to see how many pieces he could turn Cardin into, but the week of uninterrupted training with Kalen had done him wonders. There wasn’t a spark of frost on his skin to give his thoughts away. “We should go and discuss this somewhere privately.”

Cardin righted himself and dusted off his pants. “Yeah run away with your whore Professor. I bet you let her in because she was cute and only got better as time passed.”

Ozpin’s eyes narrowed and he fought to keep from baring his canines. “Mister Winchester, I think detention with Glynda would be appropriate for your utterly inappropriate language regarding another student. Superior student or not. Miss Rose assisted Glynda in the apprehension of several criminals who were attempting to rob a Dust store. You can find the news reports with a simple internet search. I would wager Miss Rose has near a genius level intellect, I allowed her into Beacon for her skill and she earned that position through her academics. Anyone can find the records if they wish.”

“Yeh but all of that can be doctored, you're the Headmaster of this school. If you wanted to keep your little side piece chained to your desk I don't think it would be that  _ hard. _ ” Cardin said with a smug expression.

“For what you suggest the entirety of the staff would have to be together on this. Which I hope everyone here can see the absurdity of.” Ozpin looked over to Ruby who smiled slightly endlessly grateful that Oz had taken over this conversation. Cardin had no quick counter to that. Ozpin flicked his fingers and started walking down the hall. “We will speak in my office Miss Rose.”

Ruby followed the wordless command, no one dared speak up as they departed the cafeteria. Even Cardin kept his trap shut but Ruby doubted this was over. Ozpin didn’t dare look down at Ruby till he found and empty hall, only then did he reach out and as soon as their hands met he teleported them away to his tower.

The green office was empty and the sound of gears was instantly soothing. Ozpin let go of Ruby’s hand with a soft. “I need a moment.” He strode into the middle of the tower and threw his arms wide, Winter blasting free turning the whole room into a icy palace for an instant before he took a deep breath and pulled the power back inside of himself. Ruby only called on her power first to protect herself then to thaw out as the frost created patterns over the room. She walked over her steps creating steam as the ice melted, the petite woman reached up and traced her hand over his hip.

Ozpin drew her into a hug and sighed deeply pulling her up and bending down to kiss her hair. He closed his eyes as Ruby wove her fingers into his coat. “What a mess. Do you think that was enough to get people questioning the articles?”

“I hope so, I was so terrified when Cardin first showed me it. Laughing it off seemed the best way to debunk it.” Ruby drew away and walked over to his desk and sat on the middle of it kicking her heels out in little swings.

“You did handle it magnificently.” Oz hugged himself and shuddered. “Ruby if they really have pictures. That will come out. You know that right?”

Ruby nodded and bit her lip. “I’m trying to figure out how they could have gotten any pictures. We’ve only been out together once and there is no way anyone without Aura would have been able to keep up with us.”

“My flat was empty for months, I’ll have to check it over when I get home.” Oz walked over and sat beside her.

Ruby leaned on him and snuggled to his side. “And keep the curtains closed all the time. At least you freezing this place probably killed any bugs here.”

“I think getting into the habit of doing that whenever we go anywhere private might be a good idea.” A smile pulled at his lips. “Plus if I’m venting it another way Winter is less likely to take itself out on you.”

Ruby reached up and pulled Oz down by his cowl and stole a kiss. “That would be sad, I like that side of you in bed.”

Ozpin growled in that rumbling purr. “Don’t tempt me. I’ve a long standing fantasy involving this desk and now is so not the time.” He dipped and stole a kiss before he heard the strain of the elevator metal and stepped away from her. 

The elevator pinged the arrival of one very furious blonde haired teacher as Glynda and James Ironwood stormed into the office. “Where the heck did you disappear to Ozpin? Do you have ANY idea of the mess we are currently in. Not to mention the media have been hounding the school and students for days! And who said for you to come back to work? Are you listening to me?”

Oz rolled his eyes before facing Glynda. “Okay first, we went to Wonderland, I needed to work on my control over this new power and Ruby had far too much homework to finish. The time in Wonderland is slower so it meant we could get twice as much done there as we could do here.” He counted them off on his hand. “Two, I am only just now getting the picture about what has happened. Three, we have procedures in place to protect the students privacy so why have they not been implemented yet. Four, I think it about time I start taking charge of things, obviously hiding out has done us no favors and finally,” He grinned widely at his irritated co-worker. “Yes I hear you.”

“Ozpin I am being serious here.” Glynda started.

“So am I, now fill me in on what needs confronting first and James if you would kindly give me back my seat I shall do whatever I can to aid in fixing this mess but I cannot do it from the shadows anymore.”

“You can have it back, I already have enough responsibilities. However I would recommend you send Miss Rose here away.” He gestured at the short Huntress who continued to sit on the Headmaster's desk. “I think it would go a long way to fixing things if she were not seen with you right now. Apologies Miss Rose.”

“None taken General Ironwood and besides I really need to get to my class. I ‘do’ intend on graduating this year.” Ruby jumped off the desk, smoothing down her skirt and gave Ozpin a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

* * *

 

Weiss was walking back to their dorm room for her homework. Since Ruby’s return that morning she had been a little distracted. The amount of scrutiny their team had been under as of late did not sit well with the Heiress, in fact it did not sit well for any of their team. It was unfortunate that at least one of those rumors were true but seeing the look that passed between their leader and the Headmaster . . . It was something Weiss could understand and envy. To have someone love you so completely, being that persons other half. Though she would never admit it under any form of torture, it was something Weiss herself hoped to have in the future. 

Still it didn’t help dispel rumors so she pushed it to the back of her mind as she picked up the forgotten assignment. Just as she was leaving again a toned arm pulled her back inside the room and Weiss found herself staring at their blonde headed teammate. 

“What's the matter Yang? We are going to be late for classes.”

“I know I know, just please hear me out.” 

Instead of responding Weiss took the time to lean slightly on the wall. Yang’s behaviour since they found out about Ruby and Ozpin had been on and off. While Weiss could understand why the brute was upset over Ruby’s decision in a partner it still hadn’t be cause for the disgraceful way she had spoken to her younger sister. Yang had not taken the way Ruby defended herself well and through the last two weeks they had hardly seen her. Yang had taken to spending most if not all her time in the gym and had even refused to return to the dorm, instead bunking with Team JNPR across the hall. Which meant that while Ruby was away in this Wonderland place it had just been Blake and herself. The dorm had been a horribly silent place since and Weiss hated it. 

Yang paced a little, her head drooping slightly. “I-I want to talk to Ruby but I’m afraid that she may not give me the time of day. Do you think you could help me keep her in one spot so we can talk?” 

“Are you going to insinuate what a disgrace she is again?” Weiss asked.

Yang blanched and her head lowered a little more. “No, I want to apologise to her. You only get one family and . . . and seeing she is happy is more important to me then anything else.”

“Well it's about time!” Both girls turned to the new voice as Blake sat on the windowsill. 

Yang ran over and hugged her partner, muttering sorries and if Weiss wasn’t mistaken crying a little as well. “So you'll help me?”

The Faunus petted Yang’s golden mane. “Of course, she’s our teammate too.”

Weiss walked up to the couple and smiled, a plan forming in her mind. “Okay this is what we're going to do.”

 

* * *

The bell rang for a final time, indicating that classes were over for the day and Ruby handed in the last of her assignments. Finally she was up to date with everything. The teachers would be signing off her work tonight and with graduation right around the corner Ruby couldn’t wait to hear her final grade. She turned her head slightly but Yang had already left as soon as the bell chimed. Ruby’s mood dropped a few degrees, she really needed to speak to her sister soon. She didn’t want to leave Beacon with the two of them still be at odds but anytime she tried to pull up the courage to speak to Yang she found herself unable to say anything. 

Weiss was waiting for her and the two of them walked through the halls back towards the main entrance. Her thoughts still so far enough she didn’t notice the door to another classroom on her side open and her partner hastily shoved her inside. “Weiss?!” The door shut behind her before she had time to process and Ruby could hear the humming of Weiss’s Glyph as she barred the door. “Weiss, what are you doing?! Come on let me out. Weiss?”

On the other side of the door Weiss activated her other Glyphs over the windows and any other exits. “When the two of you have sorted this out I will unlock the door.” The Heiress cocked her head and added. “Team RWBY will not be graduating while two of its members are in conflict.”

Ruby threw her hands up. “What are you talking about!?”

“Sorry Ruby I asked her and Blake to help.” Yang said coming out of the shadows. “Can we talk, please?”

The Silver eyes just stood by the door, uncertain of what mood her sister was in. Yang sighed and sat on the closest table, the two girls waited in bated silence while they tried to come up with something to say. Ruby ruffled her hair remembering Arach’s advice and moved over to sit by Yang, her legs dangling off the side of the table. 

The classroom was silent but for their breathing, Yang seemed to draw in for a moment before speaking. “Ruby I wanted to say that I am so sorry. When you went missing for that month I didn’t know what to do with myself. We grabbed Sun, Juane and the others to help us scour Vale. For weeks I couldn’t help thinking that this was my fault.” When Ruby opened her mouth to interrupt Yang held up her hand. “No, let me finish. I am the big sister, it’s always been my job to look out for you and I would never have it any other way. So when you disappeared I fell apart, I was so scared that I’d lost you. Your my sister and I love you.”

“Then one day you were back! Without a real explanation but something had changed, I could see it. I put it down to many different things, so many excuses but I thought that by giving you space you would eventually come to me about whatever was going on. When I found out about you and Ozpin and we argued I realised you had no intention of coming to me and that . . . hurt. It hurt so much that I just wanted to hit back.” Yang’s eyes burned for a moment with a sheen of tears though they didn’t fall. “Then I went and said some awful things just to hurt you for not trusting me. Later when I cooled off some I realised it was wrong of me to do what I did but I didn’t know how to apologise.”

“Yang, you weren't the only one who said things that day and I am sorry I had to keep it secret but I was asked to keep it quiet until I graduated. That it wasn’t safe to let people know but really I should have told you, your my sister and my team mate. I understand that by not saying anything it seemed like I didn't trust you but that is far from the truth.” Ruby leaned over and placed held on to her sister’s hand. 

“I get that Rubes but then you said Qrow knew-”

Ruby smirked. “To be fair he figured it out pretty quick.” 

Yang’s smile matched her sister’s. “Clever screw.”

Ruby nodded. “Then made Oz’s life hell so he would admit his feelings for me.”

“And what are his feelings Ruby?”

“Oz loves me and I love him.” Ruby removed her hand and turned it over showing her sister the ring Kalen had gave them. 

“It’s beautiful.” Now the tears flowed as Yang itched to hug her sister. “Can you forgive me? I would really like to have my sister back.”

Ruby threw herself into Yangs arms, letting her arms wrap tightly around her sister and leaned her head on her familiar shoulder. “Of course and I hope you forgive me for not saying anything.”

“Hahaha, Yeah I forgive you sis.” Yang crushed Ruby in her arms laughing. 

They sat there for a few moments content in their sisterly bond before the hum of Weiss’s Glyphs silenced and she and Blake entered the room. The sisters looked at one another before opening their arms and inviting the rest of their team for a cuddle. The tested bonds of Team Rwby strengthened again as the four girls fell into a huddle of hugs and softly spoken words granted by the friendship they had formed over the years.

 

* * *

Oz watched the camera feed of Team Rwby’s interaction through the screen in his tower. He was so thankful that Ruby and Yang had made up, though he felt a little guilty watching such a heart filled moment between the girls he couldn’t help smiling.  _ Now that is family.  _

He gazed tacked the stack of papers that sat on his desk, the news articles were going to be a problem, he just knew it. He needed to do something to get the news hounds off his back and with that the school and Ruby but as of yet he hadn’t been able to come up with anything. As distracted as he was by the pile of trash on his desk Oz almost missed the flickering light of an incoming call from his scroll. “Damn! Hello, this is Ozpin.”

“Hey there Ozpin. My name is Thomas, I believe Kalen told you I would be in contact.” The voice on the other end said.

“Yes he did tell me that. What can I do for you?”

The was a bark of laughter from Thomas. “I think it's more what I can do for you, my Nephew. How about we meet in Vale for a meal, there's much for us to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *preps pounce*  
> Kry: Hey Everyone!  
> Bob: Ardy what are going to pounce on?  
> Ardy: A brain.  
> Bob: Ah she has discovered Psychonauts, good luck peeling her off that Kry.  
> Kry: Don’t need to, I will help her! I love that game. *preps pounce by Ardy*  
> Bob: Special thanks to Nathalorial who helped with the news articles for this chapter.   
> Kry: *Whispers* Your a star hun, thanks again.   
> Ardy: Thank you too: Kaeystalinee, Mysty_Sinclair, Sportsfangirl815 for your comments!  
> Kry: Hey Bob . . . Do you have a brain?”  
> Bob: Ha! Not only do I have brain but I am the spirit of Intellect, my brain is only the best!  
> Kry & Ardy: Good! *pounce on Bob*   
> Bob: TITS!


	19. Two Halves of a Whole

Ozpin fixed his tie, wearing a suit like this was weird. Thomas had suggested they meet at a extremely fine restaurant, the type Ozpin didn’t even considering going to. Not to say it was above his pay grade but more he didn’t see the fun of it. The suit he had forced himself into consisted of a dark green dress shirt, black tie, tailcoat, with his usual black trousers and dress shoes. He was waiting rather awkwardly in a side street, he had just teleported from home and even had his cane in his pocket. Though he forgot to walk with it more often than not now, it was still a useful tool in keeping up appearances. His guts turned and twisted in anticipation, he was going to meet his uncle. That alone had him nervous, the perk to having William and Kalen just appear was that he didn’t have a chance to be anxious about it.

The young Fae took a deep breath and forced a smile upon his lips. He stepped out alley and walked down to the restaurant, he didn’t catch its name as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The waitress was beautiful and blonde, Ozpin was willing to bet she got her job partly based on her looks. “I’ve an appointment under the name Thomas Raith.” He managed to sound a great deal more sure of himself then he felt.

“Right this way Sir.” The young woman showed the way through extremely fine sitting rooms and up a flight of stairs. The second level to the restaurant had entirely glass windows, with all that had happen with photos of late they made Oz nervous. The waitress guided him to a corner booth where the chairs of the booth had high backs making it near impossible to peak over. The table was a fine mahogany, but it was the man sitting at the table that had Ozpin standing ramrod straight.

Thomas Raith was gorgeous, unwholesomely, good-looking and he knew it. He was nowhere near as tall as his half brother, standing at six feet tall, almost the height that Oz was himself but as he took in his uncle, the man rose from his seat with a broad white smile. Oz could see the similarities between Kalen and Thomas through, the eyes and jaw were the same. Thomas wore his hair to his shoulders, it was dark brown with a little bit of curl. His build was a bit more balanced then Kalen’s fuller and healthier. “Ozpin, how’s my little nephew?” He stepped forth and Ozpin was a little sluggish stepping into the hug, part of him still found hugs very weird.

Ozpin swallowed as he pulled away, glancing over Thomas perfect if loose cut suit. “Uh good I guess.” He blushed. “Sorry, I’m not usually this verbally challenged.”

That brilliant white smile shone again making those blue-grey eyes glint with merith. “It’s alright, I imagine the last few months have been full of changes for you.” He gestured to the table.

Ozpin pulled off his coat and hung it over the back of the chair before sitting. “You could say that yes, some aspects I’ve only recently got a handle on.” He looked at the glasses of water waiting upon the table the ice within them slowly melting. He reached up above his and drew little circles with his pointer finger, ice condensed around into a little cube and fell into the water with a clink.

Thomas smiled with a show stopping smile. “We’ll start with a round of golden drack and the caviar.” The waitress blushed and departed with an extra hop to her step. Thomas turned his attention back to Ozpin. “So I see, Kalen has been gushing about you for weeks. You’ve no idea how happy your simple existence makes him.”

Oz blushed slightly again and sipped his water. “I am very grateful to him, I have no idea where I would be right now if he hadn’t stepped in.”

“Probably dead and the lovely Ruby taken by William.” Thomas wrinkled his nose in distaste. He pulled a thick envelope out of his coat pocket. “Still, that did not happen and is not why I asked for you to come.”

Thomas handed the envelope over and Ozpin opened it, tipping the contents out into his hand. They were pictures of him and Ruby… in his bed. “They actually have pictures?” He said with a breathless gasp and shoved the images back out of sight.

“Had pictures. While I can not control what is printed without tipping my hand, I have ample resources to control what information they have access to and what proof. Kalen has had me running interference for you since William appeared. Most of it is just gossip, easy enough to discredit or disprove, those I had stolen and the copies destroyed. Be more careful in the future, sweep your room for bugs and the like.”

“I was just going to start freeze blasting the rooms whenever I walk in. It helps me vent and would destroy any hidden devices.” Ozpin quelled the urge to burn the photos on the spot.

“Effective, but when you leave it will leave your flat with a great deal of water damage.” Thomas said with a smirk and pulled out a little compact device. “Use this instead.”

Ozpin took it from the elder man and flipped it open. “A sweeper?” He asked and closed it again and put it in his pocket.

“I’m surprised you recognize it.” Thomas relaxed back into his chair and smiled at the waitress as she brought their dark beer.

Ozpin took a sip of the chocolatey beer and found he liked it. The waitress left and he said. “Not really my area but James doesn’t lock his files as tight as he thinks he does.”

Thomas laughed. “Good to keep an eye on your coworkers. With that kind of attitude I’d hire you to work for me, to bad you’re already busy.”

The Changeling set the beer down and brushed a finger over his ring removing the glamour. “Well that won’t last much longer.” He watched Thomas’s brow raise in sheer shock then the man smiled. “Well I’ll be sure to keep your number close at hand then.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Ozpin looked down to his ring, tracing it over it just to feel it now. “I don’t know if Kalen mentioned it but I’m-.”

“Looking for a priest.” Thomas sipped his beer. “I know, Vacuo or Mistral would be your best bets.”

“I’m hoping for a Yggdrasil tree.” Ozpin said and covered his ring as the waitress returned and set out the appetizers.

Thomas helped himself to the food. “Mistral then, probably for the best, it's an easy place to hide in. As I am sure you will want to do so for sometime.”

“Oh yes, I’m not looking forward to the fallout that is inevitably going to happen.” Ozpin shuddered and had a small cracker full of caviar.

“Is she worth it? I mean she’s lovely but you are giving up an awful lot for a single woman.” Thomas asked in a mild tone.

Oz brushed the crumbs off his fingers and traced over his ring again. “Yeah she is. Had we not ended up together in Wonderland it never would have happened but I am glad it did. I actually feel like I am doing something with my life now, rather than just existing. Sure it’s made life so much more complicated but I’ll eventually be able to fend for myself without Kalen’s help. I now have a family I never knew existed, a partner who I will spend the rest of my life with. Sure there is still Salem, but a fight with her might not happen for another few centuries. I don’t have to spend my life waiting for her move anymore. We even know what Salem is after, Kalen mentioned wanting to move the Relics.”

Thomas smiled, the kid sounded so hopeful but then being in love does that to a person. “She’s even a Silver Eyed Warrior to boot. You two will share a lifespan and you have no idea how lucky you are on that front. As for Salem, Kalen is looking to house at least two of the Relics on Demonreach. It’s probably one of the safest places on the planet. As for the other two, it might be best just to hide them within people. Or just find a couple unmarked graves. We’ll see on that front, ideally we need another stronghold like Demonreach while still presenting the illusion they are being kept at the schools.”

“Safety in obsericty?” Ozpin asked and sipped his beer.

“Exactly. Salem is Kalen’s problem, let us deal with her. Your focus should be on your studies and your fiancee. The best you can do for everyone is master your magic and talk your Ruby into have as many babes as you two can manage. Strengthening both of your bloodlines and securing heirs to them. That would be one of the best ways to strike against Salem. Stay safe and have your family.” Thomas smiled at Oz’s blush. “Think you can manage that?”

“Ruby and I haven’t talked about children, it’s more been a matter of not getting caught.” He remembered the futures they had seen in the Hall of Mirrors. “But I think we’ll get their eventually.”

“Good, from what I’ve seen you’ll make a damn good father.” Thomas ate while Oz blushed drinking from his beer to distract himself. “Thank you.” The young Fae eventually said and helped Thomas with the appetizer. 

When they were done the waitress returned and the order for dinner was placed. The atmosphere of the restaurant was very warm and more people started to fill the surrounding seats. Ozpin glanced around and pursed his lips, he swore he recognized some of the faces. “Are there…”

“Reporters yes, I do own one of the largest transport companies in the world. Then with all the speculation surrounding you they were bound to appear. The staff here is good, but there are always one or two bad apples anywhere you go.”

Their steaks arrived, Ozpin was inclined to follow Thomas lead when it came to food. This place was out of his comfort zone and he knew that very well. “Is that why you picked this place?”

“It is, and I wanted to see if you squirm like Kalen does when forced into fancy dress.” Thomas smirked.

Ozpin had to laugh, he’d been squirming since he got here. “Well I guess I bare greater resemblance to by Grandfather then my father.”

“Oh you do and that is such a good thing.” Thomas cut his steak. “How have you been adjusting? To family?”

“Okay I think.” Oz pushed a piece of steak around. “I still get confused and conflicted sometimes, it’s just all so new. Kalen called me son last week and I still haven’t figured out what to do about it.”

“Well your fath-, nah I’ll call him your sire. Has shown shit all interest in being your father, if you let Kalen fill that roll well, I think you both would thrive. Kalen loves his family dearly and aside from Molly and myself he hasn’t had any family in a long time. He is already pouring his time and attention into you. If you reciprocated, it would mean the world to him.” Thomas took a bite out of the suculate steak, licking the juices off his fork.

“I know and I want to, its just  _ weird _ I feel things that I don’t even know what names to put to them. I really like being around him and making him smile, making him proud.” He blushed. “And my other half loves him to bits and sometimes all he has to do is pet my head and I purr.”

Thomas snorted in amusement. “Oh I’d pay well to catch that on camera.”

Ozpin took a big bite out of a piece of garlic bread. “Well I didn’t even know what to do when you hugged me. Around him I feel like I never know what to do. I think the only reason it’s so easy to talk to you is your more...”

“Approachable?” Thomas offered.

“Yeah lets go with that. I mean I get he cares about me, and I have thought about calling him father at length. I know he’d like that, but just the word ‘father’ sounds so weird on my tongue.” Oz sipped his beer.

“Well up till recently you thought you were an orphan, I didn’t know about you either and Remnant is my domain. You’re mother did a wonderful job hiding you and up till you appeared Kalen didn’t have much interest in Wonderland.” Thomas continued to eat and said. “Kalen understands that this is all new to you, so don’t feel rushed to do anything. To be honest you two have a great deal in common, when Kalen was mortal his favourite thing to do was read with a cup of tea and his dog. Like you he’s a very private person, calm and quiet, when given the chance.”

“Hmm private time with a book, that sounds lovely. Though I’ve never had a pet.” Ozpin said.

“Oh I am sure you’ll met Mouse one day, I have a feeling he’ll love you too.” Thomas said then looked out to the setting sun.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Ozpin rolling around everything that had been said in his head. He liked Thomas, he was less intimidating them Kalen, his whole manner was less stressed. Cautiously he asked. “So Uncle, do you have any ideas of what I should do in the meantime? Kalen mentioned he was making a place to visit on the  _ otherside _ of my flat. I imagine I will be practicing my new abilities there, the… bearer of the current season is also still at my academy. Should I bring her more into the loop and perhaps train with her?”

“That is a sound idea, as much as it will cause some stir. I think it would also be wise for you to start practice in public places, slowly break people into the idea. Have Ruby with you as well, let people see just what you two have done together. It will eventually come out that neither of you are fully human, best plant the idea early and let it grow so when it does become clear it’s not such a shock. Don’t train with Amber in public, save combat training for the  _ otherside _ . Make sure whatever you and Ruby do is ‘pretty’.” Thomas finished his dinner and resumed sipping his beer, Oz calling him uncle made his lips twitch upwards.

“Alright, do you want to make magic go public?” Ozpin finished as well and toyed with a piece of bread.

“Slowly carefully, it’s already out. Now it’s a matter of playing upon the old legends and choosing what magic comes to the public eye.”

“That article by Mytle Skeeter, she correctly nailed Ruby as a Silver Eyed Warrior. Was that you?” Ozpin asked finishing the bread.

“After a fashion, I just made sure the right book ended up in her hands. The Silver Eyed Warriors are mythic in power and glory, they are a perfect legend to reintroduce magic to the common day. The idea of the perfect protector is very appealing.” Thomas turned his attention back to Oz.

“Ruby’s not a very public person, I don’t think it would be a good idea to draw a attention to her.” Ozpin didn’t think Ruby would take this idea very well.

“She’ll have you though. Anything public will be done together, it introduces your magic by association with hers.” Thomas said finishing his drink. “This lets you both play off each other, you to do have a chemistry when you are just in the same room together. We might as well use that.”

Oz frowned but said. “Alright, I will tell Ruby and I am sure we can find a space to practice with an audience. Speaking of which,” Oz looked out the window. “I should get home, sweep my flat for bugs. Maybe speak with Peter and Bart, bring them in on what’s going on.”

“A very good idea, the more we control the information the easier it will be to control what aspects come out.” Thomas signaled for the bill. “You might as well teleport from here, I am curious as to how that looks.”

Ozpin smiled and stood, gathering up his coat and the photos. “Alright, thank you for all your help Uncle.” Thomas stood and they shared a quick hug. “Good luck and give me a call if you have any questions.” Ozpin stepped away and pictured the staff room, a flash of green sparks and a soft whissh accompanied it as Oz disappeared. Thomas turned his attention to the audience. “Finish your dinners and scat.”

It was easy to spot the reporters because they jumped like startled cats.

 

* * *

Ozpin appeared in the staff room and glanced around, Glynda had coffee splashed over her blouse. Port and Oobleck jumped and looked posed between flight and fight. “Good Evening.” Oz said suppressing a smile, it was kinda fun startling everyone.

“Ozpin!” Glynda pulled off her blouse before the hot liquid could burn her. “Would you use the bloody door!”

“Maybe someday, I’ve a plan to start introducing magic and getting a hold of the reporter situation.” He walked over and sat on the couch with a Cheshire Cat worthy smile. “We are going to give them what they want.”

“I beg your pardon?” Glynda exclaimed.

“Magic, Ruby and I are both creatures of magic, so we show them the pretty side. Ruby and I belong to opposite sides of magic, so we play off each other. Ruby IS a Silver Eyed Warrior so we show that off, we give people back that legend and use her to bring my magic into the light. By association it tempters my magic in the public eye.” Ozpin said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

“Magic?!” Peter’s eyes shot up in rare surprise.

Ozpin stood and shook his head calling Winter forth letting his features change. His eyes turned feline and golden, flecked with green. His ears tapered back and canines more promite. “Tada.” Ozpin mock bowed. “I’m a Changeling of the Winter Court.”

“When… How?” Peter asked as Bart zoomed over. “Oh you’ve gotten better at that.” He moved to touch Oz’s hair but the Fae grabbed Barts hand causing the green haired professor to jump in surprise. Oz smirked at coworker. “Yes I have.”

Ozpin let Bart go and and flopped back into the chair. “To sum up, I’m more or less immortal. Part of the Winter Court of Fae, thus my magic tends to that power. Oh and I’ve grown approximately twenty years younger in the last month.” He flashed a smile. “It’s been a busy couple months.”

“What, how?” Peter sat down followed by Bart before he had a heart attack.

Ozpin smiled and started from the beginning, leaving a few bits mostly more personal information regarding Ruby out.

 

* * *

“Ozpin, I have a question if you will. Shortly after you and Miss Rose returned I noticed some concerning ‘bruises’ on Ruby. Now these marks were not visible when you returned but a day or so later. From the information you have provided us with and what Glynda spoke to us about its my belief that Ruby was put in a position where she was harmed. Would you be able to provide an answer for that?” Peter asked, in light of everything else Ozpin had told them he had a sinking feeling.

Ozpin looked away to the floor trying to decide what to say. “That is private between Ruby and myself.”

“You have made that abundantly clear Ozpin, however miss Rose is still a student at this Academy and as such until she has graduated from these halls is subject to an equal level of teaching and protection.” Peter leaned forward slightly in his seat, his voice lowered. “Did you harm Ruby Rose?”

Ozpin looked like he swallowed something sour. Those first few days back were a bit of blur of feral thoughts and needs. “It’s not that simple, nore is it something I want talk about.”

The portly professor hummed for a moment. “Can you at least tell us that Miss Rose will not come under any further distress and that she gave consent?”

“She will not come to any further distress and she did.” Ozpin stood up and grabbed his coat and envelope, he wanted to go home and burn it. This was tending into topics he didn’t want to talk about.

Port nodded and glanced around the room at his co-workers and friends, then he returned his attention to Ozpin. “I see. Well in that case Ozpin, tell us. What is the plan.”

“As I said, Ruby and I will make some small showings of magic. My uncle will do the rest. Goodnight.” Ozpin teleported before Port could pin him with more uncomfortable questions.

Bart watched the green sparks fall to the ground. “So what do you think we can do to help?” That teleporting trick was nice, sure made avoiding conversations easy.   
Glynda put her now clean shirt back on. “Not a clue.”   
“We support him, that’s what we'll do. In whatever we can and it starts,” He got up and stretched. “by getting back to work.”

 

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR and a few other stranglers that had seen the party set off were gathered around an auditorium. Ozpin, Kalen and Amber were already there, Kalen had created a perfect circle within the combat space. The entire place was set up like a gladiatorial arena. Ruby bounced over to Ozpin as he pulled his shirt off, followed by his shoes and socks. “This was such a good idea!” Ruby grinned up at him, she was wearing loose slacks and an even looser shirt.

Ozpin rolled his shoulders and stretched, the scars from the Grimm’s claws pulled and were still a dark red. “It will be interesting to try playing around in a larger space.”

“That is the plan, you first Oz. Feel free to have some fun, with the circle in place everyone here will be safe.” Kalen sat on a bench with Amber. She had been invited and informed of the plan, the end game was to train together but this part would be more between Ozpin and Ruby. Winter and Summer at play.

“Okay.” Ozpin stepped into the circle and Kalen closed it behind him. He walked to the middle of the circle and glanced around. He spotted students and reporters starting to fill the seats, they had picked right after classes were over and had taken their time setting up. Basically gave ample time for word to spread. He was pleased when he saw Glynda, James, Peter and Bartholomew appeared and picked seats not far from Kalen.

Arriving at the middle of the circle he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Winter stormed under his skin in anticipation, this would be the first time he set his mind to finding his limits while he wasn’t also fighting for his life. He let his features change and warp, become more feline, let the frost create patterns over his skin. Claws lengthened from his fingers and glistened in the sunlight. He could hear the murmur start to rise in his audience.

With a great exhale he threw his arms wide and BLASTED Winter out of every pour of his body. Ice, snow and hail fired out in all directions only to shatter against the protective force field the closed circle provided. The storm poured out of him as Oz tilted his head back to bask in the release of energy. In seconds the area around him turned into a blizzard, the ground froze and snow started to collect against the edge of the circle. Ozpin moved his hands to hold them above his head, the storm twisted and turned growing denser, thicker till he was barely visible.

“That is not half bad for a Changling.” Kalen commented tapping his chin with a finger. He could see Oz pouring energy into the storm and called. “Let it flow kid! Relax into it.”

Ruby giggled at the look James gave Kalen, like the Winter Knight was utterly insane. Meanwhile Oz distantly heard Kalen and stopped attempting to control his breathing. His eyes slid open in golden slivers rolling into the back of his head as the let the storm that tormented him run free. The dome the circle created was now very clear as Oz’s stormed pushed against it.

“My turn?” Ruby asked hopefully, looking up at Kalen and toying with the corner of her shirt. She was eager to put Arach’s lessons into practice, it was too bad he couldn’t be here to watch.

Kalen chuckled and nodded. “Have at it girl.”

“Yes!” Ruby did a fist pump and to Yang’s and several other peoples shock pulled her shirt off, tossing it at the Winter Knight followed by her pants. Kalen just caught them and chuckled. “Now don’t go roasting us now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I learned moderation.” Ruby hugged herself and called on her power, she didn’t need to think about pain anymore to call on her Silver Eyes. Her whole body glowed with the Silver light, wings made of light shone from her eyes and heat started to radiate from her body. She stepped up to the edge of the circle and Kalen tapped his staff again opening that small space. Cold air blasted through the Ruby sized whole and everyone shivered. It was far colder then even Atlas winters could provide.

Ruby just stepped through the hole, snow and ice melted and turned to water before hitting her skin. With as much flare as she could manage she made her eyes glow brighter for her audience and extended her arms. Heat rolled off her body in waves, steam rose up from around her and she walked with a much grace and beauty as she could manage. The ground under her feet melted as Ozpin’s storm quickly shielded her from view.

The cold could not touch her as she walked, the water evaporated off her skin. Steam followed her as she walked, she was in no rush but she still found Ozpin quickly. His skin had turned snow white and patterns of frost extended well out beyond him like a snowflake. It would be a shame to melt part of it. Ruby walked up to him calling in the heat so it only protected her. She did not want to burn him.

As she reached up and touched his chest, Ozpin found himself pulled back into an awareness of himself. He lowered his arms and looked down to her as Ruby leaned up sliding her body over his. Oz traced his talons down the curve of her back with the lightest of brushes, his stormed continued to rage around him. He brushed back a strand of long red hair, dipped down and kissed her, a long slow chaste meeting of their lips. Purring softly knowing she would always be there to ground him. The stormed waned and Ozpin drew away before it became too thin to hide them. As he had learned he took deep steadying breaths and called Winter back with every breath.

That was how they remained as the storm died, some reporters would write of how the Silver Eyed Warrior tamed the rampaging blizzard. Team RWBY, Kalen, Amber and Glynda saw the look of sheer love the two fae held for each other. How Ruby remained pressed up against him till the last specks of snow fell to the ground. Then she pulled away and the pair walked back to the edge of the circle.

Kalen tossed Ruby her clothes and she quickly put them back on now that she was no longer in danger of reducing them to ash. “How was that kiddo?”

“Better than the last time William tried to part my head from my shoulders. I still got lost though,” He reached out and brushed the back of a finger over Ruby’s arm. “but this one has always had a talent for bringing me back.”

Ruby smiled up at him and gestured to herself then him “Summer, Winter. I think that’s just how it’s meant to be. One to protect, the other to fight.”

“You were reading.” Kalen said with mild amusement.

“I even got to learn a bit about the Stone Table.” Ruby said rocking back and forth in her little warm patch of ground.

The Winter Knight hummed. “Good to know, have you managed to focus any Winter yet Oz?”

“I made an ice cube yesterday.” Oz said, it was his first concentrated attempt outside of fighting for his life.

“Try something bigger.” Kalen indicated that Oz should step away from the edge of the circle. “Just think about how ice forms and layer it in slowly from the inside outward.” 

Ozpin took several steps backwards and held his hands before him. He closed his eyes and thought about how water flowed in rivers, how bit by bit the cold would bring ice. He thought about the slivers that would grow, how it would creep from the shoreline.

Frost thickened around his hands and floated down in snow flakes. Between his hands hovering a little pale blue sphere was slowly forming. Ruby watched as Ozpin’s brow furrowed little curves of ice flowed out of the sphere, they grew and grew, till with a giggle she realized what Oz was making. “Oz~.” She called out in a sing song voice.

Ozpin opened his eyes looking into those silver pools that he loved so much then down. “Oh shit!” He jumped back breaking the sphere that he had been creating a midnight blue rose in. Ruby leapt forward her fingers just brushing a blue petal before it hit the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces. “Ohh.” She said sadly. “It was pretty.”

The young Fae blushed setting his pale cheeks aglow. “I’ll make you other sometime.”

Kalen chuckled. “Ah give it a few centuries, you’ll  _ eventually _ have other things on your mind.”

“Ugh, cause this second puberty has just been so much  _ fun! _ ” Oz threw his arms up and spun on the spot, he lowered his hands to point at the ground and glared. Just making things without a word of envocation was hard enough, but he was Fae and knew it was something he had to learn. A shard of ice pushed up from the ground in an obelisk four feet tall before Oz stopped and snarled at it. “That was not what I wanted.”

Ruby bounced over it, the frost melting under her bare feet, she bent over with her arms tucked behind her back and asked. “What were you trying for?”

“A sword.” Oz crossed his arms, he was a little nervous about baring his scars to everyone.

Ruby giggled and reached out, she started to draw in flowing writing. Ozpin read the elder speech she wrote and scoffed. “Oh yeah I’d like to see you do better.”

Kalen read the runes and burst out laughing. “Oh very nice Ruby and he so is.”

“I’m not!” Ozpin glowered at the Winter Knight.

“You so are and I can’t make stuff like this. I’m good at unmaking not making, I’m no Summer Lady. But~.” She stood and clapped her hands together making one fist and started to humm. Silver light wove over them creating thin flowing gauntlets.

“Cool.” Ozpin stepped over to her and peered at them. “I can do that too.” He straightened out and lifted his hands palm up. He thickened the ice over them till he formed thicker if less pretty gauntlets.

“Doesn’t count Oz, you are just using the same control applied to a storm and focusing it on one place.” Kalen called out and chuckled when Oz pouted and let the ice fall to the ground.

Ruby set her hands on the ice obelisk pushing heat into it till she had melted half of it down. “Why don’t you try making a chair or something?”

“Why would I want to make a chair?” Ozpin inquired.

“Well I think it would be entertaining if the Red Queen decides to be rude when we visit next and you make your own chair. Just for the fun of it and to show you aren’t such a pushover anymore.” Ruby let the magic fade from her hands.

“Hey I was never a push over to begin with, I got sliced open by Grimm! Not being combat ready was hardly my fault.” He pointed over his shoulder with a thumb.

Ruby smiled. “I’m just teasing, and you know I appreciate what you did for me.”

Ozpin’s body posture relaxed and he smiled just for her. “I know you do and you know I would do it again.”

“Just without the passing out from blood loss next time please. Or better yet, I learn my powers and stop passing out when I use them.” She couldn’t help but reach out, Oz met her half way and wove their fingers together. Though their rings were glamoured hidden from sight, they still clinked softly when they touched. “I’ve something I want to try, Arach was telling me about it but I haven’t managed it yet. You try making a sword again, only making to from your hand this time.”

“Alright.” Ozpin said and closed his eyes again, he dipped his head towards her. He couldn’t help it, she was the centre of his world. As he lifted his free hand Ruby slid hers over it weaving just their fingers together leaving their palms apart so the sword a place to form in.

Ruby started to hum as Oz started forming the sword the same way he had the rose. Only this time silver light wove over it, sinking in and moving with the ice. Kalen watched impressed as together the sword took shape, rising up the guard formed in cold icen segments. Silver light flowed over each, smoothing them then taking the form of elder speech runes. The silver light led the way through forming the blade, the ice following as it strengthened and took a deep blue colour.

The sword came into full form with a silver flash and their grip tightened around it and their eyes snapped open in unison. The sword was heavy but Ruby’s magic had made it lighter and stronger than would have normally been possible. The Elder speech flowed straight up the middle of the blade turning into a straight line down the centre. It shone in the sun perfect blue ice.

Ozpin looked up and down the hand and a half sword and let out a soft whistle. “I think I like this more than the rapier Giblet made me.” Ruby let his hands go and reached out to run a finger over the middle of the blade.

“Arach mentioned that some Silver Eyed Warriors could sing weapons into existence. I tried with Arach but could never find the right words. I needed a base of some sort.” She was proud of the way the sword had formed, so utterly beautiful.

“Hmm.” Ozpin pulled his cane out of his pocket and extended it, setting it over the length of the sword. “Kalen you mentioned the cane could be reforged.”

“So I did, find a song the two of you, the cane is magic it’s not actually real. Give it a new shape.” Kalen smiled, though no one else could he could see the wedding bands around their hands glow making it easier for them to work together.

Ozpin moved the sword so it was laying flat across his palms with the cane over-top. Ruby reached out and wove their fingers together again. The blade was already sharp so they held it carefully. Oz sang out carefully.  _ “Cuina~.” _ Ruby purred out the next words as they crafted the song together.  _ “Lasta ammen, tul- glinn- lui ammen matha.” _

The cane glowed white loosing all solid shape, Oz sung out in his rumbling timbre. _“Matha Cín siniath cant-.”_ The Silver Eyed warrior sung out. “ _Pul ha, n- ha, mín ire velre a cin ire orela. Ha na- anand na thinna.”_ Ruby tightened her grip on the blade, blood welled up under her fingers and guided by the magic flowed over the entirety of the weapon. It glowed once more the energy of the cane joining with the sword and blood, ice turned to steel that glowed with moonlight. Ruby let go and looked at her palms, they were completely healed.

Ozpin forced himself to step away from her, though in that moment he longed with all his heart to kiss her. He swung the sword out and it sang in his hand, giving him it's name. “You are… Glamdring.”

Kalen chuckled and translated for the growing audience. “Beater, very appropriate.” He watched as Ozpin shifted his stance and spun the sword. “You’ll need a sheath.”

Ruby shook her head and sat down on the obelisk remains. “I’m out, that was exhausting.”

Before the last syllable was off her tongue, Ozpin was at her side. The mortals hadn’t even seen him move. “Would you like help? I’m sure Kalen would let you snooze on his shoulder while I practice.”

“Sure-.” Ruby let out a little cry as Oz picked her up with one arm and cradled her to his chest. “Show off.” She giggled and snuggled her head against his broad chest.

“It is not my fault you are small.” Ozpin walked over then stepped out of the circle, kneeling beside Kalen putting Ruby down.

“You still enjoy picking me up way to much.” Ruby whispered and leaned back on the bench.

“Again, it is not my fault you are cute.” Oz stood back up with a smirk then asked Kalen. “What now?”

“Now.” Kalen set his staff down and pulled a sword out from under his duster. “We see how Glamdring will do against Narsil.”

 

* * *

Ruby watched enraptured as Ozpin and Kalen fought, it was clear that Oz was outmatched by a large margin but it was also clear that Kalen was controlling himself. Trying to teach rather then defeat. Amber moved to sit beside her and spoke softly. “You two looked like you wanted to have sex after making that sword.”

The Silver Eyed Warrior blushed. “Oh I did, working with him like that felt very intense and personal.” She didn’t bother to send her Fae features away, she let everyone stare at her ears.

“Are you sure doing something like that was wise?” Amber asked.

“No, but the objective was to show pretty magic and that we work well together. So I think that worked very well to that end.” Ruby glanced around at their audience, most of the reporters had their eyes trained on the fight going on between Kalen and Ozpin. However there were one or two that kept trying to shuffle forward, probably in an attempt to ask her questions but Glynda and the other teachers were able to keep them at bay. She turned back and watched Ozpin deflected a few strikes only to drop to the ground and roll away to avoid getting dissected.

Kalen was every inch his namesake, his strikes were perfect his duster billowed out around him. He looked like he should be commanding an army, his reach was much longer than Ozpin’s and he knew how to use that to his full advantage. Narsil looked to be of a similar make to Glamdring, only larger scaled to fit the huge warrior. He was a more grounded fighter then Oz, while inhumanly fast his steps were perfect.

Ozpin on the other hand all but danced around his grandfather, trying to out maneuver and flank the man. It of course did not work as he was only a Changling, instead of a full blood Fae and would never be as fast as Kalen without also using his Aura.

A blonde man arrived in the arena and started walking down the steps. He carried no weapons, everyone was so fixed on the fight between the two immortals that no one noticed Taiyang Xiao Long till he sat down beside his Silver Eyed daughter. Ruby’s jaw dropped and she gasped out. “Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob: Ardy what did Ruby write?  
> Ardy: That’s between me and her.  
> Kry: Hehehe.   
> Ardy: Thank you too: Dulce_Azurine, Mysty_Sinclair, Silenaislife.  
> Bob: So are you going to start borrowing sword names from The Old Kingdom series soon?  
> Ardy: Probably.


	20. A much needed talk

    Ozpin heard Ruby’s shout and spun, turning to her with a growl rumbling up from his throat as he caught sight of a familiar blonde head sitting besides her. Before he could make a move towards them Kalen seized him by the upper arm and hissed lowly. “Don’t freak, don’t give him any reason to question you.”

    Feline eyes of gold and green stared at Ruby then snapped up to Kalen. Winter whined, conflicted between going to its mate and obeying its father. Kalen’s expression softened and he pulled Oz into a one armed hug. “Just stay calm, I’ll help you. We’ll have to tell him what is going on.” He let Oz go and the young Fae fell in behind Kalen, dipping his head in submission.

    Kalen strode through arena breaking the circle with a tug of magic and his will. “I think that’s enough for today.” He spoke out loud and the words rumbled through the area. Some of the onlookers left while a few others remained, probably hoping to see some sort of drama between the Headmaster and the father of Ruby Rose.

    Oz hung back as Kalen smiled to Taiyang and said. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, might I suggest we adjourn to a more private setting before anything is discussed.”

Taiyang frowned but Ruby was already in motion speeding away from him. “That sounds like a good idea.” She zipped over to Ozpin asking. “Can we go on ahead please?” Her hand found his and before Tai could get a word in Ozpin teleported in a flash of green.

“Bastard.” Tai growled getting up and glaring at Kalen.

“Trust me, it’s a great deal more complicated than you mortals have even begun to fathom. Come, they have gone to his flat.” Kalen sheathed his sword and when Yang, Weiss, Blake and Amber all got up and followed them he did not tell them off. They could probably do with whatever distraction the girls would provide. Kalen pulled his staff out in front of him used it like a cane to walk, gesturing to the others to follow. “Come on, we might as well head over.”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin teleported them straight to his bedroom, pulling Ruby to him as he took her lips in a kiss, that Ruby was just as desperate in. His hands found her hips and pulled her to him as Ruby moaned into the kiss drawing away just enough to step back and yank him to the bed with her. They tumbled onto it hands grasping and kisses fierce till Oz draw away to catch his breath. Panic was making his heart pound. “I have no idea what to do. Tai…”

“I will not let him take me away from you.” Ruby reached up and cupped his cheeks, she was getting so used to the golden feline eyes. They really were lovely, gold, copper and green and mixed together. Ozpin closed his eyes and dipped his head to rest his forehead against hers. Ruby leaned and kissed him chastely. “Come on it will be okay, go put a shirt on. Make some hot chocolate, calm down.”

Oz took a deep breath filling his nose with her scent before getting up, “Alright.” helping pull her up to her feet. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a wine red shirt. He glanced over her clothes, loose and baggy yet hugging just the right places. He knew she was just wearing them because she wasn’t wearing any undergarments.

Ruby saw him lick his lips and giggled. “Later, as much as I would really like too. I don’t think that would help your case with Dad. Crank your gentleman to eleven.”

“I’ll try.” Ozpin pulled the shirt on and did up the buttons as they walked to his kitchen. Ruby sat on a stool watching him as he gathered up his hot chocolate ingredients and started the process.

By the time the front door opened Ozpin had hot chocolate for everyone and cups laid out. Kalen saw and smiled. “Ah comfort food, that’s why you wanted to get a head start.” Oz returned the smile, thankful for the excuse Kalen had just provided him with. Taiyang was somewhat pale but still ferocious looking while he glared at the Changeling. The rest of team RWBY and Amber made their way over to the long couch effectively squishing themselves on the leather while Oz went to sit on his arm chair.

Kalen chose to stay by the windows, possibly on the lookout for reporters and Tai stayed between the doors leading outside and the kitchen where Ruby followed out a short time later with a tray full of cups. Ozpin immediately went to her and took the tray, sliding it onto the table between the couch and chair.

Ruby perched herself on Oz’s chair and turned facing her dad, waiting for him to speak first. So far he had said nothing but that fact did nothing to settle her nerves. This was even worse then when Yang found out. A cool hand reached over to take hers and Ozpin placed a kiss in the center of her palm to settle her.

As the girls grabbed a cup each Oz was reminded of the possibility of bugs in his home and turned back to Kalen. “I know we just got here but I think it would be best if we spoke about things elsewhere. This feels a bit cramped.”

The Winter Knight nodded and opened a Way. “Well I’ve been working on the other side of the Nevernever here, just don’t stray too far.”

Yang was the first one off the couch, racing for the portal. “I wanna see too.”

Kalen shrugged. “I don’t see why not. You first Oz, I’ll close the Way behind us.” He opened the way like a rip in light and space and stepped aside.

Ozpin lead the way through the Way, Ruby beside him and the rest following suit. Oz had expected some sort of reflection of his flat or the desolate patch of land he had seen the last time they entered the Nevernever but this was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was in its most simple terms a garden but like with everything else touched by magic it seemed like so much more. The banks of grass went on until they hit hedges nearly a hundred feet away and a large white framed pavilion stood on one side. Its frame was almost completely covered in red and pink roses that came from a bed of flowers that trailed all over the hedges on every side.

There was little else in the garden but it was perfect to Oz, the peace and light felt almost soothing. He was thinking as much before a very well placed fist found its way to his gut and he doubled over from Tai’s punch. He gasped holding his stomach, sure it didn’t really hurt but still. All the serenity and peace was shattered as he was reminded of why they were here. Winter was quick to rise but Kalen simply stepped in between the two men. “Okay, now that's out of the way. Let me explained what's been happening in the last few months so that there will hopefully be no more fighting, at least for today.”

Tai ignored him and turned his attention onto his youngest daughter. “Ruby what the heck happened! I want some answers and I mean NOW!”

The red head only rolled her eyes. “Well. . .”

It didn’t take that long in fairness for Taiyang to grasp the situation even with Kalen and Ozpin interrupting her every now and then to correct her. Amber and team RWBY sat on the grass in a semi circle while Oz and Kalen leaned on opposing sides of the pavilion and Tai sat on the grass yoga style closest to his daughters. When she got to the part about them returning her cheeks started lighting up like a Christmas tree but she had to give her dad credit for not storming back over to her fiancee and giving him another punch. Ruby actually thought the whole thing was going very well until she finally finished and Tai turned murderous eyes on her beloved.

“You slept with my daughter?!”

Ozpin lifted his hands. “In my defense she practically jumped me.”

“Oz!” Ruby blushed all the brighter.

“You can’t deny it though, not that I minded at all…” Oz looked away colour rising in his cheeks. Though he had other things in mind for the next time they were alone. After all she wasn’t wearing anything under that…

He didn’t see Ruby fly through the air, just suddenly they were tumbling head over heels through the grass. “Ruby!” He yelped in a very undignified shout.

    Ozpin ended up on his back with Ruby straddling pinning him down by his crotch, with her arms on his shoulders. Her pants had slid down a bit and her shirt rucked up. “You are way worse then I am.” She wiggled her butt back and forth, grinding against him with a little backward flick. Humming a tune under her breath.

    Everyone could see Oz’s brain dribble out of his ears. “Uhhhh.” He said brain stalling as Ruby played.

    Yang recognize the tune and burst out laughing. “Ohhh nice Ruby.” It was really funny watching Oz not know what to do with his hands.

    “What’s she humming?” Weiss asked.

    “You Are A Pirate, its got a nice little animation to go with it. Ruby’s mimicking the video.” Yang explained and couldn’t help herself watching her sister grin. “Having fun there Ozzy? Just imagine a nice G-string and nothing else.”

    “I’ve seen the video Yang!” Oz’s voice sounded a little tight.

    That sent Yang back into giggles. A smile pulled at Taiyang’s lips, Ruby’s inclusion of the song was just icing on the cake. She was most _definitely_ his daughter, watching Oz squirm was pretty funny as well. Kalen tapped him on the shoulder. “Mr Xiao-Long, might the two of us have a little chat. Over there.” He pointed a spot somewhat further away from the rest of the group and gave Tai little option but to follow him.

The two walked in silence, Kalen still outmatched Tai in height and the blonde man didn’t know what to make of this stranger. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“May I call you Tai?” When the other man nodded Kalen continued. “I was once married to a Silver Eyed Warrior, my Queen. She was like this beautiful glowing flower that had found its way to Wonderland and then through there the Nevernever and everyone wanted her. The Silver eyes are magic and the magic they possess hails from the Summer Fae. They are a court that are sworn to protect mortals and I think you’d agree that Ruby more then qualifies for that assessment.”

Remnants of Tai’s anger crept back through his tone. “That still has nothing to do with why she shacked up with Ozpin, of all people! He’s almost as old as I am. Not to mention this is seriously damaging to her reputation. I couldn’t believe it when I saw the papers.”

“Yet look at her now. Taking a long look at the way she smiles at him, how at ease she is in his company. Like how it rests on the Summer Court to protect Mortals, the Winter Court that which myself and Ozpin are connected to. It is our duty to protect the Summer Court Fae. Both Ruby and Oz have told me of their time spent in Wonderland. Your daughter is as stubborn as her father no doubt when she has made up her mind.” Kalen watched as some of the girls floundered in the grass, laughing. “Ruby knew what she was getting into before she pursued Oz and from what I’ve been told it took some time for him to come around to her way of thinking. Yet once he had he knew that she was what he wanted with every fibre of his being. She comforts him, helps him remember the light and the just. He protects her and loves her and most important of all. Whether anyone of us like it or not, they fight for one another.”

Kalen’s eyes hardened slightly at the shorter man. “Push her or force her to choose and she will leave with him. I can guarantee you that if nothing else. She will not give him up nor will he. If you only get one true love in life then they have found it in each other. So please, don’t go breaking their hearts. Try to support them. It may not be the life others wanted for her but it’s the one she has chosen, let’s have a little faith.”

Tai’s posture softened as he watched his children, all grown up laughing . “I hope you right but if he hurts her, in any way shape or form I am going to kill him. You know that right.”

“I don’t think any of us would have it any other way. Shall we rejoin them then?” The Winter knight started walking back when Tai clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Your Queen, the Silver Eyes. How much danger was she in for being what she was?”

Now the sadness returned to those gleaming gold eyes as Kalen thought about his Queen. “Much, had she been able to travel through the ways then she would have returned home but she didn’t know how and she was essentially trapped here. With Fae all around her, wanting to use her powers, to keep her here. . . I’m just glad I was able to find her and get her home before she fell under the Summer Courts influence.”

“I thought the Summer Court protected the mortal realm?”

“Oh it does but Titania will never turn down a Silver eyes, more power in her court. I will tell Ruby and Oz this as well as everyone else but while you’re in the Nevernever, never let any creature know your full name. It gives them all the power they need from you. It's not all sugar and rainbows here.”

“Thanks for the warning. So what is ‘this’ place?”

“This is a part of the Nevernever that now has a direct link to Oz’s apartment, I refashioned the area to something more peaceful and calming. Somewhere relatively safe should Oz need to find his way here and once something or someone has entered this area I will know about it.”

Tai smirked. “Convenient.”

“I prefer the term sensible.” Kalen said.

 

* * *

 

Black oozing puddles rippled under the stark light of the moon as a clawed limb rose from the inky substance. Boned claws and smoking black fur gleamed gleamed under the illumination. Slowly the black ooze melted away and beaded crimson eyes of the Grimm blinked open. It was a horrific sight to behold, one that William Vorpal wished he could bleach from his eyes and mind.

Coming here was probably a bad idea, but what was worse? Death by Mab, the Erlking or the Outsiders? He’d take his chances with Salem. It hadn’t been ease making this decision but he couldn’t back out now. Ozpin needed to die and William could no longer let the task fall by his hand. His son had grown too strong and now too many knew of his existence, an existence that put other lives at risk, not just his own. The way Ozpin had looked at him when he Tyrian and Watts had cornered and attacked him. His son was more Wylde then he realized and there was no other way to stop him. Kalen wouldn’t be able to protect him forever, not when Mab or worse the Outsiders found him. Either of them would tear his son apart, be it physically or otherwise.

He heard the faint clicking from the next room and left his perch to join the others in the Throne room. Tyrain’s Aura had finally kicked in after Ozpin took a bite out of him. Unfortunately the scarring remained and the Faunus was obviously irked by it given how much he scratched at the mark. Watts on the other hand didn’t seem much different then the first time they’d met, except for that he was constantly asking William questions. Questions about magic, Wonderland, the Elderblood and so much more. The man was like a sponge soaking up all the information William gave him, which to be honest wasn’t as much as the Doctor wanted. There were some things the Wizard simply refused to tell him.

Another man sat in the room, though by appearance he seemed to be dozing however when William approached a chair the mans olive green eyes peeled open and watched as he sat down. He had been introduced to Hazel by Tyrian and so far he seemed to be the most honorable person kept in Salem’s company. He wondered what the story was behind the hulking giant.

Then there was Salem herself, the being who craved whole dominion over Remnant. So much so that she had spent years, decades even squashing or gaining control over any and all forms of magic. Magic in its truest sense was the only thing that threatened her plans so naturally she sought to stomp it out of whisk it to her side and control it. Now she sat in her chair made of black marble and glowing crystals of purple and red waiting. Her crimson black eyes bore into him and again he struggled with the reasoning for coming here. By all measures he was one of those beings that Salem wanted dead or destroyed. That and he had made it clear that once Ozpin was dead he wanted nothing more to do with this war and would leave Remnant, never to return.

Unfortunately he didn’t believe it would go that easy, the chance that Salem wouldn’t just kill him as soon as Oz took his last breath was too great. Still if he didn’t die by Salem’s hand then Mab would finish him off when she found out what he had sired and if there was anything left of him after that then the Elking would delivery the final blow. A unnaturally high pitched chuckle pulled his attention back as Salem gave them all tasks. Her voice reminded him of the Grimm outside, crawling out of spawning pits, just waiting to be unleashed on the innocent people of Remnant. Her snow white complexion was riddled with thick red veins that reached all up and down visible parts of her body.

He realized that the Grimm mother was speaking to him and he turned back into the conversation. “Yes Lady Salem?”

She tapped long grotesque fingernails on the wooden table just once. If she had noticed his disrespect in not paying attention she didn’t mention it, yet. “William, your task is to aid Tyrian in finding the Maidens. Given your abilities in detecting the residue of magic I think it would prove most useful in locating the Seasonal Maidens. Then Tyrian,” The Faunus's eyes bulged out in adoration for his Mistress’s attention. “Shall render them unconscious and returned them here to me. Once here they will either be reformed into serving me or imprisoned until a time comes when their powers can be transferred to a more suitable host.”   

William felt the pit in his stomach heave at the thought of leaving an innocent woman in Salem’s hands. Tyrian giggled again, clapping his hands together like a child being given a treat.

Salem turned her attention to the quiet and calm man sitting closest to William. “Hazel, where are we with regards to the White Fang?”

“They are on standby, Adam Taurus is not happy with the arrangement and they will carry on with their plans until called upon.” Hazel spoke in a rumbling voice, his eyes stayed on Salem and he ignored anything else in the room.

“Good. Keep them on their toes for now. They shall be detrimental when we proceed with the Fall of Beacon.”

“What about Cinder?” Watts spoke up for the first time during this meeting. None of the others had brought up the missing part of Salem’s plan.

The Grimm Queen only waved his concern away. “Cinder was weak, even with half of the Fall Maidens power she was no match for Ozpin. Oh don’t worry he will pay for ruining that part of our plan but Cinder was arrogant and brought her down fall upon herself.”

“I don’t mean to question you Lady Salem but what about the infiltration of Beacon?”

“I no longer intend for the fall of Beacon to be an inside working. There is a . . . asset, which I will have the White Fang deliver to Vale and when the time comes. Vale, Beacon and all the people in between will face a death the like of which will be torturous to experience.” Those blood red eyes burned with a deep seated hatred that had William dreading. The four men were shortly dismissed, the scorpion sliding up close to his side.

“Well then William, I do hope we will be able to work well together to bring My Goddess’s plan to fruition.” Tyrian gave one final shriek of laughter before bounding away deeper into the castle. William just heaved a heavy sigh and tapped the Vorpal blade as it hung on his hip. Behind his eyes he was plagued with pictures of people dead in the streets, laying in their blood as the Grimm tore them apart. Again he wavered in his plan to kill his son but with purpose he took another step forward. He wasn’t doing this for Salem nor to kill innocents, he was doing this to stop his child before something even worse happened.

Besides, it was too late to back out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Tut tut William, what have you done?  
> William: Set my ark in motion and made myself a relevant character.  
> Ardy: *plays with Williams hair* That you have, just think about all the fun you’ll get to have.  
> Bob: “If you love to sail the sea you are a pirate! A wench awaits on every shore!”  
> Ardy: Bob, it’s adventure, not a wench.  
> Bob: You can’t say you didn’t miss hear that till your partner corrected you.  
> Ardy:.... No comment, Here is the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMhfbLRoGEw&index=2&list=LLg88LFcMyUVhJiSZ-jHyzww&t=0s  
> Kry: And a big thank you to Dulce_Azurine, TheDocK_j2 and Sportsfangirl815. Not gonna lie but some of those comments really made me smile.


	21. Closing of a Chapter

Taiyang and Ruby walked around the perimeter of Beacon. They had just returned from the Nevernever garden and he had asked Ruby to take a walk with him, Tai wanted to gauge his youngest’s true feelings about the events that had happened whilst there was no one around to manipulate the situation. The two had taken the walk around the school grounds that edged the Emerald forest, should anyone come up to them they could palm it off as training though he had a feeling that was what Ozpin and Ruby had been doing alot. Once assured they were not being followed Ruby had dropped the ‘glamour’, she explained it was a kind of magic to help hide things such as her ears or in this case the ring that adorned her left hand.

They spoke for a time, a few stray students waved at his daughter but carried on when they saw him. He hadn’t seen or spoken properly to Ruby since last year and clearly there had been much change about his daughter since then. When she went on to explain to him her feelings for the Headmaster, a man he respected but never really knew her voice lowered so as to not be picked up by any. Tai was not happy with the choice she had made, especially since he had no prior knowledge nor did he understand the relationship between Fae but he had listened to Kalen and promised himself he wouldn’t force her away. “Are you sure? He’s dangerous, from what I’ve gathered in more ways than one.”

“He loves me. He’s less dangerous when I am close by and I love him. He’s probably the only person on the planet that won’t die before me.” Ruby wove her fingers together and let her hands rest before her.

“Doesn’t change the fact that he is.” Tai grumbled.

“Dad, I know. And I know how to help, he’ll never hurt me. Sure he’s not human and that comes with a lot of unpleasant stuff. But I can handle it and I am not going to run away because he’s complicated. We are being careful.” She raced a finger over her glamoured ring.

Her father caught the gesture. “You’re already engaged aren’t you?”

    Ruby looked away. “Yes. We are going to marry when I am done school.”

    “You know I can’t support this, I understand it’s not a normal situation and you both are more than human. But this could ruin your life.” Taiyang wanted to plead with her to leave Oz, but he knew that was not going to happen.

    “He is willing to do it for me. He’s got just as much to lose and he still wants too. We know what the consequences will be and we will make it through them.”

    Taiyang sighed as Ruby put the glamour back over her ring. She definitely didn’t get her stubbornness from him, that had always been Summer. No matter what, when his late wife set her mind on something no power on Remnant could dare try to stop her. It looked like Ruby had inherited more then just silver eyes from her mother. He knew there would be no fighting her on this and maybe time would prove him right. So why was it now, when he looked down at those soulful pools of silver; the eyes that made her a target in so many ways, did he dearly hope that day never come.

 

* * *

 

Ruby fiddled with the edge of her skirt, it had been some weeks with Ozpin returning to his job and it was _finally_ quiet. The Vytal festival was finally drawing to a close, the hour was late and Oz had been swamped under paperwork and public matters. It had not been easy on either of them these few weeks. The first thing Oz had done upon their return was send a huge wave of ice through his flat which had short circuited all the listening devices and cameras in the vicinity. He did it every other day until the press finally gave up trying to get the inside ‘private’ scoop. They still floated around the campus on some days but Glynda or one of the other teachers we're quick to show them the exits and reminded them that students privacies mattered more.

In fact the only time any reporter was able to catch sight of the Headmaster was during sanctioned press releases and the staged sparring he and Ruby had set up. Also as to remove Ruby from the limelight she was no longer the only person partaking in the sparring matches. Amber had fully recovered and was training up her Maiden powers, Kalen had explained that in comparison to Oz her affiliation with Winter was hardly more then a fly and would not be picked up by any of the creatures from the Nevernever. This seemed to relieve the young Fall Maiden as it meant she had fewer people after her. Amber wasn’t the only person to help with the introducing of magic back into Remnant, Kalen was splitting his time between training with Oz and his Winter Knight duties.

Many reporters had come forward trying to gain interviews with him, hoping to get a confirmation about his being the Last King of Vale but he was well versed and cunning when he wanted to be so as to remain as much a mystery for as long as possible. Though it was more to preserve his memory of his Silver eyed Queen then anything as to why he refused to come forward completely. Ruby had learnt that Kalen was a very private person and he cherished his privacy very much but even when she or Oz questioned him, there were things he refused to speak of. He got such a pained look in his eyes whenever talk about his Queen and children were brought up that Ruby simply stopped asking after a while.

Bob had become _very_ popular almost overnight, especially when one night Kalen had let him out and he had been caught peeking in on Profession Goodwitch. How she managed to catch a spirit of Intellect no one was really sure but after receiving multiple complaints of glowing orange eyes from female dorms again the blonde teacher quickly put two and two together. She returned a very disgruntled Bob to Kalen the next morning when the Winter Knight went searching for his missing companion with the promise that he isn’t allowed to be ‘released’ on school campus again.

Ruby and Yang picked back up where they left off, the incident of their fight forgiven by both sisters, much to Weiss’s and Blake’s relief. The Vytal festival had finally come to a close after Pyrrha took home the win for Team JNPR and Beacon and now the school year was at its closing phase. All that was left was the final Huntsman exam and graduation which would be happening in only a few short days and right now all Ruby could think about was not how the exam would go nor team schematics. No all mind could think of was what she wanted her Ozpin. Since gaining a tighter control over Winter she wasn’t needed to constantly go to him and calm down his Fae side though he often teleported her from the dorm to his flat where they spent time together and made love almost every night. However with the end of the school year upon them Ozpin had grown more and more busy. Not to mention Ruby had not been the only one terribly far behind on their work and it wasn’t uncommon at the moment to not see him for a few days. While it was good for image, the press seemed to die down more and more the less they were seen actually together but it put a strain on both of them, not to be around one another for extended periods of time.

Earlier that day Ruby had caught sight of Oz in the school but when she went to call out to him she noticed had haggard he looked, stressed and generally unhappy, with a pile of papers and lines under his eyes that had not been there the day before. Which is why she decided it was high time to cheer him up. The elevator doors binged open and Oz was glaring at his work screen. A smile pulled at Ruby’s lips, his hair had grown so long that he had to tie his bangs back. It only accented how _young_ he looked now. Not a line or wrinkle, but a healthy sharpness and a quickness in those eyes that belonged to someone coming into the height of his power. Not even the scowl that pulled his lips downwards detracted from his appearance. His coat was tossed on one end of the table, vest undone as well as several buttons of his shirt. At the sound of her arrival his gaze snapped up to her, he was surprised to see her wearing her uniform considering classes had been over for nearly two hours. His eyes snapped to the way she fiddled with the hem or her skirt, the generous blush coating her cheeks, _was there something the matter._ “Ruby, hi. It’s clear, what’s wrong?”

    Ruby giggled at the rushed words. “Well you see professor I’ve got an itch I just can’t seem to reach on my own. I am confident you are much better _equipped_ to reach it.”

    Colour rushed to Ozpin’s cheeks and catching onto her plan on words he cleared his throat, turning off the screens and leaning back and templing his fingers together. “Oh really Miss Rose? Care to show me where?”

    Ruby made a show of pulling the front of her skirt down and nervously wiggling her butt. “I don’t know, it’s a rather hidden spot you’ll have to find it.” She knew he was trying for his old persona, but looking so young he couldn’t pull of the old and wise so well anymore.

    “Well then, you best come here. My desk is of a good height.” Ozpin watched her squirm in place as she started to walk, he licked his lips and tried to hide it. This had been a fantasy of them both for quite a long while now.

    Ruby walked over and sat before him on the desk, her insides throbbing in anticipation. It took all of her willpower not to spread her legs and invite him into her right then and there. But no, that would ruin the game. Ozpin’s eyes flicked over to that gold and feline she was starting to admire to so much. Even if it made her feel a little bit like prey, caught in his path. “I’m not sure how to start professor.”

    “Well it will be rather hard to find much of anything with you so covered up.” Ozpin reached out and pulled the red lacing holding the collar of her shirt undone. He licked his lips again as the fabric parted silently, he drew his finger down the frilled shirt to the coat and popped the button. He pushed it out of the way and then the buttons holding the corset together. “Am I getting closer Miss Rose?”

    The Silver Eyed warrior bit her lip as his fingers teased over the shirt down to her skirt. They found the little clasp and zipper with ease, the things parting with easy under his fingers. “I’m not sure professor, you may have to do a closer inspection.”

    “Oh really now, well then Miss Rose.” He reached up with both hands and unclipped the claps that end her cloak and let it fall over his desk where it pooled like a blanket. “You’ll have to help with some of these layers then.”

    Ruby reached up and pulled the blazer off putting over his own. At the skim of his fingers along her sides she pulled the shirt off. Cool air brushed over her nipples as he pulled the vest away, she covered herself with an arm though with how she had grown it did little to hide her ample bosom. “It’s chilly in here sir.”

    “My apologies, cold just seems to leak from me now-a-days.” He reached up and brushed a finger down the slope of her neck. “Is that spot here Miss Rose?”

    Ruby shivered and turned her neck exposing it further to him. “No Professor.” She purred as the finger trailed down her chest, she let her arms fall bracing herself back on his desk. She was glad he had put her cloak down behind her, otherwise she imagined she would be very cold in a bit.

    “How about here?” Ozpin drew two fingers back and forth over a perky nipple. He loved how she bit her lip and shook her head. “No Professor, I can reach that spot.” Ruby sucked in a breath when he moved, not quite looming over her but his arm came around her and he stroked down along her spine in a knowing gesture. “Here Miss Rose?” He asked his lips brushing against her ear.

    Ruby bit down harder on her lip in an attempt to stifle the moan that threatened to break free of her. “No Sir.” Her voice was softer and breathier, she reached up and grabbed his shoulders.

    “Now Miss Rose, I did not give you permission to touch me.” Ozpin drew away his hands reaching up to grab the sides of her skirt.

    “I’m sorry Sir.” Ruby let him go and put her hands back on the table and lifting herself as he drew the skirt off.

    Ozpin couldn’t contain the aroused groan as he looked upon her, he set the skirt aside and pulled off her shoes. She looked a vision upon his desk wearing nothing but lacy _thin_ emerald green g-string panties and black leggings. He forced himself to sit back in his chair, his own trousers were getting on the tight side. He attempted to put his mask of cool headmaster calm back on and said. “Why don’t you show me where this itch is.”

    Ruby blushed like a virgin school girl, his gaze was so hungry even if the rest of him appeared calm. Though she could see the erection that was begging to be let out and driven into someplace much hotter. “I can’t sir, it’s embarrassing.” She could feel her thin panties getting wet as she sat under his appreciative gaze.

    “Come now Miss Rose, it’s only me. You won’t like what I do if you don’t show me.” He was already thinking of all the wonderful ways he could tease her. Till she begged him just to take her, his member twitched at the mere thought.

    Ruby took a deep breath and spread her legs, she watched his eyes drop to her panties the thin damp fabric was clinging to her folds. Her core throbbed as he watched her, that ever present ache intensified as he bit his lip and she caught a glimpse of canine. She reached down to the sides of the panties, she pulled the bows that held it in place undone slowly and leaned back more exposing herself to him. The crimsonette watched his breathing deepen, now it would be a matter of seeing who broke the game first. She for one was determined not to lose.

    The young woman reached down to her folds and spread them with two fingers just as her core leaked more clear lubricant. She rubbed her clit very tentatively with a third, flush started to bloom over her chest as she touched herself. “Inside Sir, please I can’t reach.” She looked up to his eyes and the gold, green and copper was all but swimming with want. Oz reached out and she could see the blue-white sheen to his nails.

    Ozpin watched her eyelids flutter as he teased over her dripping vulva. “My dear Miss Rose…” He paused trying not to break the game, even as his frosty other side just screamed to flip her over and to rut away. “Are you enjoying this exposure? It’s hardly proper.” _Ohh so warm, always so warm._

    “With you looking at me like that Sir~.” The word almost turned into a wail as Ozpin pushed his finger into her tight channel, it clenched tight around it drawing it deeper. “Ohh Professor~.” Ruby closed her eyes as he pushed further, she knew he was close to her favourite spot… then he turned his finger and deliberately avoided it.

    “How about now Miss Rose? Is this that spot you were ill equipped to reach?” He worked his finger avoiding that place that cause her the most pleasure with poorly hidden smirk.

    “No Professor.” Ruby grabbed her cloak, balling it in her fists. That smirk was going to drive her crazy.

    “Oh really?” He asked then withdrew his finger, teasing two over the tight ring of muscles. “How about now?” He sank them in, pressing away from that spot. The wet sound made Ruby blush all the brighter.

    “No Sir.” She forced herself further upright and looked down at his fingers playing with her. He made it look so easy, winding her up as her fluids dripped over his fingers. She wanted what he seemed so determined to keep to himself. Her insides strained just to contain his fingers but she said. “Can I have something more Sir? They aren’t quite reaching the spot.”

    “That depends Miss Rose. If you were inclined to turn around and kneel on my desk. I might be able to reach this itch of yours.” He withdrew his fingers with one teasing brush over her g-spot just to see her jump.

    Ruby blinked as he calmly back away, her chest heaving she drew her legs up and turned over, grabbing the edge of his desk and spreading her legs. The little screech his chair made was the only hint she got of how fast he truly moved. Ozpin hesitated before he grabbed her butt cheeks and massaged them in large circular gestures. He could feel the muscles tensing under his hands, hear the muffled moans. Her fluids dripped down onto her cloak, her skin that lovely red flush. Oz reached down to his belt and opened it with a few harsh movements finally freeing himself from the confines of his pants.

    Ruby felt her core throb as he teased her with the head of his member. She was never going to get used to how good that felt. “I remember, that I have a threat to make good on.” Ozpin purred and pushed forward, feeling her give into him. His lover bit her lip to keep from shrieking as he forced his way into her body without giving her a reprieve. It took her several long minutes to remember what he was talking about. As her core throbbed, clenching tight around him in rippling waves of muscle.

    Then he spoke in a dark honey’d voice reminding her, changing the words into a promise. “I’d drive inside and fuck you till you can’t even breath, hold your hands one of mine your back bowed and ass presented to me.” He purred into her ear moving to loom over her trapping her beneath him. “How you’d _strain,_ your thighs quivering with the effort to stay upright. The swing of your breasts,” He moved a hand to cup one massaging it forcefully. “The sweet sound they’d will make. You’re legs will give out and I’ll hold you down and fuck you till coat my desk in your dripping juices.” He bit her ear and uttered in that voice. “I think the game is over Ruby, now scream for me.”

    Ruby barely had time to think as he grabbed her wrists and pull them back, forcing to her bow her back. Her breasts falling full and heavy facing the door. He ensnared her wrists in one hand, freeing the other to grab her hip. Then as he started to move she did scream, her core squeezing him in time as he drove into her with force he hadn’t dared to in ages.

    He made good on every word, Ruby yelled and cried out in ecstasy till he sped his actions the sounds getting caught in her throat. She could feel the pleasure building in her, she twisted and pulled her arms but his grip only tightened. As she felt her finish creep up on her, Oz slid his hand around her hips and pinched her clit. Pain had her yelping in sheer shock, she twisted attempting to look at him. The smile he gave her made her shiver.

    “I promised to not let you come till you begged for it.” He purred and let her arms go leaning over her, grabbing the table and wrapping an arm around her grabbing her shoulder holding her in place. Ruby whimpered as he eased his weight into her, pressing his member with growing force into her till she was panting under him. The feeling was a deep ache as he ground himself into her, she mewed twisting her cloak in her hands. “Ohh Oz~.”

    He started to move again with deliberate weight and slowly, drawing it out. “I want to see you come so hard you pass out.”

    Her thighs quivered at the mere suggestion as he bit down on her shoulder and committed himself to the task at hand. She shut her eyes tight as her body as the pleasure built slowly again, burning inside of her. His long strokes left no part of her untouched. The sound of their hips impacting filled her ears, as her core tightened around him, the wet spot on her cloak growing under them.

    Abruptly he pulled away from her all but ripped his shirt and vest off, casting it to them ground his hands found her hips again and he pulled her back into each hard thrust. Ruby screamed into the cloak and fell into ecstasy her legs giving out. Ozpin moved his head back down to her shoulder and a few centimeters off the last bite and bit down again, his canines slicing into her skin. “Now who said you could come.” He growled lowly a large feline sound.

    Pain spiked in her shoulder but he didn’t slow, instead pushing her down to the desk with her hips up for him. “Oz please~.” Ruby pleaded though she wasn’t sure if it was for him to stop or for more. She felt him draw his teeth out of her shoulders. “Gods you sound so good like that.” Oz rumbled into her ear, he was holding his own finish back through sheer force of will.

    He caught sight of the blood that oozed from her shoulder and licked over the bite. He groaned and moved his hands to grab the desk and pinned her down with his chest. Oz heard those cries turn all but silent as she gasped for breath panting rapidly as he pounded into her. Her sopping walls clench tight around him and he couldn’t help himself. He came with a groan biting anew into her shoulder, long and hard filling her. He felt her finish with a tremble, her snug walls rippling around him.

    Ruby panted with her eyes shut and cheek against the table as she felt him throb over and over. She felt Oz let go of her shoulder again and whimpered in pain, she felt the blood trail over it. Ozpin blinked a few times coming back to himself. The sweet taste on his tongue suddenly clarified in his mind and he panicked. “Shit! Sorry!” He clasped his hand tight over the marks trying to staunch the flow.

    “Oww.” Ruby said and pulled on her Aura as Ozpin withdrew from her. She rolled over and looked at him as he stared at her blood on his hand, she could see traces of it upon his lips. Those golden feline eyes felt different now, the monster that he had been doing such a good job of controlling was peeking out. “I thought you had a handle on that.”

    Her statement was met with silence as Oz continued to stare at the red on his fingers. “Oz… Oz… Ozpin?” The Winter Fae shook his head and looked back to her. Her shoulder was healed now but concern covered her features. “I’m okay, I was just… distracted.”

“Does blood turn you on that much? I know you find combat a huge turn on now but is there more to it then that?” Ruby asked warily.

Oz found himself drawing a thumb through the red upon his fingers before clenching his fist trying to make himself focus elsewhere. “I… don’t know.”

“Oz, don’t think I didn’t notice you finish when you bit my shoulder again.” Ruby rubbed over the now sore skin.

Oz glanced around for something to clean his hand with, in the end he finished a cloth from the pocket of his coat. “I don’t know alright?! It just happened, I’ve wanted to do that for so long and I just got distracted.”

Ruby reached over and pull him back to her. “Hey.” She said softly and reached up cupping his cheeks. “Talk to me.”

Ozpin closed his eyes and dipped his head. “It’s nothing, Kalen’s been helping me so much and I have control. I was just really into it, that’s all. It won’t happen again.”

The Silver Eyed warrior thought silently on that for a long minute. “Hey, don’t do that, come on it’s a part of you, if we’ve learned anything the more you suppress something the more it comes back to bite you later. What you did to Cinder… I haven’t forgotten you know. I know she needed to die but no one should have to die like that.” She stroked over the curve of his cheek bone. “Are you sure this wasn’t some reflection of that?”

“Ruby I’d never hurt you, not intentionally… I wasn’t all home when I went after Cinder.” Ozpin closed his eyes and dipped down nuzzling her neck as Ruby wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “That was all Winter, she threatened you and I just reacted. This was just, getting a bit lost in the moment. I won’t let it happen again.”

Ruby could feel the tension in him and tried to lighten the mood. “What if I ask for it?”

That did the trick, he chuckled against her. “Then I will endeavor to remember not to bite so hard.” He inhaled deeply of her scent, she was too wonderful for words.

“Well then, since we’ve christened your desk I think you’re chair is next on the list. Then I’ve a few ideas involving getting even with a few teachers for years of extra homework.” Ruby said with determination.

Ozpin pulled away with a laugh and shoved his trousers off. He sat back in his chair and guestered for her to come with a crook of a finger. “Oh do you now? Care to enlighten me?”

 

* * *

 

    Penny was a very naive robotic girl, with parts of her education extremely lacking in some very basic human things. The hour was very late and she was supposed to be going to bed, but she had just seen a few red rose petals and was eager to track her friend Ruby down. A moan soft and muffled was picked up from her exceptional hearing functions. Curious Penny sought out the sound leading her to an empty classroom, she cracked the door open and saw that it wasn’t empty at all but instead her friend Ruby was sitting on a large desk legs, her spread with none other the Professor Ozpin between them.

“Stop teasing me!” Ruby moaned as Oz stroked gently within her sex, he had been doing this for some time now, stretching her so slowly she thought she would go mad with the heat. Her juices coated his fingers and had dribbled down to make a wet spot on the table.

Oz looked away from her neck admiring her collection of red and purple crescents. “Why would I do that? When you make such lovely sounds.”

Ruby pushed herself up better and reached for his trousers, she stroked the hard cock that strained against then. “I don't know,” she said with a purr, “we are still in a public place.” She undid his belt and carefully undid the zipper and reached into then, she giggled blush flooding her cheeks. “No underwear?”

“Another layer between me and you? No thank you.” Ozpin said with a purr as she pushed his pants out of the way and started to stroke his member.

Penny’s eyes widen when Oz pulled her hand away by the wrist and moved closer to her. She watched jaw dropping as he pressed the wide round head to Ruby's sex, he did not seriously think it would fit, she wondered. Ruby supported herself back on her arms and moaned softly as Oz started to push inward. Penny covered her mouth as it easily slid in for a few inches before Ruby was panting and grasping.

“You okay?” Ozpin asked with a moan of his own, feeling her dripping wet velvet walls flutter and clench around him. Ruby nodded her arms trembling slightly as he slid his hands over her thighs around to her butt, holding it tight. He pushed slowly forward again, watching Ruby start to pant and his member sink into her hot lovely depths. Oz drew it out going nice and slow watching Ruby stain and gasp, till he filled her completely and was sheathed himself.

Penny watched the Headmaster moan and rest his forehead against Ruby’s shoulder. “Gods you feel good.” He uttered softly in the quiet room, Ruby pet his hair snuggled her cheek to his. “You too.” Penny was confused how did doing that feel good? Ruby was not a large woman and Oz was a very large man. The android watched as Ruby lay down on the mahogany desk drawing the Headmaster down with her. Their lips met in a long slow tender kiss, Ozpin rocked his hips and the table creaked. Ruby broke the kiss with a gasp, staring up at him. “Careful we don’t want to break it.”

“Sorry. Can’t help myself with you it seems.” He moved his hands and grabbed the edge of the desk, he found it helped to focus his strength off of her. Reminded him to keep Winter in check.

“The idea is revenge not damage, this will be way more fun if everything is still intact by the time we are through.” Ruby lifted her legs and hooked them high over his torso.

Penny covered her mouth to keep herself silent as the Headmaster started to thrust into her friend. The look of rapture that quickly overtook Ruby’s features. She didn’t understand at all, she really should leave she reasoned but this was so interesting. She had seen the papers though the rumours had died out in the last few weeks that Ruby and Ozpin were having an affair. Did that mean whatever this was? So Penny hid watching as Ruby got more desperate, as she begged for more and the Headmaster seemed all too willing to oblige.

Ozpin changed too she noticed, his ears tapered back patterns of frost appeared on his skin. She could see claws dig into the wood as he arched his back wrapping an arm around his lover while kissing her soundly. She could see the moment where it reached a crescendo, where Ruby’s cries were loudest. Where Ozpin stilled and held tight to her. Penny back away silently and ran off, she wasn’t sure what she had just seen but she had a feeling she should keep it to herself.

 

* * *

 

“OZPIN!” Professor Port roared stomping into the cafe. Some of the other patrons glanced over at the pot bellied teacher, then quickly turned their attention seemingly elsewhere though many pairs of ears were figuratively open to the conversation.  
    “Something wrong Peter?’ Oz raised a brow, taking a sip of his drink.   
    “Something wrong?! My desk is ruined! Not only was everything on it knocked off! There are finger grooves! And not to mention there are ... Fluids staining it!” Peter started to turn purple in the face.   
    Ruby had to cover her mouth to contain her giggles, _best revenge ever!_

“I see, that is a dreadful thing to do, might I ask what kind of 'fluids'  do you think it was, it could be an easy fix.” Ozpin swirled his hot chocolate as a distraction in an effort to keep a straight face.   
    Port stammered a few moments his cheeks burning to match his jacket. “I don't believe that is the issue here, I want a full search done to find the perpetrator responsible for vandalizing my equipment.”   
    _If only he knew what 'equipment' was used to smear his desk._ The sides of Oz’s lips trembled slightly begging to lift up so he bit the inside of his cheek and looked over at the mastermind. Ruby had both hands covering her face and from the shaking of her shoulders he could guess what her response was to this conversation. Determined not to be caught he lifted his mug to cover his lips, after taking a moment. “I doubt a search will come up with anything, anyone in your classroom last night is likely long gone by now.”

Giggles echoed throughout the cafeteria, before the hour was out everyone would know that Ports desk had been defiled. Port glanced around the cafe noticing his audience his cheeks burning.

Deciding to add insult to injury Oz frowned and asked. “Should I call for a janitor or can you clean the mess yourself?”

Port sputtered at the thought for a moment before grumbling out. “No, I’ll handle it.” With that he turned on his heel and stormed out.

As soon as he was gone the cafeteria exploded into laughter, Ozpin only just managed to make his silent and subtle in comparison. He walked over to Ruby in the distraction and bent over to whisper in her ear. “That was brilliant my dear, let me know if you have any other teachers of mine you wish to take down a peg.” He caught her ear lobe between his teeth for a moment just to hear the shuddering breath. “I want you by the fountain tonight.” He departed before Ruby or anyone else could react.

Ruby bit her lip and watch him go her legs pressed together, she both loved and hated that he could work her up with just a few words.

 

* * *

 

Ruby turned in the mirror and looked the dress over, it was a dark purple a simple piece that hugged her curves. It was perfect for a Grad but for a wedding… not so much. She huffed miffed and tired.

“Don’t like it?” Qrow asked having a sip from his flask.

“I mean it’s fine for Grad but, I need something less… you know.” Ruby looked over to him. “Thanks for coming, I don’t think my friends would be right for this shopping trip.”

“Well Taiyang is not doing his job. Plus I’ve stuck with you this long.” Qrow looked around the small store, they couldn’t go to bridal boutiques so they were making do. He got up off the wall and walked around the racks again. “How about a pale red? Or green? You look good in richer tones though.”

“Can’t use white.” Ruby grumbled, stepping into the change room and taking the dress off. She had a white breast band and panties on underneath. She grabbed the robe and pulled it on stepping out and walking through the store to Qrow. “Maybe something longer?”

“You’re short. Something long will make you look shorter.” Qrow countered.

“But it will be warm.” Ruby looked over a deep red dress, as much as she liked the colour it was to prom.

“Garters.” Qrow said and sighed, this just wasn’t working.

The sales associate came over hearing their discussion. A small middle aged plain woman. “Can I help you?”

Ruby and Qrow exchanged a look and the Qrow slowly spoke picking his words carefully as he went. “We’re looking for something less flashy then a Grad dress, warm enough to be worn outside… but not too fancy as to not be multipurpose.”

“Hmm, do you have a preference in colours?”

Ruby worried her lip and then said. “Green or silver.”

The woman frowned then lit up. “I think I have just the thing!”

 

* * *

 

Ruby smiled as she posed with her friends holding her Huntress license in one hand up for the camera. The photo was taken and they drifted apart, it was already very late and the sun was setting behind them. Her father was there with his camera moving quickly to talk to Yang. Qrow however was not there, her insides fluttered thinking about where he was. He had already told Yang where he had gone and sent his love but he was making sure everything was good and set up for them in Mistral.

Her dress flowed around her as she headed back inside. It came down down to the middle of her calves and blew around her. She was even managing to walk in the moderate black and silver heels with an elegance that would have made her platinum haired partner smile. The bodice was cut low in a V and she had sleeves that came down to her elbows. Her hand went to her neck, where Ozpin’s ring was laying under a glamour on a simple soft piece of leather. Ruby looked over the dance floor, a waltz was playing so most of the students had drifted off to the side. She felt him before she saw him, already a smile played over her features.

“You look lovely dearest Ruby.” Oz stepped around her brushing a finger over her back as he faced her Ruby lifted a hand and he took it pressing a kiss to her fingers. “Shall we have a dance? It is the tradition, even if we can’t do most of them.”

The Silver Eyed Warrior smiled warmly at her counterpart. “Then we are going?”

“Yes.” Was all Ozpin said and led her to the dancefloor. Upon seeing a pair, the musicians started up a simple waltz. One of Ruby’s hands was held within Ozpin’s while her other went to his chest. His free hand went to the small of her back.

Ozpin lead her in smooth gliding steps around the dancefloor, there were whispers but for once Ruby didn’t care. Before the night was over he’d be her husband, one little dance wasn’t too much to ask for. She saw her father appear with a scowl on his face as the song drew to a close Ozpin carefully dipped her. Their eyes met for a long moment and Ruby traced her hand over his shoulder to his jaw. She traced lovingly over the curve, the breath the crowd sucked in was audible.

Ozpin closed his eyes and let his features change, but for once he was warm. It was more like a mask sliding away, another breath was taken by the audience as Ruby leaned up as he dipped down… Their kiss long and slow, Ozpin drew away straightening them up and waving a hand over her chest. His ring upon her breast, becoming clear for all to see. Ozpin looked up and saw Tai pushing his way through the stunned crowd. Ruby gaze snapped over, then back and she threw her arms around Ozpin’s neck. In a flash of green they were gone, the green sparks falling over the dancefloor like stars scattered in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Awwwwwwww! This was soooo cute, dontcha think Ardy?  
> Ardy: *wags tail* So much to do!  
> Bob: Oh no…  
> Ardy: New peoples, new places….  
> Bob: Don’t you dare.  
> Ardy: Daww Bob you afraid of me?  
> Bob: Yes, I have access you your Discord.  
> Ardy: MAUAHAHA!!  
> Kry: Sorry Bob but there is no stopping her when shes on a roll!


	22. Honeymoon

Ozpin and Ruby appeared in a flash of green in Anima, with dense forest all around them. The moon was high it’s light filtering through the canopy above them. They stood beneath a huge tree, its bark was the darkest ebony and it’s leaves a mix of gold and silver. It was massive spanning so high up into the sky that while standing under it was impossible for one to see the top, but many of the branches were lower and they cradled a large black pool of water.

Standing before the trunk was Kalen, Thomas and another elderly man that neither Ozpin or Ruby knew. Qrow who had arrived in Anima a few days ago was already walking towards them the moment he saw the flash of Oz’s teleporting. “Go meet your legal representative, I want a word with my niece.”

Ruby let go of Ozpin and smiled up at him, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before zipping over to his Grandfather and Uncle. Ruby let Qrow draw her away from the pool and behind a Ironwood tree. “I got you something, seeing as you’re supposed to get presents on this occasion.” He reached behind him and pulled small red bundle out from behind his back. He shook it out relieving a new crimson cape. “You’ve been wearing that old one since you were a kid. So I figured a new step in your life, a new cloak.” He swung it around her and clipped it into the dress with a pair of new little leaf pins that glinted in the light.

The Silver Eyed Warrior grabbed at the cloak tears shining in her eyes before she flung herself at him hugging him tight. “Thank you!”

Qrow hugged her back. “Anytime Rubes.” He pulled away and looked her over. “You ready? They will be by now. This is your last chance to get cold feet.”

Ruby took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m ready, lets go.” She wove her arm through Qrow’s and they walked back into sight.

Sure enough Ozpin was standing alone before the Yyardissil tree. Kalen and Thomas stood off the side and the last man had a large book in hand and a pen a few feet from her lover. Ozpin looked over to her a smile blooming over his features he called out the traditional words. “Who comes? Who comes before the gods?”

Qrow answered loudly and clearly. “Ruby Rose, a woman grown and flowered, she comes to beg the blessing of the gods. Who comes to claim her?”

“I do, Ozpin Valen of the Winter Court. Who gives her?” Ozpin had to work to keep himself calm, this was a dream he never thought would come true.

“Qrow Branwen, uncle to Ruby.” Qrow and Ruby came to a stop before Ozpin and he asked her. “Ruby Rose, will you take this man?”

“I take this man.” Ruby smiled up at her love.

Qrow let her go. Ruby and Oz joined their hands and knelt before the Yyardissil tree. Ozpin didn’t normally pray, but this place was old and with a magic of it’s own. So here he would, he closed his eyes and prayed, for peace and quiet, for happiness and family.

Ruby did the same and asked for much of the same things. For the war with Salem to end, for her family to accept her choice of partner in life. After a moment they both opened their eyes. Ozpin reached up to his neck and pulled her ring out from under his clothes where he had been hiding on a thin band around his neck. He took it off the little strip of leather and put it on her ring finger.

Ruby liked her lips and did the same for his ring, they had both gotten so used to wearing the items that their hands felt bare without them.

The old man came forth as the pair stood and turned the book around so they could see. Upon it lay a simple marriage certificate, he offered the pen and Ozpin took it. “Thank you Father.” He wrote his name upon the certificate, it was so strange to sign with _Ozpin Valen._ For the first time in his life, then he offered the pen to Ruby.

Ruby took the fine instrument and bit her hip, she loved her name but as Qrow said. This was the start of a new stage of her life, she could keep it and she knew Oz wouldn't mind. She set pen to paper with a smile on her face, _Ruby Valen._ She felt Oz’s hand tighten around hers and knew he was smiling.

The Father spoke. “By the power vested in me by the church and Kingdom I pronounce you husband and wife.” He stepped away and gestured to the two and Ozpin and Ruby shared a long kiss before the crunch of boots on deadfall drew them away.

    Thomas held out his hands and the Father gave him the marriage certificate. “I’ll get this to where it needs to be. I’ve booked a suite for the two of you at The Empire in Mistral. You have it for a week, all expenses paid.”

    Ozpin’s jaw connected to the floor. “Thank you, that’s…”

    Thomas waved it off. “Just have lots of kids, our family has been too small for far too long. And call me when you want to start working again.”

    “Ruby and I were planning on hunting for a few months, building up some savings before starting to… try.” Ozpin said his insides doing little flips at that thought.

    “Just keep in touch and call me if you ever need a hand. Summer was such a handful when she was pregnant and don’t get me started on Raven.” Qrow said clapping Oz on the back.

    Thomas looked over to Qrow. “Speaking of work, we should have a long chat or two. With you in the know of the supernatural community and I am always hiring.”

    Qrow was stunned for a moment. “Uh yeah sure, let’s talk.” Ruby stepped over to him and gave him another hug. “You go have fun with my new uncle in law.”

    Qrow chuckled and let her go heading off with Thomas the two already speaking the Father followed them leaving them alone with Kalen.

    Kalen opened his arms and brought them both in for a hug. “Stay safe the both of you. I’ve already moved the Relics of Destruction and Choice to Demonsreach. Atlas is next on my list but I haven’t figured out where to put them yet, having all four in one spot is just plan stupid.” He let them go. “But I don’t want either of you worrying about it right now, enjoy your holiday if you are needed I’ll call you. Mab has given me leave to stay in Remnant for a while, I think she wants this Salem problem dealt with once and for all.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long grey cloak and wrapped it around Oz’s shoulders, clipping it in place with a snowflake clip. “While this won’t make you invisible, if you are still enough it’s more than a adequate camouflage and yes. It even works on Grimm. In the meantime it should get you to your hotel without any prying eyes following you.”

“That is so cool.” Ozpin said running a hand over the soft and very sturdy fabric.

    “Qrow let me enchant Ruby’s as well, just a whisper of magic is required to activate hers. Yours always is.” Kalen shrugged and said. “Thomas may of mentioned he’s got plans involving Troll Market for the two of you so I might of went a little nuts on giving you both a way to hide. Now get going, you’ve a week with just each other, enjoy it.”

    Ruby stepped away from Ozpin and hugged Kalen again. “Thank you for everything.”

    “Your Welcome. Stay safe kids.” Kalen stepped away and opened a ‘Way’ leaving them alone before the Yyardissil tree.

    Ruby turned to Oz and stepped into his embrace. “So are we going or… do we want to do this the _really_ traditional way.”

    Ozpin purred and slid his hands under her cloak finding the lacing of her dress. “If you don’t protest, I vote the _really_ traditional way.”

    Ruby giggled and pulled away from him taking his hands pulling him towards the tree. Under it the ground turned to a thick green moss, soft and perfect for this. “You are so kinky.”

    “Oh come on love, you have to admit it having sex before the Gods is a bit of a turn on. Till needing that stupid piece of paper this ritual could be done with only two people. All alone…” He knelt before her, unclasping her new cloak and setting it aside. “Just them and the woods.” His nimble fingers pulled the lacing of her dress undone the gartment pooled at her feet. His lips found a nipple and Ruby moaned holding his head. “Before the Gods to witness their love.” Oz stood again taking her lips in a kiss.

    Ruby parted her lips for him letting him command it as she undressed him. Their clothes falling in a careless pile around them. Ruby drew way when he was nude taking a few steps back. “When I was a kid people used to say it was good luck for the marriage to do this.” The little Fae let her glamour drop and sat down on the moss.

    Ozpin did he same his messy mane had grown out to reach his shoulders, Ruby really liked the look on him. “Hmm we should test that.” He settled between Ruby’s legs as she parted them for him. He pressed a kiss to her navel and moved his way up slowly, Ruby moaned and laid back the moss was a strange sensation on her skin but a nice one. His lips upon her skin never got old, pleasure blooming under each one.

    Oz came to her lips, long slow wet kiss. Ruby reached down between them stroking over his member before lifting her hips and guiding him to her. Oz moaned into the kiss and slowly pushed inward, they were both more then ready for this. The anticipation of the night having them both been long since aroused.

    The Summer Fae moaned and panted softly as her larger Winter counterpart entered her and eased his way inside of her. Their lips met again and the kisses were long and deep as Oz started to move a cool breeze dancing over their skin. Ruby moaned pressing her breasts to his chest as the wind nipped at her nipples. She grabbed at Ozpin’s back, petting over it to his neck as he broke the kiss and moved his legs up, strengthening his thrusts.

    The Fae were completely unaware as their magic spread out from them entwining. Spreading out deep into the earth and mixing with the older powers that lay there. The pleasure they felt grew as Oz fell into instinct and Ruby met him, in every action, every kiss, every moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist and fell into ecstasy holding him tight as he finished into her moaning long and loud. Their magic swelling and mixing with the older force.

    Ozpin couldn’t remember the last time he came like that, he was oblivious to his Fae features settling to a more permanent change upon his face. The more rouge aspects of his magic settling, after melding with the power of the Yyardissil. Ruby relaxed into the ground, the air was warm around her and she decided she really liked the feeling of moss under her skin. “We are doing this again.” She said breathless.

    “Uh huh.” Ozpin pressed a kiss to her breast. “That was definitely different, there has got to be something to that old wives tale.”

    “Yeah, never seen you come like that before.” Ruby reached out and pet over the moss.

    “My magic feels weird. What about yours?” Ozpin asked propping himself up on his elbows.

    “Calmer and… focused?” Ruby said unsure of what she was feeling.

    “I think that sums up mine.” Oz purred and then pulled away. “We should get going before you get cold. I’m really curious as to what suite Thomas got us.”

“I never get cold.” Ruby said but sat up and grabbed her dress.

They dressed quickly, Ozpin lacing her up. “Fine, then I don't want you getting a cold on our honeymoon.” He reached for her and she stepped into his embrace, with another flash of green they teleported.

 

* * *

 

Ruby had never been to Mistral and Oz only had once, they appeared at the base of the CCT tower. Oz quickly looking around, fortunately everyone had turned in for the night. “Sorry it's a bit of a walk from here, my memory of Mistral is pretty spotty.” Ozpin pulled his hood up hiding his hair, he could feel a tingling of magic in the fabric as if sensing he did not what to be seen.

Ruby did the same, her crimson cloak fading into grey as the magic activated, letting them walk together mostly unseen. “It's cool, I get to see more of Mistrial this way.” She slipped her hand into his and they stepped out of the shadow of the building. The architecture was completely different to Vale but Ruby found that she liked it. It had a rustic feel that she found appealing. The courtyard was thick with people as fourth years student Huntsmen were also graduating so no one notice when Ruby and Oz slipped out of the main doors and out into the city.

“Wow.” Ruby pulled away from Oz and raced over to the balcony, she could see all of Mistral. Ozpin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, it was so good to be able to do so in public. “The higher you up the nicer the city is.” He said softly looking out over the numerous mountains peaks that the city was built upon.

“It’s lovely.” Ruby said, setting her hands over his.

“I thought you would like it. As much as a week to see how many orgasm I can give you sounds, I figured you’d like a city to explore as well.” Ozpin looked up to the fractured moon and look a deep breath, free of Beacon it left as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest. “Come, let’s go find our suite.”

“Okay.” Ruby pulled away and wove a hand through his. “So where are we going?”

* * *

 

Ruby felt so out of place in the lobby of The Empire Hotel, she hadn’t ever heard of a place as nice as this. Much less thinking she’d ever be in one, it made her feel like an unkempt country girl. She drew her cloak more tightly around her but no one seemed to really be taking note of her. She wasn't sure if that was the magic keeping her unseen or just that she wasn't someone of worth and therefore ignored. It was a rather bittersweet feeling but Ruby stomped it out, this was suppose to be a time for her and Oz, not her awkward lack of social skills.

Ozpin was speaking with the receptionist and a minute later was handed a key. Oz beckoned her with a small flick of his fingers and she moved to him joining him by the elevator.

They traveled to the very highest floor of the hotel, Ruby’s insides were full of butterflies as Oz pushed the keycard into the lock upon the door and opened it. His whistle drew Ruby’s attention and she strode into the suite behind him. The eastern style of Mistral was very prominent in the rooms design. The floors were a warm polished brown wood, the walls decorated in tapestries. Perfectly placed furnishings throughout the place.

“I feel so out of place.” Ruby said taking off her heels and leaving them in the spot by the door.

“If I end up working for Thomas I get the feeling this might become our new normal.” Ozpin was just as stunned and followed Ruby’s example. He had been in some nice places over the years but a week to themselves here was a bit much for him to wrap his mind around.

Ruby wandered through the suite, the doors were a light make of paper and wood sliding into the wall. The bedroom was a huge masterpiece that made her feel very small, there was even a hot tub in one corner. Already smelling of vanilla. The bathroom was equally lavish but it was the bed that drew Ruby back. Huge to the point of being near ridiculous with crisp white sheets, lined with silk.

“Are you alright?” Ozpin asked, he had quickly explored the other rooms to the suite before seeking out his wife staring at the bed. The curtains were drawn away from the window so they had the moonlight to see by, neither Fae needed more.

Ruby looked over to him her stomach twisting in knots, nervousness filling her. “I’m fine, it’s just so… much.” So much was going to change, so much had already changed. She hadn’t told, Yang, Weiss or Blake that tonight was going to be the night. She had no idea when she’d see her sister and friends again, they kept it from Tai as well. Qrow, Thomas, Kalen and the priest had been the only ones to know that tonight was going to be their night. Now she wasn’t sure when or if she’d be able to go back. Now she was Ruby Valen, word would get out and who knew what that would do to their lives. Tears started to collect in her eyes.

Ozpin’s heart ached as the tears started to form he walked swiftly to her and picked up her. She wrapped her legs around his waist on reflex and Oz sat down on the huge bed. “I’m sorry.” He reached up and cleared the tears away with his thumb.

“It’s not your fault, it’s just all sinking in you know. My family, my friends, Gods when people find out. What are we doing to do?” Ruby snuggled her face to his neck and held him tight.

“Roll with the punches as they come. We are Huntsman and Huntress and no one can take that away from us. So we do the job, we hit the roads and travel till they forget about us. Don’t worry about it because they will forget about us, there will always be some new scandal or event to distract them.” Ozpin kissed her head. “And there is always Wonderland if we just want to be left alone for a while. I’m sure we’ll see your friends and family again. They are very intelligent people they will understand why we have acted the way we have.”

“I know and I’m sorry, already crying on our honeymoon.” Ruby drew away and cleared her cheeks again.

“If I was in your position I would be as well. I understand how much you gave up for me.” Ozpin cupped her head and pressed a slow kiss to her lips.

Ruby relaxed into the kiss, nipping his bottom lip and pulling it slightly. Oz growled and parted his lips giving her bottom one a tiny teasing swipe. The petite woman open her mouth in the next kiss and let Oz slide is tongue between her lips stroking over hers. He loved her little moans, his hands pulled at the lacing of her dress again.

Ruby pulled away and stepped back off of his lap. She reached up to the clasps of her cloak and let it fall but her feet. Reaching back she pulled the lacing open and then let the dress fall from her body slowly, letting it gather over her curves before pooling at her feet.

Ozpin stood reaching for his own clothes, piece by piece letting them fall to the ground till he stood nude before her. They stepped together, Ruby stretch up on her toes her hands going to the base of his neck. His wrapping around her waist, the kiss was long and slow. Neither noticed or cared that they appeared Fae, having long since come to terms with their more magical natures. Oz drew away first pulling her onto the bed with him.

 

* * *

 

They slept late the next morning, sticky sore but after making love till the early hours of the morning they were very happy. Ruby slept on Oz’s chest and as she awoke she found it very odd to think she had nothing that she had to do that day. Oz was lazing petting up and down her spine as he snored softly, she giggled at that. He only snored when she had really worn him out the previous day. She sat up very slightly and kissed his chest. “Good morning.”

Ozpin blinked a few times and yawned like a great big lion stretch out all his limbs easily lifting her. “Good morning.”

Ruby giggled and reach up petting the morning stubble of his cheeks. “D’aww sleepy kitty.”

“Oh hardy har har.” Ozpin grabbed her by the waist and flipped them and lunged for her neck, biting down on the lily white skin. Ruby yelped and giggled mock pushing him away. “I yield I yield, take those sharp canines elsewhere!”

“Naa.” Oz kissed her neck and pulled away, he really liked her ears pointy like his. He leaned up and nibble on a point, Ruby moaned pleasure zigging down her spine.

Ruby pushed him away by the chest and pounced on him, flipping them again. “Food first, bedroom games later.”

“As my lady commands. Room service or shall we go out?” Ozpin asked massaging her behind.

“Probably should check the news first.” Ruby said.

Oz shuddered. “Room service it is!”

Ruby giggled and got up, sliding off of him and walking away with an extra sashay of her hips. “You know what I like.”

“Me?” Oz gave a mock groan. “Haven't you had enough for one morning?”

“Never enough, what can I say, I'm insatiable.” Ruby added as she headed into the bathroom.

Ozpin got up and stretched again, the sunlight was warm on his skin and he looked over into the mirror. His Fae eyes staring back at him, bright gold and swirling with flecks of a brighter shine he recognized as his Fae self fully up and controlled, it was a little odd to just let them be. He hadn’t picked Fae over human, yet it seemed to be becoming his natural state. At least physically, he hummed and decided he didn’t mind. He like Ruby appearing Fae and it seemed her preference ran the same way. Kalen had already been introducing them as Fae in Beacon. Perhaps it would be best to stop glamouring altogether.

He grabbed a silk green house coat and walked to the living room picking up the in house Scroll as he went and placing an order. With that done he looked to the tv and shifted his weight back and forth. On one hand he really didn’t want to know, on the other hand he needed to so they could decide whether to keep to the suite or explore Mistral for their week of peace and quiet. With a sigh he flipped on the tv and finding the news was almost instantaneous

“In a stunning turn of events the city of Vale is all in an uproar. Last night at the closing of Beacon’s graduation ceremony none other then the Headmaster Ozpin, who’s last name we have recently learned to be Valen. Not only shared a waltz with the youngest Huntress to ever graduate an academy but departed with her as well in a show of magic.”

A clip of the waltz he and Ruby shared up till they teleported away played.

“Forthmore by the evidence for the ring upon, the young woman’s chest they two appear to have been engaged for a lengthy period. Our sources report less than an hour later a marriage certificate was signed. Our on site reporters managed to have a few quick interviews.”

The image changed to Weiss all prim and proper, looking perfectly controlled.

“Were you aware of the affair between Miss Rose and Mister Valen?” The reporter asked.

“Yes, Ruby told her whole team and Professor Goodwitch was informed as well.”

The reporter was clearly surprised. “So you and Professor Goodwitch allowed this affair?”

Weiss leveled a steely look at the camera. “It is Ruby’s life, it was always her choice. Watching the two of them it became clear to me that it was not an _affair._ But a true love that I am very glad my teammate found, Professor Ozpin is uniquely suited to her and she to him.”

“But their difference in age and position!”

“As everyone is well aware, Ozpin and Ruby have been avatars to reintroduce our world to magic. Seeing as it has not been directly stated, I will say it. Ozpin and Ruby are not human, Ozpin is a Changeling of the Winter Court of Fae. Ruby is Summer Court Fae, they will still be young and beautiful long after your children's great grandchildren are moulding in their graves. What years they have between them they don’t care about, so long as nothing kills either of them they will live for millennium. With that in mind I think they are extremely fortunate to have found each other. As for their difference in position, while it made me uneasy at first they both carried on with professionalism and legitimacy. Ruby is an extremely intelligent woman and earned her place in this school through hard work and _nothing_ else.”

The reporter had the decently to look chastised. “Thank you for your time Miss Schnee.”

“Go Weiss!” Ruby walked into the room and sat down beside Ozpin.

A new clip was played this time the reporter had cornered Blake and Yang. “What are your opinions on your sisters relationship?”

“Engagement.” Blake corrected and then shrugged. “They are good together, and after a couple months in Wonderland I know he won’t ever hurt her. That man has the restraint of a saint.”

“Wonderland?” The reporter asked.

“Ruby explained it, Ozpin has the ability to travel the multiverse more or less on a whim. He’s been accidently visiting a dimension she calls Wonderland for years, one day she was shoved into it as well.” Blake giggled. “Apparently she fell on him upon entry. Wonderland was having a Grimm problem and they were contracted to deal with it. Only they had no Aura or weapons so while on the run once, Ozpin saved Ruby from getting killed and got his back racked open in the processes. Apparently they were forced to stay at a castle called The Library for weeks while he healed. I’m sure you’ve seen the scaring, it’s pretty hard to miss.”

“So you know where they were for that missing month, this other dimension?”

“Yes, Ruby complained about the petticoats she had to wear a lot and apparently Ozpin looks very dashing in a double breasted coat. Apparently it took her ages and being very insistent  to get to him to pay her any attention.”

“Did you either of you know they intended to leave tonight?”

“No.” Blake said and Yang shook her head, the faunus continued. “Though it doesn’t surprise me, even the dress Ruby picked seemed a bit to plain for a Grad. I should have guessed it was going to double as a wedding gown.”

“My uncle’s not here. He and Ruby were always close, he probably gave her away to Ozpin.” Yang grumbled annoyed that Ruby had up and poofed.

“Your uncle was in the know as well?”

“Yeah apparently he was the one who forced Oz to admit just how far his affection with Ruby went. He’s been helping them both ever since.” Yang said crossing her arms.

“You don’t seem very happy with your sisters choice of partner Miss Xiao Long.”

“She lied to me at first about it, but as the rest of my team has been drilling into my head. It’s Ruby’s life, she can do what she wants with it and if she ever needs it. She knows where home is.” Yang grumbled and Blake leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

The scene shifted again only this time it was Glynda and Tai, the discussion they were having seemed rather heated.

“May I have a word with you both?” The reporter asked.

Taiyang glared and said. “Before you ask, yeah I was informed of Ruby and Ozpin’s engagement. I am not happy about it and I did not know they were leaving today and no I don’t know where they have gone. That’s all I have to say.”

“Professor Goodwitch?”

“I found them upon their return from Wonderland and was given the whole story. Their mutual affection and adoration was clear, I decided to not get in their way. While both at Beacon they conducted themselves professionally and didn’t let their personal lives interfere with their professional ones.” Glynda said and pushed up her glasses by the bridge.

“So you supported the affair?”

“Ozpin actually asked her to marry him with me present. I have never once doubted their affection for each other.”

“So here’s a question that will be on everyone’s lips. Is Miss Rose pregnant?”

“No, I gave her the birth control myself and she told me herself they hadn’t even been intimate with each other till their return to Beacon.” Glynda said. “I was more of the mind to help them both, then get in their way.”

“So this elopement was…”

“Purely because they wanted to.” Glynda said with a smile. “Now if you don’t mind this was a celebration for all Huntsmen and Huntress. Just because two decided to leave early doesn’t mean the festivities should be hijacked by noisy reporters. Please leave.”

The broadcast went back to the anchorwoman. “Speculation continues about the couple however it does seem like many individuals important to Miss Rose and Mister Valen. Pardon me Mrs Valen were aware of their relationship. Now in other news-.”

Ozpin turned the television off. “Well that could have definitely been worse.”

“Go Weiss, that was super awesome of her to do that.” Ruby sat up and smiled. “I’ll have to send her a text or give her a call as a thank you.”

“Send my regards as well. That really was extremely kind of her, as a Schnee people are less likely to question her credibility.” Ozpin got up and walked over to a mirror. “I think we will be fine to explore the city, but I believe donning glamours would be wise.”

He focused for a minute and turned his hair a bright blonde. Ruby vetoed that one with a. “Nope! You can’t do blonde, makes your skin look hallow and doesn’t fit your eyes.”

Ozpin rolled his eyes and changed it to a dark auburn red. That one was met with. “Oooh sexy lion.”

Oz chuckled and fixed his ears and eyes back to appearing human. “Your turn.”

Ruby walked up and stood before him, his hands came around and settled on her hips. “I don’t know. I’d look even worse than you with a pale colour but I already have black and red.”

“Maybe a dark purple and change the colour of your eyes.” Ozpin said petting her love handles.

“Hmm.” Ruby glamoured her hair a dark royal purple and changed her eyes to a dark golden brown, then hid her pointy ears. “That should do it, I’ll put it up in a bun and no one will even guess it’s me.”

“I like it. Let’s get dressed, I imagine breakfast will be here soon and we might as well take advantage of exploring before people start to think we’ve come here and start paying attention.”

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of their week in much the same way. Long hours of love making, checking the news then exploring Mistral. People were still looking for them in Vale and Mistral but both were big places. They often changed their appearances and Ruby decided that Oz _needed_ to wear blue jeans more. While he had fun expanding Ruby’s lingerie collection.

That all came to an end when at a restaurant one evening a breaking news report came from Vale live. Ruby and Ozpin shared wide eyed as a monster near as big as a warehouse burst though Vale’s docks. It consumed everything in it’s path growing eternally.

“It's a Shaggoth.” Oz’s eyes widened, the red swirling mass of teeth and little else imprinted in his mind. He had read about Outsiders, but never seen one before and it was terrifying.

Ruby was already on her feet, Oz swiftly followed grabbing several Lein cards from his pocket and tossing them onto the table. They made a quick teleport to their hotel to grab their weapons, then they were back in Vale the instant later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob: About time!  
> Ardy: Hey I can write this one mostly on my own, we were focusing on what I can't do that with.  
> Kry: Yes Bob stop complaining about it.  
> Bob: You even skipped most of the sexy bits!  
> Ardy: There have been three scenes in two chapters, I'm kinda sexed out.  
> Bob: Blasphemy Ardy!  
> Ardy: I believe in letting the readers fill the blanks Bob, I set the scene they can use their imaginations for the rest.  
> Kry: Thank you too: Rilia, Sportsfangirl815, RomanticDayDreamer98, Kiba and Silenaislife  
> Ardy: Also Riba, I know you asked for this on your birthday but I had a ready now so I figured why not? Plus the next chapter is mostly done, so I'll probably have a chapter ready on that day too. Anyway enjoy! Also if anyone catches where I took that marriage ceremony from I'll give you a teaser to a related project.


	23. Battle for Vale

Screams filled the air as the Shoggoth rampaged through the city, its millions of fanged mouths devoured all that came into contact with it. Kalen ripped his way open through the Nevernever, his duster whipping in the wind around him. “Crap.” He snarled and took off into a run.

The red fluid Outsider did not frighten the Winter Knight as he raced to it. Leaping over cars, he pulled his staff off of his back and came to a skidding halt less than twenty meters away. The people of Vale ran screaming from the monster, though many of them were too slow to escape its reach. He slammed his staff down into the pavement, the runes upon it started glowing bright green. As if sensing his magic the Shaggoth raced towards him like a sea of red and mouths. Growing bigger by the second, Kalen’s eyes flew open wide and he dodged a wave of slime filled mouths. He turned tail and ran the Shaggoth racing after him, devouring the cars and buildings.

Ozpin and Ruby snapped into existence a few houses away. Oz  catching sight of hus grandfather and shouted a Kalen. “Plan?!”

“Slow it down!” The former King of Vale yelled, spinning on his heel and leveling his staff at the Outsider.  _ “Glacivallar!” _ A wall of ice twenty feet tall and wide surged into existence between him and the Outsider. Ozpin teleported across the road to the other rooftop in a visible green blur. Whipping Glamdring from it’s sheath.

Ruby on the other hand activated her magic, Arach had been teaching more than just fire. Six silver swords shimmered into existences over her. 

_ “FORZARE!” _ Kalen roared as the Shaggoth ate at his ice wall, blasting it to bits sending massive chunks of ice into the monster. Ruby lept in a blaze of red Aura, she jumped off a block swinging her sword in an arch slicing into the red mass. It let out a blood curdling scream from its million mouths. The sound shattered nearby windows and caused some of the citizens to stumble onto the ground, holding their hands over ears. Ruby barely saw the wave of red till it hit her, she was swatted and sent back head over heels. She summoned Crescent Rose in a silver sparkle and stabbed it into the ground, balancing on the hilt.

Ozpin blasted forth with a hand outstretched. “ _ ARTICS!” _ Ice blasted from his hand, and then he teleported up another hundred feet. Creating massive spikes of ice, as he went they started to fall and he moved in a green blurr.

Kalen caught on to Oz’s plan, he took a deep breath and started to gather the energy. He hated gravity magic, it took a while to cast.  _ “GRAVITUS!”  _ He roared the range of the spell grabbed the formations of ice Oz had been creating and yanked them down into the Shaggoth at terminal velocity.

The red Outside screamed and curled in on itself for a long moment. Kalen started to chant his containment spell when it lashed out, hitting Oz out of the air and hammering Kalen in the guts. The eldest Fae crashed backwards, Ruby dashed forward catching him.

The Shaggoth reared up, tilting down on them in a red wave of teeth. Only for several bullheads to start raining fire down on it, Kalen’s scroll started to ring. He whipped it out and put it on speaker. “What took you so long?!”

“Too many Atlas official trying to figure out what the hell it is.” Thomas said louding almost shouting into the phone. “How the hell did it get this big? I’ve never even heard of one like this.”

“Keep the Atlas idiots at a distance but let them bring down all the long range guns they’ve got. I need it to stop moving before I can contain it!” Kalen shoved himself to his feet grabbing his staff.

“Roger that.”

Kalen shoved the scroll into his breast pocket but didn’t hang up. “Ruby distract it, run circles, whatever. The more we can keep it in one spot the less it can consume.”

Ruby nodded and blasted off using Crescent Rose to give her a boost. She swapped out her clip to Ice Dust and started firing jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The Shaggoth rounded on her barreling after in a wave of red slime, the houses behind her melting into its million months.

Ozpin materialized in a green flash beside her and grabbed her around the waist teleporting her up into the sky. Ruby counted to fire, though her shots were barely noticed by the Outsider. Thomas and his bullheads rained fire from above. All round them people screamed and ran.

An earthquake suddenly rocked, it rumbled once, twice then a loud ominous screech pierced the sky and Kalen’s eyes widened. “No, no, no” He spun looking to Vale’s neighboring mountain. A huge Grimm shook its way free of the mountain clawing it’s way out the dragon roared, black ooze dripping from it to form Grimm. “TOOTS!” Kalen yelled and Tootoot and his army appeared a minute later. “Yes my Lordz!”

“Go get Arach, I’ll need him in a minute.” Kalen said steely.

“Yes my Lordz!” The pixie vanished.

Ozpin teleported to avoid getting eaten by the Shaggoth again. Glamdring seemed to be hurting it but it was hardly a good weapon against such a large monster. Ruby was above him flying with her Semblance, she left Crescent Rose vanish back into silver light and landed on a rooftop. Sweat gathered on her brow, she pursed her lips and focused. Arach had quickly figured out she was a Silver Eyed Warrior of combat and had tailored her education to match. Silver light bloomed from her and with a single step forward and a wave of her hand, spears several meters long formed behind her. “Bang.” She uttered and the spears launched from her.

This time the Shaggoth dodged the first only to get hit the second. Ozpin shouted at his wife. “Do that on me, I’ll direct them. I’m gonna use my Semblance!”

Ruby nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, the ring around her finger started to glow. Her vision shifted and she was seeing through Oz’s eyes. Timeslowed and she summoned massive spear after spear into Oz’s hands. He grabbed and threw them teleporting around and making use of his Semblance. He only managed for around a minute holding time in suspension.

When it was over to everyone the Shaggoth was just suddenly impaled and writhing on over a dozen house size spears. “Hot damn.” Thomas said admiring Ozpin and Ruby’s handly work. “One that is one NICE Semblance.”

The Dragon Grimm finally broken free of its mountain prison took flight towards the city, dripping new Grimm as it came. “Thomas slow down that Grimm. And get me that fucker Ironwood.” Kalen shouted, holding his Warden spell in his mind. Green cracks started breaking out from the bottom of his staff.

Ozpin and Ruby looked over to the Grimm. “Oh dear.” Oz said and then looked to the Shaggoth, he could see fractures starting to form in Ruby’s silver spears. “Ruby you got any juice left?”

“A little, I’m not sure where to point it though.” Ruby said looking between the two monsters. “I’m not good enough to tap a layline yet.”

“The Shaggoth is about to get free, I’m gonna clear the streets of Grimm you fall back to Kalen.” Ozpin said and Ruby nodded her response, he grabbed her and they teleported back to Kalen. The next instant later he was gone and Ruby saw a green flash over a kilometer away.

Ozpin sliced through the head of a newborn Beowulf and yelled at the other Grimm. “Come and get me you overgrown flee bags!”

The Grimm roared at him and charged, but Oz was faster he teleported in a green dash to the first and cut it in half dodged under the swing of another. Spinning on the spot and kicking it’s head off with a horrible wet crack. Oz trailed the dragon on the ground, teleporting from Grimm to Grimm.

The dragon soared straight up into the sky and swatted several bulkheads that were too slow to move. The rest of the Grimm finally arrived, Griffons and Nevermores flew in from over the mountain and ground based Grimm started to charge the city walls.

Kalen continued chanting, the Grimm were nothing compared to what would happen if the Shaggoth got loose. James Ironwood’s voice came from his breast pocket. “What do you need Kalen?”

“Evacuate the city, I’ve an ace up my sleeve but it will kill EVERYTHING.” Kalen grit his teeth and hissed at Ruby. “Get me Ozpin.”

Ruby nodded and raced off summoning her sword and blasting through the streets.

Thomas’s voice came through the scroll. “You better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

“I’ve already called for Arach.”

“That’s assuming he can shut it down.”

“You’ve a better idea?”

“... Damn it no. Mab is gonna flip.”

Kalen heard snarls and spun around and saw the Grimm closing on him. He raised his staff and slammed it into the ground the green cracks flared and carved through the round. He continued to chant the spell in his mind. He drew his sword, this was not going well.

Ruby found Oz, cleaving through another Grimm, she raced past bodies of Grimm, human and faunus alike. “Kalen needs you!”

A SCREAM filled the air, and Ruby’s spears broke and the Shaggoth shook free its restraints. It crashed forward like an ooze, both young fae turned around just in time to see a flash of sickly green. “KALEN!” Oz screamed as the Shaggoth charged towards them, getting bigger with every meter of land it consumed.

Ruby grabbed his arm. “We’ve got to go.”

Ozpin grabbed her and teleported as far south as he could see. He yanked out his Scroll and dialed Thomas’s number quickly joining the call. “Thomas wheres Kalen?”

“I think I saw him slip into the Nevernever before it broke Ruby’s pinning job. Relax kid, this is not his first rodeo.”

“Which ship are you on?” Ozpin asked.

“Due north west of your position.”

Ozpin looked up and saw a Bullhead raining machine gun fire down on some Grimm. He grabbed Ruby and teleported. They lurched into existence in the bay of the ship, both scrambled to grab the walls to avoid falling out.

Ruby’s eyes widened as she took in Vale… it was burning. She could see Huntsmen and Huntresses along the perimeter trying to slow the flow of Grimm into the city. The dragon Grimm had taken to the air again to avoid getting eaten by the Shaggoth. Vale was steadily disappearing into it’s million maws.

Thomas raced into the hanger. “Oz, Kalen wants you to White Frost this whole place!”

“What?!” Ozpin shouted to be heard.

“He said you let it out once while fighting William. He wants you to do it again, only a bigger gate.” Thomas said grabbing a overhead bar.

“I have NO idea what I did that time, or how to do it again!” Ozpin shouted.

“Then get down there and figure it out.” Thomas pointed down at the city. Kalen had re-appeared on the roof of a church.

“I’m gonna go slow it down!” Ruby said and jumped from the Bullhead before Oz could grab her.

“Ruby!” Ozpin reach out after her but she was already rose petals. “Argh!” He jumped from the Bullhead and soared through the air like a bullet. The ground rushing up to met him, he teleported at the very last second coming to a skidding halt beside Kalen. “I don’t know how to use my Elder Blood powers for the White Frost! I wasn’t thinking that time!”

Kalen looked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder then pointed at the Shaggoth. “Then figured it out fast!” They could see Ruby flying around the monsters, unleashing Silver weapon after weapon.

Panic swelled in Ozpin’s chest, Winter rose up but he controlled it by instinct now. His gaze was locked on his wife as she dodge and fought as the Grimm closed on her. The Shaggoth drove her back towards them till she couldn’t keep flying. The streets filling with Grimm as she focused on the Shaggoth.

Oz teleported straight into the battle, Kalen hot on his heels having grabbed his shoulder. The two Winter Fae cleaved at the Grimm as the Shaggoth advanced. “Ruby fall back!” Ozpin screamed at her as the red wave got closer and closer.

“No!” Ruby screamed and spread her hands out before her heat and Silver Magic flowing together forming a shield. 

Ozpin raced for her, cutting a Grimm out of his way as they closed in around her. He saw one last gleam of silver before black consumed it. The red wave of teeth came baring down on them. “RUBY!” Oz screamed and saw white, pain and fear consuming him. He fell to his knees his eyes turned white and he screamed. A fountain of pale blue light erupted from him, blasting up into the sky and the White Frost came.

And Devoured.

Kalen was tossed clear of Ozpin and slammed into a house. The cold froze even him as it burst free from Oz, he slammed his staff into the ground reaching out with his shield bracelet creating a shield around himself as he started his containment chant again. This time uttering the words in an endless mantra. He could hear James and Thomas shouting orders at their men, the Dragon Grimm fled and everyone else was too busy doing the same to stop it.

The White Frost consumed the Shaggoth, steadily freezing it through as Oz screamed, Kalen’s ears started to bleed. It spread in a cyclone out from Oz, consuming the Grimm and the city. Snow banks accumulated, people froze in the place as they ran. It spread out beyond Vale to Beacon and the Emerald Forest.

Green cracks spread out form Kalen’s staff and reached the Shaggoth and he stood, braving the White Frost. The cracked forward a massive circle around the Shaggoth and the ground split open into rifts several meters wide. As Kalen chanted thick green vines forced themselves from the rifts but started to freeze.

Ruby tightened her shield around her and shattered through the Grimm surrounding her. She stumbled through the snow towards Kalen, her boots slipping and sliding till she grabbed his staff. Her eyes glowed pure silver as she poured the last of her magic into Kalen’s spell.

The vines broke free of the ice and wrapped themselves around the Shaggoth. The space below it turned solid green as it was pulled into the ground slowly moved by Kalen’s spell. Just as the last of the Shaggoth vanished into the ground two figures stepped out of a ‘Way.’

One was Arach in his human form. The other was a woman of six feet tall with long white hair flowing down to her back, with green cat-slitted eyes and very pale white skin. Her lips were the colour of frozen mulberries and she wore a pale green dress, together she and Arach chanted.  _ “Gvaed, gvaed uncym, cym’morth!” _ Blue light just like what Ozpin was surrounded their outstretched hands and the cyclone that Ozpin created turned to it and was steady absorbed.

It died out moments later and Ozpin topped to the side unconscious. Ruby let go of Kalen’s staff and raced to him. “Oz!” She slid to a stop and picked him up by the shoulders. “Oz!” She called again but got no response.

Arach walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. “He is only sleeping.”

Kalen panted and looked up just in time to get slapped across the face the woman’s icen claws slicing his cheek open. He bowed his head and dropped to one knee. “My Queen.”

Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness, leader of the Winter Court only smiled showing pearly white canines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So you are all going to hate us.  
> Bob: Three months ain't that long.  
> Kry: We've decided to hiatus this story till more RWBY comes out, we've been talking and we need a few more characters and more knowledge of the world before we are happy with continuing. We've got an ending but are really curious about Atlas.  
> Ardy: So yeah, hiatus till we're happy with the direction we want to take this story in.  
> Bob: Thank you too: Sportsfangirl815 and Rilia.  
> Kry: In other news Ardy's been working on a new story for a few weeks now.  
> Ardy: Call it a return to what I am really good at. See everyone around and thank you for all the support.


	24. Stay Out of Trouble Kids

Ozpin woke slowly, the room was dark and it took him a moment but he realized it was crafted completely from wood. There was a weight on his side and he looked down, his heart swelling with relief, Ruby was snuggled up to him sleeping soundly. “Ruby~.” He let out a great sigh turning to her, running his hands up and down her sides. 

She woke and reached out to him. “Hey, it’s okay everything is okay. At least I hope it will be.”

They sat up and Oz looked around. “Where are we?”

“Demonsreach. Kalen brought us here before he was going to say a word to Mab.” Ruby got up and pulled him up off the bed. “Don’t touch any real dirt more than you have too. It makes me feel sick, staying on the artificial stuff and buildings makes the feeling less pronounced.”

 “Okay.” Ozpin said and wove his fingers through her. “I take it we have to be somewhere?”

“Arach and the others are waiting for us downstairs. Don’t talk to the woman unless she talks to you first and as little as you can get away with.” Ruby lead the way downstairs.

“Who is she?” Ozpin asked.

“Mab.”

Ozpin lurched to a stop but as they entered the living room only Arach was in it. He looked up from his book and took the several long strides towards them. “Are you alright? That was a cruel thing for Kalen to ask of you.”

“Tired but I don’t feel any different.” Ozpin said squeezing Ruby’s hand.

Arach let out a relieved sigh. “That is good.”

“What happened to Vale?” Ozpin asked. “I don’t remember anything after seeing the Grimm swarm Ruby.”

There was a pregnant pause before Arach said. “Vale has fallen. What forces there were left over from the Vytal festival got most of the people out before you… let the White Frost out. Between it and the Grimm, it will take a great deal of time to restore the city.”

Ozpin leaned against the doorway. “I did… what?”

“The White Frost used you as a gateway, you froze not only the Shaggoth but all the Grimm, the city all the way out to a rather large section of the Emerald Forest. In short you cast a noticeable portion of the Kingdom into a new ice age.” Arach said with almost humour in his voice. “Altogether it was a very impressive showing.”

Oz’s legs crumpled and he leaned against the wall. How many people had he killed? The door opened and Kalen strode in, Mab floated above the ground just a few inches. She looked upon Ozpin with those cold green feline eyes. “Elder Blood child, what a stir you have been causing.”

Ozpin dipped his head as low as it could go.

Mab turned her attention to her Winter Knight. “I remember the last time we had a conversation like this.”

“So do I, you said that you were happy to have a man finally worthy being your Knight.” Kalen said crossing his arms. “Now get off my island.”

Mab laughed, it was a sound that stabbed the ears and made your soul twist in fear. “It is in moments like this when I remember why you are  _ my _ knight. Bring them for their birthdays, if they do not show I will be most displeased, the Erlking has been expressing a wish to meet the child while he is conscious.”

Kalen ground his teeth. “Halloween, we’ll be there.”

Mab smiled that feral smile that had chills running up and down Ruby and Ozpin’s back and the next instant she was gone. No visible opening of a ‘Way’ she was just gone.

Arach sighed. “With that done, Ruby if you would be so kind.” He pulled off his shirt revealing a decaying torso, followed by the rest of his clothes. Faint wisps of grey and black smoke floated from his humanoid skin. It almost appeared pretty, like falling ash but the Silver eyes recognized the tell tale sign of the infection that still lay claim to the Jabberwocky’s body.

“Right.” Ruby called on her magic and bathed the room in silver light.

A minute later Arach was mended and dressed again. “Thank you, saves you a trip to Wonderland. Speaking of, I should return.”

“Already?” Ruby almost whined.

“Wonderland is my home. While I enjoy visiting other realms, my duty lies in Wonderland. I have been slowly returning to my patrols and I find great joy in my work.” Arach said.

“Okay.” Ruby stepped up and gave him a hug. “Maybe we’ll come and visit sometime.”

The dragon returned the gesture and dipped his head to Ozpin. “Do try not to freeze the world again.” 

Ozpin only nodded, he was still struck by the damage he had done to his home. He barely registered when Arach left, leaving him with Ruby, Kalen and Bob who was complaining as usual. 

“Damn all that fighting has really tuckered me out, say Ruby would you mind sitting me in your lap so I can rest? Maybe on your ‘bare’ thighs ehhh.” Bob’s orange lights glowed. 

Kalen only tapped the skull and glared down. “Pack it in Bob.”

“Geezz, can’t blame a spirit for trying.” Bob huffed but said nothing more as Kalen placed him on the table between two long dark brown couches that had obviously seen better days. 

“Come sit.” He asked, waiting for Ruby to sit closer to Oz, who was still looking very shocked about the damage he had done. 

Kalen watched his grandson, the boy was obviously blaming himself for what happened to Vale. It seemed no matter how much that side of Winter claimed him, his grandson was human enough to feel empathy for those lost lives. Kalen signed and he dropped his head. “I’m sorry Ozpin.” 

That got the child’s attention, Oz picked his eyes up confused as to why Kalen was apologizing to him. “What do you mean?”

“It seems that because of my interference and decisions, its brought you into Mab’s line of sight. If I had known Salem’s plan or that she intended to use that monster I could have better protected the people of Vale. I’m sorry that I burdened you with the consequences of my demand.”

“If … if I hadn’t done it, would Vale still be standing?” Oz asked 

Kalen shook his head solemnly. “No, I’m afraid the Shaggoth would have only eaten the rest of Vale and maybe more, it's a great beast that can only consume and never be full. It would have continued until there was nothing left. While the Shaggoth was captured, it came at a huge price.”

By this point Ruby was near shaking with anger on Oz’s behalf. “This is Salem’s fault, she is the one who released that monster on Vale.”

“Yeh! The babe is right Ozzy boy.” Even Bob was on board with defending Ozpin. 

Oz gave them both a tiny smile, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Ruby feeling his sadness only leaned into him. “Salem needs to be dealt with but first,” Oz for the first time took a good look at the room around him. “Why did you bring us here Kalen?”

The elder Wizard scratched his head. “Well you see Mab may be my Queen but I don’t trust her as far as I can throw her. She very much a wild card at the best of times.”

“What do you mean, she seemed very pleasant. Quiet unlike how I expected.” Oz stroked Ruby’s hair, feeling her so close to him calming his earlier worries.

“Ah well you see, what you just saw was a fraction of the surface that is Mab.” Bob laughed. 

Kalen peered at Oz and Ruby, his face impossible to read. “If I had to describe Mab in one way it would be that she is whimsical by appearance and devious by nature and NEVER to be trusted, no matter what she promises or how she appeases you.”

“You sound like you know this by experience?” Oz gulped.

Chuckling slightly he replied. “Let’s just say she extended the same invitation to me and on my birthday, I almost started a war within the court."

"Good times!” Bob chuckled. 

“It was classic Mab." The wizard added.

Ruby tilted her head. “What happened?”

"Lets just say I killed a few of the Winter Court on my first Birthday in Arctis Tor." Kalen laughed although there was was no humor in it. “I was a bit of a shit back then and not very welcomed among most circles. The point is though, now that Mab has seen you she isn’t going to take kindly if I break my word, again. So come Halloween providing we all survive Salem, I’m gonna need the two of you to come for a visit.”

“You tell us that! Then ask us to put ourselves in a position where we could be killed?” Oz was nearly outraged, there was no way he was letting Ruby anywhere near that woman, Fae, Queen whatever!

“Well Halloween is a bit off yet so it gives us plenty of time to deal with the current threat. Salem, oh and when I say we I ‘don’t’ mean you two.” Kalen said pointing at them.

“Why not?! This is as much our fight as it’s anyone’s. Salem is gunning for us, so wouldn’t the best thing to do be go after her?” Ruby felt herself wilting a little. Salem was a threat to everyone, not just them.

Kalen gave her a small smile. “That’s exactly why you two need to lay low. We know Salem is after the two of you and being out in the open is just panting a very large sign for her to attack. At least with you hidden she will not think to attack the kingdoms until she has a location on either of you. Plus remember what I said on your wedding? I can take care of Salem, your jobs are to find a place to settle and have a nice big family… That said, I want you two to head back to Mistral and get into contact with the Headmaster of Haven.”

“Leonardo why?” Ozpin asked looking up at Kalen.

“Because I don’t know where the Spring Maiden is. Not that I’m worried about her getting the Relic, but Salem will look for her and I’d rather find her first. With Choice and Destruction already here that only levels, Creation and Knowledge. Salem isn’t stupid enough to attack Demonsreach, however I’d rather keep the other two out of her hands as well. The current stalemate has been bad enough.” Kalen said as he sat in another beat up chair.

“So we head back to Mistral? Our stuff is still at the hotel too.” Ruby said, she didn’t like this but she could understand Kalen’s thinking.

“Maybe turn your contraceptives in for recycling while you’re at it?” Kalen asked voice tinted in humour.

Ruby looked over to Ozpin and then smiled. “We’ll talk about it.”

Ozpin stood up and started to pace, his hair was a shaggy mess that Ruby found suited him with his pointy ears peeking out. “So go talk to Leo and find Spring.”

“And get Ruby knocked up ASAP.” Bob helpfully added.

Ozpin rolled his eyes. “Yeah maybe. We’ll get going then… I need to process all this.”

“Understandable. You know how to contact me if you need me.” Kalen said.

Ruby and Oz stood and she stepped into his embrace and with a flash of green they vanished. Kalen reached down and picked up Bob. “Come on, while those two stir up trouble we need to do some scouting in Atlas.” With a snap of his fingers he turned himself into a blonde and changed how tall he appeared.

 

* * *

 

Ruby and Ozpin reappeared in the living room of their hotel room. Ruby tucked her face against Oz’s chest. “That was…”

“Harrowing.” Ozpin said hugging her tightly.

“Kalen really doesn’t want us on the front lines.” Ruby said softly. “Maybe we should just do like he’s told us.”

Oz pet down her back resting his hand her hips. “I thought you wanted to spend a few months traveling. Hunting, fulfilling your dream to be a Huntress.”

“That was back when… back when Salem wasn’t taking pot shots at our home for no apparent reason. Kalen says our very existence is something that she wants to snuff out. Maybe we should just, start trying. Find the Spring Maiden, then start looking for a home. Travel and hunt, but stay out of sight and look for a place to hide.” Ruby drew away slightly a hand going to her stomach. “Just start trying, then play it as it comes when…”

Ozpin put a hand over hers. “Are you sure?”

The Silver Eyed Warrior nodded. “Yes. Plus we’re immortal, there will always be time to hunt.”

The Winter fae traced the back of his fingers over her jaw. “Let’s get your things then go talk to Leo. I doubt Spring will be in the city and after Vale, I think making ourselves scarce for a while is a good idea.”

It took barely minutes to pack up their things, Ruby was oddly quiet, more so then usual and every time Oz looked over at her she would be staring through the window. “Ruby?”

She jumped a little to the sound of his voice. “Sorry! I was just thinking, just a lot on my mind. I mean I do get what Kalen is saying but at the same time shouldn’t we be working with the others to destroy the threat. We are more powerful for our Fae selves, why are we not using that strength to fight back.” Ruby sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist. “It just feels like we’re the only ones playing it safe while everyone else risks their lives.”

Oz crossed the room, his arms coming around her. “Kalen’s right Ruby, the more out in the open we are the bigger a target we paint for everyone around us. It burns me that we’ve been sidelined on this but if Salem is gunning for us then we put innocent lives in danger. Vale suffered and a lot of people died, it's not on us, it's on Salem but …” Oz turned his wife around, seeing those eyes burn with unshed tears. “We can protect more people this way. That’s what being a Huntsmen is about Ruby. It's not the glory, the money or the Grimm, it’s protecting the people.”  

Ruby nodded, letting Oz embrace her. They stood like that in the quiet of their room just swaying in silence. _ Where had things gone so horribly wrong? _ Ruby thought and buried closer. 

“We need to go to Leonardo.” Came the voice above her. “We may not be charging the castle walls but Kalen did give us a task. Find Spring. Leo should at least have Spring’s last location.” Ruby nodded, blinking back tears as Oz teleported them to Haven Academy in a soft green flash.

 

* * *

 

Haven’s hallways were oddly quiet for the time of day. Ozpin fully expected to see hordes of students in the process of leaving and then was reminded that the school year had already ended. Still there should have been in house teachers and the odd Huntsman around, instead it was eerie silent. It had been years since Ozpin had walked through these halls but he remembered the way to the headmasters office. The only reason he hadn’t wanted to teleport straight there was to save poor Leo from a heart attack. 

Not to mention he got the chance of walking his beautiful wife around the ornately built academy. He hoped that the culture and structure difference might uplift his short partner but Ruby’s eyes were still a little downcast as they made their way through the halls, finally coming to a stop at a pair of wooden doors with the headmaster's name on it. Neither of them had their glamour up when Ozpin reached up and knocked.

After a moment the door open and Leo took one look at Oz, “AHH!” and fainted.

Ozpin and Ruby looked down then Ruby up to Oz. “Is that normal?”

Oz pushed the other door out of the way and walked over to kneel by Leo’s head. “Sadly yes.” He poked Leo in the shoulder. “Wake up Leonardo I have questions for you.”

Leonardo Lionheart blinked looking up at Oz. “Ozpin you nearly gave me a heart attack.” He sat up and put a hand to his head.

“I knocked, it’s not my fault you are so easy to startle.” Ozpin stood and offered his hand. “Come on I’ve got questions about the Spring Maiden.”

Leo let Ozpin pull him up. “You look different, I saw the news…”

Ozpin shrugged. “Same old me Leo, just with a lifespan probably ten or more times that of a human.”

“You look like a faunus.” Leo said and walked away sitting in a comfy leather chair and trying to gather his nerves.

Ozpin blinked once, no one else had made that connection. “Huh, I hadn’t thought of that. Listen this is important, the Spring Maiden, what do you remember about her?”

“She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She... ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now.” Leonardo said. “Unless you have any ideas.”

Ozpin sighed, well it had been a long shot. “Nope. Thanks Leo.” He looked over to Ruby who was looking out a window hunched in on herself. “We’ll be going now that is all we came for.”

“Uh wait Ozpin. You both should come around for tea.” Leo stood reaching out. “I think you would do well to meet the leader of the White Fang. She visits me sometimes and would appreciate some help from an outside source.”

The Winter Fae paused mid step. “I’m listening.”

“Sienna Khan has been having troubles with on of her lieutenant, Adam Taurus. He’s a fanatic and needs to be put down. But she can’t be the one to do it.” Leo said.

“You’re not helping your case Leo, I might be a hell of a lot better at hunting now. But I’m no ones killer.” Oz said looking at Leo from under his bangs.

“Just stick around please, I’ll send you a message when I’ve arranged a meeting with her. She can explain better then I.” Leonardo said.

“Fine, but if Kalen calls for us. We are not waiting.” Ozpin turned away and Ruby returned his side. “Goodbye Leo.” Ruby shyly waved and followed her husband out.

 

* * *

 

Oz and Ruby thanked Leo and exited the room, no one more glad then Leo himself after his fright from his colleague. Ozpin went to take Ruby’s hand to teleport them back when she leaned into his side. “Can we take the long way back, I could do with some fresh air.”

Oz only smiled and held out his arm, Ruby latching herself onto it immediately as they exited the school and Oz had to admit a walk back would be pleasant. Especially since the sun was just descending over the horizon and its light bathed the city in such beautiful shades of autumn. For the most part the walk back was quiet, the air was growing a little chill but neither party were affected by the bitter winds that blew through the city. 

The sound of a television was what drew their attention as a crowd of people watched the events unfold. Oz and Ruby stopped just in time to catch the reporters words. “The monstrous creature many are calling ‘The Shaggoth’ was eventually subdued by none other the Professor Ozpin, the ‘former’ Headmaster of Beacon Academy. But as many of you can see this was no salvation, these beings did not save Vale but set it into an Ice age. Survivors of the now frozen kingdom state that Ozpin himself is to blame for Vale’s condition. The ‘magic’ he attempted to convince the public was natural and aiding in his Huntsmen duties is nothing more then a curse to the people of Remnant. I mean look at the mess he has left Vale in.”

The camera cut from the vile reporters words to an image of Vale as it was now, shrouded in ice and snow. Piles of snow and frozen bodies yet to be collected. Oz and Ruby got a closer look as the reporter came back on. “While the former headmaster is not wanted for the destruction of Vale he is certainly not wanted to return. These ‘Fae’ hybrids, humans capable of using magic should be held accountable for their actions and instead they are ignored, their crimes ignored. What would the people of Vale who fell in this battle say?”

The news was suddenly cut off with that question and Oz looked over to Ruby who had gone deathly pale. He squeezed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd of people, the silver eyes mutely following him. Had he thought on ahead about what the reactions people might have he would have donned their cloaks and hidden them but then he hadn’t accounted on the large group of people who hovered outside their hotel. 

Humans and a few Faunus all stood around with anger in their eyes as Oz and Ruby finally appeared. Ruby had never had such a negative flood of emotions attack her before. Even when she had been fighting Roman or the White Fang, their hatred was nothing compared to what stood before them now. It appeared that all the work she, Ozpin, Kalen and the others had done to bring magic back into the eyes of Remnant’s people had been in vain. No from looking at the near mob in front of them Ruby thought they had done something even worse. They were hated.

They should blame the Shaggoth, they should blame the Grimm. Instead their anger and hate was being directed at them and without their glamour Oz and Ruby were showered with the hate of humans. Even after seeing that monster kill and eat the people of Vale it was Ozpin they directed their new found hate at. He may have stopped it but he had frozen an entire city to do it and now with how many people had died that day what remained demanded a target for their blame. The people could blame the Grimm for a lot of things, they were a constant source for fear and threat but seeing the frozen city they blamed Ozpin instead.

The crowd was silent for the most part, just staring at the pair of Fae with mixed emotions. From anger, to disgust, fear and subjection, Oz pulled Ruby closer to him and walked towards them. He could teleport them inside but seeing the horde, he figured a show of magic now would just solidify their misconceptions. The group parted for them, not out of respect but out of disgust, not wanting to get too close to the beings they didn’t even consider human anymore. 

Ruby kept her head down, each step through the throng of people putting more weight on her heart, her eyes blurred hotly but she wouldn’t cry, not here. This was worse then at Beacon, when she had been subjected to the prejudice for being with Ozpin. Oz kept his arm around her the entire time which eased some of the tightness around her chest but it wasn’t enough when the crowd started to attack.

Something red and small flew from the middle of the mob, its intended target was the taller man with shaggy silver white hair but the aim was off and instead it hit the shorter young woman beside him. Ruby stumbled as something hit the back of her head, pushing her out of Oz’s arms. She felt it wet and dripping over her hair and down her neck. The smell of tomato’s burned her eyes further with the words, "GET LOST FREAKS!" emerging from the crowd behind her. 

She felt the first tear trickle down her cheek when the mob cheered. More shouts and insults were hurtled their way and another piece of fruit landed near her foot, making her jump slightly. That’s when she felt the ice at her side. 

Oz was furious when he looked at Ruby, her eyes full of tears and a twinge of pain. Winter growled low and Oz found his eyes glowed a bright gold as he turned on his heel. No one attacked his mate and got away with it. Silence met him as the people stared at the raw fury on his face, sharp canines bared, his fingernails growing into icen claws. Ice and snow fell from his body as Winter took more control and the crowd shook, seeing him in this form. "Get out of my sight." His voice was hoarse and demonic as he snarled. "NOW!" 

People broke from their frozen fear and started running, they fled into the city like a pack of rats escaping the growing storm screaming of his monstrosity. Oz quickly turned back to Ruby and lifted her into his arms. Ruby attempted to wipe the remaining tomato juice from her hair but it was clear she was in distress. Oz gathered her closer to him whispering low in her ear. "Lets get cleaned up and go." 

Ruby said nothing only nodding, letting Oz navigate them away through the main doors. As they entered the hotel some of the staff took off running from Ozpin while others only offered dirty glances at their condition and carried on with their jobs. No one approached the elevator as Oz kept Ruby huddled in his arms but once the doors closed he teleported them back to their room. 

Once in their rooms Oz gently lowered Ruby to her feet and the younger woman walked away into the bathroom to shower. The Winter Fae buried his hands in his hair and blinked hard at the burning around his eyes. Ruby hadn’t deserved that and he wanted nothing more then to hunt down each and every member of that mob and destroy them. He felt the anger curdle in his chest and had to bite his lip. Ruby needed him more then he needed retribution. The sound of running water pulled him away from his thoughts and he made his way over to the bathroom, shredding his clothes on the way.

Ruby stood under the hot spray understandable upset. Tears mixed with the water as she allowed herself quiet sobs in the steamy room. She is supposed to be a huntress, she is supposed to protect the people and yet she feels disgraced by them. The way they rejected her and Oz so outside was the worse experience of her life and she had had plenty of bad moments. It just wasn’t fair, they had been trying to help the people, to stop Salem’s monster from destroying Vale and instead they were the ones blame had been cast upon. 

Still feeling the over ripe fruit in her hair, smelling it coat her lovely hair, Ruby attempted  to scrub it out but the smell persisted. The young woman started getting more and more worked up about the way she had been treated, rubbing at skin and hair until it hurt and still it didn’t seem enough. Ruby howled, letting the water run over her body as hot as possible but with her Summer Fae she couldn’t be burned by it. 

Oz shut the door behind him, just in time to catch her howling cry and felt his heart ache for her. Silently he joined her in the shower, not even battering a lash when the near scalding water hit his body, just letting his Aura keep him from burning. He felt the moment Ruby recognized him in the shower with her, she turned herself into his arm and clung to him, crying loudly as the water beat them both. 

Oz did what came natural to him when Ruby was involved. He loved her. From letting her cling to him to squirting shampoo into his hand and gently working it up to clean her hair. He took large handfuls of soap rubbed it into her body, letting the lavender scenting suds wash away the experience from her. All the while he whispered and cooed to her, offering tiny kisses and loving bites to her body. Winter rose with him, cradling his mate, supporting her weight and calming her. 

Ruby slowly relaxed into her husband and offered no protest when he shut off the shower. Oz wrapped her up in one of the oversized towels and lifted her back into his arms, taking them back to the bedroom. Ozpin lowered her onto the bed and began to dry her, Ruby purred softly. He never said anything, just quietly hummed as he dried Ruby’s hair. Tired from the fighting and the scene outside Ruby let Oz rock her slightly, her mind and body so sleepy she fell into a dreamy state. 

Ozpin watched her and when he was sure she was asleep slipped her under the covers. He gazed down at her for a moment, they couldn’t stay here, not after that performance outside and he was damned if he’d put Ruby in that position again. Oz took the remaining towel and started to dry himself off. After a nap he would start contacting huntsmen who work in this area, someone ‘had’ to have come across someone like Spring, maybe they just didn’t know it. His conversation with Leo reared back up, or he could wait and make contact with Sienna Khan. Perhaps the current leader of the White Fang would be open to working with them. He had never met her before but from the sounds of the situation she had, the Faunus leader could prove to be a valuable ally. 

Either way the sooner they found Spring the safer she would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: *Head on desk* . . . Ardy do you remember when I came to you with this story’s original concept?  
> Ardy: You wanted to make the RWBY characters Wonderland characters, didn’t know what pairing you wanted and wanted it to be only two or three chapters.  
> Kry: Right now I remember … how did we go from that to THIS!   
> Bob: You went to Ardy with it.  
> Ardy: What? I’ve a huge mythological background, I love the different forms of Wonderland and borrowing bits and pieces of the Dresden Files is just the cherry on top.  
> Bob: You’re a nerd.  
> Ardy: Geek Bob.  
> Kry: Hahahaha, oh well it's still fun to write ‘when’ we get back into it which should be NOW, woohoo!  
> Bob: Ardy…~  
> Ardy: *sneaking off to work on other things*  
> Bob: Get your butt back here.  
> Ardy: But Pillars of Eternity… new DLC.  
> Bob: No more crossovers, at least not that one till Kry has beat the game at least once.  
> Ardy: But Bob~, I wanna make Oz a Watcher and a Cipher and Ruby a Cipher.  
> Bob: Behave, Kry hurry up and wrap this up before she starts listing plot ideas.  
>  Kry: Okay okay! A huge thanks for the support, sorry about the hiatus and special thanks to DarkPhoenixRising darkvampirekisses ClockRose and Magicninjaturtle. Now Ardy, wait for me!   
>  Bob: Jeez I swear those two are more trouble then Kalen ever was. THE LEAST THEY COULD HAVE DONE WAS TAKE ME WITH THEM!


	25. Shaken Faith

Ruby and Oz sat curled up together on the sofa. With Leo being a bust they didn’t have a lead on where to start to look for Spring. All they knew was that she had fled and was probably living with bandits and there were too many of those in Anima to know where to start looking. Oz had a few strings he could pull for locations but without any clue which tribe had picked up Spring it was going to be a long and difficult search. 

With how poorly the world was taking the fall of Vale, neither of them felt like leaving their hotel suite. So a day of pajamas and comfort food was the name of the day. Strangely enough nothing had been done to any of their food when they ordered room service. Ozpin wondered if Thomas had anything to do with it.

Ruby snuggled to Oz on his lap, her head resting on his pectoral. Neither were in any rush to face the world. They weren’t glamouring, letting their fae features show just for each other. They pointedly avoided all of the news channels and right now had a movie with the volume low on. Oz had a small smile on his face as he watched the scene unfold when he felt Ruby shift on his lap. 

“Oz, what do we do now?” Ruby asked softly, tracing a hand over his bare chest.

Ozpin rested his cheek against her head. “Leo wants me to meet with Sienna, we should at least hear what she has to say. Beyond that I think staying here… isn’t a good idea.”

Ruby’s eyes were downcast. “Why, why did they do that?”

Knowing she meant the near ambush the day before he sighed. “They are afraid. It’s a natural response. People fear what they don’t understand.” Ozpin said.

“But they could see the Shaggoth and the Grimm, yet it’s us they go after.” Ruby said softly.

“We were there and they don’t understand. I can’t explain them Ruby, it’s just human nature.” Oz said with a sigh.

“Do you think it’s because nobody knows about Salem yet? Maybe if the world knew …” She trailed off, Ozpin saw the sad line form over her lips. “They are not ready. If people knew then only panic would take over, anarchy. One hand isn’t enough to wield the heaviest blade and the world is not at a point where its people can accepted a united front.”

Silence stretched between them as Ruby curled up closer to her husband. “We’re gonna lose.” Ruby’s soft words with empty of emotion and feeling, causing Oz to look down sharply at her. “It’s like the Faunus, Man will never fully accept difference and the Faunus will continue to fight until either the roles reverse or they die. Is that not any different to what’s happening to us now? Remnant will never be united.”

“Foresight is both a blessing and curse Ruby, we don’t know what may happen in the future.” Tracing the line of silent tears down her cheeks, Oz wanted nothing more then to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Unfortunately he didn’t know if it ever would be.  

“Maybe it would have been best if we never came back.” The redhead nudged her face further into his larger hand, the cooler skin a refreshing to her hot face. 

Oz grabbed the remote and paused the movie and the room went quiet. “You want to return to Wonderland?”

“We were accepted there, happy. Our friends at the library only too happy to teach us, help. They were kind and I just want to be able to look around me and not see such hate.”

“Ruby…” Oz started and sighed, in a way Ruby was right. Their presence here was only making bad situations worse. Salem had them both painted with targets, Vale had been set into an ice age and now the people attacked them. Kalen had said to lay low, to stay safe, maybe they should go back, they had the offer of a home there after all. 

Then the Winter Fae shook his head, home would always be where Ruby was and if anything happened to her friends and family Oz knew Ruby would never be able to forgive herself. “Ruby? Would you do something for me please.” The hesitate nod against his lap was accompanied by Ruby turning so she could see him better. “I know its hard and I understand it hurts but remember your dreams. You once told me being a Huntress was all you ever wanted, that you wanted to protect the people. That doesn’t have to change just because we are disliked, look at Blake and the other Faunus who worked hard at Beacon. Do you think they would put their own happiness before protecting humans? Is it any different for us?” Ozpin paused letting that sink in.

“Ruby I would follow you anywhere you wish to go, be it Wonderland, here or anywhere else but will running make you happy? Will giving up that nature which urges you to protect those weaker then you make you happy? If yes then we can be in Wonderland in seconds, I’ll take you there and we can live there for as long as we want.” He waited a few moments to let his words sink in. “However if you want more, if you want to be the Hero, the protector, the Huntress you’ve always worked so hard to be then I will support you with all my might. People may curse us, they may throw rotten fruit at us, they may even refuse to look at us with anything other then disdain and hate even as we help protect them from the Grimm. But I will ‘always’ be there for you and so will your family, friends, my friends, those who know us will stand with us. I promise you that.”

“I just don’t know how we are suppose to carry on from this, it feels like everything we try is to be met with rejection.” 

Oz cradled her head in his hands, fingers combing through those lovely locks. “Just because someone stumbles and loses their way doesn’t mean they’re lost forever. We all make mistakes, just don’t let it fester in your heart. There’s too much of our lives to live to carry such regret.”

The Summer Fae felt a few tears linger in her lashes, her eyes burning with the need to shed them. Her voice was slightly hoarse when she spoke. “When did you get so optimistic?”

He only smiled at her. “The day you agreed to marry me.” 

Ruby snorted and leaned up with a smile, slipping her arms around Oz’s neck she soaked herself in his love for her. 

They stayed like that for a while, long enough for the sun to gain the height of noon before Oz’s Scroll buzzed on the other side of the room. Ruby had fallen into a doze but shuddered awake at the sound. Ozpin slipped out from under her and trekked across the room to retrieve his Scroll. It was a message from Leo requesting he and Ruby return to the school. As it turned out Sienna Kah was  _ very  _ interested in meeting with them and was hopeful that they would hear her out in regards to the Adam situation. 

Oz was loathed to move Ruby or to expose her to the public so soon but since the meeting was at the school they could teleport in and out without anyone being any wiser. He sighed and asked. “Hey Ruby, you up to meeting with Leo again? Apparently he’s already arranged a meeting with Sienna.”

Ruby sighed deeply, she really didn’t want to leave the hotel room but she understood they couldn’t hide out in their room forever. “Fine. Let’s just get this over with so we can leave Mistral.”

Ozpin walked over and kissed her temple. “Sounds like a plan, come let’s get ready.”

They teleported straight to Leo’s office half an hour later. Now that Ozpin had a fresh memory of the place he could travel there whenever he wished. Ruby was still much quieter then normal and she stayed latched onto his arm upon arrival but she did give him a small tired smile when he gazed at her with concern. “I’m good.” She whispered and snuggled closer into his side.

Oz could hear the sound of voices from inside Leo’s office, one he recognised, the other quieter and level. From the way both voices stopped he assumed they heard their approach and knocked on the wooden door. A moment later Leo who had a thin smile on his face waved them inside. “I’m so glad you decided to come Ozpin, Ruby. Let me introduce the High Leader of the White Fang, Sienna Kah.” 

The woman sat at the far side of the room was definitely a Faunus, her black feline ears stood proudly at the crown on her head. She had the colouring of a Bengal Tiger and black tattooed stripes running down both arms. She wore a terracotta cape with a black shirt and leggings striped with burnt orange sashes and white accents. A pair of gold hoop earrings hung from each of her human ears and another two pairs from her Faunus ones. Although she was unsmiling and appeared wary of them her seating position was calm and relaxed, obviously she spent a fair amount of time here. 

Sienna stood with a slow grace and regarded Ozpin and Ruby with a tight smile. “Pleasure to meet you both, from what I understand the the last few days hasn’t been pleasant for either of you. I’m sorry we had to meet at such a time but I felt it necessary to move as quickly as possible.”   

Ruby gave a little shudder at the reminded. “You know what happened?”

Sienna turned her yellow eyes on the young female and nodded. “Some of my people saw the mob, though I cannot apologize on their behalf I am sorry you have been subjected to such an attack.”

Ruby nodded her sentiments. “And I’m sorry that the Faunus are still discriminated against to this day.”

“You don’t hold the human’s beliefs that the Faunus have less rights?” The tiger Faunus asked, seating herself by Leo.

“Oh no! Not at all, one of my best friends is a Faunus and I’ve never agreed or liked how others treat her. Though Blake takes great pains to hide her heritage even though she knows we don’t care.” Ruby said.

“Blake? As in  Blake Belladonna?” Sienna asked, her ear flicking towards Ruby.

“Yes, you know her?”

“I know ‘of’ her, through her father. Ghira Belladonna was the previous leader of the White Fang and my mentor. Though from my understanding Blake was until fairly recently a member of the White Fang’s faction in Vale.” Sienna said.

“Miss Belladonna left the White Fang to pursue a future as a Huntress, she was enrolled at Beacon Academy and was placed into a team with RWBY.”

“It is a shame she felt the need to hide her heritage.” Sienna prompted. 

Ruby shuffled a little in her seat. “Well we kinda found out she was a Faunus when she panicked and ran. Then when she came back we told her it was okay that she’s our friend and teammate. She has a on and off relationship with my sister.” At that the redhead blushed a little. 

That got their first genuine smile from the Faunus leader. “Well I am happy to hear that there are some good and understanding people still out there. It restores my faith that the Faunus and Humans can live alongside each other.”

Ruby smiled and cleared her throat, talk about her friends made her homesick and she really was tired still from earlier. “So you wanted to talk to us about…” 

“Adam Taurus.” Sienna said, her smile fading. “He’s the lieutenant and head of the Vale branch of the White Fang. However since he has returned to Anima he has been showing more extremist tendencies. Ones that will harm the White Fang… I need him, dealt with.”

Ozpin didn’t like where this was going. “Define ‘dealt with.’”

Sienna pursed her lips. “Adam, is going too far. He’s practically broken away and has developed his own group of extremists. The rumour is he wants to challenge me for the rest of the White Fang. I can’t go up against him, it would fracture the White Fang in two. I need an outsider to deal with Adam.”

“You want me to kill him.” Ozpin said his feline eyes narrowing at her. He looked over to Leo. “You knew didn’t you?” Ozpin stood up with a snarl. “I’m no ones hit man!”

While Leo sputtered and looked around the room Sienna took her tea cup and sipped before addressing Ozpin again. “I never asked you to help me kill Adam Taurus. He is one my own people and I believe that the harsh years and lack of progress to his eyes has created this behavior. If it is at all possible I wanted to ask you to speak with him and convince him to stop. Sadly I know this is not likely to happen and should Adam be confronted I believe he would simply attack.” Sienna peered up from her cup, her gaze steady on Oz. “You would be well within your rights to defend yourself and the life of your wife, even if that meant ending Adam’s life or letting him live. Believe me when I say Adam would not give you that same courtesy.”

Ozpin chuckled and planted himself on the chair opposite the Faunus. “I get it now. You want me to approach Adam with an offer to peacefully surender. Since he is unlikely to take that offer and from his hatred towards Humans he would perceive me as a threat and attempt to take me out. I fight Adam in self defense, kill him and I cannot be blamed for defending myself and you cannot be blamed for his death.” The tea Leo had poured for him had long since gone cold but Oz brought it to his lips anyway. “What if he agrees to surrender? Do you still expect me to goad him into signing his own death certificate?”

“No. I would prefer that he chose that path. If he does and admits to his crimes he will face punishment and be stripped off his title.”

“Do you really think that would be enough to stop him, when he can simply go to ground, hide out and raise more of an army before attacking again?” Ozpin scoffed.

“Once Adam is either dead or in custody the rest of the Faunus will see what he has done and they will not follow him. His punishment will not allow him that kind of power ever again and should he attempt to go back to his olds ways then I have the justification to have him imprisoned for his crimes.”

“I think we should do it Oz.” Ruby turned to Oz, her eyes holding a spark. “I remember fighting the White Fang, what they were doing, if they really are only doing it because of Adam then he needs to be stopped.” 

“Ruby-” Oz started

“Oz, this is something we can do! Kalen said to stay out of the way, helping the Faunus sounds like a good idea. Blake told us about how the White Fang changed and how Adam’s changing scared her into running. If we can help stop them then perhaps … perhaps.” Ruby trailed off trying to emphasise her point by earnestly staring at her husband. 

Ozpin smiled sadly at her then ran a hand through his messy hair. “Alright. However Ruby and I are looking for a woman with magic, lots of it. We only thought that she joined a bandit clan around a decade ago. Get your people to put an ear to the ground for any magic within the bandits. Changes of weather, hitting impossible targets. Extreme damage to an area. That kind of thing.”

Sienna nodded. “That is fair and I believe I can help you.”

Ozpin reached into his pocket and handed her his Scroll opening up a map. “Give me the coordinates and we’ll be on our way.”

Sienna punched the long string of numbers in and stood. “Thank you for this.” She offered her hand.

Fae and Faunus shook on their bargain. Ozpin looked at Leo who was sitting sheepishly in his chair. “And grow a spine Leo. I’ll be surprised if Salem will live through the years end. I’m just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the magic that has returned to Remnant.” He offered his arm and Ruby stepped back to him and they vanished in a rush of green energy.

 

* * *

 

Finding Adam’s camp was unbelievably easy, even with the coordinates Oz had expected it to take a few hours to scour the area. He and Ruby had teleported back to the hotel grabbed their things and teleported as close to the coordinates as Oz could. The surrounding forests barely familiar they had walked hand in hand for less then an hour before they came across the telltale signs of tracks. What was surprising was that no one stopped them from slipping in between two of the tents. 

Though the moment they were in the camp several Faunus in the White Fang uniform turned to them. There was a moment of indecision as though they weren't sure what to do before Oz and Ruby found themselves surrounded. 

Ozpin knew Ruby could take off at a moments notice and he himself had plenty of time to teleport them away if necessary but instead he only looked around and called out. “I’m here to speak to Adam Taurus, would someone point us in his direction please.”

Adam was in his tent, looking over the blueprints to Haven Academy when one of his foot soldiers came running into his tent. Even behind the Grimm mask he could see the nervous shaking from his subordinate. "What the Hel has you running scared?"

“They came out of nowhere! Haaaa haaa and they want to speak to you?” The Faunus huffed. 

“What are you talking about?” Adam growled, who dared enter their camp. The two fae had been sheparded towards his tent and Adam recognised one of them. Professor Ozpin. “What the fu-”

“I’d rather you didn’t use that kind of language in front of my wife please.” Oz joked, pressing hands over Ruby’s ears. She smirked and pulled them away.

This was  _ weird _ why was Ozpin here in his camp. He set a hand on his weapon walking out of his tent.“What do you want?!”

Oz took in the blade and sighed, it appeared Sienna was going to be right. “Adam Taurus I have been asked to convince you to surrender.” 

Adam smirked. “I heard about what happened in Mistral, how you and your companion here aren't human. I heard that they turned on you after what happened in Vale.”

“What happened in Vale was tragic but there are things at play here that you are not yet aware of. It would be advisable for you to consider stopping now and returning to Sienna.” Oz said.  

Adam chuckled and a few of his fellow Faunus flanked him. “What? Did you think that because the humans now hate you you're anything like me, like us. That we should just lay down our arms and surrender because 'you' said so. What rubbish, you're just like those humans and I'll be damned if I listen to the likes of you.”

“Sienna sent me,  she is aware of your plans to have her killed and take over the White Fang but she has offered the option for you to surrender and admit to your crimes.”

Some of the Faunus around the redheaded bull backed off slowly in surprise. Adam drew his weapon. “Well that makes killing you so much more satisfying.” Even before the last words were out of his mouth he had pounced.

Ozpin just sighed, it felt like his fight with William to him. Only now the roles were reversed. “Adam.” Ozpin easy dodged, the younger man’s movements might as well have been like watching a turtle. “We are not the same. I was asked to put a stop to you. I have no desire to kill you.”

“Now that IS a shame. You see there could only be one reason why Sienna sent you and you've already told me what it is.” Adam stopped, holding his blade now in Ruby's direction. “So let me make this as clear as possible, after I maim you and kill your slut of a wife I'll give you the chance to run back to that bitch with your freak tail between your legs so you can tell her that Adam Taurus is going to war with her for the White Fang. If you don't take that opportunity to run I'll kill you myself, then hang your body up for the birds and the humans who hate you to see while I go and kill Sienna myself. Clocks ticking, what will it be?” Adam snarled.

“You're an idiot! I froze a whole city, I've been seen doing battle with those even better and older then I. As you say. I am not human, you are closer to a human then I. I'm at a loss as to why you think you're even a threat to me." Ozpin pinched his nose, maybe if he stated the obvious Adam would see the length of his stupidity. He wasn’t even trying as he dodged the swing Adam threw his way.

“You may not be human but I damn well know you're not unbeatable and that's all I need.” Adam was growing frustrated, Ozpin lack of attention to the fight was annoying.

Oz side stepped and grabbed Adam’s sword arm by the wrist. “Stop this, you hate that humans treat you like an animal but then you chose to act like one. More hate, more death, its creating a cycle and you’ve fallen into it.”

“Stop acting like you know me!” Adam roared swing the butt of his gun out to shoot at Oz.

Ozpin side stepped moving fluidly around Adam. “You act the monster, you are not hard to figure out. I am all too well acquainted with the urges of monsters.”

“Bullshit!” Adam snarled.

Ozpin tucked his hands behind his back, continuing to dodge with ease. He needed to surprise Adam, frighten him. Adam was no monster, maybe seeing a real monster would get through. “I ate Cinder.” Ozpin let himself show all his Fae side, striking out once with claws of ice.

Adam stumbled to a stop, as he studied the difference between human and Fae Oz. Seeing the reports on TV and pictures hadn't done this form any justice. Oz for a simple term was terrifying and had he not been so intent on killing him Adam might've pleaded he join the White Fang. Oz’s words finally hit something in his mind and he chuckled, he had always hated Cinder. “Y-you Ate that bitch! Hahaha, Oh my that's fantastic. I wondered which hole she hid herself in but when news came out that she died I couldn't be happier, hahaha now you tell me you 'ATE' her, that's just brilliant. Oh wow I wish I'd recruited you first! I could have done with someone as beastly as you. Shame you've sided with Sienna, now I really have to kill you but don't worry I'll give you 'some' of your dignity, in death that is.”

Ozpin spread his arms then tucked them behind his back. “Try it, do the stupid thing Adam. I'll even handicap myself.”

Adam lunged forward and striking out for Oz’s head, Ozpin side stepped again but instead of moving away. He kept close and closed his teeth around Wilt’s dull edge. He ripped his head away from Adam taking the blade with him. Ozpin kicked out sending Adam tumbling head over heels into the dirt.

The bull Faunus stared up at Oz finally feeling the fear he should have when they first met. Ozpin bit down and snapped Wilt in two with just his teeth letting it fall to the ground. He walked towards Adam not removing his hands from behind his back. “Stand down. Retire even. Or return to Sienna and let her deal with you.”

Adam pulled out Blush but his arm shock.

“Don't make me kill you.” Ozpin said.

“You know Cinder originally came to us and demanded we aid her in taking down Beacon. She showed me these powers of hers and I knew there would be bloodshed if I said no. So I did as she asked and the more we worked together the more I saw it was going to have an impact. I just wanted people to listen to me.” Adam said fear growing as Ozpin approached.  
“You wanted humans to fear you, not listen to you.” Oz said and kicked out faster then Adam could track, Blush flying from his fingers.

“And now I'm losing both fights, go on kill me, I'd rather die than cower behind someone else.” Adam raised his chin definitely.

Ozpin set a foot on Adam's chest, bending down and letting the smaller man see the saliva on his teeth. The canines for ripping and shredding. “No. As good as you smell, I'm not after your death. Go home, or make a home. Or come back to Sienna with me.” Oz lowered himself further, letting Adam look into his eyes. “I am the one, that is the animal here. As I said, I ate Cinder. You seem to see the world in flight or fight. But you are more than that, more than I am. There is more to life than those animal instincts, you want to be treated as an equal by the humans. Act like it, think don't react. Be the thinking creature not the animal ruled by flight or fight. THINK ADAM that is why you fail to be seen as an equal.”

Just like that all the fight went out of the young man, his body slumped under Oz's weight and something that had not seen the light of day in a long time crept back into his eyes. Regret.  “I am beyond redemption. Humans only want to see the animal, no one wants to see the man behind the horns.” Adam said, Ozpin was making him feel like that small boy who had been so scared when he first jumped into the fight all those years ago.   
“'I want to see that Adam, show me the man and not the beast.” Oz removed his foot and offered the red head his hand, claws and all. 

Adam studied the frosty hand, his fingernails more like talons and let one single tear escape his mask before he reached up and took it with his gloved hand.

“Don't take this as we are allies. But you've made your point.” Adam said standing tall.

Ozpin smiled thinly. “As I said. I am the animal, you've no idea how weak the thread of the control I hold is. I didn't want to kill you. Sienna only said to deal with you. She did not say how.”

“Well then I suppose I should be thankful? At least I won’t suffer the same fate as Cinder, bless her bitch soul.”  
Oz chuckled but it was too dark to be made light of. “Oh don't worry Adam, should you prove to betray or stab me in the back, I'll ensure you face a worse fate then Cinders. Now let’s return to Mistral, there is a lot of redeeming to be done to Sienna.”  
Adam only let himself shudder in fear once Oz had turned his back suddenly very sure he wouldn't go back on his word. Let it not be said that when Ozpin threatened someone, you took it very VERY seriously. He took a look around at the White Fang members who stood watching the exchange and gave his last order. “Pack up! We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Well this went in a direction I suspect none of you were expecting.  
> Ardy: It’s been bugging me for a while.  
> Kry: What, the White Fang? Or Ripples?  
> Ardy: The similarities between Faunus and Fae, many different Fae have animal traits. Not touching on it seemed liked a missed opportunity.   
> Kry: Well hopefully we gave it some justice and it did make for a nice sub plot and answered some unresolved thoughts that we normally don’t touch on from our other stories.   
> Ardy: What makes you think I’m done this this? :P  
> Kry: *laughs* Are you ever?   
> Ardy: Point taken.  
> Kry: Speaking of points, where is Bob?  
> Bob: I’m just gonna pout over here, we are almost done with this story.  
> Kry: Awwww no need to get upset, Ripples might be drawing to its close but there is more to the story yet.  
> Ardy: That we are gonna rush into even less then Emerald Rose’s sequel. The research that is going to have to be done for it is gonna be… absurd. Any way thank you too: darkvampirekisses for your comment.  
> Kry Bob & Ardy: Until next time!


End file.
